Ghosts Handmade
by Comfysockz
Summary: To cover up his own homosexuality, General Hux arranges a marriage between Kylo Ren, his dream lover and political downfall, and the woman who rejected his own hand. Will his plan work, or will a little white lie be the death of him? Kylo Ren must learn to control his emotions before his new wife becomes his next victim. Kylo Ren x OC
1. Ch 1: The Cross of Honor

CHAPTER I :: 6 MONTHS AFTER THE BATTLE OF STARKILLER BASE ::

:: FIRST ORDER CENTRAL COMMAND MILITARY GALA :: FARRIGLIA PRIME

The grand ballroom of the Central Command Center at Farriglia Prime was packed to the brim with important First Order generals and their wives, their sons and daughters too if they were old and lucky enough to still be single in a crowd like this. Whether they knew it or not, marriage was an idea on the mind of every mother present that evening, and with such a fine selection of officers to pick from, there was no reason to keep their thoughts from straying from the intention. Young ladies of all shapes and sizes were floating about the ballroom like white dandelion puffs, their gowns specially crafted for the right kind of attention, and the battle hardened men of the First Order were more than willing to give it to them.

After their return from the annihilated Starkiller Base, every man was tired and afraid of what was to come for their militaristic regime. In the beginning it was of the impression that it was every man for himself in ways of finding a job to do and keeping it, what with the biggest superweapon in the galaxy destroyed under their watch and the watch of others still too hesitant to show their faces here. The survivors from the event were ashamed of the fact that they were alive, especially when examined by their superiors and fellow citizens. The only thing that saved them was that which was the least likely; the return of the strange knight, Kylo Ren.

Following Kylo Ren's training from the mysterious Supreme Leader Snoke, the man rejoined his men on their star destroyer, the noble _Finalizer_ high above the planets of the Trans-Hydian Borderlands. Upon his approach to the command deck he made an order direct from Snoke himself to take control of every system in the neutral zone below. With these ensuing battles the men of Starkiller Base were redeemed, as every system swiftly fell to the scarred commander Kylo Ren and his General Hux, who watched on smiling.

Now their captains and commanders were celebrating their victories on the newly captured First Order homeworld, Farriglia Prime. The First Order had witnessed nothing short of a miracle of military strategy, and for that they were grateful. In return for Kylo Ren's first career-lead victory and General Hux's brilliant lead on the assault, the two men were being honored tonight at this very Gala by Snoke's top generals and military juggernauts.

While General Hux seemed at home with the situation, _and familiar_ for that matter, he viewed the event as just another evening with the big dogs of his darling Order. He knew every man that was here this evening; he knew exactly what they had done with their position, their wealth, and their command, as well as the possible dirt on each and every one of them. He knew about their children, too. Being the son of General Brendol Hux himself, Hux was more than used to what the military lifestyle can produce in people and their offspring. Most of the children here were young ladies- the boys had gone off to fight- leaving behind the women who were good for one thing: a step up.

Hux had met his own wife Careolein at a gala much like this one, and because of it became not only the son of the infamous Stormtrooper Master Builder Brendol Hux, but the son-in-law to Maximilian Veers himself, the legendary major general at the battle of Hoth. With this massive amount of connection and noticeability, Hux quickly rose to the rank of General onboard the powerful new Resurgent-class destroyer _Finalizer_ with the help of his fathers and even the Supreme Leader Snoke himself. Hux was definitely more than comfortably close to his end goal- to be Supreme Leader in his own right.

His friend Kylo Ren however was less than willing to make an appearance tonight, an hour and a half late already. Hux did not doubt his arrival though, seeing as how his master Snoke encouraged that he attend the party. Certainly the loner type, Hux suspected that he would arrive as late as possible to stay for as short a time as possible. Hux knew that he did not care much for the company of his First Order "friends", but when one becomes a war hero, one feels obligated to entertain them and their wishes.

As General Hux leaned into his chair with his cigar gripped tight between his lips, he let out a sudden puff of lingering grey smoke to blend in with the other little clouds across the length of the massive ballroom. After they took this place from the Farriglian natives, the officers seemed to agree with the people's taste of gold and orange colored furnishings, and didn't even bother to update the decadent building but for a few blood banners hung here and there to remind you of who was in charge. The chandeliers that hung above the caramel colored lacquered floor were massive in design; giant gold web-like things that were dripping in Farriglian Yellow Crystal, letting out a warm, fiery glow onto the ornate wall and people below.

From his seat above the dance floor and over the marble railings Hux could see his lovely young wife. Careolein was chatting it up with the other women, her yellow curls tucked up into a charming copper-colored pin that seemed to shimmer with every movement of her little head. Careolein was a tall girl with very boyish, slim features, even after having their two boys Brendol and Max. She hardly ever ate much of anything, and was always trying the newest diet that her fellow wives would recommend her. Hux couldn't imagine being that bored, and decided as he propped his booted feet on the railing in front of him that he would treat her to a good fuck later. It would give her something to talk about at least.

Suddenly the giant doors behind him and the other officers opened to reveal an obviously flustered Kylo Ren, pulling against the buttons on his newly gifted uniform anxiously. The sight of him in such a dark, well-fitting uniform made Hux's heart flip over in his chest. However much he might have been stirred by him he did not show on his face, and he quickly reminded himself to act natural around the other men. Hux stood up from his surprisingly comfortable marble chair to greet Kylo as he entered.

"Where's the mask, Knight of Ren? I'm glad that you decided to leave it on the ship." said Hux upon his approach. "It is good to know that you are only human."

The tall, gloomy man stopped in front of his general and glared, but did not engage him further. "That I can understand, but why must I dress like one of your idiot followers. I'm not even a member of the military." He pulled at his jacket, properly buttoned up to his adam's apple and evenly spread over his wide shoulders.

"Of course you're a member of the military." began Hux, who began adjusting his collar out of desperation to touch him with a purpose. "Or, at least it seems like it. We've been taking orders from you like you were a general for a long while now."

Kylo Ren slapped his hand away and adjusted the collar himself. He pointed to the table where Hux had been sitting. "Is this where we'll be for the evening? I don't know any of those men." he asked, sounding a bit stressed.

"And what's the problem with that?" asked Hux. "There's nothing wrong with getting friendly with your superiors."

"I hate all of this superfluous conversation." replied Kylo a bit too loudly. After he noticed the other generals had started to look, he quickly quieted himself to a whisper. " _This whole night is pointless!"_

Hux shook his head and laughed, putting a hand on his back to guide him to the table. Kylo seemed to drag his feet as he went, but upon arriving to the group of commandants and captains, Kylo immediately straightened up somewhat comically. His unblinking dark eyes widened at the thought of possibly having to communicate with these people.

"Ah! Kylo Ren!" announced General Denon excitedly at his arrival. "I have been anxious to meet you, my friend. The stories do not compare to the real thing, I am sure." The white-haired man rose from his chair to shake his hand, which after a few moments of awkward consideration Kylo surprisingly complied with. After shaking every old man's hand at the table, Kylo Ren was finally able to find his seat over by the excellently carved marble railing, which was captured especially for this party, it seemed. As he looked out at the dance floor and all of the people below, Kylo Ren suddenly remembered that he had helped these people to own it. The whole planet.

All of it.

"Please forgive my friend's lateness, gentlemen," exclaimed Hux from beside him. "He has a tendency to neglect his manners in that way. Not that he has any to begin with, being the proud warrior of an ancient religion and all."

The other officers laughed as Kylo Ren turned back around to glare at his friend. Instead of arguing however, he simply grabbed the flute of champagne that had been reserved for him and downed it, earning even more applause from the men. He did not dare acknowledge them, though, and he speedily repositioned his head and eyes away from his table and onto the floor beneath him.

To Kylo Ren's dismay General Denon, the white-headed man from earlier, spoke up again. "Tell me, Kylo Ren. With enough of those do you think that you might go for a round of dancing later this evening?" he asked, motioning to his empty glass as a nearby waiter came to fill it. "My daughter loves the dark and mysterious types, I must say, and I don't believe she has yet to fill her dance card for the evening. Yours shall be the first on the list if you so desire, sir. It shall be my treat for the lovely planet you've given me."

The other men raised a glass to that, each of them owning an estate somewhere nearby, Hux was certain. He remembered hearing about General Denon's successful harvests and substantial profits, and couldn't help but think that his infamous daughter's dowry would have nearly doubled by now, if not tripled in size. _It's a pity that no one should have it though_ , thought Hux to himself resentfully.

Before Kylo Ren had the chance to reply to Denon, Hux interrupted with a snort, "Your daughter would surely reject my smouldering friend here as well as the others, I am assured. I have never met a pickier person." This got a laugh from a few of the other officers, but General Denon only grinned.

"Just because she rejected _your_ proposal does not necessarily mean that she wasn't warranted in making that decision, sir." replied Denon. All of the others laughed, but Denon quickly corrected himself. "I mean, you got what you wanted with Careolein Veers, didn't you? I'm sure that you're very happy being the son-in-law of the one in charge of the battle of Hoth rather than the one that just helped him out." He winked, sipping his drink.

Although Kylo Ren knew that Hux was incredibly embarrassed, he was surprised that he remained silent at the old man's remark. Kylo looked at Denon, impressed that he could silence his yippy dog. _This girl must be a touchy subject for him_ , he suspected.

"Speaking of marriage, Kylo Ren," began another general from across the table. "This is a possibility for yourself, isn't it? I don't recall the Knights of Ren being too entirely celibate."

Kylo looked at him intently for a moment before shifting in his seat. "I have no time or patience for a wife, sir. And if I ever wanted a woman I could find one. That's the way I see it." The awkward creature cupped his hands in his lap after the remark, but instead of just being able to look at them for the rest of the evening the people around him kept _talking_ and _talking_. He quickly decided to hate everyone here.

The man smiled. "I like the way you think, boy. Maybe you deserve a medal, after all."

As the men continued their conversations, dinner was served, and everyone began to dig into the delicious, fresh caught Lobster Bisellian from the lake nearby. Hux watched his friend eat his dinner eagerly, as he had never witnessed him performing the function aboard _Finalizer_. Something about the way his jaw moved with his forceful chewing made him want to kiss him across the line of it. With every bite that Kylo Ren took from the lobster Hux was desperate to take its place on the plate. Before he knew it, he was completely aroused and finished eating early to cover himself with his napkin. He thanked his lucky stars that the Master of Ceremonies below had began to speak, and before anyone would notice he quickly ran to the restroom to straighten himself out.

Walking in stride to the toilet he shut the door behind him nervously as he stroked himself, hoping that this would be enough to leave the man alone for the evening. He tried to stifle his noises, but anyone who had listened to him long enough would know exactly what he was doing. A pink spread through his cheeks that matched the color of the dead fish on his plate in its bewilderment and cripplingly embarrassing fear. Upon exiting the stall Hux would have sooner rather been dead than to see what awaited him next.

His father-in-law, the old Maximilian Veers himself stood there with his steel-tipped cane, eyes mad in his ancient skull. A look of sheer disgust was molded on his face. What made Hux nervous was that it was of a more intense nature than usual.

"Hux," he shouted, sending the world spinning around him. "Are you truly so quick to shame my daughter with your heinous actions?"

"-Sir, I don't-"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, you pansy." he spat. "The way you cling to that archaic devil makes me wonder how a man like you has made it so far in our fine Order."

General Hux had broken out into a sweat. "I don't know what you're talking about, sir." he managed, barely. "Forgive me."

The old man shook in his ancient uniform to the point where his medals clanked together on his chest. "There is no tolerance of homosexuals in the hierarchy of the grand First Order! Do you not know this? How dare you to think that this could not slip by me when my beloved daughter is at the other end of this... this _lying_ existence!"

"My love for Careolein is not a lie!" snapped Hux as a bead of sweat dripped down his nose. If this secret got out, he could be executed. "I swear to you, sir, I love my wife! Kylo Ren may be my friend, but he is-"

"But he is what?" interrupted General Veers as he moved in for the kill. After the slap of his ring across his son-in-law's face, the man added. "Is he also your lover? Your dream lover? Do you fantasize about him in that way, Hux? You damn woman!"

As he was being backed up against the restroom wall Hux was searching his mind for any kind of explanation or excuse for his behavior. Finally he said, "-But he's getting married, sir. I-I was the one who suggested it to him."

"Liar!"

"It's true," pleaded Hux. "He is marrying General Denon's daughter, Kattran. I was the one who suggested it! I swear!"

Major General Veers paused for a moment to look the shivering puddle in the eye, but seemed too sick with idea of him to look for more than a few seconds. Suddenly the old veteran stopped his assault on his son-in-law and backed off a few steps from him, giving him room to breathe.

"As much as I know that you're lying to me, I know how much you mean to my darling Careolein. She is my only daughter, Hux!" he exclaimed, pointing at him with his boney finger. "And for this reason I will not hurt her with the truth of your disgusting _sexual_ pursuits. You are the father of her children. I could not have you killed. It would ruin her."

"Of course, sir, but I assure you that there is no need to-"

His angry eyes flashed back up at him. "This doesn't mean that you're off the hook, boy. All that I can say is that if your lovely Kylo Ren is not married within the year I will have you tried in the Imperial Courts! Nothing gets past the Supreme Leader and his aides; you know this most of all."

"Yes sir, I do." he choked. "And I know how well he thinks of you, General Veers. You could have me killed in the blink of an eye if you truly wished it."

"Aye!" shouted the miser. He shook his cane at Hux and cried, "And don't think that just because you're teacher's pet that you can make a clean escape out of this one. Kylo Ren will be married, or else this little white lie will come back to bite you in the end, boy. You just wait and see!"

General Veers flipped around and walked out of the restroom, leaving his quivering son-in-law behind on the marble floor. He left as quickly as he came, and for this Hux was left terror stricken. _He had been watching me,_ he thought, standing back up again. He leaned against the sink and examined himself in the mirror, noticing how pale he was after the scare. After a few moments Hux splashed some water in his face and grabbed a towel from nearby, clearing his face of sweat and waking his mind up to the task at hand. _I must return to the party._

The dances had begun by the time he had returned, and his wife was standing by his table chatting, almost like she knew what had happened. He straightened his uniform and slicked back his hair with a nervous hand. Every move was make or break.

"Ah!" exclaimed Careolein. "Here is my husband." The lady turned to face and embrace him, but even as he did so his eyes glanced around the room for signs of his father-in-law.

"They will be handing out your medals soon. I've come to fetch you both before you become too drunk like last year," laughed Careolein forcefully. "Oh, Kylo Ren, if only you had been here."

The shadowy man showed no stir of emotion in his face, but merely nodded his head as if he understood. He was too busy examining his wild comrade Hux, who seemed to be sweating through his jacket. Kylo had only seen him look like this when he thought that he was about to die.

"What's wrong with you, Hux?" spoke up General Denon with the question that was on everyone's mind. "You look as if you've seen a ghost. Stage fright, perhaps?"

"N-no," he stuttered, clinging to Careolein. "I just think that there was something wrong with my lobster bisellian. It had an odd flavor about it, did it not?"

"Mine was delicious," spoke Careolein. She suddenly moved her head to face General Denon and her golden curls bounced every which way. "It must be the lobster, General. My dear Hux is excellent at giving those rousing speeches. He is an amazing speaker!" She proclaimed with a voice sickeningly sweet. Kylo Ren cringed at her.

Suddenly the announcer for the evening came back on again and asked that the men of honor that evening to please make their way to stage at the back of the ballroom. Careolein shrieked with excitement for her superstar husband and kissed him on the cheek. The other men at their table took this as a cue to leave, too, and each man began to stand and push in their seats. Kylo Ren was aware of the tiniest bit of joy resonating inside of him, but identifying it only as the joy at the party coming closer and closer to an end. He rose from his seat and joined the march to the ballroom.

As the men and their wives moved down the tremendous staircase two red banners were raised on either side of the stage ahead. The sea of people parted as Hux and Kylo Ren made their way to the reception, being met with smiles and congratulations every way they turned. Retired General Maximilian Veers himself, second in command to Kylo Ren's Grandfather, Darth Vader, made his way to center stage to greet the men as they approached. He would be awarding them their medals this evening. Hux shook in his boots at the sight of him again, but said nothing as the two stood beside him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the First Order," announced General Veers heroically. "Please rise for the singing of our anthem by Kattran Denon, daughter of General Bogdan Denon, veteran of the Galactic Civil War and the Battle of Hoth."

A young woman stepped onto the stage; a spotlight welcomed her arrival as two more focused on the blood red banners floating above her, illuminating the giant black seal of the Order. Unlike every other woman here she wore her black hair down, flowing all the way to her waist in length. She was thick in the hips, and the white silk dress she wore accentuated her curvaceous body beautifully. However, she did not seem comfortable in it, despite how flattering it was.

The music began in the orchestra pit in an explosion of powerful sound. The piece was intimidating and moving, and had been played every night in every one of the audience's homes, as per First Order regulation. Everyone knew the song the girl was singing, but only she could sing along. That was a rule, too.

"Wake up people from the sleep of death

our battle is not yet won

Now or never, make a new name for yourself

To which even your cruel enemies will bow.

With an Order of ancient sufferings

Let us remind them of our blood

That in our chests we hold a name with pride

Which is the First Order."

As her haunting voice left the ballroom, the anthem ended, resulting in claps and cheers from all who were present. Even Kylo Ren made an effort to acknowledge the woman's talent as he clapped for her with Hux. Suddenly the young woman turned around to face them and shake their hands, and she walked across the stage for a brief interaction.

Her smiling green eyes pleasantly widened at the sight of them, putting on a charming grin as well. First she came to Hux, who shook her hand spastically and did not maintain eye contact with her for very long.

"Thank you for your service, Hux." she said to him, dropping his hand. Noticing how sweaty he was, she swiftly wiped her palm on the side of her gown before meeting Kylo Ren.

 _So this girl is the troublemaker,_ thought Kylo to himself. When he examined her with his brown eyes he could not see what was the matter with her. She wasn't an ugly girl, and she seemed to possess some talent. _Just because she's strong willed shouldn't make her undesirable,_ he thought.

As he took her slender hand in his own he felt her soft skin almost glow with warmth against him and his cold outer layer. Kylo Ren could have sworn he felt something familiar in the feelings that radiated from the girl, but it was as if the dark side were hiding that memory from him, for as much as he searched his mind nothing seemed to resurface within him. Whatever the feeling was, Kylo Ren was not against its presence, but knew that it was too happy an idea for him to indulge in it for long. He dropped her hand before she did, but did not part from her eyes.

Green eyes like a cat's sat in the girls skull like two gemstones, and if one were not careful you could be hypnotised by them quite quickly. They were surrounded by long black lashes, but were untainted by makeup like the other girls. Her lips had no color to them much, but they did draw a charming line of a grin across her round face. All of this was surrounded by thick black curls that fell all the way down her back, which were slightly unkempt and of every shape and size imaginable. She had no jewelry of any kind, except for the gemstones on her gown. Kylo Ren came to the conclusion that he was not the only one who did not want to be here.

"Thank you for your service, Kylo Ren. You are greatly appreciated for the acquisition of my new home here on Farriglia Prime, and I hope that you enjoy yourself this evening." said Kattran with her odd features. With every word she smiled at him, but he did not acknowledge it.

"Indeed." he said, flatly. With that he ceased to look at her, dismissing her in this way off of the stage. Sweetly she left him and walked through the crowd to her father, who, for some reason, seemed to be the only one who would look at the lady.

General Veers cleared his throat as he approached his podium, and everyone went silent. "Tonight we honor two men who have awarded the First Order lands invaluable to its existence. The expansion of the Order Homeworld is remarkable for its citizens and military regime. With hundreds of thousands of new recruits, the memory of the Empire is rising from the ashes of the Galactic Civil War to become the phoenix now known as the army of the First Order! With this, our grand army, we come closer and closer to a galactic harmony that has never been known. With this army we shall bring stability to the galaxy, and bring peace to every system and its people!"

With this Kylo Ren and Hux watched as every person in the ballroom gave the General a generous round of applause. After they had finished the old man continued. "And now we reward these two men with the Cross of Honor, the highest medal awarded to any First Order soldier, captain, or commander. With this, General Brendol Hux and Kylo Ren, Captain of the Knights of Ren, we thank you."

Another round of applause ensued as another officer brought out the medals for the two men. On a black pillow sat two silver crosses on lanyards made of red ribbon. The officer followed the ancient General Veers as he made his way across the stage towards Hux and Kylo Ren. When he stopped in front of his son-in-law, Kylo could have sworn he saw him tremble. After he placed the cross over his head the old veteran whispered something into his ear that made Hux sweat. Soon Veers was next to Kylo and preparing his medallion. He was so much taller than the little man before him that he had to lean down greatly for him to reach his head. With the bright silver cross strung across his neck, General Veers looked him in the eye and smiled.

"Congratulations on your marriage." he said.


	2. Ch 2: Young Unique

After the ceremony Kylo Ren stood in the corner of the ballroom looking on like a shadow with a pale face. As the room danced and cheered around him the more he searched for a familiar face or any possible comforts he could find with the return of his mask. Soon after he was given his medal Hux had abandoned him for his wife Careolein, and would not be brought to part from her for the rest of the evening, much to her delight. Since that time the dark warrior had made his way through the delightful turmoil of the ballroom to its farthest corner without much interference. The young women were too afraid of the standoffish thing to dare ask him to dance. Every once in awhile a man and his wife might stop Kylo to congratulate him, but being a man of few words the conversations he had with them did not last for long, and he would soon be rid of them.

In his corner he soon came to the thought of Kattran Denon and how friendly she seemed. He quietly and shamefully wished to himself that he had said more to her at the ceremony, for now she had escaped him for greener pastures, he was sure. Although he knew it was against his master's teachings, he could not help but feel lonely in this place, and he secretly desired even the tiniest amount of companionship. To his smallest of delights, General Denon had began making his way through the crowd of dancers and wealthy admirals in his direction.

The white haired gentleman waved him down and approached him urgently. "Kylo Ren, my friend." he began, out of breath. "You must come with me. I have told my wife of our meeting and now she insists on seeing you for herself. She greatly wishes for you to come and watch our daughter perform, as well."

"Perform?" he asked, following him nonetheless. The two men walked side by side through the crowd, and Kylo Ren could not help but feel more relaxed. For a moment back there he had longed for the security of his mask, but now he could rest easy in a more familiar company.

"Yes." replied Denon, smiling at the thought of his daughter. "If you haven't noticed, Kattran is half Prthveean. I married her mother after the Imperial colonization of Prthveea a few years before the Battle of Endor. We've tried to keep as much tradition in her life as possible, much to her mother's satisfaction, and as a result the girl has grown quite fond of singing and dancing."

Kylo was shocked to hear such a thing from a man so close to the Supreme Leader, but it did not deter him from following him. The acceptance of another culture that wasn't originally Imperial was exceedingly rare, and for this everything began to make sense to him. The real reason for people's criticism of Kattran was because she was of mixed race. They thought that she was foolish to reject a possible husband because of their belief that she would be lucky enough to get any positive attention at all. When the Empire came to Prthveea they considered them a lesser species and quickly colonized them. No wonder they belittle her so, he thought.

Still shocked at the discovery, Kylo inquired further. "You mean to say that you allow their culture into a home of one of Snoke's most devoted followers? How have you not been reprimanded?" he asked as the two men made their way to the veranda and gardens outside. The cool night air was refreshing to him, and a darker atmosphere eased the pain on his eyes. A line of torches illuminated their way to the rock gardens just a little ways to the left of them.

General Denon laughed at him. "Oh believe me, Knight of Ren; the scowls that come my dear daughter's way are punishment enough. But thankfully her race is fully humanoid, and therefore they cannot be considered slaves. That is the only reason, I am sure." he replied thoughtfully, grinning at the stone pavers beneath their feet. "Either that or the fact that practically every man on the campaign took one of them home as a mistress. I was just foolish enough to marry mine, I suppose."

Kylo Ren looked at the older man in a new light, and even though he had participated in an act that is to be looked down upon, he knew other men among his ranks that were much more deserving of reproach. As the two men came upon the large tent in the torch-lit gardens the sounds of drums and exotic flutes and stringed instruments could be heard in the distance. One of the stringed things was so tall in its design that you could see it over the edge of some of the bushes and high rock walls surrounding the spot. A massive crowd of uniformed officials and their women had gathered there with their evening drinks to see the girl once again, but if one listened closely their conversations were not ones of praise, but of a mocking sort that to Kylo Ren seemed undeserving and snobbish. He could not care about the situation one way or another.

"You see these musicians, sir?" asked General Denon as they entered the exotic tent. "These are all relatives of my wife, Anoushka. Because I am regarded as a Maharaja among them they must follow her everywhere to serve me and my wife. Isn't that strange? It's as if their lives were a competition to see who could find the best husband. Those who never married came here with her."

Kylo Ren carefully examined each player. All were dressed in sheer, colorful dresses with intricate, if not endless, bead work on each woman's shawl and skirt. Their shoes were pointed at the end without heels and had thick ribbon that kept the shoes on their feet. The women sat in an odd way, with their legs crossed and overlapping to create a triangle shape, which obviously was comfortable for them, as each one of them slouched or rested their head against the top of their fist. Their jet black hair had been done up into thick round balls on top of their heads, the eldest having about six or eight and the youngest having only one or two. Each had jewelry of a remarkable quality and style, as massive gold hoops hung from their ears and gold studs pierced their noses. Their bangles rattled against each other as they waited patiently for their guest of honor, the infamous Kattran Denon, to arrive.

General Denon tapped him on the arm and motioned for Kylo Ren to follow him behind a carved marble wall. There stood the man's wife and daughter, arguing.

"They are only here to poke fun, mother, nothing more." said Kattran to her mother, who was too busy braiding her daughter's hair to listen too intently. "I agreed to the Order's anthem, but this is another thing. You're just sticking me out there like some kind of trained lizard-monkey! Mother, they will think me foolish-!"

When her father and his friend came in sight the girl immediately stopped talking, ashamed of herself for possibly disappointing her father by arguing. The girl's mother noticed that her daughter had finally quit complaining and stood to applaud her work. She dismissed the other Prthveean servants that had helped with her daughter's extravagant costume and turned around to see her husband and a rather tall, dark man standing closely beside him.

"Ah! Bogdan, you have returned with the man of the hour!" said the lady with her strange accent. "My Lord, it is an honor."

As the exotic woman bowed in her evening's finery, Kylo knew immediately why General Denon had married her. Even at the age of 45 or 50 the woman looked like a fresh-faced beauty with exquisite features and elegant mannerisms. Her tan skin was a glowing, flawless bronze, accented by the excessive amount of gold she wore. Even her gown was made of gold thread, interrupted occasionally by the stray Prthveean diamond or ruby. Her dramatic eyes were the same strange green as her daughter's, but not nearly as inviting and bright, he noticed. In fact, when Kylo looked at the girl's mother it was hard to picture Kattran even being related to her, let alone the fact that she was her mother. She didn't seem to display any of those qualities that a normal mother would have. Kylo Ren saw that her strangely twisted sense of vanity had driven those away some time ago.

"My darling, is something wrong?" asked General Denon, moving to his daughter's side.

Kattran grabbed her father's outstretched hand and rose from her seat. Her hands and arms covered in incredibly intricate henna patterns, with gold rings on every finger. Kattran's shining eyes were traced with a black smokey makeup, making her look a bit catty. Draped across her chest, around her shoulders and covering her hair was a magnificent red and gold sheer shawl, and wrapped around her chest was a blood colored top with a matching gem covered skirt that flipped every which way as she walked and swayed. Her flat stomach remained exposed and naked, as were her arms with the exception of a few copper bangles. Around her ankles were dozens upon dozens of bells to aid her in the dance, Kylo suspected. Even though it had only been a little over an hour since their parting, Kattran was practically unrecognizable to him. Although she seemed to belong in the outfit her body language expressed another opinion.

"No father," said the girl, despite the fact that she was obviously uncomfortable. A quick glance of her green eyes away from her father and in the direction of Kylo Ren made things perfectly clear to the dark warrior that she was too smart to complain about her audience of the First Order in his presence, whether she was correct in her judgements or not. "I'm just nervous." she claimed.

"Well if that is the case, my dear, then it is best to go on with your performance. The sooner you start the dance the sooner it will be over." ordered her mother hurriedly. She wrapped her daughter's veil around her face to where only her eyes were visible and handed her two jeweled daggers, the likes of which were unfamiliar to Kylo Ren. "Best of luck, my lovely girl."

A kiss on the forehead and Kattran was gone, moving behind the wall to the entrance of the tent on the other side of the garden.

"Come, Knight of Ren." said the lady Anoushka, grabbing the young man's arm to be escorted. "My daughter is quite the beauty, is she not?"

Kylo turned to walk with her, and did not reject her hand. "In a strange way. Her features are unique to say the least." he mumbled, trying his hand at conversation. General Denon seemed pleased with his attempt, and smiled behind them as they walked.

"Oh, I hope that she has not troubled you too much with her odd humor. Sometimes I think her too boyish and rebellious. I hope that she will begin to see that time is not on her side when it comes to what little charm she has left." chatted Anoushka vainly, thinking of the little things.

Although Kylo Ren did not agree with her and in fact did not agree with any part of her person, he remained with the Denons for the evening's festivities, and stood with them in their place on the wall to watch their daughter entertain them. Inside the glowing white tent were several metal torches illuminating the place for the massive crowd that had formed inside it. Some of the men had found a seat on the floor while the majority of the women remained standing, disinterested in what they called the "Imperial Mutt".

Suddenly the curtain at the other end of the grassy stage opened as the musicians started their song. An interesting thing stood before them as every bit of foreign gold glinted and gleamed on the girl in red. With practiced step, a sensually masked Kattran made her way to the center of the room, the bells on her ankles keeping time with the beat of the drums. The large sitars seemed to mimic the sound of her spinning as her body twisted and turned with the music.

Without warning Kattran pulled off her veil, revealing a smiling face and a long mane of hair tied up into an intricate black braid. Singing in a language that Kylo Ren could not understand, he and the other men watched intently as she danced. Kattran's wide hips were skilled, and her stomach moved almost erotically as she swayed. Her decorated hands danced as well; her fingers, which had been entirely dipped in red ink, told a story along with her body.

Her voice was almost hypnotic as she sang to her audience, who to his surprise had stopped their verbal assault on Kattran and were now entirely mesmerized by her. Upon closer inspection the now skilled sith lord read that several of the men were willing to cheat on their wives tonight, as some of them began to whistle and cheer for her in crude and demeaning ways. As this was going on Kylo could not help but wonder what the girl's father, who was standing right beside him, was thinking about. About how his daughter was being sexualized for the enjoyment of his regime, perhaps? Kylo was tempted to read his mind, but he decided that he would not ruin his daughter's show with her father's screams while he painfully dug around in his brain. It was too much of a bother, the warrior reminded himself. Instead he only stole a glance at the the man, who unlike everyone else in the crowd was frowning, expressionless.

The sudden appearance of the two bejeweled daggers got a rousing shout from the crowd, and Kylo Ren's attention was once again on the girl. With the things in her hands she began to juggle them with ease as she danced. The music kept speeding up in its pace, and in turn so did Kattran. Her practiced movements were effortless as she twisted and contorted with the utmost skill and unbelievable flexibility. She had stopped singing now, and the women musicians that sat on the floor picked up where she had left off in the song.

Out of thin air two more daggers appeared which she quickly swung around her fingers and slid across her back without a single scratch to her skin. The crowd went wild as Kattran used her incredibly strong sense of balance to stack the daggers one on top of the other on the tip of her big toe. Her long tan leg hung straight in the air as she remained balanced on the other, immovable. Kylo was impressed, but did not dare show it. He let the audience do the clapping for him as the girl's first dance ended.

Kattran's mother beside him made a sudden movement, causing Kylo to turn his head just in time to see General Hux and his wife Careolein making their way to join them in the tent. As they got closer he noticed how Hux's eyes kept looking back and forth from Kattran to his own, like he was trying to say something without saying it. Kylo Ren didn't like it one bit, and when the two of them sat down beside him and the Denons he cringed. He could tell from fighting alongside him all these years when he had a plan, and this definitely looked like one of those situations. What made the sith so uncomfortable, however, was the strange feeling that it had something to do with him.

"General Hux! Miss Careolein! It is so good to see you again!" exclaimed Kattran's mother, embracing them both like they were family. She was especially good to Hux, Kylo noticed, patting him on the head and smiling like a maniac. This was the man that her daughter rejected, after all. "Have you come to watch my daughter perform?"

"Yes, of course, Madam Denon!" replied Hux enthusiastically. The sweetness in his voice disturbed his dark friend, and suddenly his desire to be back on his ship Finalizer was stronger than it had been all evening. He was so tired of these people that he could scream, but with help from his master Snoke's extensive training he was able to bottle the feeling for a few minutes longer.

Sadly General Hux mistook Kylo Ren's odd serenity as a clue to a possible infatuation with the dancer in front of them, as his eyes did not leave her for more than a few moments at a time. General Hux became ecstatic at the idea of it- Kylo Ren in love with the very woman he needed him to marry! He felt a weight lift off of his shoulders as he sat down to join them.

"How do you like the Prthveean girl, Kylo Ren?" asked Hux as the girl's mother chatted away with Careolein. "She is of a strange charm, is she not?"

Kylo rolled his eyes at him. "I suppose, but that is only due to an inferior birth. You know this." he replied, tired of it all.

Hux grinned at his unsuspecting friend. "You know that she is single. She would make an excellent wife for you! Make love to her a few times, have a few children, and she'll leave you alone for the rest of your life. And who says that you can't have any other women? Prthveeans are well known for their sexual passivity."

"I have no need of a wife, Hux," said Kylo sternly. "A marriage for a sith lord is of no use to anyone. Love is out of the question."

"Who says that you would have to love her?"

"It's a marriage. An obvious dreamer like Kattran Denon would atleast try it."

"But you would be the man," Hux added desperately, his previous assumption failing. "Deny her. Many great men have done it. She would only be there to provide stability."

"Stability?" scoffed Kylo Ren. "She would cause only turmoil. I have already struggled to control my emotions enough; it is a sith's weakness, one's own feelings. It was the downfall of my grandfather Vader and it will be my own if I were to let it."

"Oh come now, Kylo Ren!" laughed Hux nervously. "You would only-"

"Enough!" Kylo waved an angry hand to silence him. His strange eyes were wide and glaring as his temper had nearly reached its boiling point. "I don't need to listen to you about trying to get me to marry someone who has their whole life ahead of them. The small, if not miniscule, bit of affection that I might ever show the girl would be to leave her alone. A marriage with me would ruin her forever, just as it would be with any other woman. So let me have my prostitutes and slave girls. Let the darkness lie, and do not encroach upon the subject again."

Hux watched as his friend stood to leave, his fists clenched as he did so. Although Kattran's mother and father both said their goodbyes to him, the man did not turn around or stop in his mad dash for the door. While Kattran's merry band struck up the last song of the evening the girl watched as her favorite member of the audience left her. Her gemstone eyes followed him out of the tent until finally, as if he could feel her watching him, Kylo Ren paused at the entrance of the garden for one last look at her. Their eyes met, she thought, and with the shake of his head he was gone. Did I do something wrong? she thought.

Before all of the guests had left for the evening, General Hux told Anoushka to be waiting.

The next night while on board the impressive Finalizer and back into the normal run of things, General Hux made contact with Supreme Leader Snoke in the privacy of his chamber. He made sure to lock every door before the holoprojector showed him his master's face. To his dismay, Snoke had already heard evidence of his scheming from the devoted Kylo Ren, and now demanded to know exactly what was going on.

"You know that you cannot lie to me, General Hux. That is certain." Snoke snarled, the little blue image faltering. "Spit it out, boy, or I will scrape through your memories myself."

"I promise you, my lord, that there will be no need for that." replied Hux humbly. "I will tell you now that my plan for Kylo Ren is indeed for him to marry Kattran Denon, who is, sir, of a noble stock with her father being your ever loyal General Bogdan Denon, but whose mother is a Prthveean. The combination has created quite a lovely-"

"Get to the point." he growled.

General Hux cleared his throat and nodded, nervous. Although he greatly wanted to keep this part out of the story, the last time that the Supreme Leader examined his mind he broke two ribs fighting back from the pain. He decided to go on with the show.

"My father-in-law Maximilian Veers suspects me of being a homosexual," he said, "and so threatened me with execution if he did not see Kylo Ren married to Kattran. I-I told him that I referred Kattran to Kylo, to disrupt any assumptions he might have made to my sexuality and desire for him, sir."

A long, intimidating silence came from the hologram, and for a moment Hux could feel the life being drained out of him. Finally, after what felt like ages, the Supreme Leader spoke up.

"You're a damn fool, Hux." he shouted, his mangled face contorting into a look of intense anger. "I know of your feelings towards my apprentice, and I will tell you now that it sickens me! Your vices have become your downfall, and a well deserved one at that! You weakling scum!"

In the blink of an eye the General's throat was forced shut by an invisible hand. He knew that this power was the terrifying thing that possessed Kylo Ren; the very thing that drives him and destroys him all at the same time. The Supreme Leader growled at him through his heinous projection, and for a moment Hux thought that it would be the last image he would ever see. However, just as he was about to blackout, Snoke dropped his dangling body onto the cold metal floor of the Finalizer. He gasped for breath through the pain, and his lungs readily returned to him. He stood as soon as he was able.

"I should kill you now," the Supreme Leader began, steadying himself. "But it's amazing how one little rat like yourself has gained so much power in my dear regime. The First Order is practically dependent on you, it seems."

"T-Thank you, Supreme Leader."

"Quiet boy!" he shouted through the hologram. "In no way am I praising you. The only praise a man like you can receive is that of your fallen enemies, of whose ranks I am not yet counted. Remember that when you dream so senselessly of Kylo Ren. Your weaknesses are innumerable."

"Yes, Supreme Leader," squawked Hux, trembling. "I will never forget the unimaginable power that you possess. I am truly sorry for my wrongdoings, and I swear on my life that I will never fail you again!"

Snoke laughed. "Of course you will fail me again, Hux. You are flawed beyond measure, as is your comrade Kylo Ren. But, let me remind you that that is why you are both here, seeking my superior guidance." The hologram shivered, and Hux nodded in response.

"This is why I am allowing you to continue in your plan." continued Snoke, taking the shaking General by surprise. "The idea of testing Kylo Ren's limits in this way will be the ultimate trial run for the new sith lord that he has become. He will have a wife, and eventually children who will test his every emotional limit. If he can procreate without affection of any kind, he will be ten times the sith that his foolish grandfather was. He could have it all, and I would be verified as the supreme being that introduced it to him."

Hux was wide eyed in disbelief, but did not dare interrupt him. His heart was beating at an unbearable speed in his chest, but at the same time it gave Hux the beautiful sensation of being alive. He was finally able to relax.

"If my premonitions do not lie the girl he will marry is a force sensitive being, although she does not know it. With her as a wife all of his children will have the ability as well. Not only will he be tested, but no matter what his offspring will be there for me to teach additionally. It is an interesting predicament to be sure, General."

And with that, a notice was immediately sent to Farriglia Prime. Kylo Ren felt it.

 _Thank you to all of my new followers and to the people who have favorited this story! Please post a review so that I can hear what you all have to say! Thanks! - Molly_


	3. Ch 3: Chain Gang

_I finally fixed the HTML issue! I write my stories in google docs, and sometimes they glitch like that. For those of you who called me out on it, you have my thanks! - Molly_

The third moon rose high over House Vigneto as the Denon's and their caravan arrived back at the estate, a new day close at hand. The Lady Anoushka's family members unloaded their instruments from the chain of shuttles and made their way into the gigantic manor, a relatively new acquisition of their master and maharaja Bogdan Denon. The house had been built at least 300 years before the Clone Wars, and its ancient facade was breathtaking to say the least. Six Farriglian marble columns shot up proudly to the jade tile roof that supported several elegant porches on the home's second and third floors. The farmer's mansion greeted its new family with two handsome wooden doors that were nine or ten feet in height, each side carved to depict the vineyards and farmland that surrounded the sprawling 3,000 acre estate.

Upon entering the house its master couldn't believe that the housekeeper had not kept the lights on for them. A bit of silver light shone down from the windows, but beyond a certain point the mansion very well could have been a cave. In the pitch blackness the newly acquainted residents of the home struggled to find the switches, but when their blind fingers found them they quickly learned that all electricity and back-up power had been cut from the house. General Denon told everyone to be quiet for a moment and listened intently for any hint of the generators, but when the women had ceased talking an eerie silence befell them.

When they called for the housekeeper no one responded. In the pit of the daughter's stomach she knew that something was wrong, and in her mind she couldn't help but shake the idea that something awful had happened while they were gone. What bothered her was that she could not trust her eyes, as any evidence that may be in the house had been covered by shadows, whose presence themselves could not be explained by anyone in her company. The house may be old, yes, but its power supply was tied directly to a newly refurbished First Order government station just a few miles down the road. Kattran held her mother's hand more tightly as the feeling of dread spread over her more and more with every passing second that she was in the house.

"Where is Mrs. Bassanelli?" asked Anoushka in the darkness, her voice a bit shaken. "She has been at House Vigneto since she was a girl. It's not like someone that dedicated to abandon something like this!"

Her husband approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, the white hairs on his head picking up a bit of light from the moon outside. "Perhaps she despises us for taking over her planet and refused to serve us any longer. Admiral Ozzel's widow Saleem was telling me how several of her attendants had refused service in the first few weeks after the take over. The people of Farriglia Prime are quite proud, it seems."

"But Mrs. Bassanelli was a lovely woman," added Kattran sadly. "Something has happened to her, I'm sure of it. Something is very wrong."

The girl was increasingly nervous, and the other women held on a bit more tightly to their instrument cases. Without saying a word she began moving past them to open the front doors of the house again, pouring an iridescent silver light into the foyer. The shuttle drivers had not yet retired their ships, but Kattran knew that if she were to have any hope of getting help she would have to hurry to keep them from leaving. She ran down the steps and into the courtyard, flagging down the pilots by waving her arms this way and that. One of the men saw her and reopened the door to his ship as the others flew off into the night.

The sliding metal door split open on the side of the ship as Kattran approached, revealing the sterile white interior of the shuttle. The young military man met her at the door, his black pilot's helmet flawlessly shining in the glaring white lights of the ship.

"Miss Denon," he saluted. "How may I be of service?"

Kattran smiled at him as she does everyone, but her eyes were busy finding their way around the ship, looking for anything that might help. "There isn't any power in the house," she informed him, biting her nails. "Would you happen to have a flashlight or something of that sort? Anything that might help us to see where to fall down and sleep?"

"I do, Miss, but I only have one. You'll have to share amongst yourselves until I can report the outage for you." the pilot immediately went to the drawer where the flashlight was kept and plucked it from the gravitational restraints.

"Oh, well thank you, sir!" she laughed skittishly, surprised at herself for not asking him to report the outage herself. Perhaps if she weren't so tired from the party this evening she would have been able to think more clearly, but the bad feeling in her head was probably to blame. "My family and I are grateful for your thoughtfulness."

The pilot handed her the flashlight, but hesitated, looking at the troubled look on her face. "So the entire house is without power? What about the back-up generators?"

"They're not working either. Everything's down."

He suddenly began to look a bit worried, but gave Kattran the flashlight anyway. "But what about Mrs. Bassanelli? Hasn't she told you what happened to them?" As he asked her questions he pressed a few buttons on the communicator on his wrist, sending a message to someone.

Uneasy, Kattran frowned as she shifted the flashlight around in her decorated hands, still covered in gems and red ink like dried blood. She replied, "When we returned the door was unlocked, but no one was there to greet us. My father suspects that she has run off."

The man quickly pulled out his blaster from a side pocket, stepping down from the shuttle with a startled Kattran. "If you don't mind, Miss Denon, I would like to properly examine the house. From what you've told me I wouldn't be surprised if someone had burglarized the residence. Someone might be inside."

"Do you think so? Oh god, I-I thought that maybe I was just-"

"Yes. Please, may I have the flashlight?" interrupted the man sternly.

Kattran immediately handed the stainless steel cylinder to the man as the two ran towards the open doors of the house. To her dismay she heard her family inside screaming about something, but instead of just one man's voice- the voice of her father- she heard the commanding shouts of many men. The ladies were screaming and panicking; one of them dropped their sitar on the floor, after which followed the sound of the strings snapping in an oddly musical way after the thing broke. When the pilot shined his bright blue-ish light into the foyer the two of them were shocked to see that it was empty.

"Papa!?" shouted Kattran, trailing behind the pilot as they searched. Objects in the house were briefly covered in the bright light of the flashlight, but only for split seconds of time before the duo would run off deeper and deeper into the house. Vases had smashed onto the floor. Chairs and bookcases were overturned. Another scream from one of her aunts grabbed their attention long enough to pull them through the debris and in the right direction. At the end of the final room they burst through the doors and onto the veranda where her mother and father stood with their hands up, two intimidating blaster rifles pointed at their faces.

Before Kattran even saw the man a red bolt shot out of nowhere. The pilot's body shot back, hitting the outside wall of the house. Within seconds the man went limp, and his hand let go of his blaster.

"No!" she shouted, covering her eyes. The other women screamed as well; their terror made more real now that their faces were illuminated. Once their relative had opened her eyes she noticed the giant pile of their burning furniture that was casting such strange black and orange patterns against the people on the veranda. Everything seemed to spin and glitch in an odd way against its ominous glow. One of the women, her aunt Moti, grabbed the girl by the skirt and dragged her closer to them for protection. As she was welcomed into the pile of shaking ladies quivering fingers and hands wrapped themselves around her as they all lay on the dewy wet ground of the garden. Their eyes never left the fire.

"Is that it, Denon?" hollered a man's voice with an accent like her mother's. In front of the bonfire stood his shadowy outline, but from this angle and distance Kattran could only pick out his dozens upon dozens of gold necklaces, which sparkled greedily in the firelight. "I've killed your First Order pet. Now do me a favor and tell me if there's any more of the damned things around here that I need to worry about."

She was afraid to move, but her father seemed unscathed by the man's attempts at intimidation. She watched as her father turned his head towards the thug and said, "No. That man was only my chauffeur. I have no personal guard."

The man laughed, as did the others. This made Kattran look around. There were at least six other men in the yard with them, each with menacing looking weapons of their own. One of the men was a Rodian, while another was Devaronian, his brown horns sharpened to a point. All of the others, however, were Prthveean thugs; she could tell by how many chains each man wore around their necks. Besides their necklaces Prthveean gang members and drug lords never wore shirts, and covered themselves in permanent, tattooed henna designs. Her mother had told her all about them when she was a child, and now she was beginning to think that she was in one of her terrifying tales.

"I always knew that you were never as important as you let on to be, Dennon." said the obvious leader of the group. Finally, the cocky man stepped closer to his prisoners, and gave Kattran a better view of her captor. He was an older man, but hard work had left him lean and muscular. His Prthveean head of jet black hair had left him, and now his head was bald, with a long, pink scar going up and down the length of it. "And although you may act like you have a run of the place, I'm here to remind you that you most certainly do _not_."

The thug leader kicked her father in the back of his knees, knocking him to the ground. With this Kattran forced the ladies off of her and stood up, grabbing the dead pilot's blaster just a few feet away. The man's blood had covered the cold metal weapon, but she did not let it frighten her. She knew that she was the only one that could do something to help. She swallowed her fear for her family.

"Don't touch my father like that, you gangster scum!" she shouted, dragging all of the attention to herself. Her aunt Moti hit her across the thigh, but she ignored her. "What do you want from us?"

"Kattran, no!" her father yelled. A slap from the Devaronian quickly silenced him.

The gang leader crossed his arms as he looked at her. "Father, hm? Then you're just the girl I've been looking for. Thanks for making it so fuckin' easy!" The man started laughing again and began walking towards her, despite the girl aiming the blaster right at him. "I guess you can't help being a little stupid though, being half Imperial and all. Poor dumb bitch."

As the bonfire blazed defiantly behind him the gangster's scar seemed to be playing a game of connect the dots with his left eye, which Kattran could now recognize as being entirely bionic. Several of his fingers seemed to be prosthetic too, but that was to be expected from a man belonging to a Prthveean gang; if you ever disappointed the big boss you had to cut your own finger off and present it to him in a little black box for forgiveness. Four times the man had done this, from what the girl could see.

"The name's Avi Panama, sweetheart." said the man, introducing himself. After a little sarcastic bow he added, "You'll get used to hearin' that name real fuckin' quick."

"And why's that?" asked Kattran, trying to be brave. Her hands were shaking from holding the bloody gun, but the voice in her head kept telling her to hold it together.

One of his plastic fingers pointed to her mother, whose black makeup was running like a river down her perfect face. "Don't you know that you're mama's a whore?" he laughed, never breaking eye contact with her. "She was the best girl the syndicate ever had. Made us hundreds of thousands of credits. But when that dumbass Daddy of yours decided that he was gonna marry her, he didn't even bother to ask us if we were through with her yet!" He turned his cheap plastic fingers into a fist and shook it at Kattran, furious.

She glanced over at her mother, whose gorgeous face was now covered in shame. "Mother," cried her daughter, forcing her to look her in the eye. "Is it true what the man says?"

Although her mother wouldn't answer, her father did. He felt like he owed her the truth- that he had never thought that he would ever have to tell her. He mumbled from the ground, "Yes, dear. I stole your mother from this man and married her." The old man dared to grab the hem of his wife's dress and looked up at her from the dirt he sat in. "But she stole my heart first."

The gangster Avi cringed at the sound of her father's honest words and came at him from where he stood in front of her, screaming, "Do you know how much revenue you took from us? Anoushka pussy was known the galaxy over!" He stomped the ball of his foot into her father's collarbone, sending him backwards into the dirt.

"Oh, stop it! Please stop it!" her mother cried desperately, dropping to her feet to guard him. "You can't do this!"

"I can and I will!" Yelled the gangster into her ear, turning back towards Kattran as his men brought the couple to their feet again. "Your daughter will compensate nicely for all the pain you've caused me. Ya know, you really were like family to us, Anoushka."

Anoushka panicked. "We'll give you all the money you want! Just leave the girl!"

The boorish man cackled again. "That would be too easy, my dear! 32 years it's been since he took you from me, and 20 years since you shit this chubby brat out into the world. I mean, what've you been feeding this girl? She's got an ass like a fuckin' shelf." He pointed to Kattran almost drunkenly as he continued to laugh. "And besides, your filthy Imperial credits are even too bloody for a gangster's bank, anyway."

Although the man was right in the crosshairs of the gun the poor trembling girl could not bring herself to shoot. She thought that if she did the other men might kill her parents or some of her other family members. Even though she was known for her boldness, Kattran Denon would not be so bold as to kill him. She began to cry under the pressure of each passing footstep; the terrifying gangster coming closer and closer with every step he took. With a cold look in his one functioning eye fit to kill, Kattran could feel her heart pounding in her trembling chest.

"She's engaged! Panama, she's getting married!" her mother screamed from the other end of the yard, her body silhouetted from the fire as she struggled against the Rodian thug.

She looked at her mother, confused about what she was saying. The other women were just as puzzled, and the Prthveean man could tell. "What are you blabbering about Anoushka? Why do you think I care?" he shouted back to her, smiling. "You know that the groom can go fuck himself, _if he even exists._ My money is more important than some halfbreed wedding."

Anoushka grinned as if she had come up with something clever. "Why don't you tell him that? I'm sure that the captain of the Knight's of Ren would be happy to oblige you."

While her husband and daughter eyed her suspiciously, the one good eye of the Prthveean widened in sheer terror. The other men in the group shifted uncomfortably and looked to their leader for the proper response. To Avi Panama, that response was to swallow. Hard.

"Kylo Ren?" he asked, his shivering voice barely above a whisper. The name made the others cringe, and after it passed his big lips he covered his mouth with an uneasy hand. A sweat began above his brow, and everyone on the veranda knew that the thug was terrified. "The same man who lead the Togorian Genocides under Hux?The one who was in charge of the annihilation of that village on Jakku, and the attack on Takodana?"

A spiteful gleam awoke in Anoushka's tired eyes as she nodded her head in confirmation. "He has taken quite a liking to my daughter and her family. It was only this evening when I received the news of his proposal from General Hux himself."

One of the gang members got jumpy, and without warning shoved his gun closer to her face. "Prove it, you crazy bitch. I don't believe a single thing coming out of your mouth!"

"Yeah, show us something!" spouted another.

A massive gust of wind grazed the trees outside, knocking leaves around and into the air. The fire leaned backwards against it, and soon its light wasn't the only one left in the garden. As if they were in a dream a monstrous black command shuttle had miraculously appeared before them in the sky, its red landing fixtures illuminating the ground below. As they basked in the bloody glow of the gigantic winged ship no one dared move for fear of death, not even the Denons, whose loyalties lay within the bowels of the spacecraft. Only the extremely powerful were granted access to _Upsilon_ -class shuttles, and whoever was lucky enough to obtain one was sure to be a force not to be reckoned with.

As the shuttle's enormous stabilizers lowered the craft into position over the Denon's back pasture, the wind that came off of the bird-like ship became nearly unbearable. The huddle of women buried their heads in each other's laps as they clung to the body beside them. Some of the gang members nearly fell over as the force of the gale pushed into the backside of the mansion and bounced back off of its ancient walls. The bonfire that the men had lit extended its reach with the help of the shuttle and licked its flames across the Devaronian's face, sending him into a mad, screaming frenzy.

"Is this proof enough, boys?" hollered a mad Anoushka through the wind, laughing and hugging her husband.

Before the Double Ion engines had screeched into landing the men slung their hodgepodge of weapons over their shoulders and ran, abandoning their captive family just as suddenly as they had found them. The bright headlights from the command shuttle blasted their frantic shadows across the mossy stone wall of the house before they made their way through the field, bits of wheat brushing against them, whipping against their bare backs and arms in scratches. Their ship, an old GX1 Short Hauler was illuminated in the distance by the intimidating red glow of the _Upsilon_.

Not wanting to miss a thing, Kattran rushed to the end of the garden to watch them as they ran, her parents and relatives following close behind. The gangsters were quick when they needed to be. For a moment she thought that they might make it off of the Vigneto Estate alive; the onside ramp was dropping on the ship as its crew sprinted closer and closer to proximity. They were only split specks now. Half of their trembling bodies were exposed to the light of the shuttle, while the other half was still dipped in their favorite darkness. It was an odd thing indeed.

An eerie mechanical dragging sound erupted from the other side of the field, and the Denon's watched as the command shuttle's two twin laser cannons shifted into action. In the blink of an eye the gangster's old cruiser exploded into flame, sending burning sheets of shrapnel across the length of the yard, some of it even hitting the edge of the house's roof. The men that had seen that ship as a desperate sanctuary were blown back in the destruction, and in a fit of terror stopped dead in their tracks, knowing that there was nowhere left to go. Two beams of red lasers shot across the field at the gangsters, but when the smoke cleared there was nothing left of them but mist.

Anoushka covered her mouth at the sight of it, but her daughter could only look on in disbelief. This was the strangest night of her life. Her mind was racing over what she had just seen and the feelings that she had jumped through her body one after the other. She was so confused and exhausted that she could only bring herself to stand there and stare. Her heart was beating inside her chest so hard that she thought that if she moved even a little bit she would faint or vomit, and her breathing was violent and sporadic. Watching those men explode was something that she would never unsee, and for that she cried. Silently. Like the others.

After what seemed like an age the ramp from the giant metal bird of prey ejected down into the earth of the wheat field; the ominous grey interior within the frightening ship let loose a strange hissing steam from the release of the bridge. Polished black boots barged down the ramp imperially, several more following close behind him. From the man's sides came two stormtroopers, gun raised, on the lookout for any further interference from the Prthveean crew. Their strange filtered voices chatted to each other through their helmets as they jogged to the place where the bodies were liquidised. As the two white figures checked the wreckage of the ship and the grounds surrounding it the Denon's noticed a single, bloody arm rise from the debris. One of the men was still alive!

"Bhains ki aulad!" swore her aunt Moti in a native tongue, frantically pointing in his direction. "By Brahma, he is still alive! The old bastard Panama!"

Anoushka's wild eyes snapped to his direction, as did everyone's, but before she even had a chance to say anything one of the stormtroopers spotted his tattooed arm. Aiming his blaster at the man's head the stormtrooper fired a single shot, finishing him off. After everything had been cleared, the stormtroopers motioned for the other men to proceed. In the light of the ship Bogdan Denon recognized a fellow general standing at the ready.

The man and three uniform followers marched across the grounds towards the bedraggled family while another, smaller engineering ship arrived on the property just in time to fix the house's generators. When the two mechanics exited the tiny craft in their orange work suits, the looks on their faces were ones of utter confusion as they examined the incredible amount of damage that surrounded them. Without saying a word, they made their way to the basement, leaving the big kids to their business.

"General Denon," saluted the general, his long black coat flowing behind him stiffly. After he removed his black cap his face was finally revealed.

"General Hux," replied Bogdan, saluting. "You're timing couldn't have been better."

Anoushka ever so slightly pushed her husband out of the way to accept Hux's gloved hand, smiling like a lunatic. While her daughter watched her mysterious mother swoon over her powerful new friend, a strange satisfied grin spread across the conniving general's pale face. Kattran cringed. What had her mother done? _I don't know what to believe anymore_ , she thought.

"It would seem so, sir, but I assure you that I did not come here with the intent to kill. Although your darling wife knows why I have come, you and your daughter have yet to hear my good tidings." said Hux, withdrawing his hand from Anoushka's eager grip. "Come, friends. Surely you are tired. Join me in the house, and we shall have a _nice_ chat."

 _For those of you who have returned to read this chapter, thank you! Please leave a comment for this story! If you think that it's shit, say that it's shit. If you are enjoying the story so far, tell me so that I can print out your review and frame it and cry tears of joy. Hooray for fanfiction!_

 _\- Molly_


	4. Ch 4: Questioning

Whatever the gang members had done to the power generators, it had to have been very minimal, as the First Order Engineering crew had electricity back up and running to the estate within a few short minutes. When the lights in the house shuttered back to life, a terrible scene played out before the family and their guests. Their belongings had been broken and smashed against the wall or other pieces of furniture, most of which was flipped over or broken itself, leaving the once noble rooms of House Vigneto in need of serious repair. The portrait of Kattran's grandmother, Lady Denon, had been sliced through the canvas and ripped from the frame. A collection of Nabooian vases lay in shattered pieces all over the floor, and her father's medals had been half melted with blaster fire. Holes could be found in every room, as if the men had simply fired at random and didn't care what they hit as long as it was something important.

As the group made their way through their sad home, the lady Anoushka decided that the parlor would be as good a place as any for the men to visit, and so lead her bedraggled husband and daughter into the green and white colored room, her favorite in the house. Her strange excitement seemed incredibly out of place mixed in with the disaster that surrounded them, as if she had completely forgotten what had taken place outside just a few minutes before. She dismissed the other women from their company and told them to begin picking things up, leaving them behind to do most of the dirty work as usual. Hurriedly she returned to the sitting room, excited to see what her daughter would think of the news.

Anoushka would never forget the first time that Kattran had rejected an officer's hand. Although the girl was only 15, she could still never understand why her daughter was so offended at the idea of marrying him. The man who proposed to her was a Vice Admiral aboard an _Imperator II-_ class star destroyer, and was the son of a very wealthy First Order politician. She saw nothing but the promise of a comfortable life with him, but Kattran couldn't have refused him quickly enough. Anoushka tried to convince her daughter that with her inferior racial background and lack of overall beauty that it was more than likely to be the only offer she would ever receive, but this only seemed to make her more apt to turn him away.

The girl's father also confused Anoushka, as well as infuriated her. Not only did Bogdan agree with his daughter on her hasty refusal, but he did so again when General Hux approached her as well. Hux was even more perfect in the eyes of Anoushka than the Vice Admiral was, and when her daughter rejected his offer of marriage she refused to talk to her or even acknowledge her presence for weeks afterwards. Since then it had been an uncomfortable topic in the Denon household, and up until a few hours ago she had resigned herself to the fact that her daughter had purposely chosen the life of an old maid. But now she could hardly contain her insane levels of joy, for this time, she knew, Kattran did not have the choice of saying no.

Instead of walking into a heart-warming family discussion Anoushka barged in to see her daughter sobbing into her hands, her husband's arm wrapped around her tightly. In a cozy chair in front of General Hux sat the lifeless body of Mrs. Bassanelli, who had apparently been shot in the chest. With her eyes wide open she stared at the ceiling, and her mouth hung crooked in a look of surprise. She had been reading a book in the moments before she was killed, as Anoushka noticed that it had fallen onto the carpet below, it's pages spread out like a fan. The woman looked petrified and unprepared for death.

"Oh no," complained Anoushka half-heartedly. "What a mess! Please, do understand that our home is not usually so filthy, my dear General Hux. We do love our servants, but sometimes they seem to cause more trouble than they're worth."

"Mother!" bawled Kattran angrily, her red eyes puffy and glaring. "Those cruel men _killed_ Mrs. Bassanelli! Why are you treating her like she's trash? She was so kind to us!"

Before she could do or say anything else her father held her closer and embraced her, whispering something in her ear and kissing her forehead to silence her. The girl couldn't bare to look at the poor dead woman any longer and turned her head into her father's chest, crying. Although her father looked a bit distraught, he only showed sympathy towards his daughter. Farriglians were not yet equal in the eyes of the law.

Observing the man's acceptably stoic expression General Hux ordered one of the officers in his party to go and find the two stormtroopers that they had traveled here with so that they might carry the woman's body off into another room for now. After that had been done and the dead rested uneasily on a blanket upstairs, the sweet lady's favorite chair was hastily replaced with another one from the dining room by one of Anoushka's relatives. It was as if nothing had happened at all.

General Hux sat in the chair where the housekeeper had once been, a bit of her blood puddling and staining the carpet beneath him. The other men stood at the ready beside him; their purpose unclear. Unable to clearly process everything that was going on around her, Kattran collapsed on a sofa beside her father and looked at the man blankly. She was exhausted.

The pale, redheaded man looked at her intensely, a mixture of hatred and jealousy behind his paranoid blue eyes. The sheer thought of Kattran Denon infuriated him, although he did not show it. Instead he only grinned at her father, whom he thought was silly enough to at least be somewhat likeable. Secretly he could not believe how successful the old general was, and how big of a laughing stock his family had truly become. A pimp and his crude gang had just destroyed this house in search of an old whore. Just being here made him want to laugh. House Vigneto was more like a circus to him than a home. He couldn't imagine the shame that the old man was feeling at the moment, and decided that that was the reason why he couldn't look her in the eye.

"General Denon," began Hux, smiling, putting his hands in his lap and crossing his legs comfortably. He looked so confident with himself that it made Kattran nervous, but she didn't want to understand why. She would be happy to never see or hear from him again, but to her dismay he kept talking. "You're daughter is quite lucky, I must say. I am here on behalf of Supreme Leader Snoke himself in regards to Kattran and her future."

"Snoke is interested in my daughter?" asked Denon skeptically. "What does he want, a dancing partner?"

Kattran mustered up a smile for her father, but her grip on his trouser leg tightened. The fact that her name had once left the Supreme Leader's lips made her tremble in fear. She didn't believe that anything good could come of the situation, and dreaded what Hux's next words were, whatever they might be. She searched her mind for anything that might have been eye catching to the Supreme Leader, but nothing seemed to make sense.

Hux smiled at Denon's comment, but continued, "A partner is a good word for it, but no, not a partner for himself. He has plans for his apprentice Kylo Ren, the newly appointed Sith Lord. I believe you met him at the gala?" he asked, his eyes flickering to Kattran.

The girl frowned. "Yes, but I hardly said three words to him. Only a bit of congratulations. I doubt that he would even remember me."

"Well, to be honest he talked to me about you at your performance and seemed to be the tiniest bit interested in you," smiled the snake, cracking his knuckles through his gloves. "So when the Supreme Leader informed me that he was to have a wife, and asked me for recommendations on daughters of the First Order I immediately thought of you. 'She will make an excellent bride for him,' I said. Really you were the only option that was discussed. Isn't that flattering?"

Every breath of air left the room as time itself seemed to screech to a halt. If her mother and father ever replied to Hux, Kattran never heard it. She was too busy imploding to notice. A shivering wave of fear traveled up and down the length of her body as her mind raced with the idea of being married to the strange man from the party. The darkness that followed him resurfaced in her frightened mind, and slowly she began to crumple in trepidation.

Suddenly something snapped in the back of Kattran's brain as she remembered who had done this evil to her; the villain himself was still sitting right in front of her. Years of anguish flooded into tears as she grit her teeth in disgust, sobbing at the new life-sentence that she had never asked for or deserved. Her fiercely green eyes stared a hole through General Hux as the desire to kill him grew in the bubbling pit of her stomach. She clinched her fists and shook ferociously, but only a maddening whisper came from her mouth.

"Why do you continue to abuse me like this? Why? All I did was say no." she sobbed, unblinking. Her face was one of pure agony, and her father beside her, though startled at her despair, could do nothing to comfort her. Hux's smile left him as she continued. "I have never wronged you! Why are you doing this to me?"

Hux looked at the woman that had once rejected him and grinned, watching her squirm under the weight of her newest punishment. _I always get what I want_ , is what he wanted to say to her, but instead he remained silent, enjoying the show as the poor girl practically melted into a puddle on the floor. Deep down Hux knew that it wasn't just her marriage that she was crying about, but the whole terrible picture that he had painted for her, the one he had labeled "her future". He knew what he did, and so did she, but Hux knew that she would never be able to tell anyone else, and for that she struggled. Inside. Inside of her was a deep rooted hatred and an irrevocable anguish that he had cursed her with himself. He was pleased that he had been so effective with his revenge. Her marriage was just the icing on the cake.

"My dear Kattran," he said, playing innocent. "This isn't about me. This is about the wishes of the First Order and its Supreme Leader. It surprises me that you are not more grateful for this extreme honor. Open your eyes and realize your place in this Order; maybe then you could be happy for once! You silly girl!"

"Yes, listen to the man, my daughter." Her mother agreed from the corner of the room, smiling ear to ear. "No matter how hard you might have tried there's no chance of you turning into an old maid now! It's a shame that it took you so long, really, but now you will have a husband to serve and cherish! You are a girl no longer! Oh, how _proud_ of you I am!"

Kattran stood up from beside her silent father and screamed, "I serve no one but _myself_! My only wish was to be free and to make my own way! How can you be so satisfied with yourself for ruining my life? How can you be proud of me for doing something that I didn't even do for myself? You! You did this to me!"

"You are a fool, Kattran! A selfish fool!" shouted her mother, walking up to her furiously. "How dare you talk to your poor mother this way!"

" _I_ am selfish? You're the one that's been forcing your ideas down my throat since day one! You've never let me be myself! You don't even know who I really am!"

"-Kattran." mumbled General Denon from the sofa, half-heartedly trying to calm her down while thinking everything over in his head. "Don't be angry with your mother."

She ignored him. "My _mother_? This bitch isn't my mother! A mother would never force her daughter to marry a madman!"

"It is the ultimate honor!" cried Anoushka, furious.

The girl's wild eyes widened. "To marry _Kylo Ren_? Did you not hear what those horrible men were saying about him tonight? They were terrified of a man that they had never met based on his reputation alone. If I marry Kylo Ren I'm not marrying a man, I'll be marrying a monster. He'll kill me; you know he will! He's insane!"

General Hux began to laugh and interrupted the two women. "You've heard all the stories, haven't you? About how he's just a brat with a lightsaber?" The other officers in the room looked at each other uncomfortably, obviously thinking about the sith lord. "Well, I can promise you that since he has completed his training under Snoke, Kylo Ren has changed dramatically. His emotions are extremely underwraps compared to his old rampages. The only thing that you'll have to worry about is him not caring about you at all."

Kattran snapped at him. "And what if I say no? Don't I have a say in how my own life plays out? I've only met the man once!"

Hux shook his head and grinned snarkily. "Of course you don't have a say. This is a decree by the Supreme Leader himself. You _will_ be married to Kylo Ren, Kattran Denon, and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Not this time."

Kattran's eyes met her father's, and through this last desperate look she begged him to say something. The old Imperial examined his daughter sorrowfully, but knew in his heart that it was hopeless to go against his commander, the Supreme Leader. Although he genuinely wished for his little girl to remain here safely with him, he said nothing to support her and remained sitting quietly in his gloomy funk. Denying her any glimpse of hope, he dropped his eyes to the floor and sighed.

Kattran's heart broke in her trembling chest, and desperately she cried out to her beloved father. "Papa! Please, you must say no! Please don't let them do this!"

Anoushka, who had grown tired of her daughter's behavior, slapped her with a ringed hand to silence her. Putting the shock the girl felt to good use, Hux stood up to leave and motioned to the other officers to follow him. "These men are here to help me take you to Lord Ren aboard the _Finalizer_. You will be introduced to Supreme Leader Snoke, as well, in time. Gather your things and any handmaids that you might take with you, and please, do not attempt to resist."

Each of the three deck officers pulled out their military-issued blaster pistols from the black leather holsters at their sides, fixing them to stun. With guns aimed at her from every direction, Kattran's temper mellowed, but the nervous sweat that had begun with the arrival of the gangsters had not yet left her, owing much to her current state of affairs. At this point she was expecting an explosion at any moment or the introduction of an evil twin that she had never known about. Her mind was permeated in terrifying possibilities, but she was too tired to let herself dwell on them for long.

She began to realize that absolutely nothing could be done, and with that she calmed herself forcefully. The only thing that was powerful enough to do that however, was the small flame of vengeance that had been ignited within her. _I can still refuse him_ , she thought, _I know I can. All I have to be is happy. All I have to do is remain positive to prove that I am not so easily crushed._ At that moment she formed a contract with herself, that no matter what happened, she would always remain herself. She would never be anything other than Kattran Denon, and no matter how brutally she would be beaten by him or her husband in whatever context, she would rather die than to change that. It would be the only way she would ever let herself die; by standing up for herself.

Looking down the barrel of one of the officer's guns she quickly understood that she was face to face with her new life. It was dangerous, sure, but so was a woman with an unbreakable spirit. Thinking of being given to Kylo Ren was a terrifying thought, yet she no longer trembled. The only thing that she would focus on with any inkling of intensity was the idea of her death, however close or distant it may be, and how perfect it would be if she stayed strong. She would deny her mother's constant attempts to change her and would prove that she was too passionate to be swayed. She would ruin Hux's disgusting plans for revenge by not allowing herself to be miserable enough for him to revel in it. She would walk fearlessly beside Kylo Ren and never once think of his senseless tastes for murder. She would never let these people change her. She was above them.

Slowly the audacious young woman turned toward Hux and weakly chided him in a finished breath. "Do you really think me so contrary as to need a blaster in my face to cooperate with you? Please, I will do as you say and gather a few things, but enough of the gun show." She rolled her catty eyes and waved her inky hand around in the air to dismiss them but soon grabbed her back as if she were tired. Pinching the bridge of her nose she mumbled, "Come with me mother, and help me pack. The General is a very busy man and must be on his way."

Hux moved his glance back to Kattran, startled by her composure. She certainly wasn't this calm and collected the first time he disciplined her. Thinking back on that day he began to smile. Could it be that it had really affected her so strongly? He suddenly felt a bit of pride shine within him at what he had done, and being satisfied with his work ordered the men to disarm and lower their weapons.

"I am glad to see that you've come to your senses." he laughed, one red eyebrow still raised in a bit of pleasant surprise. "You aren't feeling feverish are you? Please don't tell me you're going to try to make a break for it-"

"No." she interrupted, staring blandly. Her mother rested her hand on her shoulder and smiled thinly, but she did not turn to look at her. "I intend to follow procedure. My mother will be my traveling companion, as she ought to be, and we will travel with you to meet my... _husband_." she mumbled.

"Then we will give you a few minutes to clean yourselves up and collect your things." the general turned from the women and towards his fellow commander. "Your father still has some documents to sign regarding the arrangement."

With that, the officer standing closest to Hux pulled out his retractable HoloDoc, prompting the electric blue screen to appear within its' thin metal borders. The man brought the newly generated licensure to General Denon and told him where to sign.

The women went upstairs to bathe.

Through his mask Kylo Ren's deep, sporadic breaths sounded grainy and mechanized as he listened to his master speak. He had not felt this much anger since his humiliating defeat against the Jakkuian girl on Starkiller Base. For some reason, in the very depths of his soul, the apprentice felt that his master had betrayed him. His emotions collided within his being in the ways it had before the completion of his training, back when he was nothing more but a hairbrained mutt of a force wielder. Thinking back on his past failures at composure, the masked, shadowy thing shut his eyes and tried to focus, but being in the presence of his master made him feel too microscopic to attempt it. He quickly abandoned the idea of practiced indifference and returned to pacing the floors of Snoke's cavernous audience chamber.

"Your bride will arrive on board _Finalizer_ within the hour, my ungrateful apprentice." echoed Snoke's hologram loudly. His corpse-like gaze settled on Kylo Ren in disgust as he watched him walk beneath him, fuming. "Do not forget that this is an order, Knight of Ren. You have no choice but to obey my wishes for your future contributions to this system."

The black-cloaked man violently turned to his commander and screamed, "What will I contribute other than failure? I have worked tirelessly to rid myself of the light! The affliction of it weighed too much on my psyche! You know this! It was my biggest fault and most crippling weakness!"

"Because of your extensive training you should no longer feel the pull to the light! Are you implying that my teachings, based upon those of the ancient sith lords, were not to your liking?" roared the monstrous Snoke from his chair. "Are you so disgraced by the ways of the sith that you dare mock them in the presence of your master?"

Behind his mask his eyes flashed with fear, and he quickly backpedaled. "You know that my appreciation for my grandfather Vader is strong. I will never turn my back on the sith, Supreme Leader, but please, consider his downfall! He was swayed so easily to return to the light by his son-"

"But he also entered the darkness to save the ones he loves, yes?" Snoke interrupted. "You of all people should know of the true power of the dark side. What we have done for the First Order alone is testament to its' superior attributes. With the ultimate power to rule and to lead comes the power of passivity. With this woman you will feel nothing, but have everything that your ridiculous grandfather never could."

Kylo Ren paused for a moment to look up at his master. He understood what he was saying, but was disinterested in what it meant. He had never asked for a wife or children. He had only ever wanted the power and thrill that came from the dark side, and it was the only thing that he would ever care about. He had made that decision long ago, and had signed off on the deal in the blood of his father. Why, after all of that trouble, was Snoke deciding to do this now? Something wasn't sitting right in his already half-crazed mind, and he wasn't about to let it go.

"But I have never even shown an interest in a wife before, master, so why are you having me marry a girl now? And why Kattran Dennon? I've only even spoken to her twice, and the second time she ran away to go _dance_." His strange electric voice echoed throughout the chamber questioningly. Forcefully he added, "She is a meaningless girl with an odd reputation. She's not even a pure blooded Imperial. Why would you pick a half-breed noble woman for my wife and not some brainwashed idiot for the sake of detachment? At least explain _that_ to me!" he snapped, pacing again.

His strange old master scowled at him once more, displeased with his disobedience. "That should be no concern of yours, Kylo Ren. The only thing that you should be worrying about is not upsetting me before you meet your new wife." After a short pause the giant thing began to cackle with laughter. "After all, we wouldn't want you to be too sore to brand her, now would we?"

 _Sorry for the wait on this new chapter. I had to plan the Basketball Homecoming game at my school, and now that it is_ finally done _I hope that the chapters will be a little bit easier to focus on. PLEASE tell me what you think! All criticism is welcome, and I looove reviews! Thanks so much guys! - Molly_


	5. Ch 5: Man or Beast

On board the sleek and sterile command shuttle, Kattran Denon and her mother sat beside each other in complete silence, the tension between them thick and muggy. While they had been packing their things for their stay on _Finalizer,_ Kattran had made sure to miss her mother's eyes completely, and to never respond to anything that came out of her mouth, whether it was an ill-placed comment about her outfit choice or a pitifully shallow attempt at an apology. The thought of her and what she had agreed to, or helped to encourage about this marriage, gave her a splitting headache. There were so many things that she wanted to say to her, but the girl was too exhausted to make any attempt at reconciliation. At this moment she had grown completely tired of her, and had only decided to take her along to show her first hand what she had done. Deep down she felt as though something about this meeting would go heinously wrong, and she definitely wanted her mother there to see it if and when it did.

Another thing that kept tugging at her was the fact that she had just learned that her mother was a freed prostitute. She had always told her that she was the daughter of a wealthy statesman, and that he had died before Kattran was born. The image of her beautiful mother living like the exotic princess that she had always seen herself as had been completely ripped to shreds, along with any bit of a relationship or bond that she had ever formed with her. Sure, her past may have been embarrassing, but shouldn't a mother and daughter be close enough to atleast _mention it_? She wondered how many people knew about this. Surely her father's old military comrades would remember him hauling around a Prthveean concubine and her crew of musical handmaids. Kattran felt nauseous at the thought. _No wonder everbody and their uncle thought I was a whore,_ she thought, pitifully. _And a half-breed to boot._

Anoushka seemed entirely unphased by all of this. In fact, the only bit of irritation she displayed was directed at her daughter's strange behavior. She couldn't understand why she hadn't gotten over it yet, or why she had even gotten angry with her in the first place. It was as if she were entirely blind to her own child's feelings, and mopingly she sat in her seat as incredibly confused by her as ever. It was as if she were a child herself, who had grown tired of a toy and would have gladly exchanged it for a new one. Weren't little girls supposed to be cute and fun? This one wouldn't even brush her hair unless she made her.

Across from the brooding women sat the pompous red weasel known as General Hux, who was now eagerly eyeing the two of them and watching intently as the delicious, roiling clouds of anger and confusion visibly clouded Kattran's ghostly eyes. He would love it if he had ruined this relationship for her, too. A mother and daughter separated forever by intense hate? Hux couldn't have asked for anything so perfect!

Although he was grinning ear to ear with the fantastic thought of destroying yet another positive aspect of Kattran's life, he couldn't help but feel a little bit uncomfortable about how well she seemed to be handling things. _That was really what I couldn't stand about her_ , he thought to himself, reminiscing. _She's so damn self-righteous. Stupid bitch. She still hasn't learned her place in this Order, has she?_

He would never forget about the first time he met her. She was only 16 years old then, and he had just turned 27. He remembered that he was quite taken with how her strange eyes were such an unnatural green color, and how when you looked directly into them you couldn't help but wonder about her. Nothing else about her person really stood out. Her hair was the color of topsoil, and had an odd, unkempt length about it. The shape of her was like a pear, with a set of unsatisfyingly small breasts on top of a round bottom. Those however, Hux noticed, had grown considerably, and as she had grown out of her old, childish height, she had filled out to be a bit more even. There was still not much to tempt him, though.

He had thought that she would be an easy woo, and decided to pursue her immediately. True, he had heard about the rejection of that deck officer, but he was so much better than that forgettable schmuck that it almost made him laugh. He was competitive and handsome; ambitious and passionate for the Order. There wasn't anything wrong with him, and for that any woman should have desired him. If it wasn't for him then it would have been for his father's wealth atleast, and then the trap was set. With Dennon on his side his social renown would have skyrocketed, and with help from his leader, Snoke, he would have been made.

 _But she had to say no, didn't she?_

Before he grew angry he shifted his thoughts to another subject. One that he frequented often when his mind was clouded, but one that had brought him so much trouble. The General couldn't help but think of the man who would soon be marrying this girl, and soon his odd brain was filled with images of him and his desires. He had never felt such intense lust for another human being before; most of his spare time was spent dreaming of him. When he was with his wife Careolein just a few hours before he was imagining Kylo Ren beneath him the whole time, his breath instead of hers against his cheek. This was what made sex with women bearable for Hux.

When he was with the whores after the invasion of Rakata Prime he had asked each of them who had pleasured Kylo Ren that evening, and when he had found the woman whom he had chosen he denied her a bath until he had tasted the man's juices from between her legs, then fucked her for hours until it was time to return to the ship. It was an obsession, he knew, and one that could very well have him killed. That was why anytime he could he would visit prostitutes and slaves and make love to them endlessly alongside the other battle worn veterans of Starkiller Base.

Once he had even been so lucky as to be in the same brothel as Kylo Ren, and from a crack in a hired girl's door he watched him as his whore rode him passionately. He would never forget that scene, and at any time he could play it back in his head on repeat like a file on a hard drive.

By the time that the shuttle returned to Finalizer's docking bay Hux had rattled himself with dozens and dozens of images of his dream lover, and had lost track of time. The two women had already risen from their seats and were handing their luggage to the attendants assisting him. He quickly jumped to his feet and adjusted his long, black coat. He grabbed his hat and placed it on his head, turning to face the opening ramp as it pushed itself down dramatically.

"What a magnificent display, General Hux," exclaimed Anoushka breathily, sounding a bit scatterbrained. As the trio made their way down the steep ramp of the command shuttle she looked around at the massive hangar that they currently found themselves in. A line of twenty stormtroopers stood on each side of the ship, arms at the ready, giving their odd leader a traditional military welcome. This amazed Anoushka, who continued to comment and compliment nearly every single thing she saw.

"You must be such an important man, General Hux! What a rousing welcome! There is so much excitement and readiness for your return! What an incredible-"

"Mother." interrupted Kattran, embarrassed of her. With this she managed to silence her babbling brook of a mouth. She was surprised that her mother hadn't noticed that she had been the only one talking for the past 5 minutes, and that her beloved General hadn't even looked her in the eye since they had docked on the Finalizer. She rolled her eyes at her and continued to follow the black swathed man in front of her.

The numerous gold bangles on her mother's thin wrists could be heard tinkling against each other with every step despite the amount of noise around them. The hangar was incredibly busy as dozens upon dozens of white armored stormtroopers were being loaded into numerous ships. Although their destination was unknown, all of them had their freshly detailed blasters clutched tightly to their chests and seemed ready for action. Even medical droids were being loaded onto the shuttles. Kattran could only imagine how many of them would actually return.

Noticing how intently she was looking at his darling stormtroopers, Hux decided to say something as they walked. "Those are fresh troopers you're seeing there," he informed the women proudly. "Thanks to mine and my father's excellently thorough programming and instruction they are fit for combat as soon as they pick up that gun. Isn't that marvelous? And all for the protection of progress."

As much as she wanted to give her opinion on the matter she tightened her lips and let the feeling go. She looked away from them just as they passed through the hexagonal metal doors of the hangar. The hallway that the group found themselves in was seemingly an endlessly winding tunnel of black and silver metal sheets and tiles, every bit of it spotless in its appearance and free of dirt and dust of any kind. Long, snake-like white lights lined the corridors in every direction, causing the minimalist design to shine blankly. Kattran did not like this place, and deeply longed for her colorful room back home on Farriglia Prime. She felt so miniscule on this giant ship that the First Order itself seemingly looked down on her from behind every masked eye and mechanical shadow. She suddenly grabbed her mother's hand, and despite her massive newfound contempt for her, felt a bit safer with her touch.

After a bit of walking the little troop found an elevator, wherein a shiningly silver protocol droid awaited them with an open door. The General and his men watched as the women boarded, but stayed behind, ready to return to the observation deck.

"This protocol droid will take you to the Supreme Leader's audience chamber and eventually to where you will be staying. My men and I must make preparations for our approach on the Ilum System, and so must leave you here." informed General Hux, flipping around and walking off. Before they were too far away he raised a gloved hand and shouted, "Enjoy your stay, ladies!"

The two women looked at each other nervously, but the stiff, sterling droid quickly closed the doors to the elevator. It was a newer model from Cybot Galactica, an influential company on Affa. It's brightly lit button eyes were in a constant look of charming surprise, with an odd rectangular mouth that connected to its voice box. It introduced herself.

"I am JT-3P1, human cyborg relations, fully versed in over 21 million forms of communication and series of etiquette. It is a pleasure to meet you both." said the droid, its female voice calm and equally spaced.

Anoushka pounced at the opportunity to make a new acquaintance and said, "I am Lady Anoushka Denon, and this is my daughter Kattran Denon. It is very exciting to meet such a capable droid."

As the elevator continued to rise the droid seemed intrigued with her company. Perhaps she wasn't used to having such amiable company. "You have my gratitude, Lady Denon, but I am only a droid. It is my job to be the very best that I can be for our grand Order. Today I will be taking you to our Supreme Leader, the noble master Snoke, and then to the young lady's new husband, Kylo Ren. What a fantastic agenda, I must say!"

Kattran stood intrigued in the corner of the elevator. Curious, she asked the droid a question. "What is the character of your master, Kylo Ren? Is he an agreeable man?"

As the doors opened onto a new, yet similar hallway, the droid and her company stepped out as she answered the young woman's question. "Oh, yes, miss. He is the hero of the First Order and a pursuer of progress!" The obviously over programmed thing turned a corner and motioned for them to follow joyfully. Kattran looked at the back of its head and rolled her eyes, already tired of its prejudiced wiring.

The three of them did not speak for the remainder of the walk towards the audience chamber. Two massive black-matte metal doors awaited them, and as if it could recognize their presence opened for them in the blink of an eye. Kattran could only imagine how forcefully you could be killed if your body was caught in the door as it closed. Everything about them reeked with a macabre feeling that she could not ignore.

The droid turned back around to face them again. "The Supreme Leader has only asked to speak to miss Kattran. My apologies, Lady Denon, but you must follow me to your chambers for the remainder of your stay."

"Oh, um, yes of course," mumbled Anoushka, stepping forward to follow her.

"Miss Kattran, he is expecting you now. If you would please make your way in to join him, it would be greatly appreciated. I will come back to fetch you when he is finished." she said hurriedly, walking away.

The girl stared at them as they slowly traveled down the hallway, and when they had finally disappeared from her sight she decided to enter. Gathering up her courage, she balled up her fists and turned violently into the doorway.

The room itself was almost like a cathedral or some sort of palace long since abandoned. Its walls were black like coal dust, and the only bit of light that shone into it came from an odd window in the ceiling, which showed only stars from distant systems. In the middle of it all was a structure that could only be described as being that of a giant chair; a throne of twisted metal. Frightened, Kattran paused for a moment to examine the room, but being in the most shadowy of its regions quickly made her walk towards the small safety of the light. As she did so the maliciously speedy door slammed itself shut, but she did not stop her walk to get a good look at it. Treading over the thin walkway towards the illuminated throne, she did not quit until she entered its strange glow.

There she stood bathed in the grey light of space. For a few moments she thought that she was alone, but the sound of distant footsteps made her think otherwise. She turned to face it as it's echoes approached her, and soon the sound of breathing, hauntingly mechanical, was directly on top of her. A tall black figure in a fearsome metal mask nearly pounced at her, grabbing her shoulders and knocking her against a structure nearby.

"Why are you here!?" shouted the man behind the mask, his voice robotic and eerie. "Who put you up to ruining me, girl?"

"W-what?" shuttered Kattran, desperately squirming against his painful grip. "Who are you? I don't know what you're talking about!"

The man threw her onto the ground. "I am the man you are to marry! _I am Kylo Ren_!"

The girl's eyes widened in surprise. She did not attempt to stand, and feared that if she did he would only push her down again. She tried her best to remain calm when she asked, "How can I be so sure? Your mask frightens me, sir, and this behavior is quite unlike the gentleman that you claim to be. Take it off so that I may have proof."

"No!" he shouted, scrambling to the ground with her like a madman. "Whatever you thought you saw in me at the gala was meaningless. This is my true identity. Any bit of importance I held in that face has vanished, slain by the very man standing before you. I am Kylo Ren, captain of the knights of Ren, and _your_ soon to be husband."

"Now stand up!" he screamed, grabbing her by the arm and hoisting her to her feet. "No wife of mine will be caught snivelling on the floor."

Kattran yanked her arm from his grasp. "And no _husband_ of mine will treat me so poorly! Surely you can not see me as an actual threat! I thought that you were a warrior."

"Oh Please!" he groaned. "You are certainly not one to be talking of honor and position. You are nothing more than a half-bred whore whose found a way to claw her way up that repulsive thing you call a social ladder! When you saw me you could only see the collection of my wealth, I'm sure."

Kattran snapped at him. "Wealth, must I remind you, that was only acquired through years of brutal murder and genocide! How could I look upon you in a positive light when your hands are now permanently red with blood! You aren't even a man!"

"Well _you_ aren't even a woman! How could your idiot father fall for so easy a thing as lust? The blood that runs through your veins is not worthy even for _my_ saber. The fact that I will be married to one so lowly as you is what sickens me so vehemently."

"What sickens you sir, is your own rotten being!" shouted Kattran at him passionately, nearly crying.

Kylo came closer and imposingly leaned the small woman beneath him. "That is of no concern to you, girl." he shouted, grabbing her again. "But do be prepared for this life ahead. It will be one of senseless misery caused entirely by your presence in my life. If you know so much about my villainy, then why did you pursue me so foolishly? Do you understand what you have done, not only to me, but to you, yourself?"

"What _I_ have done?" replied Kattran with a scowl across her face. "Don't you understand that this was General Hux's doing? Sure, Snoke might have wanted you married, but the only reason he chose me was because that bastard Hux recommended me to him. We are together now only for Hux's hostility towards me. He is still punishing me for my refusal years ago."

Although she could not see the expression on the man's face behind his mask, she knew that she had said something that struck a chord. His grip on her loosened, and she freed herself once more, taking several steps back.

"Of course," he whispered, thinking back to the party. "At the gala he kept bringing up the issue of marriage to me, and... even asked me how I thought of you." Kylo paused to look back up at Kattran. "I should have known what the fool was up to, but I never would have guessed that he would have taken it this far."

With that, he stopped talking, and the shaken young woman did the same. As the tension in the massive empty room slowly lessened, the two of them stood there looking at each other. Without warning, Kylo decided to take off his helmet, and to hold it under his arm. Kattran took this to mean that she had appeased him, and suddenly felt more comfortable beside him. Her odd green eyes were glued to his slightly charming brown ones, and she did not take them off of him for quite some time.

As he looked into the drowning pool that was her line of sight, Kylo found himself drifting in them quite comfortably. He could not sense any judgement there, only an intense curiosity for him. They did something to him, and he could not look away, just as he had done when he had first met her at the party. There was something almost supernatural about them that he could not deny, and a faint feeling of nostalgia about them whose source he could not pin-point in his mind. Whatever it was, he was not offended by its presence, but the part of him that was cloaked in the dark side was screaming. Any feeling that surfaced within him he quickly suppressed, until finally he looked away and could bare it no longer.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." he said, quietly, and without eye contact. "My anger is usually more in check, but after these past few days it seems that I've lost control of my senses. I should have known that this wasn't your fault. No girl in their right mind would marry a man like me on purpose."

Kattran was surprised at how remarkably calm he seemed. He was so sporadic in his behavior. Was he actually trying to make amends with her? She slowly approached him and replied, "I wouldn't be so sure of that. Any woman who is married to a First Order man has married a murderer. My mother married my father after he had taken over her entire planet." she paused to give a small, meaningless grin. "I wouldn't exactly call that true love."

The man looked up at her almost shyly, but before he had the chance to say anything, a giant hologram was beginning to form in the empty throne before them. Gently he pulled her back a ways to get a better view of his master. Within seconds a wavy blue projection corrected itself into something incredibly lifelike. It was a gigantic, misshapen and disheveled creature, whose sad appearance made Kattran wonder what had happened to the man, or if he was even a man at all. The projection made him out to be some enormous, ultra powerful god, though she did not know whether to believe the machine's pageantries. She was skeptical of him.

As soon as the figure had formed Kylo Ren was on one knee to greet him, setting his helmet on the ground while he was at it. Kattran was surprised to hear the awful sound it made as it hit the floor, and surmised that its weight was enormous indeed. Slowly her acquaintance stood once more, looking only upward to his master.

"Supreme Leader," spoke Kylo loudly, nodding his head as he did so. "This is the girl. We have been talking and-"

"Leave us, Ren." shouted the curmodgeon from his great chair. "I only wish to speak to the young woman. Get out of this chamber."

The man's eyes faltered, and before he made any movements, turned to the girl and gazed upon her. Without speaking, he dismissed himself curtly with a bow and quickly turned on his heels, his long, black cape flowing behind him as he left. Close to the door, his arm suddenly shot out behind him, his hand open as he continued to make his way to the exit. As if by magic, the heavy metal helmet zoomed up from the floor and into his palm several feet away. And then, the door closed, and he was gone. Kattran blinked in disbelief, but turned back around to face the strange giant in front of her.

"I see that you have met my apprentice." grumbled Snoke.

After a few moments of intense silence, the girl finally understood that he wanted her to reply to him. "Yes, sir. I met him at the military gala on Farriglia Prime." she managed, quietly, picking at her dress.

The ancient old thing remained expressionless. "You do not seem like a very strong woman, Miss Denon." he spat out of nowhere. "I have been told that you are nothing more than a frivolous youth. Am I to expect this to be true?"

Slightly offended yet too scared to retort, Kattran held her head up a bit higher, her eyes now meeting his. "No, sir. On the contrary, I am known to be very hard working, and do not remain idle for long if I can help it."

"Then you will be ready for the road ahead," said the old thing, sighing. "This situation will push you to the breaking points of your very soul. But, let me tell you know, Miss Denon; it would not be wise to try and pick up the pieces."


	6. Ch 6: Understand Me

Several intense hours had passed in Supreme Leader Snoke's interrogation before he had finally rendered Kattran unconscious with his force powers. After her sleeping body collapsed onto the floor of the cold metal chamber, the ancient being split open her psyche and began to dig. He sifted and searched through her memories for any scraps of her person that he deemed important, until ultimately he had pieced the girl together perfectly in his mind. He now knew everything about her; things that she did not know herself. With this, Snoke was confident that the girl could become entirely predictable, and could be controlled through her abundant spiritual and mental weaknesses.

Snoke's premonitions about her sensitivity to the force had been right, but looking through her memories did not result in anything remarkable. The force had never manifested itself physically, but had given her a certain amount of clairvoyance through incredibly vivid dreams. Snoke noticed that the girl had foreseen a few minor events; a tree being split by lightning, the death of her grandmother when she was a child, her father surprising her with a pet. The girl had never thought much of it, but Snoke knew that if the power could be nourished in some way her visions could stretch much farther into the future or could be triggered by touch, smells, or certain words.

Snoke believed that this could be the cause of the girl's bothersome eyes developing so strangely, and remembered some of the old stories of his youth; of men and women strong in the force whose eyes could be ripped from their skulls but whose vision was left unaffected. The legendary force user Yoda was a powerful Force Oracle, as well as a masterful jedi, whose abilities were undoubted, and whose visions even displayed the betrayal of Vader. Because of her age, he knew that her clairvoyance would be the only ability that she could truly master, and although the trait could be useful to him he decided against any possibility of her tutelage. He made the decision then and there to leave her to her husband's watchful eye instead, and quickly dropped her from his paranormal grasp. She would be Kylo Ren's problem now.

Kylo Ren would have to be careful around her, he knew, for the light that shone within her was unnaturally persuasive. Snoke understood her to be an intoxicatingly happy person when she was around her family, and wondered if the trait would be an issue. Sure, the knight had tried to rid himself of the light in the most elaborate way possible by killing his father, but the seeds that this woman could plant may cause him even more anguish. His lips curled at the thought of his apprentice's challenge gleefully. It would be the ultimate test of devotion.

After his power left Kattran, even Snoke felt dirtied with tiny fragments of the light, and wanted rid of her. It was annoying to him to see any bit of that side now, but the fact that she was a force sensitive being would make things much easier for him in the future. Because she possessed it her children would be blessed with it also, and his future apprentice would be brought to him at the perfect age for growth in the force. They would be as clay in his hands, and he would mold them to be the perfect and most unfeeling of sith. There would be no journey from the light; no turning. Only a blank canvas in the form of a child.

He had already examined her body as well, and made sure that everything was in working order. Her reproductive organs were extremely healthy and normal, and would pose no threat of difficulty with conception. Her thought processes were quick, her bones were hard and sturdy, and all of her teeth were in good condition. The only thing that needed improvement may have been her sleeping habits. He had seen many a sleepless night in her past, but he did not concern himself with her comfort for long. Snoke was satisfied with her.

A few minutes following his release of her mind, her body jolted with shock, a reflex of the muscles to be rid of an unwanted guest from her brain. She broke out into a sweat and continued to jerk about wildly, still unconscious; it was as if she was seizing. Her body was reacting to the poking and prodding of Snoke rather violently until finally the girl's ghastly green eyes threw themselves open in surprise. Her breathing quickened as if she could not get enough air.

She sat up with her arm but quickly grabbed her stomach in pain, now fully awake. Without warning she threw up as her head pounded intensely, driving the sickening nausea. She flopped onto her side again when she was done, exhausted and trembling.

She started to cry at the feeling of being so violated. There wasn't anything that she could have done. He had paralyzed her. The feeling of it haunted her; It was as if she had been tortured without even being touched. Kattran wrapped her arms around herself and lay on the floor in a sad little puddle, looking up at Snoke with a look of sheer terror on her face. She had been foolish to underestimate him.

"I see that you didn't much care for my probing," observed Snoke from the top of his great chair. "I promise that it will get easier with time. Knowing how much Kylo Ren loves this technique, I'm sure that this won't be the last experience for you. He is becoming quite skilled in the art of mind invasion. It certainly makes things easier."

Kattran's eyes widened at the thought of him tromping through her mind, but she did not dare pry. Instead, she remained curled in her small ball, the feeling of filth piling up around her with every passing moment. It reminded her too much of something that had happened long ago, and for that she continued to sob. She thought that she had ridded herself of the memory, but it seemed as if Snoke had brought it out of her, the event once again fresh on her mind. She felt the need to vomit again, but calmed herself with the thought of happier things, like her family. _Even if Kylo Ren violated me like this,_ she thought, _my family will be there for me when it is finished._

With the image of them in her head she brought herself to stand, her arms still clinging to her sweat drenched body. Although a gust of wind could have knocked her over, she looked Snoke directly in the eyes and remained standing there solemnly until he spoke again.

"For now I must leave you, Miss Denon, but do not think for a second that my _mind_ has left you. My power stretches far across many systems, and for that my eyes are always on them. You will learn in time how powerful your Supreme Leader truly is, and when that day comes you will bow at my feet like a dog." shouted the scarred creature angrily. Suddenly, his hologram began to close, and he departed from her, his voice trailing behind him. " _Until then, I will be watching."_

As soon as his image had left the chamber, all fell quiet for Kattran. Not a sound was made but her labored breathing. There wasn't a trace of the old master anywhere to be found besides his throne, which the girl now found empty and covered in a thin layer of dust. It was as if the encounter had never happened at all. Her eyes wandered across the room until she found the stars looking down on her from above. The window's light was her only company.

Her footing faltered, but she quickly balanced herself on the projection podium nearby. From there she glanced nervously around the room, still sweating, panting, and squirming. She had not felt such intense discomfort since the incident several years ago, and had forgotten how she had been able to recover from it. Now she did not know what to do. She decided to sit back down, still holding her stomach; her head was pounding.

With a slicing sound the strange doors at the chamber's entrance swiftly opened, and there stood the protocol droid from earlier, just as she had promised. The spotless silver plating of the droid gleamed in the starlight, and its yellow button eyes glowed in the distance. It waved to her.

"Miss Denon! Miss Denon, it's me!" it said from the doorway, moving as fast as its flat feet could carry her towards her tired guest. "It is I, JT-3P1, here to take you to your-... oh!"

Upon closer inspection of Kattran the droid uttered a small sound of surprise at the awful state of her. She looked all around the room as well, noticing her vomit on the ground beside her and the beads of sweat that had puddled into the floor mats below. "Oh my! Are you alright, Miss Denon? What is the matter?"

The pitiful thing looked up at her and motioned for her arm to help her up. Once she had pulled herself back onto her feet she wrapped an arm around the droid's shoulders to support herself. "I'm not ok," mumbled the girl, still breathing through her mouth. "Please, can you take me to my mother?"

JT-3P1's constant look of surprise finally suited it as she looked at the girl through her button eyes. She nodded enthusiastically after a while and said, "Yes of course! Mother's know best, after all." Although she eagerly moved with the girl towards the exit, the droid did not sound so confident with her request, and in the back of its parts knew that she should call for a medical droid. However, as the droid looked at her she could not help but sense the desperation the girl felt for her mother, and decided to do as she pleased before calling for one.

The two had made their way through the massive doors and into the hallway before Kattran started to feel faint again. She told the droid to keep going though, and determinedly she pulled herself along with it down the endless hallway to her mother's rooms. The lights illuminating the black hallway seemed to spin more and more with each step she took, but the intense desire to be with someone she knew outweighed any inclination of stopping.

Her breaths were long and labored, and her stomach seemed to be twisting itself into knots, along with her pounding head. In the distance she thought she saw Kylo Ren in his terrible mask, but believed that she was hallucinating. It was only until the man began questioning the droid that she finally registered that he was real.

"She's about to pass out," diagnosed Ren with his mechanical voice. "Give her to me."

Everything shifted in her vision as he hurled her into his arms. Her head slung back over his bicep. She felt a heat coming off of him before she fainted.

General Hux had been relieved to reach the end of his shift. His time on the command deck seemed to drag on endlessly as the hulking star destroyer made its way to the Ilum System, and by the time the arctic planet Ilum had come into view of the fleet it had already been nine hours since he had left the Denons in the lower sector. While he did make some major headway on his strategy for the invasion and capture of the planet, Kylo Ren was almost entirely unwilling to cooperate at the meeting. It infuriated Hux when the man wouldn't focus on something, as it almost always meant that he was coming up with something entirely different from his plans. He ruined everything that way.

The only thing that Kylo Ren had even the slightest bit of interest in was the mention of a supposed crystal cave beneath the jedi temple on Ilum. Hux knew that after his battle with the Jakkuan girl, Rey, he had severely damaged his lightsaber, but he didn't want to suspend the campaign just for him to find a more stable Kyber crystal. Hux had overheard him and his master talking about how difficult it was just for him to obtain a piece from the first one. If he had to override the First Order's objective because of the Supreme Leader's desire for Kylo Ren to look for a new crystal, Hux didn't know if he could take it. He was so tired of coming in second to his apprentice.

As much as he hated him on the command deck, Hux couldn't stay mad at him for long. He may snap at him under pressure, but if Hux had it his way the same man would be sleeping beside him every night. He was drawn to him in a way that he had never felt before. He had never had such close access to someone so powerful; someone that he could make his pet, and who could belong to no one else but him. If he could conquer the dark Captain of the Knights of Ren his happiness would be secured. Just thinking about it made him sweat.

He noticed that Kylo had dismissed himself rather early from the meeting, and for the past few hours had disappeared to one of the ship's endlessly winding hallways. Usually he was in his rooms updating the other knights on his position or of their leader's wishes; other times he would meditate with his collection of Imperial relics. Hux had seen him one night, and couldn't believe how antiquated he seemed. It was fabulous; just like an old warrior from a legend.

Hux decided that he would begin his search for him there; in his room. He wanted a good look at him after he had properly met his wife, and to thoroughly question him about his opinion of her. If that little rat Kattran Denon dared to trick his Kylo Ren into liking her he swore to himself that he would vomit. He knew that he had to keep tabs on their happiness if there was to be any hope of his acquisition of Ren. His red eyebrows furrowed at the thought.

The black swathed general had just left the elevator when the devil himself suddenly walked by. The cloaked figure seemed to be in much more of a hurry than usual, and if he was seeing correctly, Hux thought that he might have been carrying something. The silver protocol droid was following stiffly behind him, trying desperately to keep up.

"She was asking for her mother, sir!" informed the droid loudly, moving her arms in exclamation as she trod after him. "Shall we take her to Mrs. Denon? I am sure that she is positively _rigid_ wondering what has happened to her!"

Hux perked up. _Was he carrying Kattran in his arms?_ He began to fume. He jogged to catch up to him, pushing the droid out of the way, nearly knocking it over.

"Is that the new couple?" shouted Hux shakily, already out of breath. His feet clopped childishly up to him as he leaned around for a peek at his renewed annoyance. It was her. However, a much sweatier, paler, and more trembling version of her. Hux stifled a laugh. Just a few hours on this ship and she was already half dead and unconscious?

"Hux, leave us. I don't need you poking around in our business." hissed an angry Kylo Ren from behind his mask, knowing who it was without looking. The young general did not need to see his face to know that something had upset him.

He faltered, and in an oddly hysterical way laughed and nervously asked, " _Your_ business? What? Have you fucked her already?" The redhead trailed behind them relentlessly. "She must not have been very good if she's this exhaust-"

"Shut up!" shouted Kylo, flipping around violently with Kattran in his arms, his grip tight on her. He leaned into Hux's face intimidatingly, and after the man had nearly run into him said. "Don't you know anything? Snoke did this to her after his interrogation! His mind powers are torturous. Don't you remember the first time _your_ mind was read? If I remember right I watched you scream like a little girl."

Hux looked at Kattran, still dangling lifeless in his arms. He frowned. "Do I sense _pity_ for this creature?" His thin lips curled as if he were disgusted with the whole thing. "I thought that you were the unfeeling Knight of Ren... But now look at you. A few hours in and already you feel sorry for the girl!"

"I can see the traces of his force powers riddled within her. The examination he put her through wasn't just a test of the mind, but of the body as well." replied Kylo, his electronic voice tremoring with anger. "If I don't take her to the medical bay now she may very well die. And what can I do with a dead bride, Hux? Sure, she might be good for a stiff fuck for a few days, but the bitch might start to stink if I'm not careful."

The shadowy man turned back around, his black cape twisting behind him. General Hux watched as he left him in the hallway, but did not pursue him. He was too miserable to move.

That evening Kattran awoke to find herself laying beside her mother in a room that she had never seen before. A wire had been connected to her arm, which she quickly realized was attached to a medical droid not far from her. She no longer felt any pain, and the tiredness had left her eyes to reveal a certain level of alertness that she had not felt in days. Quickly she shot up and looked around, stirring her mother as well.

"Mother," she said, waking her up. "Where are we? Are we still on board _Finalizer_?"

The older woman's eyes sparkled at the sight of her daughter awake again. For a moment she had feared for her life, not knowing the true extent of what had happened to her at the hands of Supreme Leader Snoke. She smiled widely at her and nodded.

"Yes, my sweet girl," she exclaimed, kissing her daughter's forehead. "It's been over a day since I last spoke with you! Oh, I thought that you were dead! I thought that he had killed you!"

Her mother was acting so concerned for her now, but the girl wasn't having it. She could see right through her little act, the same one that she had been performing for Kattran's entire life; the role of a mother. She wouldn't forget what she had done so easily, and when Anoushka tried to embrace her she flinched.

Kattran knocked her worried hands away and left the bed, unplugging herself from the droid and stepping away. Although her mother was offended by this, she said nothing and stood as well, her mouth twisting with dissatisfaction. She remembered her treatment of her on the command shuttle, and surmised that her daughter was not quite through with her little tantrum. The soured lady had changed into her nightgown, and had even set one out for Kattran, which laid across the bed delicately. She stared at it instead of her, thinking of the far more dainty daughter that she could have had. Anoushka quickly dismissed the fact that she had nearly died, and reentered an odd sense of calm. She sighed, crossing her arms as if nothing had happened.

"What happened to me?" asked Kattran, ending the awkward silence between them. The last thing that the girl remembered was the appearance of Kylo Ren. She thought of the pain that she was feeling then and shivered. "Did I really come so close to death? Was it Kylo Ren who brought me here?"

"No," replied Anoushka, twiddling her thumbs, her gold and ruby rings still on them, "Something happened after Snoke... _read your mind?"_ Her face was one of total confusion. "That is what the young man told me, at least. He brought you in here in his arms, but with his helmet I did not know who the man was until he told me. I couldn't believe that it was Lord Ren."

Although a troubled look crossed her eyes after his name was mentioned, her mother went to work preparing things for her daughter, as if she had just been reminded of something. She decided that since Kattran really didn't want to talk about what happened that she would simply skip to the point- to the reason why they were both here. Her daughter watched conspicuously as Anoushka collected her night clothes hurriedly and tossed them to her.

"Speaking of which, he told me that as soon as you had awakened you were to come to his rooms at once. Get into the tub and bathe yourself for him, and afterwards you will change into this and be escorted to him by JT-3P1." relayed Anoushka as if everything were fine. Expertly she wiped every emotion away from the situation and began thinking of other things. She even smiled. "This was to be your wedding night, after all."

Kattran gripped the thin white dress that her mother had given her tightly in her hands. She suddenly became incredibly nervous. "What do you mean? We haven't even been married yet."

"The Supreme Leader has decreed it into law." she answered, frowning a bit. "There will be no ceremony. It is done." After a few seconds though she was back to smiling once again and said, "But don't worry, my darling girl! We will have a grand party in your honor when this is over! Prthveean wedding parties are always so much fun for the bride!"

Kattran's face went blank in disbelief. _Still_ her mother could not realize what was happening, and for that she couldn't understand. Why was she so enthusiastic about this? She couldn't bare to be by her side any longer, and quickly turned towards the bathroom and shut the door loudly behind herself.

She stood there for a moment and leaned against the wall, frustrated. She tried to calm herself by looking around. The room was entirely made of cold grey metal; the only bit of color besides that were the red towels that adorned the shiningly silver towel rack. It was a very bland room, and you could tell that it had been designed with officers in mind. It was a very distinguished place, but seemed almost too sterile. Her toes nearly froze as they touched the paneled floor, and hurriedly she walked to the tub to run water, deciding then and there that it was best not to waste much time.

As she sat in the luxurious warmth of the bath she began to scrub herself speedily, hoping not to anger Kylo Ren for his wait. She thought of him waiting in his room to have sex with her and she blushed, not meaning to. This was an arranged marriage, she knew, but out of anyone that she could have married from the First Order, this man seemed to be the most different of them all. She didn't know if he were different in a negative or positive way, but she knew that it impressed her. In a place where everyone was the same, he remained different; unnatural. She had never met another man quite like him, and if that made a difference in this situation she would be greatful.

She remembered their encounter in Snoke's chamber, however, and shivered out of those dreamy thoughts. Her arms had bruises on them from where he had grabbed her so passionately. What if he was that violent all of the time? Hadn't someone told her that he was usually worse? She tried to block out the idea, but by the time she had finished cleaning herself those thoughts were still with her. She dried herself, and put on her night clothes, trembling all the while.

 _What if he'll hurt me like the first time,_ she thought, thinking back to the incident years before. She had only been 16 when it had happened, and even though four years had passed since then she was now constantly reminded of it; Hux was still in her life. If this was going to be anything like what he had done, Kattran didn't know if she could keep up the hopeful facade. Even her body started to hurt in the areas where he had hurt her, as if the wounds were fresh again.

In the mirror that they had placed in the bathroom she looked herself over. She did not look afraid. Her hair fell in black waves down her front, covering her chest. The bath had made her cheeks and lips pink, and her tan skin seemed to glow under the harsh brightness of the military issued lights over the sink. She told herself that she was ready.

Ignoring her mother completely, she walked, barefoot, to the entrance of their cabin. Once there, she did not look back as the door slammed shut behind her. The protocol droid was waiting for her on the other side, and immediately directed her to her lord's quarters.

It was as if she had been gliding at the speed of light towards him from the very moment she had woken up. As if by magic she found herself in front of two doors that the droid told her were his, and weakly she had managed to push them open.

What she found there was a room not unlike her own, but one whose walls had seemingly been scratched or clawed at by something repeatedly, leaving giant gashes in the metal that had started to peel and rust in spots. The furniture in the room had been overturned, but looked to be a sort of sitting area like the one in her cabin. For whatever reason she decided to bend down and pick up the chairs, returning them to an upright position. Seeing as there was more to the space behind a set of distant and somewhat torn black curtains, Kattran quietly made her way to them and pushed them aside.

A shadowy bedroom greeted her as she walked in, and she quickly came to the realization that she, in her white night gown, was the brightest object in the room. She was like a ghost. Everything else was a varying shade grey or black, each color overabundant all over the ship. The sheets on the bed, which had been thrown to the side and never remade, were jet black and torn in places. The smell in the air of the cabin reminded the girl of the scent in the wind just before it rained, and for that she was grateful. It was a calming scent that reminded her of home, and quietly she wondered in the back of her mind if Kylo Ren would do the same. She still remained hopeful, despite the questionable condition of his cabin, and began looking for him.

She found him standing a few feet away, blending in all too easily with the shadows of his room. A massive, hexagonal window looked out onto the rest of the fleet and the stars that surrounded them. Dozens of ships like the _Finalizer_ were drifting through space with them. The ominous silver glow of the star destroyers helped to illuminate a bit of his room like a strange moon. He was looking out at them, leaning on the glass.

"Lord Ren?" asked Kattran quietly, keeping her distance. She became more nervous with each passing second that she spent in this haunted place, evening stumbling on her next question. "W-were you waiting for me?"

The tall man turned away from the window, his long, pale face now looking at hers. "I was." he replied, expressionless. "But you're here now."

As he began to walk down the few steps he had leading up to the window he began to look around. "I apologize for the mess." he offered calmly. "I throw things when I'm angry."

Kattran swallowed. A sensation began to rise in her groin that made her cheeks glow a bright pink as the man came closer to her. She closed her eyes, ashamed of herself and what she was feeling. The cold air in the room had hardened her, and dozens upon dozens of goosebumps began to form under her paper thin gown. She slowly became embarrassed, and wondered if he would be disappointed by her body. She wasn't disappointed with his.

He had taken off his thick sweater and thrown it across the room, watching it land on a small table nearby. As much as she wanted to, she could not deny that Kylo Ren was a handsome man. His strange features were oddly charming, he was incredibly fit, and his hair looked dark and soft. She gazed at him, intrigued.

Several seconds had passed without a sound from either of them. They just gazed at each other from afar. Kylo was still held captive by her eyes when she managed to break the silence.

"Do we have to hate each other?"

Kylo blinked.

"What?" he asked, interested that the girl would be so bold as to ask him an actual question.

He watched as more sweet colors filled her cheeks. "I want to know if," she paused, biting her lip. "I want to know if I have to hate you. In order for this to work, what do I have to do?"


	7. Ch 7: Headache

The young stormtrooper that had been called to the general's quarters found himself shaken. He had never spoken to General Hux before tonight, but he had quickly discovered what kind of a man the fearsomely ambitious general truly was. He had given him something; a shot in the arm that had left him disoriented. The thought of what had happened to him next is what made him so sick.

The General forced sex upon him so violently that his body physically hurt; it was something that he would never want to experience again. When he had forced his way inside of him tears welled up in the boy's eyes at the feeling of it. The young man felt as if he had been split open repeatedly. It was such an unnatural thing to him, which was made even worse by the general finishing inside of him. He felt dirty, disgusting, and tainted forever. He could never look at his commanding officers the same way ever again. Were they all power-hungry freaks like him? And what exactly had _he_ ever done to deserve a gut wrenching peek into their world?

While he was penetrating him Hux kept telling him that if he resisted his advances that he would kill him and the rest of his unit. Hux would tell him how there were so many of them, none of them actually mattered, and that they would be easy to dispose of if any trouble were to arise.

Now that the boy was sitting at the edge of the general's bed, naked and clutching his clothes, he didn't know what to think. If he told someone what had happened, would they even believe him? If he spoke to the others about it -alerted them- could he possibly prevent this from happening to any of his comrades?

This made him think about how highly he had thought of his commander before the encounter. He and the boys in his unit had cheered Hux on at Starkiller Base and beyond, and as a teenager at the training school aboard _Dominion_ he had been one of his biggest inspirations. A young officer with ambition. Now, to the boy at least, he was just a selfish thief.

The man laid stretched across his bed with a thick brown cigar smoldering in his mouth; the smoke, ashes, and twisted sheets were the only dirty things in the otherwise sterile room. Everything was ghastly tidy, as if he didn't use the room for anything but sleep. Looking at him now though, you would have thought he was a slob. He glared at the stormtrooper with thin blue eyes as the slow, grey smoke explored the space around him.

"GG-498," he started suddenly, his voice startling but his body still. "Do you know why I did this to you?"

The boy looked at him over his bare shoulder as he took another long, comfortable drag from his cigar. He felt scared that he might answer incorrectly, but felt that honesty would be the best option. "No sir, I don't know." He croaked, holding back tears. He shivered and looked at the floor.

Hux spread a long grin over his face and blew smoke from his nose like a dragon in the direction of his young victim. He sat up and leaned towards him. "Because you remind me of my precious and my untouchable one. With that black curly hair of yours you look like Kylo Ren from behind. I noticed that about you when you were at the academy. Your nose is not as pronounced, however, and your teeth are straighter." He chuckled to himself quietly. "Though I doubt that you've ever seen him without his helmet, have you?"

The boy swallowed. "No sir."

Hux eyed him up and down, following the dotted line of his spine until it reached the place that he had taken for his own. "How old are you, GG-498?"

He did not move. "19, sir."

"Ask me how old I am, GG-498."

"How old are you, sir?"

Suddenly General Hux grabbed the glass of wine that he had kept by his bedside and threw it at the boy, drenching him in the purplish liquid. "Never ask a man his age, boy! It's impolite." He took the glass and threw it onto the metal floor, shattering it.

The young man did not move from his spot, just as Hux had told him to after he had finished with him. As much as he wanted to leave -as much as he wanted to run- he couldn't. The faces of his friends wouldn't let him. Instead, he remained seated subserviently on his commander's bed like a wet dog.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone about how I conquered you." said Hux, calm again. "We wouldn't want to have me executed for being a homosexual freak show, now would we? I've done such an excellent job of hiding it up until this point- if you don't count that little run in with my father-in-law, the old bastard. Can you believe how I got out of that one? Getting Snoke to force my precious Ren into an arranged marriage with a half-breed, Pyrthveean whore and pretending not to be bothered by it? Now trust me, boy. That's hard! And we wouldn't want to do all of this hard work for nothing, right?"

The boy looked at him and watched as the other man's face twitched in an odd way as he spoke, acting as if the boy would actually know what he was talking about. He quickly replied with, "Right, sir. I promise, I won't say anything."

Hux flipped the switch again. "Well, with the way you're looking at me I don't know if I can believe that. Wipe that stupid look off of your face, you little ingrate."

"Yes, sir."

"It's like you aren't even the least bit impressed! Do you know what I've done? What I've accomplished?"

The young man jumped at these last words; at the other man's senseless screaming. He frowned with misery, but nodded his head nonetheless and assured him with, "Yes, sir. I know that you are a... a great man."

Without any hint of warning General Hux pulled a blaster pistol out of his night stand and shot the young man right in the eye, killing him instantly. The back of his head exploded before he fell lifeless to the floor, a pool of bright red blood gushing onto the silver tiles of the bedroom below. His hands let loose the clothes that he had been holding so tightly against himself and dropped them to his side, exposing himself. His other eye was left wide open to gaze at the mess posthumously. The blood soaked into his hair like oil.

Hux stood up, pulling up his underwear slovenly, scratching his back with the weapon and yawning. The look in his eyes was as lifeless as the dead boy's below him; he felt nothing as he stared. Walking over to him he gazed for a moment then squatted down beside the body, continuing the conversation from earlier. "I'm sorry, but you know that you couldn't be trusted. That little mouth runs a mile a minute, I'm sure. Poor devil."

He took two of his fingers and stuck them in the puddle of blood forever expanding on his floor. When they were soaked in it he took them to his mouth and licked them clean. "This is what happens when I don't get my way. When I don't get what I want and what I deserve." he babbled to the corpse like a madman. He stood up again, but never broke eye contact with the bullet wound. "Don't worry about being lonely, though. There will be more of you before this little game is over."

Suddenly Hux grabbed his abdomen in pain. Getting nauseous, he knew that his symptoms were acting up again. He even began to sweat, the droplets forming at his head per usual. He remembered the newest prescription in the drawer that was supposed to help with this and quickly turned around to the bed. Although it didn't bother him after spending a few hours with Careolein, his more intense sexual escapade with the stormtrooper had not helped him tonight. He was exhausted.

Calmly he returned to his bed and sat down, opening the drawer to return the blaster to its home and to get a good look at his options. Beside the weapon's case were bottle upon bottle of pills and elixirs, all of which he methodically pulled out and onto the top of the bedside table. After he poured a few into his pale hand he threw them into his mouth and grabbed the bottle of wine from nearby, chugging them down. He repeated this three more times with dozens of different pills until finally he'd finished his evening round.

His head was dizzy from his narcotic cocktail, but his mind was clear enough to comprehend what was written on the now empty bottle he was holding. Denon Farriglian Vineyards, Cabernet Sauvignon.

Hux threw it against the wall and screamed.

"In order for this to work, what do I have to do?" asked Kattran, her serious face illuminated with the strange, reflective glow of the star destroyers cruising beside them outside.

Even with the thin light of the stars, the room where she stood lay in a murky darkness that she suspected had been living within its walls for quite some time. It's sole inhabitant had welcomed it upon his arrival, and for him it neglected the light for his comfort. This place was incredibly special to him; it gave him the solace he so obviously desired. Standing there, saying all of these things, thinking all of these thoughts, Kattran couldn't help but feel like she was intruding. He wasn't saying anything. His body language was unyielding. Something wasn't right.

She crossed her arms in front of herself and finally, giving up on getting a positive answer, shifted her spectral eyes to the floor. His silence was frightening her; the darkness of the bedroom was encompassing her in her glowing white night gown like it was a piece of dust, or a lost star in the void. She felt like she was talking to no one, and she couldn't find a way to prove herself wrong. She couldn't find anything to give her hope. His cold eyes were what turned her away.

"Don't you understand?" whispered the statue, distant and mocking. "This will never work. There is nothing between us, and there never will be." Kylo Ren stepped a bit closer to her and out of his shadows, his piercing eyes drilling an invisible hole through her skull.

The woman felt him looking at her but did not move. She whispered to him, "Why do you say such things?"

The tall man took his hand and, in a great swing, slapped Kattran. "Quit your whimpering and get on the bed! The quicker I can fuck you the sooner you can leave, girl."

Tears found their way to Kattran's eyes as she grabbed her cheek where she was struck. She eyed him in disbelief. "I have a name!" she sobbed. "I won't let you treat me this way! You can't do this to me!"

"Of course I can do this to you!" Kylo grabbed her hands tightly, forcing her to stand still. "You're my wife by order of the Supreme Leader. And if you're not willing to accept that then I will gladly tell him of this insubordination myself! I'll tamper with your mind just like before if I have to."

A look of true horror flashed in her eyes at his words. Memories holding fragments of the pain she had felt in the chamber with Snoke poked themselves into her psyche, the feeling of the mental scraping too much for her to bare. Her tears became more insistent now and shown no sign of stopping; not with the possibility of being tortured again in her not so distant future. Kattran could picture Snoke in her head now, warning her about Kylo Ren. _Knowing how much Kylo Ren loves this technique,_ he had said, _I'm sure that this won't be the last experience for you_.

Her heart began to race as the man let go of her hands. The look in his eye was odd and uneasy to interpret. Afraid that he was about to use that strange magic on her again, she quickly cried, "Please, no! I'll cooperate! I don't mean to cause any trouble."

He sneered at her, unblinking. "Then take off your clothes. Lie on the bed."

After a few moments his command registered in her brain, and slowly, nervously, she began to unlace her nightgown. Working her thin fingers through the intricately woven front of the gown, she opened it up, exposing her chest. She then grabbed either arm of the dress and worked the long white garment up and over her head. Her thick black curls bounced against her bare back as she dropped the thing onto the ground. She was completely naked.

Seeing her bare skin illuminated in the glow of the star destroyer fleet excited Kylo's natural fervor, and within him a small bit of desire for her began to grow. He enjoyed the look of her breasts, and imagined them to be very soft and smooth. Although, her body was fleshy in places, and her thighs were thick and sturdy, but it did not matter very much to him. He did not come into this situation expecting perfection. _If there were one thing about her physicality that was anywhere close to perfect_ , he thought, _it would have to be those possessing eyes of hers._ They were disgustingly unique to him; a temptation all their own. Watching them flitter across the room- looking everywhere but at him- caused the feelings within him to stir.

Feeling shy, the girl quickly sat down on the bed and covered herself with her hands. She looked at the ground for a while until Kylo came and gently pushed her down into a laying position. He left her there, staring at the ceiling, while he undid his pants and stepped out of them. Now there wasn't an inch of cloth between them. Still not quite ready for her and not about to actually touch her, he took his hand and began to stroke himself until he was erect. Becoming entangled with this woman wasn't in the cards for Kylo; attachment was impossible, and if he could make this as unpleasurable as possible, the chances for that to happen would become slim. He decided then and there to avoid her body, and to only do what he had to.

The girl bit her lip worriedly as she lay flat across the mattress, her arms open in defeat for fear of the inevitable. The coldness in the room had caused goosebumps to raise themselves across her body, and she wished that she were wrapped in the covers that had been tossed away to the side of her, twisted as if Kylo Ren had woken up and rolled them into a ball. His bed smelled like clean linen and rain water; like a storm in the summer. She could smell the scent of the soap from his baths that had worn into the sheets, and wondered if once he went to sleep this evening he would be able to pick apart her scents so well.

So many things about him were putting knots into her stomach, and an honest voice in her head told her that she was looking forward to this. To making love to him. Her cheeks were pink at the thought of it, and her body was reacting the way that it was supposed to in situations like these. Between her legs her primal natures had gone to work, and she knew that she was dripping. She had felt this way before and remembered the feeling well. And she also knew that it wasn't this way when it had happened with Hux.

Kattran remembered that day well. Too well. It had hurt her so badly when he had taken her, and it seemed to have lasted forever. Would it be easier now with Kylo Ren now that her virginity was gone? Would he be mad that she had been taken by someone else? Her heart fluttered even more speedily now, and a worried hand moved its way to her mouth in contemplation. She was even more terrified to look at him. _Why hadn't I thought of this sooner?_

A few words from Kylo snapped her out of the daze. "I'm going to need you to spread your legs." he said, standing above her and the edge of the bed. He was obviously ready, she noticed, and immediately opened up for him. His dark eyes moved down to get a good look. "Surprising. I wasn't expecting you to be so excited for me. But then again, this sort of behavior shouldn't be so shocking in the daughter of a Pyrthveean slut."

Kattran swallowed, incredibly embarrassed. "Please, just... Just do it." she whispered, about to cry. She thought about her mother and her reputation, surprised that Lord Ren knew so much about her past when she had just learned for herself only hours before. Kattran wondered if he held her in the same regard; her body certainly made it hard to deny. She covered her mouth in shame, waiting for him to enter her.

A rough hand grabbed her left thigh. Her eyes jutted to his as he grabbed himself to aim for the entryway. His tip laid itself against the exterior of her entrance as he began to lean in with his hips, forcing it to move in. Feeling the solid thing spread her open, Kattran couldn't help but let a muffled sound escape her lips. It was an oddly surreal sensation as the skin of Kylo's parts rubbed against her innermost walls. She assumed that the slick substance inside her had made her slippery and much easier to penetrate, but there was still a bit of awkward pain for Kattran. She hadn't participated in any form of intercourse since the incident four years prior, and thankfully she had tightened since then. After Hux had finished with her she had been afraid that she would be permanently ruined and torn.

Within a few seconds of his penetration a familiar, abrasive feeling began to peel its way back into her thoughts. It had been so utterly painful that day. He had been so violent with her; especially after he had hit her across the head. She had felt uncomfortably dizzy and out of control, as if she were drunk, with him busily tearing away at her lower half. With her hands covering her mouth she began to cry as the sick feeling of Hux's skin replaced her own, just as he had done that afternoon. Covering her mouth so that she wouldn't scream, he had destroyed her quickly and furiously, leaving her bloodied, bruised, and broken.

Tears streamed down her face as Kylo began pushing himself in and out of her. She felt herself wanting to curl into a ball, but she dared not move. She was already turning into a laughing stock. She couldn't even have sex without crying. _I must look so hideous_ , she thought, her body moving back and forth with his motions. _He'll make fun of me! He hates me!_

Kylo Ren couldn't help but to notice how hard Kattran was sobbing beneath him. He rolled his eyes and stopped, holding himself inside of her. Although she was excellently tight and squeaky clean, he had come to realize that he had never broken through a hymen. Was that what she was crying about?

"You aren't a virgin?" he asked coldly, giving her a questioning glance. "You act like your standards are through the roof, yet you've obviously done something that you aren't very proud about. Just look at those tears. You're crying like a baby!"

Kattran's green eyes were open wide, but the usual cheerful shine that had made them so beautiful had left them. It was as if she weren't looking at anything at all. Suddenly she sobbed, "Please don't hurt me! Please stop!"

Kylo grabbed her thighs tightly, probably leaving a bruise. "What?" he screamed. "What's you're problem, whore? Am I not good enough for you now?"

Her hands wrapped themselves around her head. "General, please! Why are you doing this to me? Please stop! Please stop!"

His eyes widened. The voice of his master Snoke rang in his head, reminding him of something. If Kattran was a force sensitive, could she be hallucinating at this very moment? Her eyes were almost paranormally afflicted with a thick, unseeing film. This could be a force vision.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, pulling himself out of her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Snap out of it, girl! Speak to me!"

"No!" she screamed, jerking about and fighting to free herself from him. Her face had contorted itself into one of complete torment as she screamed and cried, "You're hurting me! Don't do this! ... Hux, _please_ don't do this!"

He released her from his grasp and blinked. Had he heard right? She was putting up such a fight over General Hux? Kylo slowly backed away from his convulsing bride and stared in disbelief. His mind raced back over the past few days, scanning his memories for anything that might clue him in on what was going on. He jumped back to the golden shimmer of the Order gala and the exotic dances in the garden. From there he saw the lobster and the innumerable black uniforms, as well as the white gowns of desperate school girls. He heard the low rumble of a pompous crowd, and the whine of the violins from the opposite end of the long wooden hall. His seat above the dance floor was beside a dozen other marble chairs. And there he was. The general she was screaming about so forcibly. His red hair was the color of the chandeliers.

" _Your daughter would surely reject my smouldering friend here as well as the others, I am assured. I have never met a pickier person."_

His forehead had wrinkled at the mention of her name; Kylo remembered. Her father had been sure to inform them of Kattran's rejection, and for that he had shriveled. He had been so sore about it. Too sore.

" _Who says that you would have to love her?"_

Hux had pushed him so hard that night in the garden to take her as a wife. Why? What was going on? And what was he hiding?

" _Do I sense pity for this creature?"_

With images of the reptilian General Hux floating around in his head, he looked out onto his wife and frowned. He had to know. She was already in pain anyway; what more could mind reading do? Seeing her thrash against an invisible hand was incredibly real. In other words, Kylo knew that she couldn't be making this up. He did not read those feelings from her, and he knew when a person was in pain. He decided that he would come to the bottom of this before she hurt herself.

Standing a good distance away, he picked up a chair that was laying on its side and sat in it, almost as if it were a spectator sport. Calmly he cleared his mind, dismissing any unneeded thoughts just as his master had taught him. Now highly skilled in mind control, he barely pushed on her psyche before it opened for him. It was already occupied with other, more troublesome things. It had already been invaded by a foreign force, and it was causing an intense current to stir within her.

Kylo Ren's energy was nearly dragged into the whirlpool of the memory, but he quickly latched on to others for stability. The two that he had grabbed were delicate and cherished. Glancing over them revealed an image of a little dog and a finely tuned instrument, but those were not what he was interested in at the moment. With his physical eyes he watched as Kattran's body jerked to a halt, her brain finally registering his presence. His third eye continued the search, moving through memory after memory until finally he found an easier way to enter the casm. He pushed his energy into the fidgeting thing until finally it let him in, slamming the door shut behind him.

A sense of heat washed over him as he was welcomed into the action.

 _Thank you all for reading my little story! Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated, so feel free to tell me what you thought about the chapter!_

 _Love ya mean it,_

 _Molly_


	8. Ch 8: Force Vision

"And you promise that we'll each get a piece of the cake once it's cut?" Asked a young First Order officer breathily, helping two other men carry something. His arms were taut, and from this angle appeared to be hastily attached to his cargo. Kylo Ren could not make out any of his facial features, but he could see by the stripes on his inky black uniform that he was a major, and that he was wishing he had grabbed this object in a different area. He quickly realized that he was viewing the situation from a strange angle; it was as if _he_ was what the men were carrying, and for some reason he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

A familiar voice suddenly made itself known. "Of course, Adler. You know I'm a man of my word, and I'm sure the bitch won't mind." Kylo's vision shifted heavily towards where the voice was coming from, and he saw that it was General Hux. The red hair gave it away. The pale lizard began to laugh, and added, "I'm sure it's some sort of primal instinct with these Pyrthveeans to fuck on command. I bet that within a few minutes she'll be begging for more."

The two young men with him laughed also, and the one he had not yet heard from began to adjust his grip on the haul. The Force cleared his vision enough to catch a glimpse of a hand as the young man changed his hold on the object. A gold ring on one of its thin fingers clued Kylo in to what was going on; this vision was from the point of view of Kattran Denon. He decided that he would try and move around a bit to try and find a better angle, and painfully removed his Third Eye from her body. He understood now why he had felt so heavy inside of this memory, and as soon as he exited Kattran his assumption was confirmed. One of the men had given her something to knock her out cold. Her body was completely limp, except for the irregular flicker behind her nervous eyelids. Kylo could see that she was slowly coming to.

"Here," said Hux, holding onto her feet. "Prop her up against this tree. It's as good a place as any."

The two men obeyed, and with one at each arm they set her down against a nearby tree, whose branches were thick and good for shade. As soon as she was out of their grasp they wiped their foreheads and dried their hands on their pant legs, the summer afternoon of this planet causing them to sweat profusely through their heat-soaking uniforms. As the black figure floated beside them, Kylo Ren noticed that Hux was already erect and squirming. He was looking down at Kattran like she was a piece of meat. The dark lord cringed at the sight of him.

Hux began furiously unbuttoning his jacket and flung it off into the hands of the one named Adler. His white collared shirt had began to wrinkle slightly from his sweat, with his black suspenders creasing it on either side. He took them and slid them off of his shoulders, sticking out his tongue as he did so as if it were a bit tricky. His fingers swiftly flew to the top button of his pants. Within seconds he had drug the zipper down and he was on his knees beside her, leaning over her in anticipation for her to wake up. His wild eyes seemed to glaze over with intensity, as if at any moment he could explode.

With her head turning from side to side, Kattran covered her eyes in pain, looking as if she had a headache or a hangover. She was obviously confused. "What... did you give me?" She mumbled, her head foggy. "Where am I?"

Hux laughed. "You're right where you need to be, my dear. You're in the perfect place to be punished." He smiled, savoring the word. "Punished for embarrassing me in front of the entire Order!"

Kattran cringed at how loud he was talking to her. "What do you mean?" She tried to sit up, but the weight of her head wouldn't let her. "Hux, what's going on?"

Forcefully Hux pinned her to the ground by slamming his hands into her breasts. Groping them he moved in closer to her and whispered, "I'm going to rape you, my dear. _That's_ what's going on."

The other men laughed, but Kylo Ren stood by emotionless and still, not sure what to make of it. The sluggish Kattran tried to move him off of her, but to no avail. Her eyes were wide open now, however, and Kylo could not deny the fear that he saw in them. She hollered, "What? Why!?"

"Because you denied me! You refused me! ME!" He screamed, his face twisting angrily. "In front of everyone! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAY 'YES', DAMN IT!"

Hux slapped her. As she reeled from the pain he moved off of her to lift up her dress. Underneath he found her underwear, which Kylo watched him yank off of her until they finally just tore. With this the girl found enough energy to squirm beneath him, but another slap made her still once again.

He pointed a finger at her and glared. "Now, now, Kattran." He said, whining. "This is our wedding night. You owe me one, _remember_?"

"I don't owe you shit!" She screamed, the medicine finally starting to wear off. "Now get off me before I call my father on you! Get away from me!"

With that, Hux motioned for one of the young men to take out their pistol. "Aim it at her head," he ordered. "We wouldn't want her doing anything that we will regret. If Daddy got involved, who knows if I'd have a head by the end of the day." The nameless man pointed the gun at Kattran's head just as instructed and grinned.

Now trembling at the thought of being killed, the girl finally relented and quieted herself, staring at her attacker nervously. Hux grabbed her waist and positioned her beneath him roughly. His eyes made their way between her legs and stayed there. He smiled thinly and said, "Open your legs, darling. Your husband is here. Don't you want to be a good little wife and give him what he wants?"

"I'm not your wife," she spat. "And for good reason, you sick bastard. I knew from the first moment I met you that you only wanted my family's money."

Suddenly he pulled out a knife from his belt and put it to her throat. "Don't forget about position, too." He growled, moving the blade down to her dress front. "And I could have had it if it wasn't for you. Your mother loves me, you know."

He took the knife and sliced through her dress, exposing her breasts for the world to see. Hux then proceeded to tear the rest of it away until she was completely naked. As much as she tried to cover herself with her arms and hands Hux would pull them away and remind her that she was under the gun, which would immediately force her to comply. A red blush came to her cheeks as the three men looked at her, and Kylo Ren frowned. He silently wished that he had been there that day, but he quickly dampened the notion, his teachings reminding him to be distant.

Hux spread open her legs with his hands until the girl was entirely exposed. Her virginity was rosy, pink, and clean, until Hux came along to destroy it. He entered her with a great thrust that resulted in a painful scream from Kattran. He had essentially ripped her open, thus causing her to bleed. Her face was twisted into a look of immense pain as Hux moved back and forth within her vigorously. Kattran's screams were muffled by the hand of Adler, who had moved in closer to them, eager to watch.

"How does it feel to be blessed by me, Denon?" Shouted Hux breathily as he slammed in and out of her. "Does it feel incredible? Magnificent?" He smiled, a face of ecstasy washing over him. He grabbed her pale breasts and licked them strangely. When he felt her body reacting to his behavior in the way as nature intended he laughed and said, "You love it don't you. You damn whore. I can feel you warming up to me."

Tears poured down the girl's face and onto the man's sweaty hand that covered her mouth. He watched his commander intensely as he continued to violate the prey he'd helped him to catch. Adler very obviously longed for his turn; Kylo Ren couldn't mistake the desire on his face for any other emotion. Even he found himself stirred by the image of the rape, but in a direction away from some disgusting form of ecstasy.

As he watched his young wife being so savagely abused by a man that he had once thought he knew made the sith lord sick to his stomach. The force vision produced a feeling within him that had made him feel as if he were really there on that awful day. He had never witnessed something from the force that had felt so real; this time it wasn't a picture, and it wasn't an absolute answer. It was as if it were telling him to form his own feelings on the subject. Sure, Kattran was obviously against what had happened to her, but for some reason this vision had not produced within Kylo Ren an abject feeling or reaction from its host. Unlike what had happened with the rebel pilot and the scavenger wench, he could not detect the host's presence here at all. Kattran's thoughts were absent from the conversation. It was only this gruesome, hyper-realistic image. And it was up to Kylo to form an opinion.

His eyes appeared sad as he stood by, helpless. He wanted this to be over; he didn't like the feeling of being here. _But they just keep going_ , he thought, as Hux continued his horrible assault on Kattran. She seemed to be in an intense amount of pain at this point, and her eyes had closed themselves shut as she grimaced against him. Kylo noticed a bit more blood had leaked out from the beaten hole, but Hux seemed unphased. It was as if he wasn't even in his body anymore. He was moving so fast and so furiously; his eyes had glazed over like he was in another world.

Suddenly, Hux became more rigid, as if he were close to climax. "Move your hand," he commanded. "I wanna cum on the bitch's face." He pulled himself out of her passionately, and quickly grabbed hold of himself with his hands, beginning to pump. Within seconds he exploded onto her, and she cried out in disgust.

"No!" She screamed, trying to wipe it off before they grabbed her again. "Please stop! Please! No more!"

"We can't stop now, Kattran! You have to spend a little time with these two boys, too, or else it just wouldn't be fair." Exclaimed Hux, panting. He moved alongside her and grabbed her mouth as Adler unbuttoned his jacket and pants. Within moments the sweaty young man was inside of her, the feeling of his presence in her groin immediately causing the girl to cringe.

Kylo watched as the two men had their turns with her, each one finishing inside of her and taking an agonizingly long time to do so. Just when he thought that they were done with this cruel game and every man had had their turn with Kattran, Hux decided that he wanted to go for another round. The other two agreed, and so the cycle began once more. Kylo's eyes were glued to Kattran's face, as slowly she began to lose consciousness from the pain and loss of blood. Her ripped white sundress beneath her was completely soaked with it, and from what he could tell Kylo Ren assumed that the damage to her body was serious. She had become incredibly pale, and bits of her hair were stuck to her forehead with sweat. She had given up entirely on fighting her way out of it.

After about an hour and a half of this disgusting abuse, the First Order men finally stopped and began to straighten up their clothes and button their pants. Kattran just lay there, her legs spread open, limp and sweaty. She panted, trying to stay conscious and to calm her nausea. Her body ached so badly she could not move, for the feeling of herself tearing any further was unbearable to her. Instead she lay there, praying for it all to end.

"We'll take her back to the caravans and then we'll split." Announced Hux calmly, adjusting his gold cufflinks. "Just wrap her back in that dress. She'll be fine."

The one named Adler and the one with no name did just that, haphazardly wrapping the bloody rag around her body, barely even covering her. She did not fight as they slung her up into their arms to carry her. The sudden movement though sent her head spinning; Kylo could sense it as his own vision blurred. They moved as a group through the thin trees of the yard towards a park for ships and speeders. After a few minutes they were there, just outside the finely brushed gravel of the driveway, a line of thick green bushes keeping them from being seen.

Hux grinned, happy that he was about to get away with it. "Excellent job, boys. Now just roll her out into the open. They'll find her sooner or later." He laughed. "How embarrassing it would be to be found lying on the ground naked at your father's birthday party. I'm sure that's _just_ what he wanted."

His two cronies laughed and did as he said, pushing her through the hedges and semi-tossing her onto the gravel driveway. She landed with a thud and reeled in pain. Kylo watched them leave through the bushes, smiling as they went. Only Hux turned around for a second look.

Shortly after, Kattran passed out, forcing the vision to an end.

As Kylo Ren left the girl's body, she was no longer hemorrhaging. Instead she was sitting up and covering herself with his sheets, looking at him. She was crying, and the way she had curled herself up in his bed made her look as if she had been violated. Her breathing was nervous and quick, and her brow had a thin sheen of sweat that made bits of her hair cling to it. She was red in the face from the strain he had put on her body by invading it, and her thick black curls were sticking out every which way from her fit. It was if she had run 100 miles.

What bothered Kylo Ren the most about his presence in the room was that horrible stare she could produce at the drop of a hat. It was that look of hers that made him either want to kill her, kill himself, or to make passionate love to her. The force was hidden in that emerald gaze that only other force users could detect, and at times like these it made Ren wonder why Snoke hadn't seen them as dangerous. Their power made him question her ignorance. Did she really know so little about her visions. or did she even see them as visions at all? One thing that he did know was that they made him incredibly nervous, and made him feel even more naked than he already was. He could feel her disecting him; examining his rotten soul. Not being able to bare it any longer, he broke the invisible line between them and looked at the floor, sweating.

He was still naked from his previous attempts to manage her, and sitting in his black leather chair with his muscular legs open wide, exposing everything without much thought. He had decided that, quite frankly, he had had just about enough of this day, and that if he wanted to flop into a chair like a slob then he was going to. His head pivoted lazily to the left, looking anywhere but at her, to where he caught a glimpse of a half-empty bottle of Lorridian whiskey. The amber liquid swished around the square-shaped bottle as his pale hand lifted it off of the ground. He had never wanted something to drink so badly in his life; that vision was still twisting him up inside. His brown eyes shot to the corner of the room where he kept the ice.

He slowly rose to his feet, and making his way to a collection of blocky black cabinetry, grabbed an empty glass from underneath his bed. There was a sink there, and so quickly he filled the slightly chipped china with water and swirled it around before he poured it out again. Placing it on top of the cabinets, he reached down and opened a thin drawer, where a few ice cubes were freezing. He plucked them out of their container and dropped them into his cup, causing a loud tinkling sound. He took the scotch and poured himself a drink.

After taking a big gulp of it and feeling the warm stuff slide down his throat he poured even more into the glass, and moved back over to the seat in front of his wife, taking the half empty bottle with him. He plopped down into his chair once again, the cold leather feeling strange against his bare skin as it stuck in places. Setting the bottle down beside him, he ran a hand through his wavy black hair and sighed, dreading the conversation to come.

Understanding his body language, Kattran started for him.

"What did you see?" She asked, barely above a whisper. "Were you in my head? Just now?"

Silence.

Kylo took another sip of his drink, avoiding her strange eyes. "What makes you say that?" he asked dumbly, tip-toeing around the subject. He held the cold glass in place on his chest as he slid deeper and deeper into his chair, exhausted.

She blinked, looking at the floor. "Because it felt that way when Snoke... _examined_ me with his magic. Except this time it felt like that foreign presence was... you." She clutched her covers tighter. "Am I wrong?"

He cringed at the word _magic_. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the ice cubes floating around in his scotch, as if they were incredibly interesting. He replied, curtly, "You're not wrong."

After that he didn't continue. Instead they just sat there, looking at everything but each other as they thought about what had just happened. Kattran thought to herself about her insane recollection of the rape, and wondered if he really had seen it all like she thought he had. It made her blush to think that anyone but her and her attackers had seen the event. Finally, her curiosity got the better of her and she caved. She looked at him.

"Can I have a sip of that?" She asked, stretching out an arm and pointing at the glass, still trembling. Her mouth was dry, and she wouldn't mind a good hit to the system. Anything to calm her down would have been apprecitated.

Kylo thought for a second, but nodded. He stood up and handed it to her. "If what I saw was real, I wouldn't be surprised if that isn't your first one." said Ren, finding the motivation to get the conversation out of the way.

"It was real." She said, slamming it back, satisfied that he had seen it. She swallowed, wincing at the wonderful burning feeling moving down her throat. She loved the taste of it. "And no, it's not my first drink. I've found that good liquor is excellent when you need help forgetting." She handed the cold, wet glass back to her husband, the condensation coming off on her fingertips.

He leaned forward in his chair to reach it. Shortly after taking it he finished off what little bit of whiskey was left in it and grabbed the bottle from beside his feet to fill it again. Instead of dismissing the memory, he embraced it, and began to go over the rape in his mind once more. The only thing that he could think of besides the pain, however, was the swarmy face of his comrade, General Hux. Watching him do those horrible things to her made him angrier than he was willing to admit, and that in itself was making him uncomfortable. He was starting to care about this little sappy-eyed girl, and for that he was beginning to feel scared.

"I always knew that Hux was no good," began Kylo, pausing to clear his throat nervously. "But I didn't know that he was that kind of man. Not that I have any room to talk."

"What do you mean?" Asked Kattran, her green eyes piercing into him without meaning to. "So far you have not wronged me. Given the situation, I'm just keeping the abuses between us. No outside business."

Kylo raised an eyebrow, and suddenly he snapped. "No outside business?" he spat. "I'm a murderer, Miss Denon, and if you honestly think that that's not going to surface in this relationship, you're shit out of luck. And like I said; this relationship is nonexistent. I'm here to get you pregnant. You know it. I know it." He stopped his babbling to take a big sip of his scotch, obviously uncomfortable. "Not that I can even do that now. That vision was a little bit more of a downer than you think it was."

Kattran shifted at the thought of the truth, but continued anyway. "I don't want your pity, Lord Ren, and I don't care about your past. I just want this to go smoothly." She started to cry, her poor nerves still causing her to shake. "Why can't we be on even ground with one another? You're my husband!"

He rolled his eyes. "Your husband? Are you serious? I'm more like a fertilizer to you than anything."he shifted in his seat awkwardly, unsure of how to handle the situation.

She grinned challengingly, tears on the verge of overflowing. "Yes, Kylo Ren, you are my husband. And like a husband you will be the father of my children. But as much as you keep telling me that there isn't anything there, there is. And one way or another we're going to have to deal with it. The way that I choose to do that is through mutual understanding. I'm not asking you to love me," she said, crossing her arms, "but I am asking you to try. I can be your friend, or I can be your enemy. Wouldn't it just be easier to get along? ...Please! Don't you get it?"

Kylo glared at her, perfectly still. He eyed her up and down judgingly, as if he were trying to tell whether she were telling the truth or not. He couldn't believe her. After all of the things that she had been through, now was the time to make friends? "Don't _you_ get it?" He shouted after a while. "Your body is being used as an incubator. You'll be shipped to my property on Farriglia and hardly ever be allowed to leave! Don't you see what I'm doing to you?"

His eyelids suddenly became rimmed with pink as tears bubbled up from inside him. He quickly wiped them away, but was still visibly upset. He continued, "What I'm doing to you is no better than what that bastard and his boys did to you. This is rape, Kattran, and..." He trailed off, still shaking. Suddenly he stood, dropping his glass onto the floor and shattering it. "... And damn it!" He screamed, "Why do I care so much?"

For the first time since his father's death he felt the power of the light tugging at his chest. He thought that his master's training would have cured him of the feeling entirely; Snoke had promised him that he had. Was he failing as his master's pupil? What was it that he was doing wrong? He had tried his damnedest to block out these feelings, but now that Kattran had been shoved into his life he had no chance but to face them again. The light was stronger than he had surmised.

He stormed away from his troublesome wife, clenching his fists. Letting out an awful scream, he picked up an overturned table nearby and threw it across the room, smashing it into a dozen pieces after it hit the cold metal wall. He couldn't believe that this was happening. It was as if Snoke had wanted him to be tortured by the light. _Am I not faithful enough_? He asked himself, furious. _Another obstacle! This time in the form of a girl!_

"Lord Ren, calm down!" Shouted Kattran from the bed. "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

Kylo flipped around. Walking towards her he stuck out a powerful hand, and using the force, began to choke her. "Of course you said something wrong!" He screamed, his eyes wild. "Everything that you _say_ is wrong because you should never have been in my life in the first place! I never should have met you!"

Her body began to levitate as he moved her closer to him. Her hands abandoned the sheet for her throat, and panickingly she began to scratch at the invisible entity. She couldn't believe what was happening. _How is he doing this?_ She thought.

"Damn it! Why are you here?" Screamed Kylo to her face, some of his spit landing on her cheek. "Why shouldn't I just kill you now in order to end this pain?"

Kattran's eyes were wide with fear. She had lost the ability to form words or to speak. She was completely helpless, and desperate for air. Kylo moved closer to her with a deranged look on his face, but one that read to Kattran as a look of sadness. He seemed so visibly conflicted about something, but she didn't know what to do to calm him down. At the speed of light she began searching for the right gesture to soothe someone; it would have to be a gesture since she didn't have enough air left. It would have to be quick, too. _What would I want to be doing while I was dying?_ She asked herself.

Suddenly she raised her arms and grabbed a hold of his shoulders.

His eyes widened but he did nothing.

Using him as an anchor she pulled herself into him, and wrapping her arms around him laid her head on his bare chest.

His arm was still raised to choke her, as if he were frozen solid.

Trembling from lack of breath, she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

Eyes closed, she fixed her mouth and,

" _Shhhh"._

 _Thanks to everyone who has followed the story thus far! You guys rock, and whenever I see a new favorite, follow, or review in my inbox I want to print them all out and hang them on my wall! Wow wow wow! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE post a review! I love hearing feedback of every kind; positive or negative!_

 _Love ya - Molly_


	9. Ch 9: Progress

General Hux made his way to the bridge as the young boy's body disintegrated in his bathtub. He had filled it with several gallons of lye and boiling hot water; things which were too common around the facility to be missed. The bad thing was that he wouldn't be able to use the bathroom in his cabin for two or three days, maybe even four if the stormtrooper's bones were abnormally strong. The fumes coming off of the body would be unbearable. _Good thing I left the vent on_ , he thought erroneously.

He had grown tired of asking Captain Phasma about body disposal, and she had grown tired of making excuses for him, despite her intense dedication to the regime. A few bodies ago she had told him that she was starting to have trouble explaining to the units within _Finalizer_ about what had happened to their comrades. Even with a helmet on, she supposed that the slight tremor in her voice had made them skeptical. She had been taught never to tell a lie, and she admitted that the action did not look good on her. It had made her uncomfortable, and Hux knew it. He knew how important alliances were within the First Order, and when to back off before pushing things too far. Phasma's loyalties lay with the Supreme Leader; not him. That's when he decided that it was time for him to learn how to take care of his own messes.

Hux had learned the body-liquidizing technique from an old Rodian smuggler that he had captured several months back. He had figured that if anyone would know how to dispose of a body it would be him. Several First Order scouting parties had made note of him in their mission reports as being dangerous to the crew, or somehow managing to involve them in turf wars and shoot outs without warning. The mafia was always a good place to turn when you needed something to disappear, and for that Hux made a deal with the man to release him, but only if he promised to assist him whenever he needed it. Desperately wanting a good soak in the tub, Hux would probably end up calling the Rodian and his gang to get him to take care of the body that was still slowly fizzing into slimy bits inside of his porcelain coffin. If the man was smart, he wouldn't complain.

As he trod down the hallway confidently, thinking about how easy it all was, he straightened his ink-colored leather gloves and adjusted the sleeves of his long black coat. Now that he had found a bit of release in the episode with the stormtrooper trainee, he began to feel a little bit like himself again. His appetite had been sated for now, but his hunger for Kylo Ren would never subside. Even now he thought of him and what he was doing, which made his proud grin slowly disappear under the weight of it. Silently, he wished that he could take Kattran Denon's place beneath him. His eyes stung with jealousy as his mind turned to his favorite dilemma to dwell on. _That stupid bitch._

He wondered what kind of shape her body was in after he and his boys had raped her, and if she had finally tightened back up into a reasonably good fuck. He hoped not. If Kylo Ren enjoyed making love to that stupid girl Hux swore to himself that he would do it again; anything to ruin her. He would do anything if it meant that he would hate her. _He_ hated her, so why shouldn't Kylo Ren? She was such a worthless little wretch, and yet she had somehow managed to push herself into his life once again and to quite possibly steal the one thing that he enjoyed the most. He thought back to the night at the garden party and frowned, thinking of how quick he had been to name someone in the face of his father-in-law. _If things were different_ , he wondered, _would I have said any other name?_

A giant silver captain interrupted his stormy thoughts before he had the chance to answer. Her suit was as spotless and shining as ever, and her thick knit cape flowed behind her like a bird's wing. Captain Phasma approached and saluted her commander quickly and powerfully, putting her entire being into it as a chromium sheathed arm rose to meet the empty black eyes of her helmet. She dropped her impressive blaster rifle to her side and said, "General Hux, sir. You are needed on the bridge immediately. A fleet of Farriglian starships have just appeared out of hyperspace near Ilum and are currently in combat with both the _Dominion_ and the _Dreadnought_ destroyers."

Hux snapped out of his lusty haze and contemplated the situation. "When did the ships appear, Captain?" Asked Hux professionally. He began walking in stride as the two turned towards the command corridor. "And how many are there?"

The strangely elegant voice coming from behind the towering woman's helmet replied, "We have counted 14 starships, which we have identified as some sort of modified MC80 star cruisers; no doubt leftover from the Galactic Civil War. There are also several smaller frigates with them, but their formation is strange."

The two commanders reached the massive hexagonal doors of the bridge and hurried through them. Hux's perfectly polished patent leather boots matched the sheen of the pristine shadowy floor of the command center, which remained wonderfully clean despite the busy, nervous feet of the dozens of First Order soldiers that it faced each and every day. The room itself was militaristic and sparse, as if it expected itself to remain intimidating and in charge. Every time Hux set foot in this space it made him remember just how much he loved it. It was his arena; his magnificent, never ending game of life and death, victory and defeat. He craved it. He fed off of it. This room was _power_.

A young sergeant sitting at his monitor towards the entrance of the bridge stood and shouted, "General on the bridge! Captain on the bridge!"

Hearing this, all other staff members on deck stood from their service stations and faced the red haired general and his cold metal giantess. After a brief salute, General Hux raised his hand in return and told them all, "at ease." Within milliseconds every furiously busy member of the crew flew back into their seats and began typing, searching, and programming away in order to prepare for the approaching Farriglian fleet. The men and women would shout at each other from across the room about arrival times and the statuses of the ship's weaponry. Two men from the far end of the deck turned from the massive front viewing windows and marched towards Hux and Phasma.

Both about the same height, Admiral Ivanov and his assistant Ensign Krupin, looked like toy soldiers as they approached their commanding officers to brief them. Admiral Ivanov, a pale, stern-looking man with dark eyes, spoke first after a firm salute. "General Hux," he began, his voice deep and raspy. A relic of the Empire, Ivanov was nearly 70 years old, but his fierce dedication to the Order and their ideals had made him an invaluable military mind. Years of experience spoke with every word uttered from the man's thin mouth. "These Farriglians just appeared out of hyperspace a few moments ago, but I do not believe that they were prepared for our fleet. Something tells me that this was a mission of last resort, and that whatever their freighters are carrying must be incredibly valuable to the planet. They have them arranged into a protective formation, and we are trying now to use our scanners to get a better look at what is inside."

"Excellent, Admiral." Replied Hux. He looked away for a split second at the opposing group of starships outside. "Tell me, how are the _Dominion_ and the _Dreadnought_ handling their attack? Should we send reinforcements?"

Ivanov frowned, making his wrinkled face look almost birdlike in nature. The thin man replied, "At this point, we aren't certain. They are using strange canon the likes of which we are not familiar. For now me must raise our shields and prepare for whatever comes next. I would advise alerting a few squadrons of tie fighters to be ready if needed."

Suddenly, a female cadet at the far corner of the room pushed back from her console and turned towards her commanders. "Admiral Ivanov." She shouted, a nervous look on her face. "Our scanners are unable to discern what are inside of the freighters, sir. They're using some kind of blocking device."

All four of them looked at her. Ensign Krupin left the little grouping and marched over to her, both of his arms neatly folded behind his back like a crane. He was an abnormally tall, bony man with a balding head and thick black brows. His ice colored eyes peered down at her in the pit from the walkway of the bridge, making it obvious that he was more than disappointed. "What's this?" He asked. "What do you mean they're blocking our signal? Those ships must be 35 years old, at least."

The woman, a slightly overweight blonde, nodded her head anxiously. "Yes, sir, I know. They must have upgraded their technology very recently. Our long range scanners are top of the line."

Ensign Krupin walked around the bridge and stepped down into the pit, pointing and hitting buttons on the screen below. As he fiddled, General Hux turned to the admiral and asked, "What do you suppose might be in the cargo holds of those ships, Ivanov? What could be so important as to return to their planet now?"

"We've suspected a raid of resources; perhaps treasure." He suspected, smiling. "One never knows with that species."

Captain Phasma shifted her stance. "Why don't you ask Lord Ren for assistance?" She suggested, her voice humming from the voice box. "He's been able to read the minds of men at an incredible distance before. Why not use him?"

General Hux puckered his lips thoughtfully, hesitant to show any other face than that of consideration for Kylo. His heart began to race at the thought of seeing him. Immediately agreeing with Captain Phasma, General Hux moved to his chair at the command desk and sat down. Trying hard to keep a straight face, he flipped his gloved hand around wistfully and barked, "Get Ren."

Kattran was struggling for air and trembling against Kylo Ren's chest and neck. Her face was as red as a beet, and her veins were popping out of her skin. She laid there against him, not really afraid to live or die. There was nothing left to lose anymore but the possibility of his affection. It was the only thing besides a positive frame of mind that would make her life worth living. Her parents had failed and lied to her. She would never be able to marry another man. Lord Ren's estate would be her permanent home. At the moment, he was the only path she saw fit to take.

If she died, she wouldn't mind. At least then this constant torment would end. But life, if lived long enough, might produce at least a small happiness somewhere, somehow. She might find that happiness through service and devotion, either to this man or to his children. The more that she considered the possibility, the less that she minded the idea of becoming a mother. She had always wanted to have a child and to raise it well, and although this might not be the ideal way to do it, she couldn't say that she minded.

Since the rape she had managed to form a detachment from her body that had made her feel better about herself. She knew that it was her mind and her spirit that was what mattered; her beloved aunt Moti had preached it to her relentlessly during the months of her recovery. Kattran knew that she could distance herself even more if she had to; become numb. The result, she thought, would be worth the awkward pain. She would have a baby. She would have a friend.

As she thought this she smiled, the constricting pain in her lungs causing her to become lightheaded. Within seconds, it could be over.

" _Lord Ren_ ," chimed an electronic voice from the corner of the room. " _You are needed on the bridge. Approaching enemy fleet_."

A mighty breath of wind ripped into her lungs as the force user let go of her throat. The girl coughed against him and held him close as the feeling of much needed oxygen bounced around in her aching lungs. The commlink had snapped him out of his strange haze, as if her embrace had entranced him. They were in the floor together. Kylo Ren was on his knees with his small wife draped over him, panting, sweating, and exhausted.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, in disbelief at how close he had come to killing her. "Oh no."

She didn't respond. He looked down at her nervously, as if he didn't quite know what to do with her. His breathing was rushed and forceful, like he'd just woken up from a nightmare. His hands rose into the air, not wanting to touch her, but not exactly repulsed by the thought her touching him. He had enjoyed the feeling of her smooth, warm skin, but now it was time to stop. He had to go; his people needed him. So why couldn't he move?

As the two of them caught their breath their bodies collided into each other skittishly. His brown eyes watched her soft curves and long legs, and against his chest he felt the expansion of her hard breathing, each breath pushing her round breasts into him again and again. The heat that came off of her body felt good to him in the chilly darkness of the bedroom, and her thick mane of black, curly hair draped over her dramatically. Her dark brows looked like they had been drawn on, and, for now, her long eyelashes shielded him from her accusing green gaze.

The line of her back was curved playfully as she lay on his chest, and not a single blemish could be found on her creamy skin. Her behind was big and round, and sat on top of two tan legs with thick thighs and little feet. At her ankles he noticed for the first time that a thin gold anklet was tied there, and four red beads were spread equally apart by the thread. On her toes was a red paint, as well. Looking at her now Kylo couldn't help but to conjure up the image of some sort of indigenous native, what with the sandy tone of her skin and the volume of her jungle of curls. The woman's inviting face had found respite underneath his jaw, and he could feel her rounded nose pressed against his neck ever so gently.

Although the shapely girl wasn't exactly as light as a feather, the weight of her body touching him made him want to remember something. It was as if his mind had tried so desperately to show him something that it was digging ruts in his brain at the force of it. However, there was something in its way; something from the outside slicing its way into his memories. Kylo could identify it with very little effort, like being able to pick out your best friend from a lineup of strangers. Except, this presence wasn't something that he would describe as friendly.

Snoke, his master, when he had first took him on as an apprentice, had told him that he would become an entirely different person. He had examined his mind with his terrifying force powers, just as he had Kattran, Hux, and several others. Although he never said anything about deleting certain memories from his brain, he had always known that something was missing; something important. The only thing that he didn't touch were the things that he wished that he had; the memories of his father, the murders of his friends, and the gruesome training that he had put him through to become his apprentice. The trials of Ren haunted him and his comrades to this day, and made him long for something good to cling to. The only problem was that all of the good experiences that he might have had had been erased by the dark side. He had no happy or sad moments. He just lived.

For years, killing his master's enemies and putting an end to infidelity were the only two things that kept him going. Through slaughter he saw a result that never faltered or abandoned him; death. Death had become his closest and most intimate friend, and in his day to day existence he talked with him regularly. Even now, as he looked as his bride, Death was whispering to him. _Why haven't you killed her yet?_ He asked, his cold breath lingering on Kylo's skin. His words sent an unusual shiver down his spine. In the past, he would have gladly obliged him, but not now. Something had changed in his eyes about the way that he saw this woman.

He pitied her.

"You heard him, didn't you?" He asked her, his hands slowly relaxing and moving down to her skin, forcing those sad thoughts from his head. Stopping his fingers about an inch away from her and letting them hover there, he repeated, "I'm needed on the bridge."

Still clutching him, the girl nodded. "I know."

Suddenly, her eyes flashed open, catching Kylo by surprise once again. Those powerful green beacons stared deeply into him, and he could feel them burning a hole through him. She was mesmerizing; he didn't know how she did it. Something about her was constantly pulling at him, and for the life of him he couldn't find the strength to turn it off. Finally, he could bare it no longer and lowered his hands onto Kattran, one on her thigh and the other on her bare back. Kattran felt the man's masterful and callused hands on her skin, causing her inexperienced heart to flutter, though she did not show it. Their faces remained expressionless until she broke into a smile from his touch. Knowing the she enjoyed him, he picked her up and sat her on the bed carefully, trying to apologize without words.

"Stay here until I return," he commanded, calmly, as he loosened his grip on her legs and back. It was as if he were addressing a child. He quickly turned around and began gathering his clothes. "The Supreme Leader has said that you mustn't leave until I've lain with you. When I come back, we'll continue."

Kattran watched her husband as he frantically put on his black pants and sweater. She decided that she didn't want to be naked anymore either and slid off of the bed to pick up her white nightgown. She put it over her head and pulled all of her long curls out of its collar. "I will stay, then." She whispered. Watching him slightly struggle to put on his cloak, she picked it up at his shoulder and helped him. He paused for a second as if to stop her, but continued to dress himself after a while. As her fingers fiddled with the scratchy black material, she asked, "How long might you be gone?"

He pulled up his gloves and frowned. "I don't know."

Kattran backed away and crossed her arms. She grinned and said, "Well, good luck, I suppose." After looking at the room's massive viewing windows she smiled even more. Pointing, she added, "It looks like I'll have a front row seat to the action." Slightly excited, she whispered, "Smashing!"

As soon as he had completed his ensemble, he stopped moving and stared at her. Suddenly, words bubbled up to his mouth as he spat, "I'm sorry that I choked you."

Everything went quiet. Kattran looked at him and grinned, unable to think of the right response. She replied, quite casually, "Oh, that's alright. I've heard that you do that sort of thing all of the time." she caught herself, blushed, covered herself before she could ramble on the subject any further. Trying to backpedal, she said, "At least, that's what my friend Careolein Hux tells me..."

Kylo was visually bothered, but wasn't angry. He embarressingly to the ground and mumbled, "Well, she's not wrong. I guess that you could... You could say that I have a bit of a problem with... lashing out."

Kattran saw the bit of realness in his sad eyes and grinned, understanding. "And that's ok," she whispered, happy to be making progress with him. "Just don't kill anybody that you don't have to, Lord Ren."

He peered down at her and moved a bit closer. "Call me Kylo. Lord Ren sounds too formal, and I remember you wanting this affair to remain business-casual. Am I right?"

A determined look shone in her eyes as she stood with him."Yes." she replied, smiling eagerly. "Yes, Kylo, I want this to be easy for the both of us. Heaven knows we've seen enough Hell for one lifetime."

He frowned for her and turned to leave. Grabbing his helmet on the journey across the room he paused in front of the curtains. After putting on the heavy, metal contraption, he slowly morphed into the shadowy creature that she had met a few hours prior. His gloved hands threw the hood of his robe over his head. Without thinking, he raised his hand and called his lightsaber to him from the bedside table. Kattran followed the metal thing as it flew in disbelief, still unsure of how he could perform the trick. As it landed in it's master's empty palm she gazed up at his face.

His cold, more distant voice rang out in a tone of farewell into the chamber. "Kattran." he nodded, turning away from her. "When I return I shall edge you into that world in between."

 _Thank you to all of you lovely readers out there! I have been swamped in all things public school lately, no thanks to being a senior, I suppose, but I do plan on writing as often as I have the time. Although the chapters might be a bit shorter, I promise- we'll get there! Thanks to all of you who keep coming back to read more! All of you are great! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! I LOVE reading your reviews, and please feel free to be honest! Is it slowly turning more and more into rambling teenaged bullshit? Or do I have something that's pretty alright? Thanks again fam bam!_

 _Love ya! - Molly_


	10. Ch 10: Sick on the Inside

His footsteps were heavy and quick as the creature wrapped in black stormed his way to the command deck. Twisting and turning down the endless grey hallways, one could very easily mistake him for a shadow or a spectre, but once the silver rims of his mask flashed under the diligent lights of the ship, his presence and title were unmistakeable. His flowing, bedraggled robe entangled him in the blackness of his being, as if he were hovering above the ground like a bird of prey. As Jedi Killer trudged his way towards his comrades, the weight of his costume, however inseparable from his character, seemed much heavier than he remembered.

All of this cloth and leather and steel; it was a wonder that he hadn't noticed it until now. Perhaps it was the quick shift from his cold nakedness to the warm confines of his clothes that had caught him off guard. He clinched his gloved fists as he contemplated this, but quickly forced it out of his mind. His master wanted conformity, and that was what he would have. And besides, he had worn the mask too long to ever take it off now. When he had decided to wear it in remembrance of his grandfather, he had made a blood oath to uphold it forever. It was his uniform. However, now it seemed to weigh him down to the point of disturbing abnormality.

As much as he wanted to take it off, he told himself to ignore the strange feelings and to carry on as usual. Was one night with this aggravating girl already turning him soft? He hadn't even had sex with her; he'd only witnessed a brief moment in her life. Was that really so moving to him? He, who had murdered women and children, moved by an old whore's wealthy daughter? The thought of it sickened him, and slowly his usual attitudes returned as he conspired against the strange woman in his bed. Underneath his mask he frowned.

His confusion had turned into a simmering sort of frustration by the time he had made his way to the bridge; he had almost completely forgotten the reason why he had been called there in the first place. He paused at the entrance of the room and looked about as dozens upon dozens of officers and their men screamed and hollered at each other for "shield stabilizers" and "ammunition reloads". In the dark room, Kylo caught his wavy reflection in the floor beneath him, as if he were standing on a sort of puddle. The visions of deep space in the room's viewing windows had been interrupted by several white specks that were too shapely to be stars. He could see the unmistakable green streaks of cannon fire move back and forth between them, and the sudden bursts of orange flame when the dreaded things had hit their target. He recognized the First Order Tie Fighters almost immediately as the smaller, darker specks darted around their enemy like flies on rotten meat.

"Lord Ren," acknowledged an articulate voice. "Have you been briefed on _Finalizer_ 's current engagement?"

It was the giant Phasma. Kylo turned to face her, eyeing her from behind his helmet. "We're under attack, correct?" he asked rhetorically, pointing to the window. "So what do you need from me? This is a job for a pilot with good aim." His voice sounded irritated and impatient, he noticed. _I need to calm down,_ he thought.

While Captain Phasma's expression might have changed, the coldness of her helmet revealed nothing. She continued; "We have multiple Tie Fighter squadrons on them now, but the Farriglian ships are armed with a bizarre sort of jamming signal that is even too advanced for our equipment. The General wants to know what's inside of the freighters that they're protecting, and would like for _you_ to find that out for him, sir."

Kylo Ren rolled his eyes at the thought of summoning up his power in this frenzied mental state. It would take some time, but he remembered doing it before at a distance even greater than this. Perhaps it wouldn't be so difficult if he could clear his mind a bit. "I'll do it," he growled, looking at the viewing platform. "Just tell the others to leave me be. They can carry on as long as they don't become a distraction. I need to focus in order for this to work."

Captain Phasma saluted him at his command. "Yes, sir. I shall alert the officers at once. Thank you for your cooperation, my Lord."

He dismissed her and turned on his heels towards the deck; he needed a better look at what he was invading. His heavy bootsteps vibrated through the floor, catching the attention of the already nervous crew. They worked extra furiously at his approach, and did not dare look at him. One man that had been nearly killed by Kylo Ren in the past was about to sweat through his jacket as he felt the shadowy thing walk above him. Kylo sensed his fear and smiled, the thought of it satisfying to him.

Standing at the base of one of the many triangular windows on deck, he examined more closely the battle going on outside. They were right to be suspicious of the freighters; they were being protected so predatorily, even Kylo Ren became interested about their cargo. Their ships were old and barely functional, and yet they seemed to be holding off their Tie Fighters masterfully. _Surely they've been modified,_ he thought. _No MC80 has canon quick enough to get the best of a twin ion engine._

As soon as the thought entered his brain, an image of his father teaching him the mechanics of a ship slashed into his head like a paper cut. Hurriedly he used his abilities to push the haunting memory aside. He looked around the room as if people had seen him do it; as if merely thinking of Han Solo were treasonous and detestable. He shook it off when he quickly realized that they were all too busy and afraid of him to say anything otherwise, as if they were all mind readers like him. Although his hands were still shaking, he decided calmly that if he was going to pull this off, he'd better get started on clearing the rest of his brain.

He summoned up the dark energy that always followed close behind him and forced it into the forefront of his mind. His breathing slowed as the dark side clouded his vision and compelled him to be still. Through his hand he focused all of his energy, and steadily he raised it in the direction of the leading Farriglian starship. Like inky black tentacles stretching from his core, the dark side of the force exploded from him and into the coldness of space. He felt himself partially leave his body as it did so, desperately searching for someone to latch on to.

His third eye saw himself drawing nearer to the broken metal exterior of the ship. He was relieved that he was almost there; his powers were beginning to stretch thin. He burst through what felt like the glass of the ship's main deck, wherein he found multiple hosts to choose from. Their faces were unclear to him, but nevertheless he grabbed onto one of them greedily. His mental vessel rested there as the groping tentacles searched his brain. He could overhear the other crew members gasp at the state of their companion. Kylo could feel the host buckle under the pressure of his prodding and fall onto the ground. As the man reeled back and forth, he made his way to the center of his memories.

Suddenly, Kylo's physical body was touched. It was a hand that had been placed on his shoulder.

" _So how are things with the missus?_ " asked a voice. He immediately recognized the arrogant tone as that of General Hux. It echoed in his brain. " _Has she picked up any tips from mother dear? You know, she doesn't look like she would be very good in the bedroom, now does she? There's just something about a witty, small chested girl that goes stale rather quickly._ "

Anger seethed within Kylo as the images of Kattran's rape reappeared in his mind. It began to jumble up the images that he was seeing in the captive's brain as well as his. He could not respond until the search was finished, or else this long stretch would have been for nothing. Making things even more difficult for him, Hux continued his undaunted jabbering.

" _Such a bland little thing."_ he said, laughing. " _Honestly I can't imagine what it's like having to deal with her for as long as you have. And just think; you're married to that woman! How awful for you, being permanently hitched to the daughter of a Pyrthveean whore."_

A bubbling heat began in his belly as he listened to him talk. His digging was becoming more violent as well; more than likely, once Kylo had left this man's psyche, he would be brain dead. The idea that the calibre of his craft had suffered because of a rat bastard like Hux made him want to scream. He wondered to himself how he could be so terrible, and how he had made it so far on his attitudes and offensive behaviors. The feeling of the tainted grip on his shoulder made him want to vomit, and he knew that he was about to snap. He could feel the force bond between him and the Farriglian man start to weaken.

His prickly fingers threw out bits and pieces of the man's nearly dead brain until finally he found what he was looking for. The word came easier than he thought it would, but when he released the hooks out of it he could feel the same leg-buckling pain in the back of his own mind.

" _I bet she wasn't a virgin."_ whispered Hux strangely. He laughed again and said, " _Well, let's just say that I know for a fact that she isn't."_

As soon as he was fully returned to his body Kylo Ren turned around and punched the General in the face with a monstrous strength. He felt the give in his eye as he brought down his fist hard into his skull. It took the red headed weasel straight to the ground, his hands reaching up to protect his face from any further attack. He screamed with intense pain as the piece of skull protecting his eye socket was cracked. Kylo was sure that he'd caused a blood vessel, too.

Even with his physical outburst, Ren was still furious with the disgusting thing at his feet. "I know what you did to her, Hux," he screamed. "I know that you raped her, you selfish bastard!"

Hux began to cough uncontrollably, and couldn't get a word in. He was coughing so hard that his whole body shook as he lay on the floor of his precious command center. It was as if instead of being hit in the head, he had suffered a devastating blow to the stomach. Kylo looked down on him in disgust as gobs of blood began to leak out into his hands.

"You're just a weakling." he shouted down at him. "You selfish fraud! How dare you call yourself a servant of the Order. You make me sick with all of your pathetic conniving!"

Hux's working blue eye looked up at him nervously, until finally he broke away and examined the thick red blood that covered his hands. The expression on his face was one of sheer terror. It wasn't much longer before he was coughing again, and Captain Phasma was running up to him frantically. She bent down to his level and grabbed him, helping him sit up. After she had finished examining him, she aimed her chromium blaster rifle at the Knight of Ren defiantly.

"Back away from General Hux, sir." she shouted. "You've just attacked a commanding officer, and by First Order law and regulation I am instructed to shoot you if you proceed any further."

Kylo's brows arched beneath his helmet. "You're defending him? This man is not the great leader that you think he is! He wouldn't be so quick to return the favor if _you_ were the one on the floor, and you know it Phasma!"

Phasma was undeterred, and while Hux continued his violent red hemorrhages onto the once spotless chromium coat of her armor, she continued to protect him. "Our allegiance lies with the Supreme Leader, and if this man is his general, then he is his general. You have chosen to ignore the Supreme Leader's will, and for that I am asking you to back down, sir. This is my final warning!"

By now, every member of the crew had stopped to look; their intense curiosity outweighing their sense of fear. They watched as the three top dogs scrapped on the cold metal deck, until one of them broke the tension. It was Hux, who had turned into a twisted checkerboard of white, black, and molten red. The luminous blood covered his mouth and chin and dripped onto his pants as he wheezed. " _My medicine_ ," he groaned, the ability to talk difficult for him. He grabbed his chest before the coughing fit returned to him and said, " _Someone. Get me my medicine._ "

Kylo watched him like some sort of motionless gargoyle, and just like a stone predator he peered down at the prey that was too pitiful to catch. He frowned. Captain Phasma motioned to one of General Hux's attendants to step forward, and a young boy with black hair came running from the control panel. With a bottle of pills already in his hand, he slammed his knees into the floor and began to twist off the lid frantically. His fingers twitched as all eyes were on him, but it was not nervousness that Kylo Ren sensed in the boy's heart. Just by looking at his face he could see the truth. He didn't want to give him the medicine. He wanted him to die.

As soon as the dark headed boy had opened the bottle, Hux's slippery red hands had yanked it out of his reach and slammed it into his mouth. Without a bit to drink, Hux downed dozens of little white pills. Although he coughed a few of them back up, Kylo thought that he had swallowed more than enough to help him. The boy picked up the now empty bottle off of the floor and backed away, staring at his master blankly.

"General Hux, are you alright?" asked Captain Phasma nervously. "You've lost quite a large amount of blood. I can have Alyosha take you to the infirmary."

The boy's eyes snapped to the gigantic stormtrooper, the young private obviously dreading any sort of interaction with him, but to his relief, Hux dismissed the idea before it took off. "Just allow me to clean up a bit. I'll be fine once they start to kick in," he assured her, accepting her hand to help him stand up. He rubbed his bloody hands onto his jacket and wiped the redness from his mouth. His eye, which Kylo had been relieved to pop for him, had already begun to turn purple. Kylo watched it moved to look at him when he said, "But before I do anything, I want this idiot out of my sight immediately."

Kylo couldn't help but laugh. " _Idiot_? Is _that_ what I am to you? Is that what you call the man who saved your neck after that catastrophe you call Starkiller Base? Do you realize how _deeply_ you've wronged me?"

Hux, covering his eye and stabilizing himself with the Captain's help, smiled and said, "Just look at what that woman has done to you. She's made you soft. Passionate. Irritable."

Kylo flinched, insecure enough not to have a comeback. He stood there, desperately searching for words, but Hux beat him to the punch.

Bits of blood exploded from behind his white teeth as he shouted, "If I did anything to wrong you, sir, I can assure you my intent was pure. I was only thinking of the Order. If that little brat can change you so quickly, perhaps it's best to stick her in a pod back to Farriglia!"

The masked man could feel every eye in the room roll onto him. As much as he wanted to prove the beast wrong, he couldn't. He was right about what she was doing to him, but that didn't mean it was his fault. Finally he spoke. "Well if it wasn't for your meddling none of this would have happened!" he paused, eyes squinting. "What's going on, Hux? What was your reasoning behind this? If you hate the girl so much then why did you shackle her together with me?"

"Because, Knight of Ren, just like every other man in this regime you needed a wife. Under the Supreme Leader's direction I found you one." Whined Hux, grimacing at the pain in his throat in lungs. "It's as simple as that; she's a woman and you're a man. There's no conspiracy behind it like you think there is."

Kylo was exhausted by him. He replied, "How do I know if you're telling me the truth? If you keep sticking your nose in places it shouldn't be I might have to fry your brains like that Farriglian pilot."

Hux raised a criticizing finger at him, but he was soon up to coughing again, and the sad scene had very little effect on Jedi Killer. His bloody mucus had helped to put a much needed end to the conversation, and Kylo took it as his cue to leave. Before Phasma could say anything, Kylo turned from them and stormed to the other end of the room, the sounds of the battle outside still raging. All eyes were glued to him; even those in contact with the pilots outside had stopped to stare at him.

Just as he was about to say something to the lackluster crew, a lieutenant stood to address him.

"Lord Ren," he said. "The Supreme Leader requests your presence immediately."

As the General's blood began to dry on his knuckles, Kylo felt his stomach drop to his boots.

Kattran's fingers worked through her thick black curls to push her hair out of her face and behind her ear. She had been sitting on the edge of her husband's bed for nearly 30 minutes, bored out of her wits and skittish. Although she was interested in what the man's room could offer up, she did not dare move. Instead, she squinted to see the outlines of things that were too far away and examined the floor beneath her for interesting bits of dust or dirt. _I wish he'd left a light on_ , she mused to herself, her curiosity beginning to get the better of her, _It's too dark in here to see anything._

As much as her nervous mind was begging her to get up and do something, she was too scared to disobey Kylo Ren. She didn't have room in her schedule for another beating from a mass murdering psychopath today. They'd only known eachother for a few hours; who knew what was in the cards for her if she upset him again. There wasn't enough experience with the man to go on. He was dangerously unpredictable, and Kattran knew she had to tread lightly.

In the far corner of the bedroom, past the triangular windows and a dark piece of cloth that had been discarded on the floor, was an angular fixture with a blinking, blue, digital clock behind its screen. Thinking back to the set up of her and her mother's cabin, Kattran assumed that this was a sound machine. Every luxury cabin was equipped with one; over 200 billion songs at your fingertips (if they had been approved by the First Order Censorship Board). It was so quiet in this awful room that Kattran was incredibly tempted to play around with it. She would keep it quiet; she just needed a sound that wasn't her own breathing!

As she sat uneasily on the edge of his bed, her fingers wrapped around his blankets tightly, as if her body knew what she was about to do. The machine read "22:58" in flashing cobalt numbers, a few moments later "22:59". Desperate for a better look, Kattran climbed to the other end of the bed closest to the machine and hung off of it like a lizard-monkey, squinting her eyes as if that would help her see. She could make out the edges of the jet black box in the abyss of his depressing room, and began to wonder what sorts of music a man like Kylo Ren would listen to.

She firmly believed that a person's favorite musical genre revealed a lot about a person. Music in general was incredibly influential to her. Now, not only could the machine give her some much needed relief, it could provide her with clues as to who exactly she had married. Her heart started to race as she thought it over in her mind. _Just run over there and look,_ she told herself, running through a plan. _But be discreet. Not too loud!_

A foot slid off of the bed and planted itself onto the ice cold metal floor. A second slowly followed. Using her hands, she carefully pushed herself off of the cushiony gray mattress and onto her feet, standing up straight and tall. As if even her breathing could be heard from the next room, Kattran stayed stiff as a board, staring straight ahead at her small plastic goal. The clock blinked at her tauntingly, still at "22:59". She clinched her fists and let out a shaky breath, her wide eyes never once leaving the blue numbers of the machine.

"23:00"

The girl rushed over to the corner, feeling her way onto the buttons with her fingertips, each one skittering on top of it frantically. A button that felt like a triangle was swiftly found, but Kattran made doubly sure of it by tracing the outline of it several times, blind in the darkness. Nervous, she covered her eyes with her other hand and scrunched up her face, ready for impact. After a few gut wrenching seconds, she shoved her finger down onto the button.

Nothing.

She pressed it again, uncovering her eyes this time.

A bright white display, the brightest thing she'd ever seen flashed in front of her eyes, making her slam them shut after the hours spent in the dark room. She saw floating shapes behind her eyelids after she closed them, but after a few seconds she was able to open them again, though they were tight like slits. She focused them on the sound machine display to realize that it was a menu.

"Playlists. Music. Videos. Pictures." she whispered, her eyes rolling down the screen to see each one. She took her pointer finger and tapped the music button, the Aurebesh characters glowing a teal blue after the selection. Another screen soon appeared.

She examined the list and smiled. "Most played, please." she mumbled, tapping her finger again. A list appeared organized by album. At the top was one without any pictures or designs, but looked as if someone had just written on it with a pen. It was from an old fashioned audio cartridge, yellowing and cracked from overuse. Kattran clicked on it to pull up a larger picture.

A square view of the album came into view, and the smeared black script became more visible. Finally being able to make it out, Kattran read it aloud.

"Found this in your belongings. Thought this looked important, so I saved it before it could be burned. Maybe we can listen to it together sometime? Glad to have you on _Finalizer_. - Hux"

Kattran blinked. Now she had to listen. Taking her finger she closed out of the picture and returned to the audio cartridge. None of the songs had any titles, and the word TRACK repeated down the row until it was suddenly intercepted by another word, or words. " _Singing with Chewie_ ".

Something drew her to the final recording, and before she knew it she had clicked on it. A faint sound started to play, like a buzzing sound. A child started to laugh.

" _Pop, are you recording this?"_

" _You bet I am- your mother's gonna love this."_

" _But it's just me and Chewie goofing off!_

A sound that was something like a roar erupted in the background. Kattran honed in on the tape as if she were frozen solid. Her eyes were wide as they stared at the white screen in front of her.

" _Just go! Just do it and we'll see how it goes!"_

" _-we need the music on-"_

" _She's never here to see it when it happens, so we'll just record it."_

Another roar.

" _Pop, put the music on with it, it'll make sense that way."_

" _Right, right. Hang on."_

A roar.

The boy laughs.

" _Will ya just hang on Chewie, I know what I'm doin'."_

" _-hit the orange select button on the-"_

" _Yeah."_

Everything goes quiet for a second, until suddenly the beginning of a song starts to play in the distance. The boy laughs again as another roar comes from the back. The man says, " _Now don't mess this up boys. Make Mama proud!"_

As the guitar strummed, the little boy shouted and began to sing with Chewie,

" _Down the way_

 _Where the nights are gay_

 _And the sun shines daily on the mountaintop_

 _I took a trip on a sailing ship_

 _And when I reached the cantina I made a stop"_

Humorously, the thing called Chewie continued his roaring throughout the song, keeping harmony with the laughing boy. His father was laughing too, but as the song continued he pushed them to keep going.

" _But I'm sad to say I'm on my way_

 _Won't be back for many a day_

 _My heart is down_

 _My head is turning around_

 _I had to leave a little girl in Taibi Town"_

When it was over, both of them were chuckling.

" _Leia's gonna love that guys."_

 **Hey guys! Sorry that it's been 10,000 years since my last update. I'm class president of the NOW GRADUATED class of 2016 (whoop-to-the-mutha-fukkin-whoop), so planning all of the crap that goes along with graduation was really taking up most of my time. I hope that this chapter was a good read. How about that emotional song shit? Huh? Wasn't that freaking sad? Oh, it wasn't that sad to you and I need to stop talking? I'm not that funny? I need to shut up and keep writing more chapters?** **Hold the phone, folks, I'm getting an important news flash from Mr. Krabs. Go ahead, Mr. K. ...I'm making a complete what of myself? ...The most embarrassing thing you've ever seen? ...And now it's worse because I'm repeating everything you say into the microphone? ...You don't get Spongebob references and I need to sleep before I kill myself in a fit of sleep deprevation? Ok, well, thanks again folks for sticking with me for so long, or for those super cool first time readers who were awesome enough to check this out!** **PLEASE leave a comment! I love hearing back from you!**

 ** _Molly_**


	11. Ch 11: A Monster's Regret

The music poured from the speakers throughout the room as if the bass were as smooth as liquid and the treble as rich as gold. Kattran let the music move her as she found the strength to finally settle her nerves, and as if by magic the past few days flew from her fingertips as she twirled like raindrops from a tree. Although her eyes were bloodshot, her head ached, and her hair had turned into nothing but black curly frizz, Kattran finally felt alive again. After endless hours of doom and gloom aboard the horrible _Finalizer_ , a happy tune had broken through the dreariness of her world and had woken her up inside. She didn't care if she was playing the music too loud. She didn't care what he would do to her if he caught her listening. She didn't care what the consequences were for this little bit of joy. Kattran found that little things like these songs, sharing a drink with Kylo Ren, or even looking at the stars from the window were helping her to carry on. As she danced and sang, she was grateful for the moment she had made for herself, which gave her an uncontrollable, satisfied grin.

A tear ran down her face as the song from her childhood plowed through the thick atmosphere of the bedroom. Even though her situation in life had changed, the music had not. She ran her tired hands through her hair and felt the music flow through her, nourishing her and giving her back the strength that she had lost in her botched marriage. In her wrinkled white night gown she jumped and floated like a sort of cloud, her long hair whipping every which way like black jungle vines. The white glow from the starships outside illuminated her as she danced; she was the only thing that looked alive on the ship.

She'd heard the song so many times during the summers and holidays that she had taken with her family. It was a song that everyone knew, and for that it couldn't be banned. It was an old song, far older than Kattran or Kylo Ren. Older than Hux and his stormtroopers. Older than the Empire. It was a song from a planet called Corellia, a major exporter of starships and amazing pilots that had been all over the galaxy. One of the songs that their explorers brought back from an Island planet was the one that was playing now. " _Farewell to Taibi"_.

It was turned into a pop song by Petro and the Cruisers in 35 BBY, and it's been incredibly popular ever since. Kattran first heard it on a servant's audio transmitter on one of the old colonies. Perhaps it was the simple melody or the easy lyrics that made it so memorable for Kattran, but if anything was for certain, she really loved it.

When she heard the little boy and the thing named Chewie singing it on the first recording, she knew that he had to have been her husband. She had caught a glimpse of the man's childhood, and from what she could see, it seemed to be a happy one. _What happened?_ she asked herself. _And what happened to his father and Chewie?_ She had so many questions, but she was too busy enjoying herself to worry about that now. The rest of the recording had so many great songs on it that she couldn't stand not listening to them all. Kattran was thrilled with Kylo Ren's musical tastes, and naively thought that she had found something that she could talk about with him. Something they could share.

" _I wouldn't be touching the master's things if I were you."_

Kattran flipped around, unsure of the unfamiliar voice that she had just heard. Without really looking around, she turned off the sound machine hurriedly, her cheeks red. Through her hair she saw in the distance a rectangular screen on which a strange masked man was looking at her. His mask was reminiscent of Kylo Ren's, only dirtier and angular, like a piece on a chessboard. In the background was what seemed to be the cargo hold of a ship, but since the mechanical creature was so large, she couldn't really make anything else out. The man took up much of the frame, and his body was dressed in a complex looking suit of metal and wire. If he had eyes, they could not be seen.

"That's a good girl." he said, his voice eerily distorted and deep. "Thought you'd have a go with the master's things, eh?"

Kattran's eyes widened and she shook her head, denying everything. "No, no, I-I just wanted to listen to some music. I've been in here a while and I want to-"

"'Been in here a while'? What do you mean?" the masked man interrupted questioningly. His rusty, pointed head moved side to side slowly in a disapproving gesture. "Just who are you? And where is my captain?"

She swallowed and moved closer to the screen's side of the room. She had never noticed it before it was so dark in it's corner. She replied, "I am Kattran Denon, Kylo Ren's wife. He left about an hour ago to handle something on the bridge and left me here to wait for him."

After taking a second to take in the comment, the fearsome looking thing let out a big laugh, bits of his metal suit clanking together with every movement of his head. "Ah! So you're the lucky lady, hm?" he asked, still chuckling. "Lord Ren's told me a lot about you, missy."

"He has?" questioned Kattran, her voice rising. She stepped even closer to the screen and realized that there were more of them, barely illuminated by the man's commlink feed.

"Oh yes." he barked. "Say, aren't you a bit, er, _hefty_ to be a war bride? I would have thought the old boy would have gone for someone a few pounds lighter."

The man began to laugh even harder as Kattran started to blush. She crossed her arms over herself. "Well first of all, I'm not a war bride," she retorted, grinning nonetheless at the possibility of conversation. "And really, he didn't go for me at all. The Supreme Leader arranged the marriage, so ask him why he picked me."

The metal man chuckled again. "Well," he seethed through his voice box. "You seem like you've got a fine head on your shoulders and a good bit of spunk. You should consider it an honor to be married to a descendent of the Chosen One."

Kattran's brow furrowed. "The Chosen One? Who do you mean?"

"Darth Vader, of course," he growled, unimpressed. "Everyone in the First Order knows that Captain Ren is the grandson of Lord Vader."

Suddenly it clicked. Kattran exclaimed, "You're a Knight of Ren, aren't you! Smashing! I've never even seen one of you in real life before!"

The bulky thing bolstered a laugh and nodded, glad that the girl was so observant. "Aye, Miss. I've been a Knight of Ren for the past 30 years, and each day that I've served my brothers and my master Kylo Ren has been a good one."

Kattran was mystified and intrigued. The Knights of Ren were deeply rooted into the culture of the First Order, almost as if they were religious icons or deities. Almost no one knew anything about them other than the group's name and their connection to Kylo Ren. Even though their only job was to kill, Kattran was too fascinated by the antiquated vigilante to care. "Please, what is your name?" she asked.

The knight straightened himself. "I am Beta Ren. It's a right honor to meet you, Lady Kattran."

She smiled. "I've never been called a lady before, Beta Ren. Thank you. It's an honor to meet you, as well."

Without warning, a second and third screen came on beside Beta's. To the right was a familiar looking mechanical figure, but whose helmet was covered by an ornate black hood that reached the length of his chest on either side, almost giving off the air of a monk or priest of some kind. To the left was a knight whose helmet was almost completely round, and whose mouth had been barricaded by a wire mesh of square brackets.

Left spoke first.

"Captain Ren, we've found-..." he stopped once he saw only Kattran. "Who is this bitch?"

"Yes, would you care to introduce us, brother Beta?" added the one on the right.

Beta jerked, baffled by the left's rudeness. "Teego. Apologize to the master's new wife. This is Lady Kattran Denon, handpicked by the Supreme Leader himself."

Teego laughed, his voice higher pitched compared to the others. "Aw man, sorry about that. You just didn't really look life wifey material to me."

The right butted in. "She looked as if she were his wife to me. She seems to have been put through the ringer already." he said, his monotone voice somewhat calming. "I am brother Phish-Nissa, but the others merely call me Phish. It is an honor, I can assure you, but please, where is Captain Ren? We have urgent news regarding the Supreme Leader's latest bounty."

Kattran tilted her head and brushed the hair out of her eyes. Suddenly, Phish took in a deep breath, as if he had been shocked. Kattran asked, "What's wrong, Phish-Nissa?"

"The eyes! Look at them." he exclaimed, whispering excitedly. "She will see many things with those eyes. She has been blessed by the force!"

"Yes, brother, I see what you mean." added Beta as he leaned closer to the screen. "I can sense faint traces of it within her. No wonder the Supreme Leader wanted her for the master's wife. It's nothing special, but it's just enough to ensure that their offspring'll be definite force-users."

Kattran interrupted, putting her hands up to stop them. "Wait a second? What is a force-user? And what did you say is so special about me?"

Teego shook his head. "Nothing, girl. You shouldn't concern yourself with something you obviously don't understand."

"Be kinder to her, Teego." scolded Phish, holding onto his hood with his gloved hands. "She's just a child from an average First Order family. There is no way she could have known about it unless the force spoke to her itself, and that, we know, has only happened to the Offspring Leia Organa shortly after Endor and to Master Ren after the death of his father. If she is not a direct descendent of Lord Vader, then there is nothing outstanding to be noted. You know this."

Before the three of them could keep talking, Kattran knew that now was her chance to figure out the answer to a previous question. "Speaking of which, what happened to Kylo Ren's father? Do you know?" she asked casually, not really considering whether or not it was the kind of question she should be asking.

All of them fell silent at her boldness until Beta Ren answered, "We can't tell you, miss. So far you haven't proven to be a crucial part of his growth on his path to the dark side, and therefore it will be guarded from you. If I told you, I'd be breaking my vow as a Knight to stay silent on the affairs of our master."

Disappointed, Kattran asked, "Can't you tell me anything about him?" She sighed in frustration. "Who is Chewie? What is he?"

Teego laughed again, the very sound of it acidic. "That old walking carpet?"

Beta swiftly shushed him, not wanting her to know too much, but Phish interjected. "Chewbacca is a wookiee from Kashyyyk. How do you know about him?"

She looked behind her and pointed to the audio machine. "I was listening to some of Kylo Ren's music when I found a recording that mentioned him. It was of a little boy, his father, and Chewie- or Chewbacca- singing that old _Farewell to Taibi_ song. Am I right in assuming that that was Lord Ren? The recording was fairly old."

Phish sighed and his screen fidgeted a bit with lag. "Kattran, I would advise you to stop digging around for information that does not concern you. If you become too close to him you might find yourself dead one day. So be careful, before you stick your nose somewhere that it doesn't belong."

Out of nowhere, Kattran violently lost consciousness and fainted. Limp as a rag, her head slammed into the ground with a bang, and her nose began to bleed from impact. She lay face down on the cold metal floor as her mind was stolen from her once again. The Knights knew immediately what had happened, and turned to face their master at the entrance of his bedroom. His black-clothed arm was extended and his fingers were tense, and after he had successfully knocked Kattran out he stood there for a moment panting in anger. In fact, he was seething.

The whites of his eyes were glistening with an insane anger, and his black pupils had shrunk seemingly to the size of pinpoints. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead, and his face was turning an unsightly shade of red. From under his arm he dropped his helmet with an abrasive thump, and the heavy thing rolled to a stop against a chair.

He stomped over to the girl lying on his floor and grabbed one of her arms, slack from his mind tricks. Picking her up, he threw her limp body onto the bed nearby, the crash landing causing her to lay in an awkward position. Like a lifeless doll, Kattran's unconscious body lay perfectly, hauntingly still. Blood was dripping from her ears now and onto his bedsheets from the way her brain had been so intensely scrambled. It had not had time to mend itself from the tortures and torments that it had gone through over the past few days, and now something was definitely wrong.

"How many times have you put her under, my Lord?" asked Beta nervously. "By the looks of things you may have seriously damaged her. Look at her, she's bleeding through the nose."

Kylo flipped around, furious at his knight's response. "What did you tell her? What does she know now?" he screamed. Tugging at his lightsaber, he unleashed the fiery red cross beams and shouted to Phishnissa. "You were right, old man! She's about to find herself dead, no thanks to you!"

"Master Ren!" hollered Beta from the screen. "We didn't tell her anything important! She doesn't know anything!"

Kylo flung his saber through the air and over her neck, where he held it as he said, "It doesn't matter now. I finally have an excuse to get this nuisance out of my life. She'll ruin everything that I've worked towards if I don't end it now!"

Phish interjected, throwing up his robed hands. "Don't do it, young Ren! If you kill her, you will regret it the rest of your life! I have foreseen it!"

"Why would I regret it? The girl is meaningless to me!" he screamed, his hands shaking with rage. His lightsaber was dangerously close to her now, and her unconscious face was illuminated in a strange red glow. "If I killed her now, I could regain focus on my master's teachings and become even more powerful than Vader! You know this! You all know this! It's the only thing I've ever wanted!"

The old monk Phishnissa sighed. "Lord Ren," he began, his tone one of patience, "to be stronger than Vader would be to have a life that was better than his. With this woman you could have something that the Chosen One never could; a family. Kattran holds the key to your happiness now, and if you kill her, you will lose that chance forever."

Kylo paused, still panting. He began to think on what he'd just said, and couldn't help but to understand. Once again, he found himself in the wrong, but he would not give up just yet. "Just tell me what she was doing! How did she know about Chewbacca?"

Suddenly, Beta Ren began to laugh. "When I called up your room on the commlink, the girl was singing and dancing to a song on your audio machine." he chuckled some more. "It was really quite harmless. She'd said that you'd left, so I'd surmised she was just a bit bored."

Kylo blinked, and slowly began to reel in his lightsaber out of his incredible overreaction of the situation. "What do you mean she was dancing to a song? What song?" he asked as he put away his frightening red weapon.

" _Farewell to Taibi_." replied Beta, happy to see his master calming down. "You know, that tune about the sailing ships and the mountaintops? It was all quite funny really."

"She'd said that she had heard a few voices on the same audio recording that mentioned the name Chewie." added Phish. "We told her about Chewbacca, but nothing about his connection to you and your father. You knocked her unconscious before we even had a chance to, my lord."

Remembering the old tape that he and his father had made, Kylo began to realize how ridiculous his behavior had been. He looked at the floor, a bit embarrassed, and after a while he explained to them, "Do you see how her presence has changed me? The master's training was so thorough; I used to be so unfeeling! Now look at me. I'm right back where I started."

"As an emotional wreck?" asked Teego snidely, the first thing to come out of his mouth since his master arrived.

Kylo frowned at him, then asked, "Why were you all trying to contact me anyway? Has something happened?"

Teego was the first to speak. "Well, you know those Farriglian refugees you found on the ships outside? We've found that Rey, the padawan under Skywalker, is on board one of the freighters."

Beta added, "So you know what that means; this is a Resistance effort."

Something clicked in Kylo, and suddenly he exclaimed, "then that's why their ships are so up to date." he paused. "Tell the Supreme Leader at once. If we're lucky, Skywalker will be with them as well."

"Yes, my lord." replied all three of them.

"And tell the other knights to begin their assault on the freighters. If they want to escape so badly they'll have to pay for it with their skins." commanded Kylo Ren, clenching his fists. "Leave none of them alive, just as the Supreme Leader ordered. I don't want to disappoint my master any more today."

At this, all three of them saluted him, and without saying anything else, signed off from the commlink and went to work.

Kylo Ren suddenly found himself in pitch black darkness. And alone. Kattran was so far away from him now, it was likely to take hours for her to regain consciousness. He turned to look at her, the whole time thinking over what he was about to do in his head. His eyes trailed down the line of her breasts and hips as she lay flat on the bed, and the slowness of her deep breathing as it raised and lowered her chest steadily.

Still in a sort of frenzy, he began to strip off his clothes once more, tossing them haphazardly into his chair nearby. Soon he was completely naked, and as he stood over her he felt the coldness of the room creep over his skin, creating a new sense of awareness for his surroundings. He leaned forward and grabbed Kattran again, this time to take off her nightgown.

As he slipped the thin fabric over her head, he watched as the cold air crept over her breasts, hardening her skin. He took her clothes and threw them onto the floor as he got onto the bed. Laying her back down onto her back, Kylo took his hands and opened her legs, giving him room to proceed. Awkwardly, he positioned himself on top of her and began to rub himself to get hard enough to enter her. When he was finally erect, he slipped himself inside of her once again and paused for a second.

With his hands on either side of her body, Kylo looked at his wife's closed eyes and frowned, sorry for what he had done. However, he needed to lay with her quickly, and now was as good a time as any. Slowly he began to thrust inside her, her stillness only slightly bothersome. Once he had begun to move inside her, he refused to look at the poor girl's face, and continued on like that to keep himself focused on the task at hand. She felt good to him, and despite the strange circumstances, he had no trouble reaching orgasm. He watched as her breasts bounced back and forth on her chest as he moved against her, each stroke becoming more forceful than the next.

He began to pant he was moving so fast and so hard inside her, and his black wavy hair fell into his eyes as he started to lose control of his body. Knowing that he was about to orgasm, he went as deeply into her as possible. Within minutes he came, forcing himself to cum quickly in order to get back to work sooner. He slid himself out of her, a bit of his juices coming out with him. He flopped over onto the bed beside her, his body rattling from intercourse.

Instead of hearing a response from his partner, there was only the sounds of his breathing to tell him that it was finished. She lay motionless beside him, despite the fact that she had been quickly and forcefully fucked by Kylo Ren for the first time. He stared at the ceiling as if the answer to his feelings were written there, and his brain began to feed him those dreadful thoughts once again.

With his fingers crossed on top of his chest, Kylo Ren began to think of the seed he had planted in the half-dead girl beside him, as if it were some sort of living thing crawling around inside of her. For some reason, he did not doubt for a second that she would get pregnant from it, and pretty soon a living thing really would be crawling around inside of her. A _baby_ would be inside of her, one that he made and that she would carry for nine long months. A human being was being created as he was lying there, and he knew it. He could feel it squirm as he stared blankly at the ceiling, and in a few months that feeling would have a name and a face and hair and eyes and a nose and a mouth. All of these things would happen, all because of some half-assed sex with an unconscious woman he didn't really know.

 _You're no better than Hux,_ he thought to himself. _Look at what you've done to her._

He turned his head to get a better view of Kattran's sleeping face. The blood from her nose had begun to dry, creating a dark red color that streaked brokenly down her lips and chin. Bags had formed under her exhausted eyes, and on her right cheek a slight bruise had started to shine from the slap he had given her earlier. From her ears came blood too, and Kylo silently began to worry about her health. He could have made her blind, for all he knew, and for that he felt terrible.

Kylo sat up beside her on the bed and began to cry. He grabbed her naked body and wrapped his arms around it tightly, and when her head rolled back over her shoulders he held it in his hand protectively, stroking her hair with his thumb. He clutched her to him tightly and rocked back and forth, his hot tears pouring down his face and onto her hair.

Memories of her rape surfaced once more in his mind, and the comparisons were uncanny. He had essentially done the exact same thing as Hux, except this time she couldn't wake up to say "no". Kylo had raped her, and like some kind of doll she took it, unknowing of what he had done to her body. The thought of it made him sick, and the intense feeling of regret pooled in his stomach like a flood.

As he held her, he whispered an apology to her. "I'm so sorry," he said, crying. "I'm so sorry that I'm a monster."

For the next hour, the only words uttered into the darkness of the room were,

"I'm a monster."

"I'm a monster."

"I'm a monster."

 **Hey guys! I thought that I would post this chapter before I went on vacation, since I won't have access to the internet for about 2 weeks. I hope that you guys are enjoying the story! PLEASE leave a review on what you think of the story so far! I love to hear back from you all! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me since the first few chapters- you da real mvp! Love ya!**

 **-Molly**


	12. Ch 12: Mother Knows Best

After the awful days spent on _Finalizer_ , Kattran's body was exhausted and run down, and when Kylo had finished with it he had dressed and delivered the girl back to her mother wrapped in a dark blanket, unconscious, bruised, and bloodied. He had told Anoushka that her daughter would be fine, and that when she woke up and had been attended that she would need to be sent home to rest. He entered their cabin and laid her down onto the bed ashamedly, never once looking his mother-in-law in the eye. He stood for a moment to gaze down at Kattran however, and to Anoushka it seemed as if it was a look of regret. After he had left and she could get a closer look at her daughter, her mother was in disbelief as to what had happened to her, and let her sleep for several hours under the care of yet another medical droid. As the droid worked, it came across a major problem.

"The patient must have her spinal fluids stabilized before she may leave the ship. She may die otherwise," it said through its grainy, slow voice box. The gunmetal-blue colored droid shifted through its medical supplies and found a packet of something to inject the girl with. "Please, Mrs. Denon, would you be so kind as to lift her for me? A better view of the injection site is needed."

Anoushka couldn't believe what the droid had just said, but did as it asked. Using both hands she grabbed Kattran's right arm and turned her on her side, worried tears starting at her eyes. Confused and in the dark as to what had happened to her broken daughter, Anoushka asked the droid, "What's wrong with her? What happened?"

The medical droid continued to work as it prepped the needle. It said, turning on its memory bank for any past cases to reference, "Something has externally altered the state of her brain and the fluids surrounding it. Similar Cases: 56. Latest Case: 058-a8962. Would you like to learn more?"

Anoushka blinked at the number of occurrences and nodded her head. "Y-yes. I would like to learn more." she stuttered, running her fingers through her daughter's messy hair.

The droid continued, feeling the massive needle with several ounces of the yellow liquid. "Case 058-a8962 occurred 7 months, 2 days, 5 hours ago in cell block 4. Patient: 32 year old male. Dameron, Poe. No previous health problems. Occupation on _Finalizer_ : Prisoner. Diagnosis: overheating of the spinal fluid. Symptoms included severe vomiting, fever, hallucinations, fainting, headaches and memory loss. Cause of Illness: externally altering the state of the patient's brain. Prescription: Replacement of Spinal Fluid."

As the droid continued to work as if nothing was wrong, Anoushka felt a shiver run down her spine. "What do you mean, 'externally altered'? I've never even heard of such a thing."

Blinking the lense of its mechanical eye, the medical droid acted as if it hadn't heard her. Instead of answering her, the droid ordered, "Please hold the patient still. I will be injecting the serum into her spinal chord, and the possibility of the patient waking up from hitting a nerve is at 89.03%."

"Alright," whispered Anoushka, her heart racing. She did as the droid asked and held onto her tightly with her ringed fingers, pulling up her gown and exposing her lower back for it to get a clean shot. Black, wet lines of make up streamed down her cheeks from her tears, and nervously she bit down on her painted red lips as she watched it move closer to her back.

The droid counted down from 3 and immediately plunged the massive needle into her spine, holding down the plunger forcefully to let out every ounce of the serum. As if she had woken up from a nightmare, Kattran suddenly jolted to life, letting out a painful scream. Not knowing where she was or what was happening, Kattran continued to scream and hold onto her mother's clothes for dear life as the injection filled in the missing fluid from her spinal chord.

Within seconds however, the contents of the needle had been emptied into her, and the droid began to clean the wound and patch her up with bandages. Kattran was drenched in sweat from the exasperating pain, and lay her head on the pillow exhaustedly. As she lay there trying to catch her breath, an examining light shot out from the droids torso and traced itself over the line of her body.

"My scans reveal that all is well with the patient, although, I do apologize for your senses of taste and smell. I could not salvage that part of your brain in time." explained the droid in a droning voice. "But the good news is that you have no signs of paralysis, vision loss, or a depreciation of your fine motor skills. Your memory is also in tact, as well as your other senses."

"W-What?" Kattran stuttered nervously, her heart about to burst out of her chest. She had no idea what had happened, and no recollection of anything past talking to the Knight's of Ren. Had one of them knocked her out for snooping through her husband's things? Phish-Nissa had warned her; had it been him that had used that strange power on her again? She felt the same horrible feeling as she did when Kylo Ren and the Supreme Leader used their magic on her, but this was the worst that she had ever felt. It was as if someone had cut out a chunk of her brain, and the aching feeling it left behind was miserable.

"You will function normally," the droid continued, beginning to elaborate. "But sadly you will never smell or taste anything again. I suppose food will become much less enjoyable."

Checking to see if it was right, Kattran touched her finger to her tongue. Instead of the sensation of taste, there was a dullness there that disturbed her deeply. With her nose it was the same. Although the air she breathed surely carried some scent, she could smell nothing with her dullened senses. She grabbed the sheets of the bed frantically to smell them, but as soon as she inhaled them nothing was able to surface. Without these most basic of human functions, Kattran began to feel unsure of how the rest of her body and brain were functioning. Was she really going to be ok?

Anoushka smiled somehow at her pitifully befuddled daughter and exclaimed, "See, my darling, you are fine! You're going to be alright!" She dragged her fingers under her eyes to wipe away her tears, but in a way so as not to ruin her makeup any further. "My God, you were really scaring me!"

Everything was happening so quickly that Kattran held onto her head with her hands as if she were trying to slow things down. Still panting, she asked, "Where is my husband? What's happened, mother? What's going on?"

Anoushka twirled a finger through her hair and watched as the droid began repacking itself to leave. "He brought you here a few hours ago. You were unconscious, and he never explained to me what had happened, my dear, so I don't know." Thinking as if Kattran had had enough time to recuperate, Anoushka got straight to the point and asked, "Tell me, does the man enjoy rough sex? He may have drugged you to derive some sort of pleasure from it."

Kattran flashed her eyes open wide in exasperation, but hurt too much to move away from her. "How can you even think of something like that? Do understand what's just happened to me? This is serious!"

"Well, it has happened to me before, you know, the drugging." replied Anoushka, quite calm. "Men like what they like. Each one has their own way of doing things. I was just hypothesizing."

Kattran blushed as she pushed herself into a sitting position. She thought back to the house, and the men that had come looking for her mother from her days at the brothel. What role had sex really played in her life? What was it that she didn't know? Too disgusted to ask, Kattran held her head in her hands, covering her tired eyes to shield her from the awful sight of her mother. She screamed, "We never had sex! The whole time was ruined, alright, so let's not talk about this now. I'm so tired, mother! Can you please just leave so I can have some time to think?"

Anoushka rolled her selfish green eyes at her and asked, "What do you mean it was _ruined_? What did you do this time, Kattran?"

Blinking in disbelief of her own mother's attitudes about her, Kattran shook with sorrow and an intense desire to leave. Thinking about her meltdown about the rape and the catastrophe that followed, Kattran found the strength to slide from the bed and stand on the floor. Sobbing, she pointed an accusing finger at the cruel woman beside her and shouted, "You bitch! You selfish bitch!"

"Kattran!" screamed Anoushka, shocked that her daughter had finally worked up the nerve to say something. "You really must have hit your head pretty hard if you're talking to your own mother this way!"

"I never want to see you again! I'm taking my things from the house and I'm leaving for his estate!" Kattran trembled with rage, and by her own might the tears stopped. "I'm taking Aunt Moti and Granny with me as well! God knows you treat them like shit, just like everyone else in your petty life. I'm taking my things and leaving. I don't have to listen to you ever again. I don't have to do anything you say. Not anymore."

The sterile metal room fell silent as the slave suddenly realized that she had set herself free. A weight had been lifted from the young woman's shoulders that had been slowly suffocating her for years, and for the first time she took command of the right to live a life all her own. Her powerful eyes pierced into her mother's in an act of delicious defiance, and she began to feel her heart beating to a rhythm of her own design.

"That's right," she continued, smiling despite the pain she felt in her back. "You can't tell me what to do anymore. I'm married to one of the most powerful men in the Order. There's nothing you can say to me now, no matter how much I'm sure you'd like to."

Anoushka frowned, understanding that she had finally gotten all she could out of her. She stood, and her bright red sari draped itself dramatically around her with it's golden beadery and orange trim. The woman's jet black hair curled around her face poetically, and even after shedding a few crocodile tears her make-up was still remarkable. The icy beauty curled her lip and replied, "If that's what you want, fine. Take what you want and go. I couldn't care less if I ever saw you again, you ungrateful thing."

Kattran grinned. The blood from her nose had dried into a crimson stain above her lips, and with her hand she wiped it away as best she could. She said, "Good. I'm glad that we're on the same page for once."

"You were never really my daughter to begin with." Anoushka interjected suddenly as she played with the gold bangles around her wrist. "From the day you were born I knew that you would never be as beautiful as I was in my younger days. There's too much of your father in you. You've always been quite the little disappointment, I must say, but it seems that you've finally come to your senses."

Kattran rolled her eyes and laughed through her nose.

"It's true!" Spat Anoushka. "This marriage is the best thing that's ever happened to you, and as your mother I seized the opportunity as soon as I saw it. But still you are ungrateful! I've just given you everything and yet you see it as nothing! Wake up, Kattran!"

"No, Mother!" she screamed, clenching her fists. "What you've given me is pain and uncertainty! Sure, my life was miserable before, but now, who knows if I'll even last the night! Don't you understand why I'm unhappy? This marriage was arranged; I don't even know him! And from the looks of things he doesn't really want to know me, either."

"Oh, Kattran, who cares about love?" groaned Anoushka, exhausted with her daughter. "Do you honestly think that I loved your father when I married him? I saw an opportunity and I took it; now look where I am! I'm the Lady of one of the largest estates on Farriglia Prime and a multimillionaire! I was one of the most powerful and well trained courtesans in the entire Pyrthveean System, but I knew what I had when I found Bogdan. Love comes later, if you're lucky enough. You have to be smart to secure success, Kattran."

Wanting to rip her hair out at every word, Kattran flipped around to start towards the bathroom. "At least I'm smart enough to know that my mother is a selfish whore. Your presence alone was enough to make a fool of me and father!"

"I wasn't a whore!" her mother shouted, seemingly annoyed with the word. "I was a companion! And I made good coin, too. You think I _liked_ socializing with a disgusting Hutt or some Zygerrian slaver? I only did it for the money; it's the only thing that can make the world turn."

"Then you won't miss Moti and Granny for long, will you?" asked Kattran. "I'm taking them as soon as we leave for Kylo Ren's estate."

Frowning, her mother replied, "You can't take my parivaar. They signed a contract for life. It's the Pyrthveean way."

Crossing her arms and leaning against the bathroom door, Kattran said, "You forget that they are my parivaar, too. I can do whatever I want with them as your daughter. Now that I'm married to Kylo Ren I am officially the wealthiest member of the family, and so they are transferred to me. That's how the disgusting practice works, I'm told, so if the caste won't break then I'll at least treat them with the respect they deserve." She turned to open the door and waved to her mother. "Don't bother to wait for me. I'll have my own shuttle called up to take me home. If I have to spend a few more moments with you I think I might kill myself before I make it there."

* * *

In the medical bay, General Hux was standing in the window watching the strange freighters make there way onto the ice planet Ilum. The destroyers _Dominion_ and _Dreadnaught_ had managed to take out 3 of their gunships, but it seemed as if the tiny fleet would make it through to their target system after all. Hux curled his lip at the pathetic attempt at an attack he had seen coming from the Admirals on board the destroyers, and knew exactly what he would be telling Snoke at his briefing in a few hours. He stood shirtless and clutching the thin metal pole that held his IV; his feet were bare, too, and cold as ice. In this private white room, at least he didn't have to worry about seeing any of the rabble; wheeled in with no legs or missing half their intestines. No, in here, the only atrocities that Hux would be seeing would be the escaping Farriglian refugees and his own pale, black-eyed reflection.

He was lucky to be alive; his immune deficiency was starting to present itself as a major problem. He had never lost this much blood before, and after spending a few hours in the transfusion chamber he was still feeling a little anemic. His body was beginning to fall apart on him, and the pills weren't working. The medical personnel had prescribed him a new pain killer for his body aches, an unusually addictive and powerful drug called Hypnocane, a tranquilizing medicine that was made illegal on several systems. Knowing his history with addictions on other prescriptions, his doctor made sure that his assistant, Private Alyosha, and Captain Phasma knew he was taking them. Although these pills could possibly save his life in small doses, the effects could be devastating otherwise.

On the other side of the room and across the reflective black floor sat Private Alyosha, yet another Jedi Killer look-alike, except one much younger, thinner, and shorter than the man himself. Alyosha had just turned 20 when Hux had first met him a few months ago, and had been assigned work on the Finalizer by his powerful father somewhere over in central command. He was a wealthy, spoiled boy, Hux remembered, and as soon as he saw him he knew that he needed him as a pet. Yet another plaything to keep Hux satisfied during his long and arduous wait for Kylo Ren. Since this one had an influential family however, he decided to keep him around permanently rather than momentarily.

Another thing that differed is the fact that Alyosha was a fellow homosexual. He loved having sex with General Hux as much as a drug addict loves getting their fix. Alyosha had told Hux once that "his dick was an addiction" and that no matter how hard he tried he would always need to come back for more. Embarrassingly he loved being dominated by him, but at the end of the day Alyosha really just considered him as a handsome, murdering, asshole.

When the illegal pair had found out each other's secret, they knew that sticking together was important. If anyone knew about any of it, certain death would soon follow. Homosexuals were regarded as imperfect humanoid beings, and if the Order had it their way, Hux and Alyosha would be on those freighters with the other refugees of the regime. "To keep the First Order and it's people free of humanoid abnormalities and diseases" they would say before they sent them off to the camps. Usually, homosexuals were sent either to the rondium mines on Lanteeb or a labor camp on one of the satellite colonies, never to be heard from again. And since neither of them could swing a pickaxe to save their lives, they decided to keep the affair a secret.

Alyosha's black hair hung in his eyes as he tilted his pale head to get a look at his commander. The sight of him shirtless was making him think of all the other times that he had seen him shirtless, and slowly but surely desire rose up in him. He could feel the pink in his cheeks as he thought of how hard Hux would ride him, and finally he gathered up the courage to get up out of his chair and walk to him. His long legs brought him up alongside his lover, and longingly he began to pull himself into him. His thin bony fingers wrapped around his naked side as he began to pet him.

Alyosha whispered into his commander's ear, "If you're angry take it out on me. I haven't had you inside me for days. You know what that does to me." He moved his hand down into his pants carefully and began to play with him. " _Please_."

Hux finally tore his bright eyes from the battle and turned to focus them on his pet. He stroked the young man's cheek in a display of mild affection and said, "If you really want it you're going to have to suck it first, Alyosha. I am tired today. Please _me_ , and then we'll see about pleasing _you_."

Without hesitating, the private replied, "Yes, sir." He stepped in front of him and got down on his knees as began furiously unbuckling the man's pants. After his belt was undone he pulled it through the belt loops and onto the floor beside him. Using both hands he assaulted his button and zipper, having it down at a practiced speed.

He paused at seeing his dick and looked at it for a moment as if looking at a delicious something to eat. He kissed it with his full lips and brought his hand to it gratefully. He began to stroke him to harden him up, and after his commander was erect he took him into his mouth to suck on him greedily.

Suddenly, the intercom came on inside the room, and Hux quickly shooed Alyosha off of him.

"General Hux, sir," said the voice. It was Captain Phasma. "Lady Kattran Denon is preparing to leave the vessel, should you like to wish her safe travels. Kylo Ren is on deck to see her off, as well."

Hux squirmed, remembering his injuries and just how sickeningly passionate Kylo was about her at the time. "Fine, I'll watch from the deck, but no more. I'm only doing this to be civil; someone around here has to."

* * *

Wrapped in a fine linen cloak, Kattran made her way past stormtrooper after stormtrooper to the flight deck, where three days earlier she had first touched down on her future. The structure was still awe-inspiring, as it's giant metal beams shot up hundreds of feet in the air to the top of the hangar bay. Ship after ship hung from the rafters or was being prepared for take off on the ground. The pilots were easy to recognize in their black jumpsuits, and seemed to take their jobs very seriously.

The whole destroyer was serious. There wasn't an ounce of brilliance or color or fun in this place, fueling Kattan's desire to leave and helping to fan the flames of her hatred for the ship. She longed to see a grassy plain or a shimmering lake. Even an insect would do. Nothing lived in this place but the Order and their droids. And then there was Kattran.

She stood out like a sore thumb as she came closer to her shuttle, with her tweed suitcase in one hand and her luxurious lilac cloak on her back. She hadn't bothered to change out of her nightgown or even to bathe. Something had stopped her from doing that during her time in the bathroom. She had had time to notice the white residue of Kylo Ren between her legs before her brain shut everything down again. It was then that she realized that her husband really was the one who had knocked her out, and that he hadn't even bothered with her when he had come back from the bridge. He must have thought that she was getting in the way of things; at least that's what she made of the situation. Sitting there in the bathroom with his juices on her fingers made her feel small, and within minutes she had taken back all of the progress that she'd thought she had made with him. It made her sick to think that she had believed in him at all, and for the sake of her heart she closed it, and began to make more realistic plans about her future.

Kattran knew deep down in her soul, for what reason she did not know, that she would soon have a baby to be looking after. It was a definite for her, and there wasn't a single doubt that Kylo was successful in his endeavors for an heir. As she thought of the baby, she touched her stomach as if it was already there, waiting to be born. Although it's conception wasn't in the best way possible, Kattran had already decided to forget about it for the sake of her own happiness. She had forgiven him, and now that that was over, it was time to move on to bigger and better things, like moving into her new home.

She was excited to be moving. Anything to get away from her mother and father would be a blessing, and the thought of starting a life of her own some place new made her heart sumersault in her chest. Kattran couldn't help but smile, and the more she thought about it the happier she became.

After she had reached her shuttle, she sat down her luggage and waited for the pilot to prep the ship. Giving the hangar a final once-over, in the distance she spotted her husband. His presence, though alarming, was oddly comforting to her in his familiarity. However, he wasn't alone. Hux was with him, but standing at a distance. He seemed incredibly battered to Kattran, and upon closer inspection even had a black eye. His body language betrayed him, and as Kylo Ren appeared comfortable gazing off in her direction, Hux seemed incredibly nervous to be standing next to him. Had Kylo given him that black eye? Kattran couldn't help but ask.

She motioned to Kylo Ren in the command deck, pointing to her right like she was pointing at Hux, then pointed to her eye. To her amusement, Kylo understood, and slowly nodded "yes". Kattran busted out laughing and gave him two thumbs up. She mouthed, "thank you" before turning to board the shuttle. She stopped at the entrance and waved to him like they were friends.

He waved back.

As Kattran found a seat against the shuttle wall, she thought of him and smiled.

"I'm getting a house today!" she shouted childishly at the pilot.

"Very good, ma'am," he replied.

A few hours later, she was home.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a review so that I can see what you think! I love hearing feedback, positive or negative! If you think there's something I need to work on, please feel free to let me know! And yes, I know that this story is really sad, but please stay with me; it gets happier, folks! Kattran is about to LIVE, y'all! She's not just going to get beat up all the time! W O W! It's almost like I have a soul or something! Crazy! But anyway, thanks to everyone who has stayed with me this far or for those of you who've just found the story! I hope you guys are having fun with this fic!**

 **Love ya, Molly**


	13. Ch 13: Home Sweet Home

The dry heat of the Farriglian summer welcomed Kattran home after her suffocating days aboard _Finalizer_. The sun sat high in the sky; it was the middle of the afternoon, and the farmers had not yet returned home from the fields. Kattran spied the men out in the pasture by House Vigneto as soon as her bare feet touched the hot gravel drive of her old residence. She hadn't bothered to put on any shoes before she left, but the fact that one of her senses had not dulled was intoxicating to her, and as the hot stones sat under her feet she could feel her humanity return to her. Sadly, she could no longer smell the wonderful breeze of a summer afternoon or the fresh cut hay in the pastures, but at least her body finally felt present in the world in which she lived. No longer was she cold and in the dark; now she was grateful to the wind that brushed away the heat and was satisfyingly blinded by the directness of the sun.

As the young woman gathered her luggage her father watched from the front door. He desperately wanted to speak with her; to apologize for what he had signed off on. The more he examined the condition of his daughter the worse he felt, as her bruises and under-eye circles were extremely noticeable on her sickly pale face. She was still in her nightgown too, as if she'd made some grand escape. Although his wife had told him about her condition beforehand, he couldn't believe how pitiful looking and disheveled she had become. However, his daughter's beaming smile was causing him to think otherwise about her situation. Her happiness was extremely out of place, but nevertheless he was glad to see her feeling some positive emotion.

When she reached the doors of the house he stepped in front of her to welcome her and to help her with her bag, but a pale hand quickly shooed him away. "Please don't," she told him, avoiding his eyes. "I can take care of myself."

Her distance disturbed him, and the old man immediately skipped to the point. "Kattran, I'm sorry. There wasn't anything I could do, _please_ understand that."

She grabbed the doorknob, annoyed with him and ready to leave. "I know. You don't have to apologize." she mumbled curtly. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'd like to start packing for the estate."

"Kattran," he whispered, his noble blue eyes faltering as he tried desperately not to cry. He grabbed her arm to stop her. "I love you so very much. You're my little girl, and I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that."

Angry at herself for sympathizing with him, Kattran jerked her arm away and practically jumped into the house, ignoring the servants who had lined up to greet her and making her way up the stairs as fast as her feet would take her. When her Aunt Moti and Granny Gi met her at the top of the stairs she could not help but cheer. She hugged them greedily, in need of companionship. Although their young friend was smiling with all of her might, the two women could not help but notice her bumps and bruises. She had only been gone for a few days, and yet it looked as though she had aged a year. Lovingly they stroked her messy black hair and sunken cheeks, and began to bombard her with questions of her well-being. The girl quickly denied any bit about her neglect, and wouldn't tell them how she had been injured. Instead, she told them to hurry up and help her.

The three of them entered Kattran's room and began to pick things up; clothes, pictures, jewelry, instruments; anything of importance to them. While they were packing, Moti couldn't contain herself any longer and asked, "Jaanii, why must we hurry so? And where is your husband? A dulhaa must always return with his bride, it is a tradition going back to Ja! It is most inappropriate to be seen without him."

Kattran, counting the strings of her sitar to make sure that they were all in place, paused for a moment and frowned. "My dulhaa is very busy, Aunt Moti, but we are packing to go and live with him at his estate." She put the giant instrument into its case and smiled at how intently the others were looking at her. "I've told mother that I'm taking you two with me, so make sure that you bring everything with you. We won't be coming back."

Gi gave her a sweet look, but shook her head as she continued to fold her clothes. "Sweet girl," she said, her old voice soft and deep. "We may come and visit you, but you know that we are Anoushka's parivaar. The only possibility we have of leaving comes with death, but even then I have been told that reincarnation can be quite tricky when it comes to members of a lower caste. We just aren't as fortunate, I suppose, but the gods know I have been sending up prayers everyday since I was just a little ladakee."

Kattran looked on the old woman sympathetically. Even though she was not related to either of them, Moti and Gi were more of a family to her than her own. Gi was an old woman of 83, and was a round and cheery little person who always kept her silver hair piled into a perfectly circular bun at the very top of her head. She never wore anything but green, and her sweet face had always reminded Kattran of a little bear. Moti, on the other hand, was tall and lanky, and had all five of her hair pieces to keep with tradition. She had only just turned 50, but after working all these years for her svaamee, Anoushka had left her looking more than a little worn. On her thin wrists several gold bangles hit together with every movement, creating a musical sound that she had grown to ignore, but had always reminded Kattran of the bell on a pet's collar. She adored them both, and couldn't wait to tell them the good news.

"Well you see, Granny," replied Kattran, excited for her reaction, "Anoushka isn't your svaamee anymore. Because of my marriage to Kylo Ren, _I_ am officially the wealthiest member of the family. You belong to me now!"

The two of them stopped to think for a moment, then looked at eachother with incredibly excited looks on their faces. Moti exclaimed, "My goodness, you're right Jaanii! We are free, after all this time!"

"We can come with you then?" asked Granny Gi, slamming the locks shut on her suitcase. "Oh, how wonderful! I can finally start living like the little old woman I was always meant to be! Why, I could learn to knit, or some senile thing like that! Kattran, this is wonderful!"

After they were through laughing with glee, the three of them bounded down the steps of the manor, arms wrapped around each other, and out to the driveway once more, where the pilot was still waiting to take them to the estate. Her mother and father were nowhere to be seen, much to her satisfaction, and within a few minutes they had left the house without saying a single draggy goodbye to anyone. To Kattran, it was the best feeling in the world. She did not see her father watching her leave from the window.

They had taken only the things that they had truly loved from the house, and their baggage was light and sporadic. She had left behind all of the fancy and frivolous clothes that her mother had bought for her and only taken the ones she really liked; plain dresses and comfortable shoes. All of them had taken their instruments, though; Moti and her tabla, Gi and her flute, and Kattran with her enormous sitar. They looked as though they really were a pack of gypsies compared to the relative blandness of the Order pilot. He seemed to be completely fascinated by them, and when they started talking in Pyrthveean he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. _This is the wife of Kylo Ren?_ He thought.

"Lady Denon," announced the pilot, his head facing the window. "I've punched in the coordinates, and we should be arriving at the meeting place momentarily. Some members of the house will be escorting you to the estate from there in a personal speeder."

Kattran flashed a smile at him. "Excellent." she exclaimed, glancing at Moti and Gi excitedly.

Once they had flown for a bit, the three ladies were dropped off at a cobblestone road, where a luxurious silver speeder was waiting for them; an antique PL-90 that the women could gawk at from the windows of the shuttle. As the ship landed and they gathered their things, the bridge was lowered and two men became visible. The pilot immediately began to help them carry their luggage, but when they set foot outside he came to a startling halt. One of the men from the estate had caught his eye.

Confused, Kattran looked at them closely. Although both of them looked as though they had just finished work in the fields, the one to the right was obviously Primean. His ears were pointed and his mouth was strangely shaped, but Kattran couldn't see a problem. The pilot however, seemed to be outraged.

"Madam, if I had known that this creature was escorting you to the estate I would have turned around immediately." seethed the pilot, lowering Gi's luggage into the speeder hesitantly. He eyed the young man up and down with the strangest look of disgust on his face. He added, "Please forgive me. I should have asked if this area had been cleared already."

The young man started to say something, but the older man beside him held him back. "It's fine, sir, believe me. We've been working with Cayman for 20 years, and not once have we had any trouble from him. He's very loyal, and very passionate about his work on the property."

Cayman nodded.

The pilot laughed. "Well, I suppose any animal can be trained if given enough time." He took another suitcase and put it in the back. "So what exactly have you trained him to do?"

Cayman did not speak for himself. Instead, the potbellied man replied, "He looks after our falumpasets. Tricky beasts, but good for plowing."

The pilot eyed him them both for a while, but eventually returned to the entrance of the shuttle. As if offering them their last chance to escape some terrible fate, the man asked, "And you ladies are sure about this? I'd be happy to take you back to General Denon."

Kattran, sick of the Order and everything to do with it, shooed him away. "Just go, sir. I have more important things to worry about than this man."

Shaking his head in disbelief, the pilot boarded the shuttle and flew off back towards central command. The three women, their luggage already loaded, turned to look at their company with a respectful bow. The men, unused to this kind of respect from members of the bothersome First Order, smiled and welcomed them into the speeder. One by one the women found a seat and were greeted by them, Kattran being the last. The young man, Cayman, stopped her.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," he said, shaking her hand. "These days it's pretty rare to meet someone who's friendly. I can tell just by looking at you that you aren't like them at all."

Entering the speeder and sitting down, Kattran laughed. "Well thank you, Cayman! I take that as a compliment, I really do."

The older man had walked around to the other side of the craft and got in. He turned around to face them all and introduced himself. "My name's Pippo Santi, but most of the crew around here just call me Pip. I'm the gamekeeper at Montagna. It's a real pleasure to meet you, ladies."

After Cayman hopped in, they were off, gliding down the road at a wonderful speed. Kattran leaned in to talk, holding on to her seat for dear life. Acting like she wasn't about to fly out of the speeder, she asked, "So Montagna is the name of the estate, Mr. Pip?"

"Yes," he responded, keeping his eyes on the road. "Castello del Montagna. It's a sight for sore eyes, miss. You'll love it."

"It's one of the oldest homes in the area," added Cayman, his strange mouth making him look like a fish. He grinned and said, "It used to belong to a Duke."

Kattran smiled, intrigued. "And what happened to him?"

"They kicked him out just like everybody else," interrupted Pip. "The First Order aren't much on Farriglian royalty."

* * *

The house had a winding dirt driveway that went about a mile from the main road into town, and grass the color of emeralds sprouted up on either side like a welcoming committee as the breeze caused its blades to wave back and forth cheerfully. A line of wood and wire fencing separated them from the pasture, where a few farmhands were at work bailing hay before the sunset dismissed them. There weren't any trees for miles, but you could see them on the ridgeline behind the house like some sort of tidal wave of shadowy elms and pines. The sun covered everything in a golden glow, making the drive up like something off of a postcard. Kattran had never seen land so beautiful in all her life, and she couldn't help but swell with pride at the thought of it belonging to her.

All of the servants had gathered outside the house and were standing in a bit of grass beside the grand, sweeping white porch of the mansion. The house towered over them in a painted white stone that seemed to be free from impurities or blemishes of any kind. It's roof was made of wonderfully blue tiles that reminded Kattran of the sea, and its windows were long and ornate with swirling cast iron designs. The whole structure was enormous to her, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't imagine finding enough things to put inside of it. The grand old thing was a welcoming sight, and the three women were overjoyed and beyond satisfied with their new home.

As if their eyes were glued to the house, their heads were raised in awe as they exited the speeder. Cayman and Pip began unloading their things and handing them to another boy while the servants stepped forward to introduce themselves. They were all women, and all of them were dressed in the same dark grey, ankle length dress with a white apron, except for one. Obviously the housekeeper, a matronly figure draped in black velvet was examining her silver pocket watch, curling her lip and peering down her nose like a bird. She clasped it shut and dropped it into her pocket as she moved to greet them, her blank expression unchanging.

"Miss Denon," welcomed the lady, snapping Kattran out of her daze with her monotone and nasally voice. "I am Ms. Orlov, and as your housekeeper I welcome you and your ladies to Castello del Montagna. As a citizen of the First Order it is an honor to serve you and your husband."

Kattran took the slightly intimidating woman's bony hand and shook it, but before she could extend any greetings of her own, Ms. Orlov had already sized her up and spit her back out. Her glassy blue eyes widened just a bit at the realization that the young lady had been traveling in her nightgown, and wasn't even wearing any shoes.

"My goodness, madam," she spat in disbelief, letting go of the girl's hand. "Half past four in the afternoon and you're still in your pajamas? Heaven's me! We can't have the Lady of the house making a mockery of herself!"

Quickly, Kattran looked her right in the eye and said, "With all due respect, Ms. Orlov, I simply can't find the motivation to give a damn." Smiling, Kattran moved to the side. "Now please, introduce me to these other fine ladies. I must meet every one of the house staff."

Moti and Gi giggled to themselves as Ms. Orlov mentally brushed herself off and turned to attend to her mistress. The stern looking woman cleared her throat and continued as if nothing had happened. "Yes," she grumbled, glaring down the staff as if they were the ones to blame. She pointed to a stout, tan woman and announced, "This is Mrs. Edie Aromdee, the Lady's maid. She will be your personal assistant during your time here."

Edie stepped up to greet her, and Kattran couldn't help but like her. She looked so sweet, and her smile was warm and inviting. Her features were brown and earthy, and her dark hair reminded Kattran of chocolate.

"Next we have Ms. Manee Bell." continued Ms. Orlov drearily. "She is the head housemaid, and although she is a recent addition to the house, I think that you will find her more than thorough."

Manee was a blonde woman whose shoulders slumped, making it look as though she had little to no self confidence at all. Her complexion was remarkably paler than the others, and Kattran could tell that she was not Farriglian. She seemed very out of place, and it looked like she felt that way too. When Kattran went to shake her hand, she could barely even look her in the eye.

The last of the three nearly jumped at the chance to meet Kattran, and before Ms. Orlov could introduce her she had already grabbed her with both hands, and in a sing-song voice had squealed, "Oh, welcome, welcome, welcome, Lady Denon! What a true blessing to meet ya, dearie!" She was so chubby that she looked like a gumdrop with the way that her dress and apron hung off of her. Two small, pointed shoes were beneath her skirts, and in combination with the lovely grin that spread across her face, it seemed to Kattran as if she had just met her fairy godmother. The little woman continued, introducing herself sweetly as, "Mrs. Bruno, at your service! I'm the head chef, so if there's anything that you'd like special made for supper, just give me a ring, yes? I can cook just about everything there is that's edible on this marble, but if I can't then I'll just have to bake you one of my meat pies! Nothing fills you up like a nice meat pie, that's what I say! Well, that or great big hunk of cake! I just love cakes, really, so if you were ever to want one it would be a pleasure for me to bake one! I haven't had a thick slice of chocolate cake in who knows how long! Do you have anything that you'd-"

"Mrs. Bruno." attempted Ms. Orlov to interrupt.

"Sometimes I think that I'd much rather have a few good cookies with a cup of tea than anything, really. You know, I used to make the best cookies-"

"Mrs. Bruno."

"I love to put some hearty oats in them! You can turn them into a bit of a meal that way-"

"Mrs. Bruno!"

"Oh, but what I really love is just cooking up a nice meal for someone! I-"

"Mrs. Bruno! Would you please be quiet!" shouted Ms. Orlov, rolling her eyes at her coworker. "Madam Denon and her ladies are surely very tired, and would like to see where they will be living. Save the cookie talk for after dinner."

The little lady seemed quite embarrassed by herself, as if she didn't realize how excited she had become to meet everyone. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and looked at the ground, her round face pink from blushing. "Oh, forgive me." she apologized, her voice slower than before. "It's just that, we haven't seen anyone in several months. I've gotten tired of making Black Pot Stew."

Suddenly, Edie stepped up and nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, ma'am. Mrs. Bruno is quite right. We haven't seen anyone since Lord Ren left in the spring. Couldn't we please prepare the house for just a hint of a celebration?" Mrs. Bruno smiled excitedly, but Manee couldn't have cared less. "Let's bring out the brot-rib from the cellar and crack open a few bottles of blossom wine! I'm sure the ladies won't mind having a delicious meal! I mean, the house finally has a master again! I was starting to feel like a ghost."

Ms. Orlov frowned as she thought it over, but she soon gave in and shooed them off to work. "You can fix up something, certainly, but I want it on the table promptly at six o'clock! These ladies are civilized."

"Yes, ma'am!" answered Edie and Mrs. Bruno, scuttling up the stairs and into the house, dragging Manee with them by the hand.

Kattran and her family were escorted into the house as well, where Ms. Orlov took their cloaks and showed them around. The entrance hall was grand and beautiful with white Farriglian marble from floor to ceiling. There was a flight of dark wooden stairs with wonderfully carved banisters and railings that greeted them. At the top Ms. Orlov told them that their rooms would be on the east and west wings accordingly. From the middle of the ceiling hung a chandelier uniquely cast in bronze with what looked like vines holding up its candles. Kattran was in awe once more, but the housekeeper edged them on to look at the rest of the massive mansion.

To the left the ladies entered a wonderful sitting room that was so big, it had two stone fireplaces to heat it. The tall windows that Kattran had seen outside illuminated the room beautifully, and the shadows cast by the furniture were cozy and natural. Giant bookcases that reached the ceiling were incredible to her, and she couldn't imagine how many books they held. A rolling ladder was at the end of one of them, and as she played around in her brain she could picture herself sliding down them for her daily read. The couches and chairs were a creamy white color, and looked gorgeously uncomfortable. Paintings on the wall depicted the hunt, a ship at sea, and a noblewoman with her tusk cat.

"How lovely," whispered Kattran to herself, walking slowly through her new home like it was a museum. "What a beautiful house."

"Thank you, Lady Denon," called Ms. Orlov in the distance. Kattran hadn't noticed how far she'd fallen behind on her little tour. Ms. Orlov stood and waited for her to catch up before she mentioned, "Here's another man I'd like you to meet. Now, he's quite old, but he's one of the best butlers I've ever worked with. Mr. Matiki," she shouted to the far corner, "I've brought you our new residents."

Suddenly a man that Kattran hadn't noticed turned his little white head around in his chair and waved. The ladies walked over to him. He was in the middle of watching a First Order news broadcast when he welcomed them.

"Hello there, madam," he chided, getting out of his seat to respectfully address her. He was dressed in a very nice suit, and when he stuck out his hand for Kattran to shake it she was afraid to dirty his perfectly white gloves. "I was just watching you on the viewscreen there. It seems that you and our master have made the evening news."

Kattran's eyes shifted to the viewscreen in the corner of the room and was startled to see a picture of herself behind the reporter. The woman was in designated First Order black with her hair in a no-nonsense bun, and although she was smiling, she seemed to be rather plastic. Sitting at her desk with her was a man in a similar black uniform who was talking about Kylo Ren.

"The captain of the Knights of Ren and defender of the Order, Kylo Ren, has recently married the daughter of the Galactic Civil War hero, General Bogdan Denon. Kattran Denon is a twenty year old female from Farriglia Prime, and is of a mixed race background. It just goes to show you, citizens, that not only is our culture accepting of others, but it is also encouraging of multicultural expression."

"Indeed," agreed the female anchor. "Kylo Ren has also shown us his allegiance to First Order values and customs through this union. All citizens must remember that it is illegal to be unmarried by the age of 25 in all First Order occupied regions, and must be enacted in order to maintain our population and encourage the upkeep of our society. Thank you for tuning in to your weekly news update, and long live the First Order."

* * *

Although she could no longer taste the surely delicious meal in the cheerful dining room of Castello del Montagna, Kattran was feeling comfortable and even more in love with her new residence. She was too busy having fun to mind. Ms. Orlov had taken her to her bedroom, a wonderfully simple room with a nice bed and soft green walls. They had lit a small fire for her as well to keep the draft away, and left her to finally relax and drift off to sleep. She trod into the bathroom and ran a hot bath for herself, her first in nearly 4 days. She ran her hands through her thick black curls and laid there for a moment serenely.

She went over her time with Ren and everything that she could remember happening to her. Her fingers touched her cheek from where he had slapped her, and she rubbed her head when she thought about his strangely devastating powers. However, she couldn't bring herself to hate what he did. Instead she focused on his gentleness with her when he held her in the light of the battleship. She dwelled on his rough fingers dragging themselves down the line of her body, and how he had shared a drink with her after her meltdown.

His nose was pronounced and looked as if it had been taken off of a statue somewhere. His face was long and flat in places, and his brown eyes were so honest with her. _His eyes betrayed every one of his emotions_ , she thought to herself. _Maybe that's why he was always looking at the floor._ She grinned when she thought of her husband, and could only dream of the good things to come from him. To her, it was as if she had never been hurt at all, as if something wasn't letting her think rationally. As much as her brain wanted to label him as a criminal, she could only see him as a challenge; a challenge to find whatever goodness was left inside of him.

When she had left the tub and put on her night clothes, she sat on the bed. There was an odd sensation in her stomach, as if the tiniest amount of pressure was sitting there. She touched it a bit, but soon decided to sleep instead. Covering herself with her warm bed sheets, she knew in her heart what it was.

That night, she had a dream about a baby boy named Ben.

 **Howdy! So, what do you think? Please let me know by leaving me a comment; good or bad, I don't care, I just love hearing feedback from you guys! I'm so excited to write about Kattran's newest path in life, and I really hope that you all will like it! Finally, something happy, right? Well anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! It's gonna get real, y'all. Also, thank you to everyone who's stuck with this story since the beginning like the real OG's that you are! You guys have been great and so super supportive! And thank you to all of my new readers for checking out this story- it really means a lot to me! Don't forget to write a review! Thanks so much!**

 **\- Molly**


	14. Ch 14: A Fresh Start

Kylo Ren's eyes were open wide as beads of sweat covered his forehead, causing his dark hair to stick. He was panting, and slowly he turned onto his side in the bed to get a look at what time it was. Two in the morning. He ran his hands over his face and groaned, his head aching. He had been dreaming of his wife, but then something happened and he lost control. Whatever it was had really given him a rude awakening. His heart was still pounding, and knowing that he would never get back to sleep, he decided to get up and get a glass of water from the bathroom.

His bare feet marched across the cold metal tiles of his bedroom, and for a moment he struggled to find the lightswitch. His body felt incredibly heavy and sluggish to him, as if he had the worst hangover in the world. The fluorescents were blindingly bright, but after a while he managed to find his little metal cup and fill it with water from the stainless steel sink. The feeling of it seeping down his throat was refreshing, but he was still sweating as if a fire had been lit under him. Already shirtless, Kylo proceeded to take off his black sleeping pants, leaving him naked in the wonderfully cold bathroom. He got another glass of water and sat in his tub, the cold porcelain a delight for his skin. He just sat there for a moment, grasping his cup and trying to figure out what was going on.

It felt to him as if he had been using his powers, and for some reason he felt exhausted, almost as if it had been a long day for interrogations. He could feel the residue that the person had left behind in his brain, but when he examined it he couldn't form a face or even a name. It's lifeforce felt young, too, almost too young to be able to meld with, but it's presence seemed strong. He remembered his dream about Kattran, and suddenly it all made sense.

"She's pregnant," he mumbled to himself, his deep voice echoing in the large bathroom. He sat there in a strange heap in his tub, staring at the wall with his brown eyes intensely and thinking to himself of ways that this could have happened. He hadn't been the one dreaming about his wife. The Force was behind it all. It had taken him and shown him a message that he did not want to see. The darkness in him however, had slipped, and for a split second there was only the light to guide him and his dreams. That's what had awakened him; made him realize what was happening. The Light wanted this to happen desperately, and as Kylo felt it creeping over him he shivered as if it were a stranger.

He closed his eyes and felt it all around the room tormenting him.

"Go away." he whispered.

Just as the words left his lips, he felt an incredible mental rush to his brain, and he immediately recognized it as Kattran. He was connected to her body; it wasn't hurting her, it was more like a monitor. In his chest was a second heartbeat beside his own, and in his lungs he could feel the different patterns of air. He could tell that she was sleeping, and peacefully at that. However, there was another presence there that could only be one thing; his child.

It was like a warm little light that he could see when he closed his eyes, and for the first time in his life he felt immediately protective of something. In his vision he could tell how delicate the child was, and how attached the Light was to it. It clung to the tiny thing like a warm blanket, almost as if to tease him. He felt the darkness within him back away from the disgusting thing, but the decency in his heart made him keep looking. As he sat in the tub he became nervous, like any unprepared parent, as if just for a second, he wasn't a monster. He felt excited to hold it, to raise it, but quickly he grounded himself, throwing his cup onto the ground at his gushy feelings.

Shaking his head dramatically, Kylo stepped out of the tub and grabbed his clothes, desperate for guidance from his master. _I need to tell him,_ he thought to himself, scrambling with his robe. _He'll know how to help me._

Slamming the door shut to his chamber, he also slammed the door to his mind, and as if by magic, the little light and its mother were gone.

* * *

"Good morning, ma'am," greeted Edie, closing the door to Kattran's bedroom ever so gently. "I see that I didn't need to come wake you up after all."

Kattran smiled at her from the window, her arms wrapped around herself in contemplation. She was remembering her dream from last night; about the baby boy. _He was so precious_ , she thought to herself, her heart racing at the idea of it. _And he was mine, I just now he was._

Curious, Edie approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Is something troubling you, my dear?" she asked. "You seem pretty lost in thought for so early in the morning."

She turned to her lady's maid in need of advice. She asked, "Edie, do you have any children?"

"Yes ma'am," she answered, grinning at the thought. "Two boys, Wyatt and Wilbon. They live here with my husband on the estate if you'd ever like to meet them."

"Of course, I must," started Kattran. "But I'd like to ask you something. When you were pregnant, when did you know for certain that you were?"

Edie blinked at her, the female condition a sensitive topic in polite society. "Well, ma'am," she muttered, trying to think back. "I'd suppose for Wyatt it was after I, you know, missed the monthly. But with my second son, Wilbon, I recognized the feeling much sooner. Within about a week, I think. Why do you ask, ma'am? Do you think that you might be?"

Kattran's eyes glimmered at her as a serene smile spread across her face. "I don't think, Edie, I _know_. I can't explain it, but my heart is telling me that I am. It's only been two days, and yet..." she blushed, embarrassed by her openness. Her joy, however, made her continue. "I feel as though my heart could beat out of my chest. I've never been more excited in my entire life."

Edie smiled for her and gave her a hug. "Well, congratulations, ma'am. As a mother I shared the exact same feeling. You become so excited to meet your baby; to become a mother and bring new life into this world." She laughed. "Now, they might make you think twice sometimes, but they're worth it in the end. I swear!"

The lady looked at her charmingly strange new mistress and shook her head, unable to disagree with her. The incredibly excited look on her face was so convincing that she did not doubt her for a second. While she helped her get dressed she questioned her further, but not just about her pregnancy. She asked her about her childhood, where she grew up, and what her family was like. Within a few minutes she felt like she knew the lady better than she knew herself. Edie deeply enjoyed speaking with Kattran, and the idea of her as a friend made her very happy to be working for her. She was so much better than the Duchess; no whining or throwing fits over frivolous things. Kattran was the polar opposite; she wanted to do everything herself.

She stood by as she put on her clothes for the day, making casual conversation about the weather and how much she enjoyed the house. Her dress was as plain as white bread, with just a hint of decoration around her neck; nothing too fancy at all. She watched as she brushed her curly hair, which only seemed to make it even bigger than it already was. She observed how she tied her plain brown shoes, and how every few seconds she would tuck her thick black curls behind her ear. Edie was fascinated by her; a lady who wore no jewelry of any kind and could put on her own bloomers? Marvelous!

She walked with her down the wooden staircase, soaking up every word that came from the girl's thin mouth. She commented on everything in every room; about how well they had kept the house and how perfectly featured certain paintings were. Edie agreed occasionally, but other than that Kattran would do most of the talking. Edie loved to see her so high on life, and couldn't recall the last time she had seen someone so happy in the house.

"Good morning everyone!" she called into the kitchen, where the staff was hard at work preparing breakfast. Edie cringed, unable to stop her in time. As soon as they spotted her in the area, each member stopped what they were doing and turned as if called to attention. Not noticing that the lady of the house was in the kitchen, Mrs. Bruno was infuriated by how everyone seemed to be slacking off all at once.

Furiously juggling skillets and forks and spoons and pots and pans, Mrs. Bruno yelled out in her incredibly high voice, "Now what is this!? We need a full table set by 7:30 and you're calling it quits now? Get back to work before I have to-" she stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted the smiling girl. She quickly adjusted her apron and wiped off her hands. She glared at Edie for not keeping her out of the servant's quarters, but behind Kattran's back the lady's maid raised her hands comically as if nothing could be done. She stuttered, "M-Madam Denon. I am so sorry that you have to see all this mess! Are you just that hungry, my child?"

Kattran blinked, uncertain as to why time seemed to stop for her everywhere she went. "Well, I am hungry, Mrs. Bruno, but I'm the one who should be apologizing for interrupting your work! You don't have to stop and salute me like I'm some kind of captain! Just act like I'm not even here. I simply came to wish you all good morning."

"But, Madam Denon," started Mrs. Bruno, pausing for a second to stir something maniacally before it stuck to the pan. "It's only right to greet you like the lady that you are."

Taking in the puzzled looks all over the dirty faces of the kitchen staff, Kattran couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous it all was. She wasn't some empress; she was just a young woman living in a nice house. She replied, "Please, we can all do without a little ceremony for now, can't we? I really just wanted a look at this darling kitchen."

Mrs. Bruno grinned hesitantly, shooing her staff back to work. "Alright, ma'am, if you insist." she chirped, attending to a fresh batch of yeast rolls. "Breakfast will be ready shortly, so don't forget to drop by the dining room on your behind-the-scenes tour."

Kattran nodded and had nearly turned to leave when she noticed a lovely wooden door leading outside. Pulling Edie with her she plowed through the kitchen with a mad smile, throwing open the door and finding herself by a small brown shed. Edie covered her ears as her mistress exclaimed rather loudly that, "this is a perfect place for a garden!"

"Yes, miss," agreed Edie. "Do you enjoy gardening?"

Kattran turned to her ecstatically, her large eyes about to pop out of her skull. "I don't know!" she proclaimed gleefully. "I've never had a garden, but you see, I've always wanted to keep one ever since I was a little girl. It seemed to me that every civilized lady always kept a garden to grow her flowers and giant orange carrots for the occasional overly friendly rabbit-bear. At least, that's what the books depicted, anyway. I really don't know anything about gardening one way or the other. It would be quite the challenge, yes?"

Edie raised an eyebrow at her quizzical young friend. "Well I suppose so, miss. But, why haven't you ever kept a garden? House Vigneto had more than enough room for one."

She turned to her. "My mother would never let me. She always told me that if we were meant to be playing in the dirt then we were no better than pigs." She laughed, remembering deliciously that she would never have to see her again. "She was a rotten bitch of a mother, but, you didn't hear that from me." Kattran winked and turned towards the house.

* * *

After the biggest breakfast she had ever eaten in her life, Kattran decided to get out her sitar and play with Moti and Gi, but before a single note could be sung she spotted a shimmering cloud of sandy dust barreling up the driveway. She got up from the rug in the sitting room and stomped to the window, wondering who it could be. When the luxury speeder finally slowed to a hovering halt in the driveway, the woman who stepped out of the flawless white vehicle was unmistakeable. She had two red-headed boys with her, twins in matching black outfits who looked like little devils in disguise.

"Son of a bitch," groaned Kattran, running a hand down her face as if she were totally exhausted already. "It's Careolein Hux."

She watched in irritation as the tall, thin blonde made her way to the porch as her boys ran screaming up ahead. In her bony arms she carried a rather large basket, no doubt filled with housewarming gifts for her newly wedded friend. Kattran sighed. It wasn't that she didn't like Careolein, it was just that every time the woman came to visit it seemed like she felt the need to stay and chat for _hours_. She really was a good friend, but having just settled in, Kattran wasn't exactly in the mood to talk about how wonderful their husbands were over a glass of wine as her boys took turns screaming at each other.

"Can't I just sit on my ass for one second?" asked Kattran aloud, throwing her hands in the air and making her way begrudgingly to the door. Moti and Gi laughed and moved to another room upstairs, grateful that they wouldn't have to put up with the silly thing.

She had just wrapped her fingers around the silver doorknob as the doorbell began to ring. One of the boys kept ringing it repeatedly while the other pointed and laughed. She opened the door slowly and unexcitedly greeted them all with an, "Oh, _hello!_ "

Careolein immediately quit scolding her sons and burst into a huge smile, practically squealing. "Kattran! Oh, Kattran, how _are_ you, my dear! Answering your own doors, are we? Well, you look so cozy already; I love it!" She held up her gift basket. "And look what I've brought you! I thought that you might need a few things to help you settle in!"

"Mummy I want basket!" shouted one of the twins. "Gimme basket!"

"Yes, basket Mummy!" screamed the other, jumping up and down. "Anna candy!"

"You'll get candy when you've learned to behave!" hissed Careolein. She looked back up at her friend and grinned. "Kattran, you remember Maximillion and Brendol, don't you? I figured that I would bring them with me today to give their nanny some respite. And besides, it's been so long since they've visited their auntie Kattran. You aren't busy are you?"

She looked at her childhood friend and, as much as she wanted to say yes, she said no and invited them inside. The boys immediately took off to marvel at a stuffed Anooba head that was mounted to the wall in the sitting room, and their mother was speechless at the appearance of the home's magnificent foyer. The two women made their way into the next room answering each other's questions and giggling. Kattran called up her lady's maid Edie and asked her if there was anyone that Maximillion and Brendol could play with while their mother stayed to visit, and sweetly she took them both by the hand and lead them outside to the lawn to run and scream as much as they liked. Careolein was visibly relieved to be rid of them.

"Those boys are a blessing and a curse," she said, her eyes widening a bit just thinking about it. She sat down elegantly on one of the sofas, her long ruffled white skirts draping across the upholstery like wings. She had worn her blonde hair in an odd style today, as if it were made up of only two giant curls that wound up the side of her head like the bell of a horn. Her shoes were clunky white heels several inches high, and she had worn earrings made from shimmering layers of fanned silver that came together to act as a sort of necklace. Pinned to her chest was a small First Order pendant, which she had made fashionable by adorning it with black onyx. Her thin hands wrapped around the handle of the basket she had been carrying and passed it to her friend sitting on a settee opposite of her. "It's just something that I found at the market the other day. I thought that you and your exotics might enjoy it."

Kattran smiled as she took the gift. "There's a market nearby?" she asked, excited by the idea of exploration. "What's it like?"

"Oh, just your average market place really. You know, there's gypsies who stand there looking gruff and all sorts of colorful fruits and vegetables. There was a cattle auction there too when I went. It was quite loud, to be perfectly honest." explained her fanciful friend, waving to the maid in the corner to ask for tea.

Her curly-headed host cringed. "Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't even bother to ask if you wanted anything." She opened the lid of the basket. "I'm still pretty new at this whole 'lady-of-the-house' thing."

Careolein waved her hand to dismiss the idea. "Don't worry. The day after I'd married Hux I thought that my world had been turned upside down! All of these new things to worry about, and a new house on top of that."

"Are you and Hux still living in House Inganno?" asked Kattran, calculating the distance between them in her head. "Isn't that only a few kilometers away?"

"Yes," she replied, taking a cup and a saucer from the newly delivered serving tray. Stirring the warm brown liquid she said, "Driving here was a breeze. Our estates our side by side, you know." After sipping her tea she exclaimed, "Bless the Order! Aren't we just the luckiest girls on Farriglia Prime?"

Thinking it over, Kattran replied, "Yes, I suppose so." She looked in the basket and pulled out a large silver jewelry tin, her initials engraved on the top. "Oh, how lovely! Thank you, Careolein."

"You're very welcome," she mumbled, backpedaling. "But tell me something, my dear. From your tone of voice it doesn't sound like you're very happy about something, and you know that it's my job to figure out what that is. Now spill. Tell me everything that could possibly be good or bad about that husband of yours. What is he like? You know that people are always different behind closed doors!"

Kattran blushed. "Well what do you want to know?"

She laughed, leaning forward a bit to whisper forcefully, "Tell me about the wedding night! This is what married friends talk about!"

Kattran rolled her eyes playfully. "So that's the reason why you brought me a present! You just wanted to butter me up first for some kind of naughty tell-all!"

Careolein laughed. "And did it work?"

"I suppose so," she replied, blushing even brighter now. "But, where should I start?"

"Ooh, tell me about his body! I couldn't even imagine what that man looks like underneath all that shadowy garb. How _mysterious!_ "

Kattran bit her lip, smiling at herself for finally having something impressive to add to the conversation. "Well," she began, thinking about their night together. "His arms are really something, and his hands are big and rough. When he touched me I felt safe with him, and he was so strong. He has a broad chest, too, and wide shoulders, and his stomach has a few plates in it. His eyes, when I looked at him, were so honest, and his hair is wonderfully thick." She caught herself drifting and laughed. "Oh, he's just all kinds of wonderful in that department."

Careolein covered her mouth and giggled. "He sounds like quite the man! Oh my, what a thrilling image! War hero indeed!"

"Yes," continued Kattran shyly, embarrassed to be talking this way about him but too excited to stop. "I find him quite handsome. It's something in the way he looks at you; the way he holds his mouth."

Her friend grinned, leaning over the coffee table to put a hand on her knee. "And did he kiss you with that mouth? Was it like something out of a story book?"

Kattran stopped. Looking at the floor, she replied, "No."

"What do you mean _no?_ " she asked, pulling back. "Didn't you two... you know..."

Kattran looked her in the eye with the saddest expression and shook her head. She sighed and said, "I mean, we did make love, but... No, he never kissed me." Remembering how he avoided her that night, she added, "He seemed to have an aversion to touching me."

Careolein stared at her, confused as to what she meant. Upon closer inspection of her small friend she noticed how tired she seemed, as well as how pale she looked in this light. Her usually glowing skin had lost its honey colored tan, and as if it had been beaten from her, bruises had appeared on her exposed forearms like spots on a dog. They didn't look fresh; they were too hard to separate from her skin. The concern in her voice rose as she started to consider the husband's character.

"Kattran, what happened?" she whispered, moving over to join her on the other couch. She touched her shoulder comfortingly. "Did he do something to hurt you?"

Her green eyes blinked at her. "Yes, if I'm being honest, he did." she replied curtly, pushing back her jungle of curly black hair. "But I've already decided to move past it-"

"No!" jumped Careolein, shocked at her usually strong willed companion. "What did he do to you, Kay?"

"If I remembered I would tell you. All that I know is that Kylo Ren has a power that I could never understand." she began to tear up. "And..."

Careolein held her hands. "And what?"

"I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with his son, and I wasn't even conscious for the conception."

"Kattran, what are talking about? How would you even know that? It's only been a few days, and, wait, what do you mean you were _unconscious_? Did he knock you out?"

"Yes, he did," she sobbed, falling apart even after she told herself not to. "But like I said, it's over now! I've moved on, I swear!"

"But, how do you know that you're pregnant? What's going on with you?"

Her glimmering green eyes looked up at her friend, and somehow she managed a smile. She touched her stomach. "It's one of the strongest feelings I've ever had in my entire life. I had a dream about him, too -the baby- just last night. It's all coming together, and I don't doubt myself for a second."

Careolein gave her a small sad grin, realizing that she didn't want to talk about her husband anymore. She decided to stop hinting at it, and instead only focused on this talk of an heir. The odd look in her friend's eyes could not be more convincing; it was as if she were psychic. "You know, Kattran, for some reason I believe you. How long has it been? It only takes but two or three days for it to happen, but surely your body isn't producing those kinds of hormones already. It's crazy to think that you already know."

"He made love to me two days ago, and the sensation only started happening a short time ago, when I went to sleep late last night." she answered, practically glowing.

Careolein was confused. "The sensation?" she asked. "What ever do you mean?"

She smiled. "It's this feeling that I have that started with my dream last night. It's as if there were a small presence hanging ever so slightly over my shoulder." Suddenly, her gaze became solid, yet still beyond beaming. "I believe it to be the presence of my son. Careolein, is that at all strange to you?"

Scratching her blonde head, Careolein leaned back and thought for a moment about her own pregnancy. "Not really, I suppose. When I was pregnant with the boys I could tell before the doctor could that they were twins, but I guess that's a pretty common occurrence. I mean, you definitely know that they're there." She looked back over at her friend and laughed at her sweet excitement. "Oh, Kattran, congratulations! I know how much you've always wanted to have children of your own, and I'm sure you'll make an award-winning mother."

"Thank you, Careolein." she replied, giving her a hug and wiping away her tears. "And thank you for coming to visit me. I know how busy you always are, what with the committees and motherly-duties and all."

"You're quite welcome. You know, since you're married you can join the Women of the First Order Social Committee. The old crones would love to have you, I'm sure."

Kattran blinked a few times and shook her head. "Yeah right. I can just imagine all of the dirty looks I'll get from behind their tea cups."

"But you have to come to at least one meeting!" groaned Careolein, tugging on her arm. "Out of pity for me for having to put up with them all if not for anything else! Please come; you're my only fun friend!"

Kattran laughed at her and caved. "Fine, I'll go, but just once. I'm going to hate it, you know."

Careolein stood to leave. "The next meeting is this Sunday afternoon at 3. And please Kattran, for the love of the Order, brush your damn hair!"

* * *

Kylo Ren returned to his room even angrier than when he had left. He picked up a chair from the overturned sitting area and flung it against the wall beside him, knocking a ceiling tile out of place and leaving a dent in the doorframe to his bathroom. In his frenzied state he had left his quarters without his mask and uniform, and the more he thought about himself storming down the halls of Finalizer in his bathrobe the more he wanted to hit something. Had he no more pride? No self dignity? He clenched his tremoring fists and punched a hole through the wall, leaving wires and pipes exposed after he retrieved his hand. From this angle he could see himself in the square mirror of the bathroom; he looked completely and utterly insane.

The Supreme Leader had been of no help to him. When he told him the truth about his feelings for her and the child he merely laughed at him, as if he were some sort of disconcerting ant. He was his apprentice! He wasn't nothing! He ran into the bathroom and tore the mirror off of the wall, slinging it onto the floor to shatter it. As shards of the mirror exploded into the room, one shard cut his leg and a bit of his hand, but instead of stopping from the pain he continued his rampage into the next room.

"You bitch!" he screamed, the veins in his neck straining and pink. He picked up a table in his bedroom and threw it into the far corner with almost superhuman strength. "You dumb bitch!"

He got onto his knees like a madman as he slammed his fists against his head. "No, no, no! Get out of my head! Get out of my head!" His voice was almost blood-curdling, and his face was a fierce shade of sweaty red. His black hair clung to him as his sweat poured out of him from the rage. "Kattran! Die!" he screamed, unable to stop thinking of his heart-wrenching wife. "Die! Die, Kattran! Kattran, you bitch! You stupid bitch!"

For as long as he had been traveling down the path of the dark side, never had Kylo Ren experienced an episode as extreme as this. The Light had infiltrated his mind unlike never before, and for the life of him he couldn't find a way to stop it. Never had he had this sort of reaction to a woman, not even with the kindhearted scavenger, Rey. It was as if a part of him was missing, but he knew where it was. It was stuck inside that girl he called his wife. It's presence called out to him like a taunt. A being of light made entirely from his own.

It mocked him. Called him a failure and a joke. It never left him. Ever. The reason? Snoke had explained it to him.

"The child is the personification of your doubts in the dark side." he'd said. "And it will be the hardest test you will ever face as a force user."

Kylo screamed at the thought of him saying it. He had given him no solution other than to overcome it, and now as his body felt as if it were being torn limb from limb, he used the darkness to shove him back together. He thought of his grandfather and prayed to his spirit for guidance as he collapsed into the floor, squirming against himself. He realized now how foolish it was to think that with Han Solo dead he had been freed from this torment, and as his head began to ache he could no longer hold back his tears.

It was torture, this odd little deal he had struck with the dark side, and his mind had become afraid of what was to come. He desperately sifted through his training with Snoke in search of a way to calm himself, and finally his psyche reached out and found something steady to hold on to. With all of his might he used his knowledge of the dark side to pull himself away from the Light once more, and as his spirit was returned to him the strain it had put on his heart was evident.

He sat up and leaned against his bed, holding his sweaty chest as he desperately breathed in some much needed air. His vision was blurry and his hands were trembling, but after a few minutes he was able to throw himself back into bed, his eyes glued to the ceiling to steady himself. Kylo's heart was beating out of his chest, even after a deeper meditation had been achieved. He laid there exhausted and waiting for his familiar sense of calm to return to him, but before it did a message appeared on his data monitor near by.

He propped an arm under himself so that he could read it. The little yellow box was from the _Finalizer's_ Security Depot. It read:

 _Attention._

 _A foreign female was recorded in room A-003 from hours 2100 on Day 182 to hours 1100 on Day 183. Please authenticate presence for Finalizer's detailed humanoid catalogue._

 _Thank You for your Time and Attention._

 _Long Live the First Order._

Kylo groaned as he thought of his time with the very woman he had just finished thinking about. He sat up in his bed and took off his robe, which was now drenched in sweat. Panting, he walked over to the monitor grabbing his back, but before he pressed _Authenticate_ , he noticed that the film had been included in the message for him to view. He opened the new window with his fingertip and backed away.

Kattran was in her white nightgown in the middle of his bed, her poofy black hair hiding her face as she stared intently into the corner. She ran to it skittishly and began to tamper with his audio machine, and as if she were still there he turned slowly to look at it. When the music started to play he watched as she was seemingly overcome with joy and began to dance.

Suddenly he began to cry.

Running a hand through his hair he whispered, "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

He lifted his watery eyes to watch as she twirled around his room.

"No matter how hard I try, I'm never going to be able to hate her, am I?"

That night he fell asleep to his music for the first time in years and to his father loving him like he always did.

 **Hey guys! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE leave a review in the comments! I love to hear from you, so don't hold back! I want to hear everything that you have to say, good or bad! Thank you so much for reading this story! For those of you who have stayed with me since the beginning, you all deserve a million high fives and a gold star for being the greatest people on Earth! When I see my readers becoming involved with my little story I immediately want to tell eveyone that I know about it. You guys make my day! I've printed out some of your reviews too in order to help me keep writing, because when I know that you guys are out there I can't help but feel better about myself! For all of you new readers here today, THANK YOU for checking out my story! Best wishes everyone!**

 **\- Molly**


	15. Ch 15: No Trespassing

By the time that Sunday rolled around, Kattran had become well acquainted with her new home and the captivating land surrounding it. She had taken a tour of the farmland and learned that not only did it specialize in wheat and barley, but it also had an extensive gervi fruit orchard and a vineyard of good repute. To the west grew a hearty crop of pumpkins, potatoes, and gourds as well as several different types of lettuce and beans. To the east were the mills and areas for the cattle to graze. To the north of the home was a 4 or 5 mile area of forest preserved for sport by the gamekeeper, Mr. Pip; there was even a hunting lodge for longer trips out. A small village of about 1200 people also rested on the property, but seeing as she was a high ranking lady of the very order that stole their freedom, Ms. Orlov suggested against visiting.

Right around 300 people were employed by her husband to farm his land and maintain his estate, and inside the house were 44 different maids, cooks, butlers, and valets; just enough to manage Castello del Montagna as the largest private residence in the region. When she was told that the property handled over 500 head of cattle, she couldn't believe it, but when she discovered that her land covered nearly 12,000 acres, she had to sit down from lightheadedness.

It turns out that when Kylo Ren and his men had taken over Farriglia Prime, the Order had divided the captured lands amongst its most obedient (and most powerful) servants quite generously. She wondered if her husband even knew the extent of his property, and since this was only one of many captured civilized planets, if he been given anything else in the galaxy as a war trophy. The thought baffled her.

She had been told that shortly after the capture of the planet, Kylo Ren had only stayed in the house for a night before returning to his destroyer. Ms. Orlov admitted that she didn't quite know what to make of him, but that he was kind enough to go over his assets with her. He had brought down a list that he had hastily written down on a slightly crumpled napkin. After he pulled it from his belt he'd spent a long time trying to straighten it out before dropping it on the table in front of her, and for some reason he didn't even take off his mask to carry on a conversation about it. It had frightened her a bit, she'd admitted to Kattran, but she quickly learned to ignore it when she realized just what was at stake.

On Friday evening Ms. Orlov decided that it was time that Kattran realized it, too. She sat her down at a little white desk in her bedroom and pulled out a more organized version of what Kylo Ren had given her on the napkin, holding it to her chest for a moment so as not to scare her. After giving her a word of warning, she proceeded to tell Kattran that not only was she now worth 648,500,000,000 Galactic Credits, but that she had recently been given a monthly allowance from her husband of 500,000 Credits to spend at her leisure. After she spit out her wine due to shock, Kattran froze, her eyes locked onto her money.

She took the stack of crisp bills and held them in her hand like a holy relic, counting them over and over again out loud. If she remembered correctly, this was nearly double her war chest of a dowry, something her father had prided himself on being able to provide. He had worked his entire life for it, went through years of intense military service, built several successful businesses from the ground up, and invested whatever he could into the Order. However, Kylo had been able to come up with twice that amount within a few days, and through terrifyingly effective means. Once she thought of this, Kattran's mystified excitement changed to sorrow, and as she laid the money back onto the table she could not help but imagine how deeply stained with blood it was.

A ray of sunlight shone in through the sheer curtains of her bedroom, illuminating a tear that hung from her dark lashes like a gemstone. She folded into herself, deep in thought over how she would spend his loot. A sudden sense of desperation to give it back to the people her husband had stolen it from surfaced within her, but she knew that surely their lives had been stolen, too. Looking at the pile was like coming face to face with hundreds of thousands of murdered people, and without warning she ran to the bathroom sick.

Ms. Orlov ran to comfort her and hold back her hair, but the girl quickly shooed her away, claiming to be fine. Her face was red as she tried not to cry, and refusing to go back into her bedroom she demanded that Ms. Orlov hide the money from her. "Please, take it from me. Put it somewhere safe, put it anywhere, just don't leave it here. I can bare it no longer."

"Lady Denon, please," cooed Ms. Orlov, stroking her hair. "What is the matter? Is the money making you feel... _ill_? Perhaps it's something you ate."

"No, it's not that. It's the feeling of knowing that your husband killed for that money. It's as if there's blood all over me and I can't get it off." she cried, wringing her hands. "Now, please, cover it with something. I can't look at it."

Shaking her grey head, Orlov did as she asked and covered the stack of money with a tea towel. She returned to help her up and to sit her on the bed. "My lady, your husband is a war hero! He deserves every penny of his fortune for what he has done for the Order!"

Kattran looked up at her questioningly. "And what has he done for the Order, Ms. Orlov? Take over entire planets whose populations have practically disappeared? How many innocent people has he killed?"

"Any enemy of the First Order is guilty to me!" proclaimed Ms. Orlov without a hint of remorse. "Enemies of the State, nonhumanoids, criminals, homosexuals, terrorists, and the morally corrupt all deserve punishment by death. It is the law, and your husband, our great Kylo Ren, was merely carrying it out. Don't you see? He must be praised for establishing justice in our territories!"

In disbelief at her intense devotion, but too numb to care anymore, Kattran straightened herself and wiped off her face with the ends of her sleeves. Knowing that she would never get anywhere with her now, she changed the subject. Looking around her magnificent green bedroom, she asked, "Tell me, Ms. Orlov, who was it that lived here before Kylo Ren."

She blinked, shifting gears. After a moment she replied, "A Duke Azibo and its wife Rasheba, I believe. Why do you ask?"

Kattran stood up from the bed and looked at her housekeeper. "I'd like to know what happened to them. I mean, they were _royalty_. Surely there was some sort of protocol."

Smug, Orlov put her hands behind her back. "Of course there wasn't. They were Primean, as were most of the villagers at the time. Being nonhumanoid, they were removed. It's as simple as that, Lady Denon."

Kattran frowned, uncertain of the word. "Removed?" she asked. "What do you mean? Where were they taken?"

Ms. Orlov went to the desk and picked up the cloaked cash. "I don't know, ma'am, nor do I care to know."

* * *

Practically sprinting, General Hux made his way to the meeting room, re-buttoning his pants and jacket as he tried to hide the reason why he had been late. He ran a nervous hand through his red hair and slowed down to a brisk walking speed just in case somebody saw him. A shaky breath passed through his lips as he stood in front of the door, waiting for it to open. The meeting room was entirely covered in black obsidian, and as if the walls were made of mirrors, Hux could see his pale reflection in their spotless sheen. In the center of the massive octagonal room was a round table where all of the Order's most important members sat, each one with their heads turned in his direction. The old men seemed irritated, but Hux ignored them and calmly walked to the only empty seat in the place. Even Kylo Ren had made it in time, and he sat beside him with his arms crossed, the only possible indication that he was upset. Through his mask you could see nothing, but after recent events, Hux wasn't sure if he really wanted to be able to. He frowned at the thought of the increasing distance between them, and quickly he exchanged his embarrassment to anger.

Filling every space at the sprawling silver table sat the highest ranking generals, admirals, and government officials that the First Order had to offer, which to Hux's delight now included him. To his right was Kylo Ren; to his left was Captain Phasma. Across from him, however, was someone not so friendly. General Veers glared at him with every fiber of his being, and suddenly an all too familiar sweat returned to his brow. The old man rested his hands on his cane, and from the looks of things he was liable to beat him with it. He watched as his eyes went back and forth between Kylo Ren and himself as if he were asking him the most obvious question in the world. Trying to play it cool, Hux looked down at his hands and shook his head ever so slightly, trying to tell his father-in-law that _no_ , he had regretfully _not_ had sex with Kylo Ren. Looking back up at him he did not seem to believe him, and Veers continued to stare at his freak of a son-in-law in disgust. Kylo seemed to catch on to something, but before he could say anything, the supreme leader's holoprompter turned on in the center of the table to start the meeting. Everyone stood to salute him, but they were quickly told to be seated.

"Tell me the progress on Ilum," he demanded, trailing a bony finger down his face in contemplation. "Any news on the refugees? Surely one of you has managed to stop them."

Admiral Permo, commander of the _Dreadnaught_ , swiftly rose from his seat to answer his question. Red and already drenched in sweat, the short man stuttered, "Although one ship got through, all others were eventually eliminated with help from _Finalizer_ , sir. Please, we know that we've failed, but do you really thinks this deserves demotion?"

Unamused with his response, Snoke scoffed at him. "You dare to once again question my methods, Permo? Of course you deserve demotion, you sniveling little wretch! The ship you let through contained Skywalker and his padawan, and even after learning this you still let them go!"

"But, sir," he started, shaking. "Their shield systems were even superior to our own! Members of the Rebellion on Coruscant must have been in league with them. It's the only way that Primeans could obtain that kind of technology."

Snoke's hologram shifted to face Kylo Ren, and without asking the admiral any more questions he commanded his apprentice to kill the admiral on the spot. Starting to scream, the man was immediately silenced by Jedi Killer's swift hand, and within a second he lay dead on the floor, the bones in his neck having snapped from the intense pressure. Without a word, Kylo sat back down in his chair as if nothing had happened.

All of the men now equally on edge, a strictly business-like atmosphere pressed down on them. Snoke continued with his questions as they shifted uncomfortably in their chairs. He asked, "Now would any of you like to tell me how you are going to find them; Skywalker and the girl? Have you established a plan for the assault on Ilum?"

Another man rose from his seat, looking back down occasionally at a few documents on his end of the table. "Sir, at the moment we are keeping with the original operation, but we are looking to replace Legion 452 with Phasma's group. If you're looking for a guaranteed capture of the targets as well as the initial landing site you'll want the captain with our troops on the ground."

A general beside him stood as well. "We would also ask that Kylo Ren be a part of the initial sweep of the planet. His expertise is invaluable."

Kylo leaned in closer at the thought of another campaign. It would be the perfect excuse to stay away from his wife, and would give him time to help himself to forget his feelings. He would be killing again, and he would be one step closer to finding that scavenger Rey and his old fool of a master. A chapter of his old life would close if he was successful, and as his spirit continued to wage war inside him, he knew that this would greatly aid him. His eyes shifted in his helmet to look at the Supreme Leader, begging him without words to let him go.

As if he had been reading his mind, Snoke agreed to his apprentice joining the assault. The old thing croaked, "Kylo Ren shall join you, but only if he is allowed to pursue the force users in his own time. I will send the Knights of Ren to join him on the planet, and assign a grouping of stormtroopers to continue a search for any remaining Primeans on Farriglia Prime. We have two battles waging at the moment, but the end is coming quite quickly for our friends on Ilum. I can sense it."

General Okafor, a handsome blonde man, rose to give the next address. At the age of 28, Okafor was certainly a rival to Hux in more ways than one, and looking at him left a bad taste in his mouth. Although he had initially wanted to fuck him, Hux learned that there was more to him than initially seen. He was a snake in the grass, and by his own wits he had earned a seat at the round table only 4 years out of academy. There was something about him, an aura of sorts, that told you that he was ready for battle at any moment, but when you looked into his dark grey eyes, there was simply nothing there. It was as if the real Okafor was controlling the body of a man from a planet away, and to Hux, it was a trait even too fearsome for his bizarre tastes. He would stick to the endearing moodiness of Kylo Ren, and how, if you were lucky, his eyes would drain you with just one glance. Deciding that he would be better to look at, Hux stared at Kylo's gloved hands for the entirety of Okafor's briefing.

"Supreme Leader," he began, his wide mouth opening and closing in plastically charming ways to expose his perfectly white teeth. "While we are on the topic of the Primeans, I would like to mention that the progress of the mining camps near Montagna are coming along nicely. Our outputs of iron ore are picking up speed as well as our collection of salts. Coal is no longer an issue, and within a few weeks we should be performing at an optimum level of efficiency."

Snoke turned to face him. "Excellent. When the stormtroopers arrive, I'll have you direct them into finding any remaining pests. Once you have your workers I'm sure that the construction of the new fleet of star destroyers will be ahead of schedule."

"Yes, sir," grinned Okafor. Suddenly he stretched out an arm towards Kylo. "While I'm at it, I'd like to thank Lord Ren for allowing us access to his property. Without this land we would still be in the excavation stage!"

Kylo didn't move. "Certainly," he growled.

"And congratulations on your marriage, sir," he continued, raising his eyebrows in fake excitement. "I hope the missus won't mind the mess we'll be making!"

* * *

After Kattran had finished planting her last few okra seeds, she entered the kitchen and fixed herself a glass of milk. Mrs. Bruno was there fixing a sandwich when she walked in, and upon seeing her seemed a little surprised.

"Ma'am, aren't you going to a dinner party in a few minutes? Pardon me asking, but, shouldn't you maybe be, you know, tidying up a little bit for your fancy First Order company?" the chubby lady walked over to her and looked at how wild her curly hair had become from her time outside. "Would you like me to call for Edie?"

Kattran smiled at her after taking a drink and wiped the milk from her top lip. "No, thank you. I thought that I'd just change my dress before I left and wash the dirt off a little bit. This dinner isn't really that important to me if you couldn't tell."

"Oh," Mrs. Bruno spouted, her mouth turning into the perfect 'o' shape. "So you're not one for parties, miss?"

She grinned. "I am when the guest list doesn't include a roster full of old bats and rich housewives."

The cook seemed puzzled. "But you're a rich housewife, ma'am."

"I know," laughed Kattran, quickly downing the rest of her milk. "Isn't it horrible?"

Mrs. Bruno walked back around the table to her sandwich and began slicing it into triangles with an extremely large knife. She set her wedges of cucumber sandwich onto a small blue plate and poured herself a stout coffee cup of riesling from an already open bottle. The round little woman placed her light lunch onto the high table in the center of the kitchen where Kattran sat and joined her. Her wooden chair creaked as she sat in it.

"You know, Miss Kattran," she started, chewing a small bite of her sandwich. "Don't take this the wrong way, but, you seem very out of place here. When I see you outside during these spring days it does my heart good. It's as if you were meant to live in a tree house rather than a castle."

"I've always loved the outdoors," replied the girl, turning her empty glass around in her hands. "So thank you."

Mrs. Bruno continued. "And the way you enjoy your music. Every time you pick up your instruments, you and your ladies, I can't help but stop and listen. It's such a happy sound, truly. Your voice reminds me of a better time," she paused, looking around cautiously. "...Before the First Order came."

Kattran smiled. "Well, thank you. Music has been my escape ever since I was a little girl. When my mother agreed to teach me the sitar, I thoroughly believe that that was the best thing she ever did for me." Her eyes were covered with a sad emotion as she thought back to her youth, but quickly she pushed those negative thoughts out of her head, deciding not to dwell on the past.

"To be honest with you, my dear, when I first met you, I thought that there was no way that this sweet girl could be that strange man's wife." Mrs. Bruno took a swig of her wine. "I had to make him dinner the one night he was here, you know. Quite the experience indeed. Called me up in the middle of the night he did, all to scramble'm some eggs and slice up some brisket! He looked like he was about to fall over he was so tired. I didn't dare tell'em to get some shut eye though, not if I wanted to keep my head. I just brought him his food and let him be. Never saw'em again. You and those ladies are the first signs of life we've seen in this place since."

Kattran chuckled to herself at the thought of him and ran her hands through her hair. _Strange_ was the perfect word to describe Kylo. "I've been thinking of writing him a letter." she mumbled out of nowhere. "I just thought that I'd jot down a few words and have the driver send it while I'm at the party. I feel like I need to stay in contact with him. Who knows when we'll see him again."

Mrs. Bruno grinned, finishing off her sandwich. "Certainly, miss. Here, I have a pen and paper in the drawer here." She stood up with her plate and took out two sheets of paper and an envelope from a drawer nearby. "Let'em know that I've been taking good care of you."

She smiled as she watched Mrs. Bruno leave. Alone in the kitchen, Kattran let out a sight as she came face to face with the paper. Keeping herself busy with the garden, she hadn't really thought about what she was going to say to him. As she struggled to find the words, she could not help but to ask herself why she even bothered to communicate with him. He had _hurt_ her.

Occasionally she would have a horrible headache from the damage he had caused to her brain, leaving her in bed for the rest of the day. The fact that she could no longer taste her food was depressing to her, especially if someone had gone to so much trouble to prepare it. When she bent down to smell the lavender growing by the house nothing came to her, only the sensation of empty air entering her lungs. Those simple joys had left her, and her quest to find more was getting harder.

She had to constantly distract herself from the truth in order to keep up the game. Pretending was always her strong suit, but the past few weeks had weighed on her immensely, and she could feel herself cracking under the pressure. The portrait that she was painting of her husband was fraying, and no matter how hard she tried to cover up his impurities, they would always remain hidden there under a thin layer of paint. His actions haunted her; stalked her. There was truly nothing there to cling to, no pros amongst the pile of cons. So why, in heaven's name, was she trying so desperately to love him?

There was something in her heart that was not her own; her brain couldn't recognize it as logical. Her heart told her to keep believing in him, to keep trusting in the hope that he would return to her a different man. Conjuring up an image of Kylo Ren, Kattran could tell by looking at him that everybody else in his life had never truly believed in him. He was so hard-hearted and emotional, it was obvious that he had been deeply hurt more than once. Despite her conscience screaming at her not to do it, Kattran couldn't help but pity him.

She wanted him to feel welcome; to feel something other than rage. She wanted him to feel comfortable with her more than anything, and to see him happy would be the best gift she could ever receive. Her heart was filled with love for him because she knew he needed it. Kattran thought of herself when she had been hurt by Hux and her mother, and knew that she could identify with him. Hurt and grief were something that they had in common, only Kattran had been able to move on. She wanted to show him that he could too.

He was going to be the father of her baby, and she was hoping that he would experience the same joy and excitement for it once he arrived. He would have a son to help raise and care for. Perhaps then, his heart would be exposed. Kattran could still feel the same strange sensation that she had felt a few days before, and she smiled at its warmth. She just knew that he would feel the same thing.

Encouraged, Kattran wrote him a decently long letter about how she had settled in and how much she loved the estate. She told him about all of the good things she had experienced here; about the garden, how nice the staff were, and how beautiful the sunset looked from her bedroom. When she was finished, she smiled and grabbed a piece of lavender to press into the paper. She sealed the envelope with a thin piece of ribbon she had been using to hold up her hair.

After handing it off to be mailed, she ran upstairs to change before heading to the dinner party. Thinking about making him happy would be what kept her going long enough to see it through.

* * *

House Inganno was an odd place. Unlike the other ancient houses in the area, the huge mansion was incredibly new and boxy. It was a giant white facade lined with long rectangular windows, with the first floor entirely visible through them. The place looked as if a ship had brought it down from another planet and dropped it into a random field. Kattran couldn't decide if she liked it or not.

As her speeder circled the driveway along with several other luxury crafts, she was finally dropped off at the front to be greeted by the lady of the house, Careolein Hux. Careolein was wearing a skin-tight white gown that agreed with her boyish figure and that blended in so well it looked as if it had been designed by the house's architect. A deep V plunged to her breast bone, and if you looked closely you could see a pattern of delicate silver triangles hidden throughout the metallic material of the dress. As always, she looked like a superstar.

In her fearsome shoes she towered over her Kattran, and bowing down slightly to greet her she exclaimed, "So you came after all!" She grabbed her friend's hands and twirled her around. "Goodness, Kattran, did your granny make this dress?"

"No, I-"

"Oh god!" she practically screamed. "Look at your hair. I think I saw a bird fly out of it."

Kattran rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. My hair is always looks like this!" She pat it down a bit, then frowned. "Does it really look that bad?"

Careolein dragged her into the house and told a valet to take the other guests inside. Pulling her around a corner and into an elevator, she said, "I'm going to freshen you up a bit, darling. Just this once, I promise. It's just that, some of the ladies already sort of..."

"Hate me?" provided Kattran.

Careolein laughed. "Yes, that." Once they had arrived on the second floor the pair stepped out. "Come to my room and I'll have my lady's maid work with me to tidy you up. I've just bought a new Shinolator, and I really love it. I'm sure I have something that might fit you, too, if we look hard enough."

As they passed through a sliding glass door into her friend's spotless bedroom, Kattran laughed, "I'm 30 pounds heavier than you and a foot shorter. Of course you're not going to find anything that fits."

Careolein sat her down at her vanity and went to her closet to pull out the strangest looking machine Kattran had ever seen. It was some sort of helmet with a long cord that attached to what looked like a vaccum cleaner. Along with the helmet stepped out a droid, which was apparently her friend's idea of a lady's maid. It was stainless steel, just like the one that had helped her on _Finalizer_. Kattran gulped as Careolein slowly lowered the weird metal helmet on top of her head. Using her fingers she stuffed her hair up under it, then backed away to make sure that she hadn't missed anything.

"Alright, Kattran," she began. "I'm going to turn this on now. It'll only take about 15 seconds, and really you won't even feel a thing!"

"Well wait a second," exclaimed her not-so-willing victim. "What does this thing even do?"

Careolein pressed a button on the side of the helmet and watched as it began to work. Kattran grabbed a hold of her chair nervously, as if holding on for dear life would keep anything from happening. It kept making a steaming sound that she wasn't sure that she appreciated hearing. Suddenly, the big thing on top of her head just stopped.

Careolein clapped and put her hands onto the helmet. "Ok, are you ready?"

Without waiting for her to answer, she pulled off the contraption to reveal a pile of magnificently silky, stick straight, black hair. All of it fell to her shoulders and down her back like a waterfall. Kattran covered her mouth in surprise; she was amazed at how different her hair looked. It was almost as if she were a different person. She stood up and twirled around, in disbelief at how long her hair really was. It was nearly at her thighs, and she couldn't help but run her fingers through it.

The droid remarked suddenly that she had found a dress that would fit her, too, and both of them turned to see a gorgeous outfit already picked out for her. Kattran, caught up in the moment, immediately began undressing and practically tackled the droid for it. She slipped on the knee-length white dress and the over the top grey fur coat that came with it and screamed at how silly she looked. Quickly she grabbed a massive pair of black shoes that she saw in the closet and put them on, completing her wonderfully outlandish outfit. Careolein was dying laughing at her.

"I look like a gangster witch!" screamed Kattran with glee. "I love it so much!"

"I knew you would," replied her friend, giggling. She grabbed her hand, "Now let's go make fun of old women behind their backs."

"There's nothing I'd rather do more!"

* * *

Kylo slammed the door shut to his bedroom as he came out of his helmet and cape. He placed the heavy metal thing into its resting place and threw his gloves and utility belt onto the floor, causing them to skid into a lamp nearby. He ran his hands through his hair and let out an exaggerated sigh. The thought of a new assignment was a relief to him, and a new opportunity for revenge deserved a toast to celebrate. He stomped over to his liquor cabinet, pulled out a new bottle of bourbon, and made himself an Old Fashioned over ice. The taste of it immediately sent a refreshing wave of warmth down his gullet, and as he sat in his leather easy chair he closed his eyes for a split second of serenity.

The only thing he had on his mind now was finishing his drink and catching some shut-eye, and the hanging quiet of his room helped him to slowly relax. A knock at the door startled him into staying awake, however, and slovenly he stumbled over to answer it. It was a very nervous looking private assigned to mail duty, and for some reason he had something for him.

"Kylo Ren, sir," stuttered the boy, handing over a small white envelope. "There's a letter here for you."

Kylo, uninspired by the kid's words, took another sip of his bourbon. "You're wrong. I don't get mail." He cleared his throat of phlegm. "I'm not on the list for a reason."

The delivery man held onto the letter with both hands like a child and blinked a few times. He turned it around slowly, nervous to disagree with him. "But it says 'Kylo Ren' on the envelope." he mumbled, looking at the ground. "The data stamp says that it's from a lady named Denon."

Without missing a beat, Kylo grabbed it immediately and shut the door, leaving the boy beyond confused outside. He hurried into his dimly lit room and fell into his chair, his eyes wide and desperate. He put down his glass and ordered the lights to come on so that he might see the envelope. It was a dainty little thing, wrapped up in a light purple ribbon that seemed a bit worn. He touched it and felt the faint stitches of the fabric beneath his skin, and as he pulled on it he could smell the scent of his wife's perfume. He held it to his nose cryptically and breathed it in, but quickly tucked it into his pocket, turning his full attention to the letter.

He ripped of its top and tossed it to the side. He pulled out two small pieces of paper which were covered in her script. At the top of one of them was his name, and seeing it written out by her hand was an odd feeling for him. He furrowed his brow as he began to read.

 _To My Husband, Kylo Ren,_ it said.

 _I pray that this letter finds you well._

 _I have settled into our new home rather_

 _nicely, and it is truly a blessing to be_

 _surrounded by such caring and_

 _hard working people._

 _I have started a small garden by the kitchen,_

 _and have finished planting for the spring season._

 _I hope to have a healthy crop of tomatoes to_

 _eat when the summer time comes, as I have_

 _never eaten one myself and am excited to_

 _try one. I will can them for you if you are kept_

 _away too long to enjoy them._

 _My favorite thing to do around the estate, I've_

 _discovered, is take walks by the village. I_

 _wish that I was allowed to go and visit with them,_

 _but Ms. Orlov, our housekeeper, is afraid that_

 _they might try and hurt me for belonging to_

 _The Order. Perhaps someday I will be allowed to_

 _venture out more._

 _Another wonderful thing that I can count on almost_

 _every evening is the wonderful view of the sunset_

 _from my bedroom window. It's as if each night is_

 _painted with new colors and designs. The bright_

 _oranges are my favorites._

 _I hope to see you soon, but I understand_

 _if you must stay away. Just know that I will_

 _be here waiting for you, and I look forward to_

 _visiting with you._

 _Best,_

 _Kattran D._

After he had finished reading her letter, a piece of lavender fell out from between the papers and into his lap. He picked it up and smelled of it, quickly putting it into his pocket along with the ribbon. Sitting there, he couldn't help but to read it a few more times. It was so normal, he almost wanted to be there himself, just to see if that could exist for him anymore. He folded the papers back into the envelope and put it into a dresser drawer by his bed.

He sat with his watered down bourbon and played with the ribbon in his fingers, zoning out occasionally thinking about Farriglia Prime. The fact that the housekeeper was keeping her out things she shouldn't be messing around in was somewhat of a relief for him. The last thing he needed was Kattran discovering one of Okafor's labor camps. He pinched his nose as he realized that he was worrying about her when he'd promised himself he wouldn't. He wagged a finger at himself and sighed.

 _Once I start the search for Skywalker again_ , he thought, _I'll finally have a distraction_.

He stood up and put the ribbon and the crushed flower into the same drawer as her letter. After closing it he changed into his night clothes, laid on his bed, and stared into space for the next hour before finally drifting off into sleep.

In his dreams, he asked himself, _But do I want a distraction?_

* * *

After several hours of passive-aggressively glaring at every woman in the room, Kattran had grown bored of the party. The Women of The First Order Social Committee had turned out to be a bunch of high ranking bitches with too much time and money on their hands to be bothered with any real hobbies or interests. All they did was sit around with their endless glasses of Chardonnay and talk about their husbands, their children, and their house staff. _Especially_ the house staff.

It was if these women lived to make up horrible stories about people who were only doing their jobs! Either that or to just find new excuses to insult Kattran in front of her face. The whole evening they talked about what it was like to be the daughter of a _lesser human_ , and how hard it must have been growing up with a pack of _gypsies_ running around the house. Kattran would have drank if she could, but being pregnant made things a little difficult in that respect. Instead she sat and ate the decorative pieces of chocolate from the table, which were too delicious to be legal. Relief finally came when the ladies breaked for cards. Once all of the women had been assigned a table for Sabacc, Kattran had been quick to make her way out back to the terrace.

Thinking that she was alone, she took off her clunky shoes and set them on the ground beside her. She sat on a metal bench and looked up at the night sky for a while, until she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. She turned to look at who it was, and was shocked to see that it was General Okafor, a man whose wife she had dined with this very evening. He looked as handsome as ever in his black uniform, but Kattran knew better than to fall for appearances alone. His eyes gave it away; behind them was something that could only be described as inhuman. He had always secretly terrified her, but she did not dare show it. She shot up straight as a stick as he came closer.

"How do you do, Ms. Denon?" he asked, his voice almost too smooth to be real. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Kattran forced a grin. "Oh, you didn't startle me. It's just that those women really leave my nerves worse for wear. I came out here to escape the hen house for a few minutes before dessert."

Okafor chuckled a bit and stopped a few feet away from her. Looking down on her with his unreadable eyes he stated, "I've just returned on leave for a few days, so I thought that I might surprise my wife by making an appearance. I haven't seen her in what feels like ages." he paused, smiling strangely. "Perhaps you will learn how that feels with Kylo Ren. Who knows when he will return to the homeworld now."

"What do you mean?" she asked, hesitant to speak to him anymore than was necessary.

The perfectly blonde man flashed her a toothy smile. "He was assigned to the campaign on Ilum just this evening. A siege of this magnitude may take months."

" _Months_?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. You might not see him again until after the baby is born." he said cryptically. He sat down beside her on the bench.

"H-how did you know about that?" asked Kattran skittishly. She could feel her heart race in her chest as she found him coming closer and closer to her face.

He whispered. "I know about everything that happens on this planet. The whole thing." Strangely, he licked his lips as his unblinking eyes bore into her skull. "Why, I could tell you what you had for breakfast this morning."

Kattran stood up and pushed him away. "Get the hell out of here." She bent down to pick up her shoes. "Now I know why your wife is so paranoid!"

Before she could get away, Okafor grabbed her arm. "Don't go past the woods by Montagna."

"What?" she yelled, yanking herself out of his grasp.

"It's a warning. Don't go past the woods unless you want to keep your head."

 **Hey guys! Sorry that it took a little while to get this chapter up! I just got back from a week long trip to New Orleans, so I had to put this on the backburner for a while. I really hope that you all are enjoying the story so far! Please leave me a review so that I can see what you think! I love love love love love reading reviews and seeing what people are thinking about my story. Positive and negative comments are both equally appreciated! Thank you all so much for reading! And remember, I love you all! (high fives ensue) Also, with the randomly added 2,000 words to the usual 4,500 word chapter length, you're totally right: I have no fucking clue what I'm doing~! So honestly if the next chapter is 20,000 words, don't be surprised at this point. LOVE YA!**

 **\- Molly**


	16. Ch 16: Thrill Ride

As the weeks went by, the lovely spring season on Farriglia Prime retreated from the heat of summer. The sun rose every morning into a sky without clouds, and yet the earth remained soft and fertile. The spring harvest was bountiful, and now was the time to begin planting the endless rows of yellow corn that would cover the fields of the estate like hundreds upon thousands of stocky green trees. When the rains did come, a dramatic storm came with it, and Kattran for her love of the outdoors would sit out on the porch in her chair and watch it as it went. If no one was looking, she would run out into the rain and twirl around in the puddles, the feeling of the cold raindrops hitting her skin a simple pleasure she could not refuse.

When she was three months pregnant a doctor came out to the house to visit her, and the women were shocked to discover that she had been right about it all along. She was pregnant, and with a boy, too. Although she was overjoyed at the news, she was not surprised in the least, and quietly thanked whatever forces had brought her to the conclusion. Her belly had begun to show, and thinking of the little life growing inside of it gave her a sense of happiness that could never come down. She loved him already, her little son, and prayed for the days ahead when she could finally welcome him into this world.

Dreams of him came to her every so often, and each vision showed her a new image of the child. She saw his nose and mouth twitch with a sneeze. She saw how his dark hair curled on the top. She saw his laugh as she tossed him into the air. And best of all, she saw her husband hold him for the first time. He would make him smile with pride just by wrapping his tiny hands around his finger, and he would make him laugh at how he would play with his peas before eating them.

One night, she woke up crying at the thought of how deeply she missed Kylo Ren. Sadly, the reptilian General Okafor had been right about his most recent campaign, and no one knew when he would return to her. With each passing day the longing she held within her grew, and occasionally she could not help but cry. She wanted him there beside her as she slept at night; to wrap her up in his arms. The word _husband_ haunted her, but she did not stop to talk about it. Instead she continued to write her letters to Kylo, despite never hearing back from him even once.

Twice a week she would send a small envelope to his Data Reception address, and each week she would receive nothing in return. She had checked with the postal service several times to see if she had been sending them to the wrong address, but they showed her that each and every letter had been successfully received. Kattran would sit and wonder for hours about what he was doing with them, but would always come to the cheap excuse of: _he's busy_. On the day that the doctor had come to visit she thought about telling him about the pregnancy, but figured that if he really wanted to know then he would have checked up on her by now. Instead she briefly talked about a book that she'd read recently, and being extremely annoyed with him, stuffed it into an envelope as if to say, "good enough".

Her frustration was building up, but at the same time she understood that she was growing angry over nothing. She knew what their relationship was, and she knew that she shouldn't be expecting so much from it, but at the same time she couldn't help herself when it came to romanticising it. She was desperate for love; for affection of any kind. In the evenings she found herself craving his company even more, as an intense desire for him drove her wild. She wanted to make love to him so ardently that she caught herself daydreaming about her husband and his impressive body every so often, leaving her cheeks red when she would realize what she was doing.

Even little interactions with him would have been like gold to her. When she took walks through the gardens she imagined him strolling beside her as well as the conversations that they might have about how beautiful the flowers were, what a lovely day it was, or about how funny something was last night at dinner. She wanted to see him smile with all his odd teeth, and lean in to hear her better. The thought of how his fingers curled around a glass, the way his feet crossed each other when he sat down, his structured nose and the dozens of little moles that covered his face; all of these were things that weighed on Kattran's mind daily. His presence was deeply missed, and at the end of the day, all that she ever wanted was him. She wanted Kylo there with her when the baby came, and as if it were some sort of goal for her to get him there within the next few months, she counted down the days until her son's due date religiously.

Without much else to focus on, she kept her mind occupied by tending to her garden or by picking out a book to read from the house's massive collection of novels. She played her sitar, too, everyday at the same time, and would sing her favorite songs as if they were old friends there to keep her company. Sometimes she would put on her ankle bells and dance to Moti and Gi's fast paced Pyrthveean rhythms, but at the end of the day she could tell that her life was beginning to feel more and more repetitive. She yearned to spend just a few moments in the village, or even a day out by the cattle pasture, but each time she tried to get away from the house she was denied wholeheartedly by Ms. Orlov, who often put the farmhands up to shooing her away.

No matter what she asked for, if it was outside of the house and past the front yard, there was no way that it would happen. The only reason she had been allowed to go to the dinner party with Careolein Hux was because it was a First Order event that was highly protected by stormtroopers on all sides. Understanding that the only way she could ever explore her own estate would be by government escort, Kattran slowly began to go stir crazy over the lack of possibilities. What was so threatening about the village anyway? Surely these people weren't savage enough to just shoot on sight; the village was occupied by First Order personnel and their families, so they would have to have some kind of restraint! Every Farriglian that she had ever met had been so immensely kind to her, but the people that Ms. Orlov and the old butler Mr. Matiki ever talked about were overly apprehensive barbarians. Sometimes their sermons reminded Kattran of how people talked about her, and about how unlucky she was to be half pyrthveean. It seemed to Kattran that the people of the First Order really weren't very welcoming to outsiders of any kind, even if they looked exactly like them. If you could be conquered, then you could be mocked.

Since the night Kattran had returned from the dinner party, the general's advice about staying away from the forest resonated with her. She could see it from a window in the hallway, and occasionally she would stop and glare at the tall, shadowy trees and wonder what they were hiding. As with everything else, Kattran had tried to walk there, but as soon as someone had noticed that she'd left the yard, she was quickly turned back to the direction of the house.

One day, when the gamekeeper, Mr. Pip, and his secondhand man, Cayman the Primean, came into the kitchen to deliver a freshly skinned Braggat, she had stopped to ask them what the woods were like. Both of them gave her strange looks, as if they shouldn't give her any information that would encourage her to go, but Pip replied anyway. He said, "It's just about four square miles of woodlands, with all sorts of game that Cayman and I keep stocked. There's not much to see really, Lady Denon," he cleared his throat and looked at the ground. "Not much going on. It really wouldn't interest you." The two of them were shooed away when Ms. Orlov rounded the corner and found them there.

Over the past few months her allowance kept flowing in like clockwork, as did other things of extreme value. The amount of gifts that her husband would receive was pure insanity, and every other day brought the arrival of a new fantastical piece of jewelry or some exotic animal pelt. One person sent a speeder with the First Order emblem plastered to the front of it in what seemed to be black diamonds. It was hideous and she loved it. Another man sent over a pleasure schiff, fully equipped with every luxury imaginable, including a fully stocked bar, a massive sound system, and a _vibrating bed_. Kattran grabbed a giant piece of jewelry from the collection and a pair of sunglasses to take a picture on it. Figuring that it would at least get a grin out of Kylo Ren, she wrote the word " _Classy!_ " on the back of it and sent it to him in one of her letters.

However, the gift that immediately captured Kattran's heart was a magnificent J-type 413 Nubian Royal Starship, fully covered in the most brilliantly shining chromium she had ever seen. It wasn't tacky like the other gifts; it sported an air of sophistication that made Kattran want to bow down in admiration. Inside it was an entirely white interior, and every surface seemed almost too clean to touch. The frame of the ship was a single, long hull, with twin headcanon sublight engines that could fire you out into hyperspace in less than a second when properly charged. It even came with an astromech droid, and with a small crew could travel up to 14 people comfortably. The design itself was a work of art, and as Kattran examined every inch of it she couldn't help but be reminded of her favorite sovereign of Naboo, Queen Amidala.

If there was nothing else to do around the house, she would go out to the hangar and play in her husband's starships, turning on audio frequencies and singing along to the music. Kattran would call up her friend Careolein on the command console and smile as her hologram popped up in the module. Each day she would call from one of the seven ships that rested unused in the driveway, and each day she would find a new radio station to listen to.

One day when she was incredibly bored, she took the pleasure schiff out of its hold and flew it around the house in slow circles while blasting Rodian Ghettotech. While she was laying on the vibrating bed, she realized that it was about time to bust out of this joint. That night, she planned her first unofficial visit to the village.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" shouted Careolein at her husband. She rubbed her eyes free of tears and held out her hands in a pleading motion. "Armitage, when did you first get sick? How long has it been?"

Hux let out a long sigh, as if the fact that he had just been given a death sentence wasn't incredibly important. "I've had problems with it for the past year. It was diagnosed as Gamorthia 3 or 4 months ago, about a week after Kylo Ren _attacked me_." He rolled his eyes.

Careolein ran a shaking hand through her long blonde hair as she tried to hold it together. She had so many questions. "And you only have 3 years to live? My darling, are you certain?" She walked across the length of their bedroom to where he was sitting in his easy chair. "Isn't there something they can do for you?"

His blue eyes looked up at her sharply. "No," he whispered, his false courage wearing thin. "Gamorthia is incurable; you know this. All they can do is keep me on my Hypnocane and whatever other poison they want to shove down me."

His white hands grabbed his wife's wrist as he pulled himself into a standing position. She held his face in her hands as she examined his condition further. Although he had always been quite thin, now there were sunken places in his cheeks from where the Gamorthia had drained him. His hawk's eyes had hollowed as his skull slowly overtook them, and his usually bright orange hair had dimmed. Pitying him, she kissed him, hot tears rolling down her face.

Awkwardly he pushed her away, but left his bony hand on her shoulder as if to provide some sort of distant comfort. "There's no need for you to be so upset. Once I die the land is yours as well as the money. It's not like you'll be thrown into the streets or something."

His wife looked up at him, startled by the words coming out of his mouth. "Oh, Armitage, don't talk that way. You know that I love you for you, not for your money!" She hugged him and spoke into his ear. "You've done so much for the regime! The people of the First Order are forever indebted to your bravery, and I am honored to have you as my husband. You're the father of my children!"

Looking like a cat who didn't want to be petted, Hux dropped his arms limp to his sides and sighed as his wife held him captive. "Thank you, Careolein." He pulled away from her and straightened his uniform jacket. "Now, please, won't you stop crying? It's irritating."

Embarrassed that she had annoyed her darling husband, Careolein shot up and wiped away the few stray tears she had left. "I'm so sorry, dear. It's just that, it's quite the bombshell, you know."

Hux pursed his lips. "Quite." He dismissively walked by her and towards the door of her bedroom. As he hung onto the door handle, he said, "While I'm here, try not to bother me. A dying man needs his rest after all."

* * *

Ice had built up around the lenses of Kylo Ren's helmet, and as the heavy metal thing pressed against his skin he felt as if it might freeze off completely. The black parka that he had wrapped himself up in was doing little to keep out the wind now, and his gloved hands were almost too numb to hold the topomonitor. The map of this uninhabited region of Ilum shown a vibrant blue against the grey snowy night. If he was reading it correctly, they should have reached the cave by now, but instead Kylo and his knights of Ren found themselves in the middle of a snowstorm with the lowest visibility that they had seen since the campaign began. The men couldn't see a thing, and put their trust in the little blue hologram to guide them to the kyber crystals.

Although the icy wind had dulled most of his senses, Kylo Ren could still feel an incredible amount of pressure coming from the cave's direction. It felt like the Force had become a solid, immovable rock; it's placement random to say the least. The trek made him remember the stories that Master Luke had told him about how ancient jedi retrieved the first kyber crystals to use in primitive lightsabers, many losing their lives in the process. Once the temple had established a base here, however, even the smallest of younglings could come to pick and choose their own crystals. Since the jedi temple was disbanded nearly 50 years ago, Kylo wasn't expecting the task to be so easy.

Finally, Beta Ren stepped on what seemed to be placed stone, and through the gale Kylo could see him waving the men over with his lantern. They marched through the deep snow and joined him on the strange steps, making their way together all the way up to the top. Once all seven of them had reached what looked like the doors of the abandoned base, Kylo stepped in front of them for a better look. Amazingly, there were still traces of power, as the switch for the giant metal doors glowed an eerie red. He pressed it, and after a few moments the doors slid open, bits of ice falling off of it as it went. They went inside, and the door shut behind them with a groan.

It was so quiet compared to the snowstorm outside that for a moment he felt as if he had gone deaf. Noticing that his helmet was fogging up from the temperature change, he took it off of his head and put it in his bag along with the topomonitor. Although it was still freezing inside, it was at least a few degrees warmer than it was beyond the doors.

They found themselves in a command center of sorts, with multiple monitors and keyboards in different languages. There were two rolling chairs that had frozen to the floor, while another one had been turned over on its side. Everything in the place was covered in a layer of icy dust, and with their lanterns it seemed to sparkle a bit. Illuminating the otherwise pitch black room was one of the monitors, and against the blue background was a message in blood red that flashed every few seconds, "EVACUATE". Kylo turned to see the red word reflecting in the visors of his knights, and in the pit of his stomach he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Their hot steaming breath rose up in clouds as they searched for the next door, and when they found it Teego bust it down with his warhammer. A strange smell wafted through the opening; something like the combination of 50 years without fresh air and wet earth. One by one the Knights of Ren made their way down into the cave, and as there were no lights to guide them other than a few lanterns, they stayed close together so as not to separate in the tunnels. The clanging of their metal armor echoed throughout.

"I can feel the Force flowing through this place," proclaimed Phish Nissa in his strange robes. Through his mask he spat, "we should hurry, though. I sense there is something else here besides our party."

"Aye," agreed Beta. "I stepped in a track back there as big as an orray. Must be somethin' livin' down here with the crystals."

The men continued their descent, until finally they entered the cavern. From the cave's entrance it appeared to be endless, as massive columns of rock and ice held up the structure in long rows. The kyber crystals were everywhere, and were so bright that the knights no longer needed their lanterns. They put them away and took off their packs, ready to fill them with as many crystals as they could.

Kylo, gazing in awe at the sheer beauty of the place, slowly took his pack off of his shoulders and told his men to start. With their gloved hands they quickly pried them from the rock and shoved them into their bags, disregarding all sanctity that the crystals might have had. Watching them harvest them needlessly, Kylo decided that if he were going to pick one, then it would be done naturally. He shut out the noisy sounds of his men and focused his mind on the Force, listening to it guide him in a specific direction. Faithfully he followed it, and after walking deeper and deeper into the cave, he found a jagged one standing proudly from the rock that resonated with him.

Without a second thought he grabbed it, and in the blink of an eye it's clear blue color was overcome with a tidal wave of dark red light. He watched as the darkside clouded the stone, and as if the crystal were remembering things for him, replayed in its prism the murder of his father and fellow padawans. Shaking at the recollection, he closed his eyes tightly as he tried to push the feelings of regret from his thoughts. When his eyes reopened however, the reflection in his crystal was that of a monster.

A giant hairy arm came down on him, hooking its claws into him and raking them across Kylo Ren's back. Shouting from the intense pain, Kylo rolled away from the thing and propped himself up against a stone pillar to get a better look at his attacker. It was a wampa- an enormous one at that- and it had apparently made this cave it's home. The huge white beast charged him again, but this time Kylo had his lightsaber ready. It's red plasma beam shot from the sheath with a growl, and it's brilliant cross beams shone in the monster's black eyes like a warning. As it landed on top of him Kylo plunged it into the animal's torso, and immediately it backed up in momentary retreat.

After the wampa realized what had happened, it only seemed to grow angrier. It let out a massive holler that rang throughout the cave, and within seconds the rest of the Knights of Ren were there to help. Teego lept onto it, but it carried him like a little child on his back, and as much as he clobbered it nothing seemed to stop its rage. With a wide swing it landed a hit on Kylo's shoulder, but he quickly answered him with a slash to his paw. In an instant the beast's paw lay on the floor of the cave, and another massive growl left its mouth. Kylo ran up to it and took its legs out from under it with his saber, and as a finishing blow he climbed on top of its stomach to take off its head. Blood erupted from its neck and drenched the dirt in its color, creating a hissing sound every time the hot liquid touched ice. Panting and losing blood, Kylo returned his lightsaber to its place on his belt and grabbed his bag.

"Forget this place," he shouted, grunting as his pack collided with the deep cuts on his back. "This wampa was an alpha; you can tell by its horns. If we don't get out of here soon the females will be after us too."

Agreeing with him, the men followed their captain back to the entrance of the cave, where they had left their heavy jackets behind. After quickly redressing, they returned to the base room and made their way back into the storm.

Beta shouted over the extreme wind, "Lord Ren! Now that we've gotten the crystals, our hunt for Skywalker and the girl is on, correct?"

Kylo turned to him, the fur of his parka ruffling in the wind. "Yes. I have everything I need now to defeat him." He winced as he placed a hand on his shoulder. As he pulled his gloved hand away he watched as the blood from his wounds almost instantly froze in the intense cold. "I'll need to see a medical droid before we continue. Skywalker will just have to wait a little longer to die."

* * *

After everyone in the house was asleep, Kattran grabbed her long violet cloak and moved towards her bedroom door as quietly as possible. Snatching her small leather satchel from the hook by the door, she began to turn the doorknob to the right, desperate for the muffled clicking sound that guaranteed her exit from the room. Only opening the door a few inches, she peered up and down the empty hallway for any signs of the house staff. Seeing no one there to stop her, she whipped around the door and closed it behind her, locking it back into place with her key. She made a mad dash for the main stairwell, but before her light footfalls reached the bottom, she halted for a listen.

Nothing.

From there she practically lept for the front doors, holding on to the hood of her cloak as the rest flowed behind her dramatically. All of the lights were out in the house, but the light from the planet's two moons illuminated her path welcomingly, as if the lunar duo were excited for her to explore their domain. Like a child she tip toed to the doors of her not-so-much-hers-mansion and cracked them open carefully before making a break for the hangar down the driveway. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her down the gravel stretch of road, her hood falling down and exposing her forest of frizzy curls as she kept a hand on her stomach. A huge mischievous smile smeared across her face as the night air brushed against her cheeks; the sleeping heat reminding her that she was alive.

She ran onto the long wooden platform and pulled out the ignition key that she'd stolen from the shelf earlier that morning, and as she wove through the group of gifted machinery she spotted her chosen vehicle, a stunning vintage Tyrannus Spectrum Super Speeder with a roaring sound system and a beautiful set of jet black solar engines. She turned her leg over the side of it and climbed in, lowering the steering module and jamming in the cylindrical key. It came to life elegantly, as the dash turned on in a blaze of gold iridescence and the headlights raised out of its hood like a sunrise.

Before anyone could possibly look out a window and see, Kattran had steered the speeder out of its airlock and onto the driveway, barreling down it like a madman. The engines made a low humming noise, and as she hovered above the ground at an amazing speed, she felt the most refreshing surge of freedom plow through her body like a tidal wave. Within seconds she was farther away from her gilded cage than she had been in three months, and as the magnificent house disappeared in her rearview mirror she couldn't help but throw her hands in the air and shout for joy.

Her hair danced around in the wind as the speeder picked up speed, and now that she was far enough away she put her trembling fingers on the sound system and pressed play. A massive sound blasted miraculously from the speakers of the craft, and the beat carried its way into her heart as she practically squealed with joy. It was a song by Bahli Hi, a popular rap star on Coruscant. Kattran rapped along with her, screaming,

" _Uptown, downtown_

 _Everywhere we get down_

 _It's 'bout to go down_

 _Are you ready? On your mark_

 _Get set, let's go_

 _It goes left foot, it goes right foot_

 _It goes left foot, it goes right foot_

 _Catch the wall, touch them toes_

 _Turn around like it's gold_

 _Back it up, back it up, so you know you got control"_

Dancing in her seat, Kattran turned onto a dirt road towards the village, where even though it was close to 1 in the morning, there were still lights and sounds echoing from the rather large grouping of tall stone buildings on the hill. She smiled even wider when the village came into view, and as she realized how large it was, she began to wonder just how many things she could get into before she headed back home. Suddenly, she spotted another speeder coming up behind her, as well as a few people on bikes not far behind them.

The craft, an older model of an already cheap speeder, pulled up beside her, all four of its occupants looking right at her and laughing. Three of them were scantily dressed young Farriglian women, their naturally dark hair dyed blonde and blue and red. The one behind the wheel was a man decked out in a snakeskin coat, his large sunglasses covering his eyes and eyebrows. He was tan, bald, and fat, and the huge rings on his sausage-like fingers looked they could have been bracelets for his women. All of his girls were wearing what seemed to be green chainmail dresses, their breasts and bottoms exposed through the material.

They waved at Kattran as they flew past her, one of them lifting up her dress to flash her, her nipples pierced with black jewelry. Kattran blushed at the woman's indecency, but in the end it only fueled her excitement to break out of the norm. She followed them at a distance, allowing his cavalcade of bikers to stay close to their boss. Their bikes were the same cheap neon green color as the girl's chainmail, and their black leather jackets were adorned with various badges, buttons, and patches, but on the backs of all of them were massive patches of multi-horned Drexls throwing up their middle finger (or middle claw, rather). In Aurebesh above it were the biker's names, the first one being Rake, the middle one being Ape, and the last one being Thrasher.

The bikers flew by her to stay close to the snakeskin man, and each one took turns examining Kattran and her extremely out of place luxury speeder. Although the first two didn't pay her much attention, the third man stayed level with her a while, his dark eyes locked on to hers. He flashed her a playful smile, then made a "V" with his fingers, moving them up to his lips and sticking out his tongue. After he had completed the vulgar motion he pointed down at the road, telling her to turn her radio down. Pausing to think it through, Kattran did as he asked and fiddled with the knob until the sound was completely off.

"What's a little rich girl like you doing in a neighborhood like this?" he shouted over the engines of their machines. "The name's Thrasher. What's yours sweetheart? You wanna party?"

He appeared to be about 25, but after years of smoking, drinking, and running from the law, the man known as Thrasher looked like he'd been ridden hard and put up wet. His lean arms were covered in tattoos, every one of his knuckles looked twice as big as they should be, and his ears had puckered after the endless punches he had taken in his lifetime. There was a cut under his eye from where he had been hit and needed to lose the blood in order to see, and his dirty brown hair had been slicked back with a comb and old hair gel; just a few strands finding their way into the wind. Something about his bad boy persona intrigued Kattran, and if she weren't married she would have probably said yes to his offer immediately.

"I'm new to Montagna," she hollered back to him, looking back at the road occasionally. "I thought that I'd get out of the house and visit the village. Do you live here?"

Thrasher flashed his sharky smile. "'Course I do, baby! Born and raised." He pointed at her. "You need a tour guide?"

She grinned. "Well, I wouldn't want to trouble you. You seem to be busy at the moment."

He looked back up at his pack. "Nah," he shouted, waving his hand. "The boss is just headed to his usual spot. It's a neat little place if you wanna give it a shot, sweetheart. I'd be happy t'help."

Kattran considered it. "And what is this place exactly?"

"It's a bar! Best place to go for booze if you ask me." he inched closer to her speeder, never once breaking eye contact. "Got live entertainment, too. It's shit, but it's live. Can't say that for much else in this town."

Slightly nervous but delighted that she was, Kattran nodded her head in agreement. "Alright, I'll go with you." she shouted back to him. "But no funny business. I'm a married woman!"

He put a hand to his heart. "My hand to all that's holy. No funny business!" He gave her a smokey laugh. "So who am I giving this tour, lady?"

She smiled. "I'm Kattran Denon. It's wonderful to meet you, Mr. Thrasher!"

 **Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter! Our internet just kind of gave up the ghost over the past few days, so I basically wrote this entire chapter on my phone in the middle of the night. Whoops! Anyway, I really hope that you liked the chapter! PLEASE leave a review for me, so that I can see what your opinions are on my story, and what you think needs improvement! I LOVE TO HEAR BACK FROM YOU! They give me what I need to continue, and when I see your interest it really does my heart good! Thank you to everyone who has been with me since day one, and to everyone who decided to come and check out this story for the very first time! I love you all, and I hope that this finds you well! If you ever have any questions, or would just like someone to talk to about how great Star Wars is, please feel free to DM me!**

 **\- Molly**


	17. Ch 17: Reveal the War Zone

From the windows of the medical bay Kylo Ren could see the storm worsening with every passing minute. It was a blizzard of legendary proportions; the worst that the planet had seen in over fifty years. The natives were smart enough to move south when the snow started, and now that it had mounted and turned to ice, the mighty star destroyers of the First Order couldn't leave even if they wanted to. They had landed six or seven of the massive ships in old docking bays left over from the Clone Wars, which had been built especially for ships of this magnitude. Although several thousands of native Ilumese people had made their homes in the abandoned structures, the First Order had made sure to exterminate the pests before much time had passed. Kylo Ren had been on that mission, and he, his Knights, and multiple squadrons of stormtroopers had slaughtered countless men, women, and children in order to clear out the place for the others. They'd gone through the entire facility, and when everything was found to be in working order, it was as if the Order had gained an entire base of operations free of charge, and were moved in the next day.

The base on Ilum had everything that an army would need; a logistical center, multiple stores of parts and blueprints, and a medical center fully equipped for any and all situations. That was where Kylo Ren found himself at the moment; stuck in sick bay watching his chance at catching Skywalker slip through his fingers yet again. He stared out the window in frustration, as if he could see the two of them making a break for it through the blizzard. The lights of the complex illuminated the snowflakes as they fell, but beyond that visibility remained extremely poor.

 _If Kattran were here I'm sure that she would find something positive to say about all this,_ he thought to himself with just a hint of a smile. Remembering his wife, he leaned over to his nightstand and pulled out the drawer where they had put his personal belongings, the soreness in his back making it a bit hard to reach. Pushing things aside he found a collection of her letters, which he kept with him wherever he went. The first one was there, as well as the tiny lavender flower she had sent with it. Over time he had gained many more, but only a special few had made the cut for the small collection that he kept in his pocket. The others were in his messy bedroom on _Finalizer_ , scattered on the floor like the fallen snow outside.

He found the one with the greenish envelope that talked about how one of the pigs had escaped and ran into the house. He particularly enjoyed that one because of the picture that she had sent with it, of her giving two thumbs up beside the captured hog and smiling. The next letter had lost its envelope somewhere along the way, but still had the recipe for Farriglian spice tea that she had included, as if she thought that he would have time to spare to sit down and make a cup for himself. Another one included a picture of her on one of the schiffs that he had apparently been sent as a gift, smiling for the camera while she was doing some kind of goofy pose on a bed.

In her latest picture he could tell that the girl was pregnant; the fabric of her dress outlined her small belly. It was this that made him wonder. Did she not know? Maybe she did, and wasn't telling him. But why? He couldn't think of any reason why she wouldn't mention it in her letters; this was something that people talked about. So why wasn't she?

He could still feel the union that he had with her body and the life inside it, and as the boy grew he seemed to be able to visualize him even more. He could see her dreams too, which were impressive in their descriptions of the child's future life and development. The Force was with her- of that he was certain- but still she did not know it. He could tell that she knew that something was happening, but without a name for the strange sensations she was feeling she was permanently lost. He sat there and listened to the echo of her heartbeat in his mind, as rock steady as always.

Before he became too concerned with her, a voice in his head reminded him that he shouldn't be caring so much. He rubbed his forehead in aggravation at himself for taking it so far, and for not putting an end to it when he could have. Nothing forced him to open her letter that day, and nothing was forcing him now to keep them instead of throwing them in the trash where they belonged. It was his duty to remain detached from her, and yet it was as if he had found himself a pen pal. _This is ridiculous,_ he thought, reprimanding himself for his silly behavior. _My greatest enemy is out there making his escape, and I'm not even upset over it. This girl isn't a priority!_

He returned the wrinkled sheets of paper to their envelopes and hid them back inside the chest pocket of his tunic, ashamed of his newfound humanity. Closing the drawer, he turned just in time to see that he was about to have company. A green light came on above the door to his room, and a few seconds later the medical droid came back in. He was carrying a long roll of bandages to replace the ones that Kylo had on.

"Sit up please, sir," asked the droid, hovering his direction. "It's time that your bandages be changed. We wouldn't want your wounds to become infected after all that trouble we went to sewing you back up."

Kylo did as he was told and sat up, wincing a bit at the feeling of the skin on his back stretching as he moved. He'd been given 127 stitches on his back and shoulder, and he'd received three on his forehead from where he'd been knocked to the ground by the wampa. His injuries took up most of his back, and he knew by looking at the deep scratches that the scars would be massive. To save time, he decided that once these wounds had healed, he wouldn't have the scar covered up like the one he'd earned on his face at Starkiller. The process took too long, and he always felt so groggy afterwards. He'd be fine with the scars this time around.

"Is there any word on Skywalker and the girl?" asked Kylo, lifting his arms as the droid unfurled him. "The Knights were sent out to look for them, correct? I haven't heard anything since I got to med bay."

The medical droid replied, "The two of them have left the planet's atmosphere. The Knights of Ren were unable to reach them in time before the blizzard hit. They just returned to base not to long ago."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Where are they going?" He rested his hands on top of his head. "Surely we haven't lost them again. Are they being tracked?"

"I don't really know, sir," it answered. It opened up its trash compartment and threw the old bloody bandages inside. "Should I send up someone to speak with you? This room doesn't have commlink capabilities, but its computer systems are fully operational if you would like to pull up the status of the mission."

"Yes. Bring me the Knights immediately." He took in a sharp breath as the new bandages touched his stitches. "As much as I may feel like one, I'm not an invalid yet. I need to stay in the loop about these things."

The droid's pincers wrapped the stretchy fabric tightly around him and cut it free to fasten it at his side. After it had finished, it said, "Then I will send a memo to the antechamber immediately. The schedule shows that they are in a briefing with the supreme leader at the moment, but I'll have them stop by the center as soon as they're through."

"Thank you," he mumbled, lowering his arms slowly.

Just as the droid started to leave, it suddenly turned around as if it had forgotten something and hurried over to him. "I must be shortcircuiting today. I have a piece of mail for you, sir." It opened up a thin slot in its storage compartment and plucked out a letter for him. "Quite the old fashioned way of doing things, if I might add."

He took it from the droid and watched as it left him, the thin metal door sliding to a close. Turning it over, he recognized Kattran's strange script and immediately began to open it. He ripped through the top and pulled out the piece of paper that she had wedged inside, unfolding it with both hands. Forgetting the conversation he'd just had with himself, his eyes shot to the top of the page hungrily as he began to read:

 _To My Husband, Kylo Ren,_

 _This house has turned into quite the gilded cage. I should be happy that I am living in such a place, but the lack of freedom that I have been given here has driven me mad. I long for the outside world more and more each day, and yet this horrid housekeeper and her minions must constantly remind me that it is forbidden. She reminds me of my mother._

 _Coming here in the spring, I'd thought that I had escaped that life, but as much as I am ready for my new life to begin, that day never comes. For months I've been here whiling away the hours with such menial tasks. Be warned; when you come home you will find that you have more scarves now than you ever thought you needed. If she would just let me do something-_ _anything_ _\- I would finally be able to find some sense of fulfillment._

 _That's why I've decided, my darling dearest, that I'm going postal and sneaking into the village. Once night falls and that old bat is asleep, I'll make a break for it. But don't worry your pretty little head- I'll be back by morning. Here's hoping I won't be discovered! I'm so excited I can hardly breathe. I wonder what sorts of peregrine peculiarities I'll find out there in the big wide world. If I find something black and foreboding that you might fancy I'll be sure to pick it up for you._

 _Insanely Yours,_

 _Kattran D._

Kylo Ren slammed the letter onto his lap and stared at it.

"Damn it, woman."

* * *

The village of Speranza was a dirty little place. Under cover of darkness, shady deals were struck, women were bought and sold, drugs ran wild, and poverty reigned supreme. It was as if the spirit of the town had been drained out of its citizens, and everywhere you looked stood a man or woman too broken to function. There was no money here, no prospects. The only ones with hope in their eyes were the Order families who'd settled here, and who had taken the nicest homes and areas of the city for themselves. They'd built a wall around themselves to separate their stolen mansions from the rabble, and as Kattran drove by it she realized how the indigenous population really felt about the ones inside. Spray painted in black across the white stone were the words, "Genocidio della nostra Famiglia", "Don't Feed the Beasts", and "Peace is Dead".

The Farriglians weren't the only ones making a statement. On street lamps hung the blood red banners of the Order, and occasionally the hyper-masculine face of some influential general would be peering down at passersby from a hastily hung poster. As she followed the biker Thrasher deeper into town, tyrannical words flashed at Kattran like cannon fire. _Stability. Law. Restoration._ All of these words were emblazoned on every flag and flyer in the village, and as she took them in, Kattran shivered at their rigid forcefulness. It was as if an invisible line had been drawn through the middle of the town like an earthquake splits open the earth, and at any moment a gun could go off from one of the dark apartment windows above.

When they finally made it to the bar, Kattran marveled at the bombed-out buildings that surrounded them, and wondered how the place had survived the obvious bombardment. Stone rubble remained on the streets and around the buildings, as well as bits of furniture and shattered tile shingles from their roofs. The place was a mess, and yet it seemed to be the liveliest place in town. There were people everywhere; dancing and singing their heads off to a little orange jukebox that Kattran could see through the bar's swinging doors. She made a little sigh of relief when she saw that the people here could still smile, and felt more at ease about being in their territory.

As Kattran was exiting her speeder, she couldn't help but notice the large amount of tiny bodies sleeping in the streets. Children of all ages were curled up against each other or running rampant without any adults to prevent them. They were everywhere she turned, as if this place were central to their survival. Her heart ached to look at them, most if not all of whom were orphans. Two of them came up to her and asked her for money, to which she reciprocated with the change from her pockets. _If I'd known that they were here, I would have brought more money with me_ , she thought, biting her lip.

Soon, the entire alley way full of children had noticed the fancy lady with the nice speeder, and were huddling up around her with their hands cupped, begging for anything that she could spare them. Unable to turn them away, she quickly parted from her pearl earrings and gold necklace, separating the chain from the charm so that another child might have something to sell. She took off her cloak as well and gave it to the oldest little beggar, a boy with three tiny sisters. When she couldn't find anything else to part with she offered them all a chance to go inside for a bite to eat, but the biker she'd come with came up behind her and shooed them all away.

"Leave the lady alone!" he shouted, watching them to make sure that they didn't stay close to the speeder. He looked down at the ground and laughed, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it. Sticking it in his mouth, he turned to Kattran and said, "Those kids never learn to leave the Order alone. Sorry about that, sweetheart."

Kattran frowned at him. "Well you don't have to shout at them. They seem perfectly miserable already." She looked at them huddled up towards the back of the alley and crossed her arms in concern. "Don't they have anywhere they can go for the night?"

Thrasher, surprised by her worried look, raised his brows and chuckled. "You mean you actually care what happens to those kids? That's a first comin' from someone like you." He took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew a ring of smoke into the night air.

"Someone like me?" asked Kattran.

Thrasher nodded his head dramatically. "Yes, you. All you First Order people and the bullshit that you bring with ya." He threw his cigarette onto the ground and stepped on it. "Ya know, the first thought I had when I seen that speeder was to put a bullet in the back of that pretty head a yours, dollface. But I thought your choice of music was interesting, so I thought I might give you a chance."

In the blink of an eye a blaster was in her face. She put her hands up and looked at him nervously. "What are you going to do? Are you going to shoot me for coming here?" She asked, swallowing. "Please, I just want to know what's happening in this village. I-"

"Hush up, lady," interrupted Thrasher. He turned the gun a little to the side and asked, "Whaddaya mean you wanna know what's happenin' here? Don't you know what your own people are doin' to us? Ya dumb bitch."

Kattran shook her head, her heart beating out of her chest. "No, honestly, I don't know anything. I live at Castello del Montagna, and I've been stuck there for months. I snuck out so that I could finally see this place for myself." She looked down the barrel of the gun, but then back at him. "My heart kept telling me that I needed to be here. Please, sir, maybe I can help you."

The scraggly man examined her more closely, his eyes squinting. "You're from _Montagna_?" As if he'd just remembered something incredibly important, his mouth dropped. "But that's the house that Kylo Ren..." He trailed off out of shock.

Kattran broke back in while she had the chance and said, "Yes, that's my husband. Kylo Ren is the current owner of the estate and the lord of this village, and yet I know nothing of this place." Feeling brave, she placed a hand on his gun and moved it towards the ground. "Please, I just want to know what's going on here and if there's anything I can do to fix it."

Her husband's name obviously resonated with the man, as his eyes were still wide with fear. He disabled the blaster and put it back on his belt, looking down on her in a new light. "You're married to that monster?" he asked in a whisper, frowning with disdain. "How could I trust someone who's in love with a murderer?"

Kattran closed her eyes at the word _murderer_ , but pushed through the emotion before it got the better of her. She nodded her head and answered him. "It was an arranged marriage," she replied, crossing her arms again. "I had nothing to do with it. It was either that or termination. If I hadn't married by the time I was 25, it's First Order law for them to be able to euthanize me. I'd like to think that that was what my mother had in mind when she signed me away to him, but I know she only wanted the fame and fortune that came along with it."

Thrasher gave her a concerned look, blown away by how twisted the Order mindset really was. "What made ya think you'd be killed? I mean sure, you're not my type but, ya ain't _that_ ugly." He talked with his hands and added, "You've got the greenest eyes I ever did see."

Kattran managed a grin. "I'm half Pyrthveean. Since they knew that I wasn't a pure blooded Imperial, no one in their right mind would want me for a wife." She paused, reminding herself of Hux. "Unless they were blinded by money."

The man shook his head and sighed. He pointed to her and said, "You're pregnant, aren't you?" He ran a hand over his slick-backed hair. "Good grief, I never woulda been able to live wit myself if I'd shot ya. You're a lucky lady, sweetheart."

She looked him in the eye and smiled a bit. "I knew that you wouldn't hurt me. For some reason I felt that you could help me."

Thrasher stuck his hands in his pockets and gave her a serious look. "You're a naive little thing, ain'tcha? Don't you know you coulda got killed? I was about to pull the trigger!" He let out an over exaggerated sigh and grumbled, "And you're still askin' me for help, ain't ya? My god. You aren't pullin' my leg, are ya? You need help from a thug like me?"

Kattran nodded. "Yes, please. I need to know the truth about what the Order is doing in this place, and about what's happened to the Primean population in this area. Where have they gone?"

He rubbed his eyes as if he were exhausted, but then smiled at her as if he'd made up his mind. Deciding to help her, he clapped his hands and pointed to the front doors of the bar. "Look, if you want to know the nitty gritty, we'd better head on inside. There's people in there that've seen shit that'll curl your toes."

* * *

Kylo Ren was pacing the floor of his hospital room with the letter squeezed tightly in his fist. He turned to his knights, who had assembled just as he asked after their meeting with Snoke, and asked them, "What time is it on Farriglia Prime?"

Beta Ren looked at his wrist and pressed a few buttons before answering him with: "2 a.m."

Kylo flipped around to look at his masked comrade. "Do you think she's done it? Do you think she actually gave them the slip?" Without letting him answer his questions, he added, "Well, with that housekeeper she's probably in bed by 7:30. Ms. Orlov is very strict with her; surely she's noticed by now if she hasn't already caught her."

Theta Ren rolled his eyes behind his helmet and leaned against the wall, tired of hearing about his master's obnoxious wife. "Why should you care whether she has or not?" he asked, unable to contain himself. "I thought that the girl was supposed to be _meaningless_ to you. You're running around like a chicken with it's head cut off."

Kylo's eyes jumped to his subordinate's as he stopped dead in his tracks. In the most serious way he could muster he told them, "She is meaningless to me. But, what I'm worried about is what she'll find down there in that ghetto. What if she talks to someone who knows about the mining camps?"

Beta Ren turned around to Theta to agree with his master. "He's right," he said, pointing back at Kylo. "If she finds out about the Primeans the lass'll want to involve herself somehow, I'm sure. She could ruin everything if we're not careful."

Kylo walked to the monitor in the corner of the room and pulled up the contact information of the estate. "I'm going to call up the house," he announced, pressing the green enter key. "I don't even know if she went through with it."

Four white dots appeared on the screen as they waited for someone to pick up. After about three minutes of waiting, an old man came to answer the call. He obviously didn't know how to use the device very well, for he couldn't quite keep his white head in the frame. His voice was deep and rumbly when he exclaimed, "You've reached Castello del Montagna. Pardon me, but don't you know what time it is? May I ask who is calling at this late hour?" After he'd asked his question, he added in a whisper as if no one could hear him: " _Absolutely gobsmacked. Good gracious._ "

"This is Kylo Ren." he practically shouted at the screen. "Where is my wife? I've just received word that she's run away. On your watch, might I add!"

Suddenly the old butler jumped to his senses. "Oh, Lord Ren, I didn't know it was you! Pardon the bit of attitude on my part, sir." He cleared his throat. "Kattran's run away, you say?"

"Yes," he screamed, pounding the fist holding her letter against the wall. "Where is she? She wrote to me telling me that she's run off to the village! Now, is Kattran there or not?"

Mr. Matiki tapped a finger on the tip of his nose and told him, "I'll go and investigate, sir, but I'm fairly certain that our Miss Denon isn't the sort to just up and leave." He got up and left the screen, scuffling along as fast as he could in his plaid pajamas and slippers.

The men sat there and waited for a long while for Mr. Matiki to return, but when he finally did a few minutes later, Ms. Orlov the housekeeper was with him, but without Kattran. Kylo shouted, "Well, I don't see her!"

Ms. Orlov cringed at his shouting, her hair still in her sleeping cap. "I'm sorry, sir, but we couldn't find her anywhere!" she explained, wringing her hands. "Do you know where she's gone? We can send out a search party to go and find her!"

Kylo sighed angrily and explained about the letter. "She's in the village. I'd go and find her myself but we're stranded here until the storm expires. However, I wouldn't recommend you going and getting her either. They'd probably just shoot you on sight for being outside the wall."

Phish Nissa suddenly had a suggestion. He touched his master's bare shoulder and asked, "Isn't General Hux on sabbatical at the moment? Perhaps we could contact him about this since he's situated so close by."

Ms. Orlov, now realizing that she wasn't talk to one, but _all_ of the Knights of Ren, blinked in disbelief. Her eyes traveled over the monitor as she got a rare glimpse at all 7, each one covered in bizarre and intimidating armor. She looked at Kylo Ren and stuttered, "Y-yes, we could call him and see if he'll assist us. He has a few bodyguards stationed at the house for his wife; maybe we could use them while we searched for the girl."

Everyone paused to see what Kylo Ren would do next. He stood over the monitor in deep thought, remembering just how horribly Hux had hurt her before. If he sent him to find her, he might even kill her, depending on what kind of a mood he was in. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "No," he mumbled. "We can't send him. He's always had it out for Kattran; if we sent him after her he would be just as dangerous as the natives."

Theta Ren groaned again. "Then who else could they call? If you're sending someone into a war zone then you shouldn't be so picky." He threw his hands into the air and asked, "Who even cares if she gets a little scuffed up anyway? Maybe the bitch deserves a good punishment for breaking out of her gilded cage."

Although Kylo Ren was tempted to throttle him, he was distracted by Mr. Matiki. The old man suggested, "Well, there is that General Okafor. He and his wife have a property a little ways north of here, and I do believe that he's here at the moment overseeing something."

Kylo mulled it over. "I suppose Okafor could be the lesser of two evils." He paused for a moment, then nodded his head. "Yes, I think we should try it. Contact him at once, and if he doesn't seem interested tell him I'll pay him generously. If she learns about the camps, so be it; I'll erase her memories when I return to the estate."

* * *

Kattran had been sitting in the small booth with Thrasher for over an hour now, and with each passing second new details were being revealed to her the likes of which she never could have imagined. At first the citizens of Speranza were hesitant to speak to her, especially since she was a member of the Order, but the more that the girl spoke to them, the more that they warmed up to her. They seemed fascinated by her life, some women even asking her personal questions about her marriage and how her husband treated her. Kattran answered every question honestly, and within a short time the customers in the bar felt as if they'd known her for ages. They felt comfortable discussing these touchy subjects with her, and were relieved to know that someone out there still cared.

One by one, each and every person in the bar told their story about the take over, as well as any information that they had on what had happened to their Pyrthveean friends and neighbors. Some of them had even left to bring Kattran members of their family, so that they, too, could explain what they had seen. They had been so out of touch with the outside world for so long that their hearts skipped a beat at the chance to get the word out about the town. The First Order had cut their communication systems, they said, and they had even been unable to leave the planet for business reasons. Trade suffered, their currency had lost all value, and prices had skyrocketed for the bare necessities like grain, corn, and dairy.

A man brought his son in to see Kattran, and explained to her how his family had been living off of rationed rice and cabbage, lifting up the boy's shirt to show her how his ribs protruded from his thin skin. Another man said that he had seen a woman fall over dead in the streets from lack of food, and that the Order hadn't allowed him or anyone else to bury her body, so that the vultures might fly into the village and be killed for their meat. One woman showed Kattran a jar of dirt that she apparently carried with her everywhere, so that when she becomes ravenous she might stick a handful of it into her mouth to stave off the hunger pangs.

Kattran, desperate to help in anyway that she could, told them about the money that she had been given from her husband. Over the past four months, she had collected nearly 2,000,000 credits, but didn't have the stomach to spend them. "Perhaps now I've found a way to put the money to good use." she told them, smiling as she thought. "It was stolen from you. I'm sure that you'd like it back!"

The bartender walked out from behind the bar as he cleaned a beer glass. He asked, "Well, what do you plan to do? The First Order would kill you if they knew that you were just handing out free money willy nilly."

Kattran nodded her head in agreement. "Yes," she said, "but I was thinking more along the lines of reconstruction. The village is trashed, and your homes are falling down around you. If there's one thing I know about the Order is that they like to keep things nice and tidy. There's no reason that they should refuse a little rebuilding. This is their new _homeworld_ , after all."

An older woman shook her head at her and said, "Sure, this is what they call their home, but only because they've drained all of our resources. They'll shoot down your plan to help us before you even open your mouth! I wouldn't be surprised if they arrested you." She smiled at her sympathetically. "My dear, give up on us. I don't think you're realizing what you're putting on the line, here. Go home and be with your baby."

Kattran placed a hand on her stomach thoughtfully, feeling the little spirit glowing inside. She looked around at everyone and said, "But it is a mother's responsibility to better the world for her child. I can't leave you here to suffer when I'm perfectly capable of helping you!" Her eyes had an air of sadness about them as she added, "Those poor children were forced onto the streets by my people, and I will not stand to see them thrown away. They deserve a chance!"

The bartender looked at her and sighed. "Then how about a school?" he asked, putting his glasses behind the bar. "There's nowhere for our kids to go anymore; even the temple was partially destroyed by the raids. Brother Nicholas would be someone that you could talk to about establishing a new place. He was the school teacher here for several years before the Order came."

"He taught all my boys," said one man. "He ain't been the same since the raids, though. Doesn't come around very often."

The bartender nodded. "Yeah, I can give you the contact address for the Temple. It should still have a pretty strong signal." He pulled out a pen and took one the napkins from a stack and began writing on it. He walked over to her and handed it to her with a grin. "Give him a call if you're serious about this."

Kattran took the napkin from him and glance over it. She smiled at him, encouraged and excited to have something to work towards and exclaimed, "Yes, I'm very serious about this! I'm overjoyed to know that I can make a difference with my life during the time that I have here." She looked around and blushed, laughing a bit. "Not to sound loony or anything, but I was starting to wonder if I'd ever get to do anything with my life besides exist!"

Thrasher chuckled at her. "Talk about the ultimate bored housewife, huh Ka-"

 _Boom._

The massive, intimidating sound of a shuttle came down all around them as flood lights poured in through the windows and onto the street below. The force of the wind coming off of the craft was enough to tear a bit of the roof off of the place, and before anyone could make a break for it, a group of stormtroopers exploded into the room, guns drawn. Everyone in the bar put their hands in the air, their eyes wide in fear. Kattran's curly black hair flew up around her face, but even without being able to see, the man's voice that echoed from the ship was unmistakable.

General Okafor stood inside the ship on the megaphone, his crisp white uniform as flawless as his plastic appearance. His blonde hair remained perfectly in place as the small wind tunnel that the shuttle's engines blasted through the cockpit. He yelled into the microphone, "Kattran Denon, by order of your husband, Kylo Ren, I must ask you to leave the village immediately and come with me." His strange laugh echoed through the bar. "It's past your bedtime, young lady! Now let me tuck you in!"

As soon as the stormtroopers spotted their target they grabbed her by her arms and yanked her out of the booth. No one tried to stop them, as they knew that it was too risky to double cross their conquerors. Instead they sat there, saddened by their little ray of hope being stripped away from them yet again. Kattran struggled against them, trying to tell them all that she would be back somehow. Her heart sank as she saw that none of them believed her.

"Let me go!" she shouted, trying to free herself. "This is ridiculous! Let go of me!" She pulled her arm out of the stormtrooper's grasp and glared at him. She straightened her dress and puffed at him, screaming over the noise of the shuttle, "There's no need to drag me by my bloody shirt sleeves! I say, is that how you ninnies treat a lady?"

The stormtroopers let her board the ship herself, and within a few seconds they were off, not even giving her enough time to buckle herself in. Trying to steady herself on her seat, she looked up to see General Okafor glaring at her. He sat down beside her and picked her up, pushing her back into her seat. Never blinking, he bore a hole through her, and as if his off-putting stare wasn't enough, he pointed a finger in her face and started to whisper.

Eerily he asked, "Didn't I tell you to leave this place alone? What do you know? What did those little monkies tell you, hm?" His eyes were insanely large; his pupils were like pinpoints. "I'm very disappointed in you, I must say. I'd assumed that you atleast had a little bit of a brain. What were you even doing here?"

Ignoring his questions, Kattran asked, "Did my husband really send for you?" She thought about the letters that she sent him, realizing that if this was true than he was actually reading them after all. It would be the only way that he would have known where she was. She smiled compulsively as she thought of him caring enough to at least graze over them. "Kylo Ren sent you to come get me?"

Rolling his reptilian eyes, Okafor slapped her and returned to the cockpit.

 **Hey there guys! Thank you so much for checking out my story! It's really come a long way! I mean, this is the longest story that I've ever published, and honestly I can't believe I've made it this far! I never would have gotten to this point without you all leaving such wonderfully kind and constructive reviews! They give me what I need to keep going! Thanks so much for your input! PLEASE leave a review to tell me what you think of the story so far, what I might be doing wrong, or what I might be doing right in your opinion! I love to hear back from you, so please, holla at me! A huge shout out to all of my lovely followers! Thank you so much for showing interest in me as an author and as well as my little story! Love you all so much!**

 **\- Molly**


	18. Part Two - Ch 18: Twisted Thinking

**PART TWO**

All of the lights were on in the house when the General's shuttle landed in the driveway. The staff were lined up outside, leaning against the railings of the porch in order to make sure that the lady of the house had made it back safely. Her Aunt Moti and Granny Gi were outside as well, wrapped up in their exotic robes to keep out the evening chill. They raised a hand to their eyes to keep the dirt that the shuttle was throwing into the air out of them, but as soon as the doors opened and the ramp plunged down onto the ground, the two of them ran to the ship as fast as their legs could take them. Ms. Orlov and Edie the lady's maid went as well, but before either group could make it to the girl, a pair of stormtroopers marched down the ramp to stop them. They made them keep their distance as General Okafor paraded the captured Kattran in front of them, his spotless white uniform almost blindingly bright against the interior lights of the ship.

Kattran's big curly hair had frizzed in the action, and as she was practically shoved down the ramp she brushed it out of her eyes dramatically with her bound hands. Okafor had placed handcuffs on her wrists quite unnecessarily, but given Kattran's ragged appearance now, she looked as though she might need to stay in them for a while longer. She stumbled onto the gravel drive and right into Moti, who turned her around immediately to check and see if she'd been hurt.

"Why did you do that, ladakee?" asked Moti frantically, wiping the hair off of her sweaty forehead. "You scared us half to death running away like that!"

Before she could respond, Okafor came up behind her and grabbed the girl by the elbow, pulling her towards the house. He looked at the housekeeper and pointed towards the door, meaning for them to go inside. The old crone nodded nervously and followed him up the steps, shooing the house staff away as she went. The three of them walked into the sitting room, Okafor quickly finding a chair to throw Kattran into. Mr. Matiki was in the room as well, still keeping up communications with his master, Kylo Ren. Seeing the three of them enter, he quickly went to close every door to the room, locking them for good measure. Okafor nodded at him and smiled strangely, pointing to the monitor that was angled towards the opposite wall.

The plastic-like man shouted across the room, "Turn the monitor around. Is that Kylo Ren you're speaking to?" He smiled even wider. "I'd like my reward now, please!"

The old butler pressed a button on the control panel and shifted the projection towards them. Now Kylo Ren was glaring at the three of them, the look on his face hard to pinpoint. At first his eyes were glued to Okafor's, but soon he looked over towards his wife, who seemed to be staring at the ground defiantly. For the smallest amount of time, he had an uncontrollable spurt of a grin cross his face, but he was soon reminded that now was not the time to get sentimental.

"You want a reward, you say?" asked Ren, glaring at the General in white. "And what is it that you could possibly want, exactly? Aren't you just as obnoxiously wealthy as me?"

The psychopath laughed at him, but instead of a few short giggles he went on and on for what seemed like an eternity. He made everyone nervous. Finally he managed to croak through the laughter, " _What could I possibly want?"_ He flung a tear from his cheek and let out a long sigh. "Lord Ren, you forget that there's a few things that a man values in his life. I like money as much as the next man, but the simpler things are what interest me. Like keeping my _fucking_ job."

Okafor took out a knife from the pocket of his trenchcoat and grabbed Kattran by her hair. He bent down to talk to her face to face. "What did they tell you? What do you know?" he asked through his teeth, a bit of his spit landing on her face. "Tell me or I'll scalp you." He pressed the knife to her forehead, but Kattran didn't move. Instead her green eyes rolled up to look at his, emotionless.

"What do I know about _what?_ " she said, cringing a bit at how hard he was tugging on her hair. "You're going to have to be more specific than that."

His hand went across her face in a loud slap. He turned back around to face the monitor and told Kylo Ren, "If she knows anything about our operation I want you to erase her memory. That's what I want." He licked his lips. "A little job security means a lot these days. Know what I mean?"

Kylo glared at him. "Certainly." He crossed his arms and looked at Kattran. "Tell us everything, Kattran. This is larger than you realize."

Kattran frowned at her husband, and choosing to ignore what he'd said mumbled, "You read my letters, don't you? You never would have known to send a search party otherwise. And really, I'm surprised that you even did that much." She grinned at him, wishing that it wasn't just a monitor she was talking to. "Thank you."

Kylo froze, unable to think of anything else to say. The other Knights in the room had all turned to look at him, each of them unaware that this had been going on. As he felt himself being thoroughly examined by his men, he could feel a bit of heat spread through his cheeks, and he quickly began focusing his thoughts on the General to steady himself. Changing the subject he looked at him and said, "I was already planning to examine her when I return to Farriglia Prime. Let her go. I'll be off of the planet in a month or so, and you'll soon have your reward."

Kattran's eyes widened at what he'd said, and wildly she began to struggle against her captor, terrified of losing another piece of her mind. She hollered, "No! You can't do that to me again! Please! Anything but that!" Her head began to ache as she remembered him digging around in her brain, as well as the irreparable damage he had caused her. If he invaded her mind again, whatever was holding her brain together would surely crumble. And what would happen to her baby? Tears of pure horror came to her eyes as she cried, "You'll kill me if you do it! The child will die! Please don't kill our son, Kylo! I-I'll tell you everything I know! Just, please don't take my baby from me!"

Okafor threw his knife down to get a better hold on her. "Sit down," he commanded, shoving her down into the chair. She did as he asked, crumbling into herself. He looked back over towards the monitor, panting from trying to restrain her. "My God, Ren. What've you done to this poor girl?"

Kylo was gritting his teeth, unsure of what to do. He felt horribly for scaring Kattran, and knew in his heart that he was no longer capable of using her. The idea of killing his unborn son was incredibly gut wrenching, as well as the thought of harming his wife. She'd done nothing wrong, and yet she was the one that had to suffer. Secretly he wished to himself that he'd never brought it back up, but the deed was done. He'd never seen her so scared before. He frowned and calmly said, "Alright, Kattran. Calm down." He glanced at Okafor, wishing that he'd get his little interrogation over with. "See? She's willing to cooperate. Ask her something."

Okafor chuckled and let go of Kattran's shoulders. He backed away and asked, "What do you know about the woods on your estate? Tell me everything, or else Daddy will get his belt." He took out his pistol from the holster on his hip and aimed it at her head. "Hurry up, half breed. We haven't got all night."

She wiped the tears and the sweat from her eyes and glared up at him, trying to pull herself together under the pressure of the gun. She mumbled, "I know that Mr. Pip and Cayman manage it as the game keepers. They bring Mrs. Bruno meat from the woods, and stay in the hunting lodge towards the middle of the area. I've never been there myself. They won't let me leave the yard." She glanced over at Ms. Orlov angrily, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "The villagers only told me about the atrocities in town. Nothing about our property."

Okafor pulled down the primer of the weapon and hissed, "You're lying." Talking with his pistol, he asked, "How long were you there?"

"I left a little after one in the morning. It's 3 now." She informed him, rubbing her pounding head. "As you can see, my outing was cut a bit short."

Okafor practically growled at her. "Who did you talk to? What did they tell you about at the bar? I noticed that you were hanging awfully close to that biker fellow." He shrieked with his strange laughter. "Let me guess... Did you think that you'd go to bed with him? You had a craving, didn't you? That sounds about right to me. Whore."

Kattran twisted up her face at him, fed up with being called names. "It wasn't anything like that! I followed them because I wanted to know about the town! That's it!" She shook her head at him. "I never would have guessed how bad it was there. How you and your Order had robbed it of all that was good. When I saw the faces of those orphans, I knew then and there what my heart had been telling me all along."

The general smiled at her and asked, "And what's that, Kattran? Something sickly sweet, I hope?"

Kylo Ren watched her through the screen, honestly interested in what she had to say. Kattran looked at her husband, her smile amazingly genuine, even after the death sentence he had practically just given her. Somehow, he couldn't help but grin at the sight of his indestructible woman, and as she peered at him through the monitor, his cold iron heart sent up a single, warm beat.

"I can help them. I know I can!" she exclaimed, her eyes full of hope. "I-I have the money that you've given me, and I know that we can help them rebuild their school. You see, the children, they have nothing. Absolutely nothing! I can help them get an education; to find a place to stay! I know what I have to do, and I'm not afraid to do it. We owe it to them for taking this land!" She paused sweetly when she noticed her husband grinning at her.

Before she could continue, Okafor laughed and said, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Do you know how much red tape you'll have to go through to even throw those ragamuffins some chalk?"

Kattran glared at the general. "Of course I do." she grumbled, pushing her hair out of her face. "You can't do anything around here without typing up a fucking 40 page document. That's why I've decided to go straight to the resident village council and ask them directly. Surely they can't deny these children any more than they already have. They're their citizens and are under government protection."

Kylo suddenly butted in. "The girl's right, Okafor." He raised a hand to his chin. "By law citizens of the First Order have every right to an education. The Order's mission is to bring peace to this galaxy, and that means equal opportunity among humanoids."

Kattran looked at him determinedly and declared, "I'd like the school to possibly help any remaining Primean children as well. It's only fair, my dear, though I don't know where they've gone. If there are any left in the village, my wish is to see them given the opportunity to learn."

General Okafor lowered his gun and said, "That's impossible. All nonhumanoids must be relocated. It's First Order law for the greater good of this society." He shook his head at what he thought was her naivety and added, "They're animals, Kattran. Nothing more than that."

She crossed her arms and exclaimed, "I'll have you know that every Primean I've met has been extremely kind to me. They're good people."

Okafor chuckled at her, raising his eyebrows in mock surprise. "And just where did you meet these Primeans, hm? The ones that were in this area were removed months ago."

Sensing a trap but not fully understanding why, Kattran answered him. "Well," she said, looking at the ground. "If we're being honest, I've only ever met one."

Tired of repeating himself, Okafor raised the gun back at her head and asked, " _Where?"_

Kattran glanced over at Ms. Orlov, whose back was up against the wall as she looked on nervously. Not knowing what to say, she went with the truth. "Here, at the estate." Feeling the tension in the room grow, she asked, "Why?"

"Because," he whispered. "It should have been gone by now. You've done an excellent job of hiding it, I must say. Congratulations."

Kattran swallowed, her heart beating faster again. "I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't hiding him from anybody. He's lived here all his life."

"Who is he?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Who is he or I'll have the entire placed searched. Whoever he's with will be shot for harboring a subspecies."

Kattran looked at her husband nervously, desperate for any kind of advice. She didn't want anything bad to happen to her friend Cayman, but knowing Okafor it would be a matter of minutes before he found him in the stables anyway. Kylo Ren's eyes revealed nothing.

"Just tell him, Kattran." advised Ren coldly. "It's the law."

Her eyes jutted back to Okafor's. "What will you do to him once you have him?"

He smiled. "He'll be shipped off planet with the rest. Who knows! You might be doing him a favor by being reunited with his family."

She looked at him with wide eyes, unsure of herself. She took a long pause, but finally decided to go along with it. Somehow she made herself say his name.

"Cayman... He's in the stables."

* * *

Kattran stood by the stairs and watched as two stormtroopers practically drug Cayman through the dining room and into the entrance hall. The scared look in his eyes drove her to tears as she clung to the railing. The mud on his shoes came off onto the marble floors from tending to the cattle, and his ragged old work gloves were still on his hands. He was such a good and honest young man; her heart was broken by what he had done to him.

"Cayman! I'm so sorry!" she cried from the stairs, leaning against the magnificently carved post at the bottom. "There wasn't anything I could do. I'm sorry!"

He turned his head around to look at her as they pulled him through the doors of the house. They'd broken his nose, and a long stream of red blood trailed down his face. "It's alright, Miss Kattran!" he shouted back at her, grabbing a hold of the door to say something else. "I'll be alright!"

One of the general's stormtroopers took his blaster and smashed his fingers into the door, causing him to let go with a shout. Kattran began to go after them, but Ms. Orlov grabbed her and held her back, offering her her handkerchief. She took it and wiped her eyes as the doors closed to the house with a slam. And just like that, Okafor, his men, and their new captive had vanished in the same whirlwind that brought them. After their ship had left, the house staff slowly trickled back in, the excitement over for the evening. Although they saw their mistress crying, they already knew why, and decided that it was better to just let the girl alone. They retreated downstairs to their beds, leaving Moti and Gi to comfort her instead.

They dismissed Ms. Orlov and brought their young friend into the sitting room. Finding her a nice spot in front of her husband, they merely glanced at him and left the room, knowing that now was not the time. After kissing her on the forehead, they retired for the evening, and closed the tall white doors for privacy.

She placed a hand on her rounded belly and cried into her housekeeper's handkerchief, as if she did not want the child to see what she had done. Her dripping green eyes angled up at her husband, who by some mercy was still sitting at his monitor waiting for her. Only now did she notice the incredibly long roll of bandages that he'd found himself wrapped up in, and her heart sank with the amount of questions she had for him. It was as if years had passed since she had spoken to him, or even touched him. For that, she cried even more.

He stared at her somewhat longingly, wishing that he could be there instead of the frozen wastelands of Ilum. In his heart he knew that he wanted to comfort her, but with his men sitting all around him in his hospital room, there were few words that could register with him. He cleared his throat and said in a steady voice, "Stop crying, Kattran. You did the right thing."

Sniffling, she nodded her head. "Thank you," she managed, tears running down her red cheeks. "I'm trying to believe you. I really am, but... Where are they taking him? What have they done with them?"

Quickly he searched for an answer that would be acceptable to his wife. "They've taken them off planet, just like the general told you." He looked at the ground as the lie left his lips. "The Primeans were relocated to a place with other nonhumanoids, so that they may continue to live well, but separate from our society."

She closed her eyes as she tried to pull herself together, and she stuffed the damp handkerchief into her pocket. She stood up and walked closer to the screen, placing her hands on her tired back. Rubbing her neck she asked, "And are you continuing to live well, but separate from our society, Kylo Ren?" She managed a small smile. "Please tell me you're coming home soon. I want you here. I miss you."

Kylo blinked at her, unsure of what to say, but saddened by his wife's pleas. "I don't know," he whispered, staring deep into her eyes. "I'll be sent home when the campaign ends. It seems to be close at hand, but I can never be sure."

Suddenly, Beta Ren popped himself into the frame. "Don't worry about him, love. You'll see him again very soon."

Kattran broke into a massive smile at the sight of her old friend from her night on _Finalizer_. "Beta Ren!" she exclaimed, putting her hands together excitedly. Wiping away the wetness of her tears she said, "It's so very good to see you again. And, I promise I don't always look this disheveled."

Kylo was surprised to see her being so friendly towards him, and Beta to her in return. The masked man laughed at her and said, "It's good to see you too, lass." He crossed his arms in his metal suit, creating a strange creaking sound. "Now, I don't want you to get torn up about these Primeans either. I've been to the camps myself, and I can assure you that they're doing just fine."

She grinned at him, thankful for his attempts at comfort. "I can only hope you're right, sir." Subconsciously she rested a hand on her stomach and said, "For now I suppose I'll focus my efforts on helping the villagers in town. I've made plans to visit the village council later this week, and one of the wonderful people that I met gave me an address to track down the old school master. Perhaps he can help me, too."

Beta nodded at her determination. "That sounds promising. Best of luck to you, then."

"Yes," agreed Ren. "Good luck to you. I'm pleased that you've found something to help keep you busy."

She blushed at him. "As am I. I feel as though I've finally found a purpose. Thank you for granting me permission."

Kylo stood up straighter and crossed his arms. "You're welcome." he replied, looking at the ground again at the embarrassing sound of compassion in his voice. "Just don't mess this up, Kattran. I don't want you sticking your nose in places where it doesn't belong."

He pointed to the doors of the room. "And tell that Ms. Orlov to let you outside every once in awhile. It's unhealthy to be confined to one space for too long."

She smiled at him brilliantly and clapped her hands. "You mean, I can go for walks and dainty things like that? How wonderful!"

"Yes," he answered. "And dainty things like that."

She clapped her hands giddily and thanked him. After a few more minutes of talking, he told her to turn off the monitor and go to bed. She did as she was told, excited for the next day for the first time in months.

* * *

That evening Kylo Ren was told by the Supreme Leader that after the storm cleared he would be sent home to Farriglia Prime for the birth of his son. Happy that he was wearing his mask so that he could smile as much as he liked, he accepted Snoke's wishes without hesitation. The Knights of Ren would continue the search for Skywalker and the scavenger, while he would be assigned to duties on the homefront. Although he would be home, his newest task was one that caused him to lose his excitement. He was to help General Okafor with his labor camps, and come face to face with the overabundant stench death once more.

 **Hey guys! I know that this was a short chapter, but I really wanted to get another part of the story out there before I start school tomorrow. I'll be a freshman in college! Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah-Fuck! Anyway, I have no idea what my schedule is going to turn into since I have to sort of, you know, grow up a little bit and have actual responsibilities. I really hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far! PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think! If you think it's the pimple on the buttocks of the world, tell me! If you think that it's pretty good, tell me! I love to hear what you have to say, and as my readers I value your input! Thank you so much for keeping up with my little tale, and thank you for all of those fresh new faces that just found it! Hooray! See you soon (hopefully) with the next update!**

 **\- Molly**


	19. Ch 19: The Reunion

After another two whole months of waiting, the harshest winter that Ilum had ever known had finally come to a close. The snow and ice had built up so high that the star destroyers had to be partially dug out before they could take off again. Thankful to leave their icy prison, the First Order and it's men fled the planet before another gale could come through, and didn't care to look back. They had come close to running out of food and supplies, and had survived only through highly paid shuttle crews, who were the only ones brave enough to bring them shipments through the storm. They kept open small tunnels which led to the bay doors of the base, and had a shift of men to keep watch of it. While they continued to learn about the planet and gather information on the surrounding areas, most of their days were spent playing cards or staring at magazines that floated around the base that were known for their full-page pictures of beautiful women in various stages of undress.

Hux had been lucky enough to get sabbatical before the storm hit. Despite the Supreme Leader's wishes for him to remain on the command team, the weather and his apparent illness kept him away. Ren was glad to be rid of him, as he caused more trouble than he was worth. He had always felt uncomfortable around him anyway, and when the news came that Hux had fallen ill, Kylo couldn't help but chuckle. He deserved everything he had coming to him, and it just happened to be particularly fitting that the disease he had caught was sexually transmitted. Sure, Kylo knew that the man enjoyed his free time, but he never would have guessed that all of those jiffy stiffies with the rest of the boys in the closet would result in a death sentence. He could only imagine the dumb look on Careolein Hux's face when she heard the news about his Gamorthia. Did she even know how it spread?

During his time spent at the base, Kylo had asked himself that question several times. While he trained to pass the time, he found himself lost in thought over how much First Order women really knew about the outside world. How much did Kattran know about planets like his childhood home, Hosnian Prime, or about how machines worked to power buildings on Coruscant? How much did her family educate her about things that, to him, were common knowledge? He'd overheard one Order admiral talking about how since his daughter had finished secondary school, that he'd soon have her debut for anyone whose sons might be interested in marriage. The idea bothered him deeply.

When Kattran had talked with him about working towards rebuilding the school for the village children, he didn't quite understand her passion about educational equality, but the more he thought about it, the sooner he realized that she had probably been denied a thorough education herself. If Kattran had been allowed to attend university, what could she have become, and what possibilities would be available to her? As he trained, he allowed his mind to wander into his past, back to when he was a young man attending school on Hosnian Prime.

He had been sent to a prestigious boarding school by his mother, and wouldn't see her again until his old master would convince him to train in the Force. Although he was lonely and making friends was difficult, he couldn't deny the astounding amount of things he learned there. He remembered enjoying humanities more so than the sciences. He'd always loved to read, and excelled in Corellian Literature and the old world philosophies. He even took a few music courses; something he was sure that Kattran would have enjoyed. He left for the jedi academy before finishing his degree, however, and the rest is history.

By the time that Kylo Ren was able to leave his frozen hell, he began to realize how his wife must have felt being confined to the house all those months. At least the base on Ilum was a few miles long; they wouldn't even let her leave the yard! He thought about her constantly now, as all other objectives had frozen over, just like the rest of the planet. There weren't any women at the base, and Kylo as well as many other men had become restless, longing for the company of their wives as they slowly ran out of things to occupy their time.

When the Knights grilled him on his feelings towards her, he would tell them that he was indifferent towards her. It was his duty as Snoke's apprentice. However, the men saw through him, and knew that the feelings he had towards her were slowly blossoming in his cold heart. They reminded him everyday that loving her would be impossible, and he tried so hard to go along with them. No matter how hard he tried, though, thoughts of her kindness would resurface within him, and he would get stuck in his rut again.

As he boarded the imperious ship _Finalizer_ to return home, he put a brave face on under his mask and locked himself away in his room, desperate to regain his emotional fortitude. He meditated for hours in his ice chest of a bedroom, the temperature meant to harden him for the impending pain that the Force would render against him. He sat in front of the windows with his back straight as a stick and his broad shoulders behind him to aid in his breathing. While he was in his clouded mind he wrapped himself up in his darkness, focusing on the nightmares, the murders, and the jealousy. His raging sense of passion pierced his heart, angry with him for neglecting his goal in the Force. _All of this trouble for a girl?_ The Dark Side pulled him in and locked him away for three days and nights as it beat him back into submission.

When it was over, he awoke to find himself sprawled across the floor in a puddle of his own sweat and blood. He'd beaten himself in his musings, so much so that his eyes had swollen shut and splatters of bright red blood dripped from his nose. His knuckles were bruised and raw as well from hitting himself as punishment for his niceties. His stomach ached from hunger and the abuse that he had bestowed onto his body. His legs shook from exhaustion. The Dark Side was obviously displeased with him.

He went to his bathroom and fixed himself up the best that he could. While he could still see he took his razorblade and cut himself over his eyelids, letting the blood drain before it could accumulate anymore. After that he stopped up his nose and, biting down on a towel that he had by the sink, popped his cartilage back into place. Next came the muffled screaming and even more sweating, as the pain drove him to sit down in the floor. He panted and took the towel out of his mouth to wipe his face, slicking back his dripping wet hair with two shaking hands. He took off his sleeping pants and ran himself a bath, and after he was done the tub seemed to have turned a nasty brown color from his cuts and beatings. He felt better though, and returned to his bed to sleep for the rest of the trip to Farriglia Prime.

His black heart felt at home in his body again as he was reminded of his purpose as a sith user, and for the remainder of his time on the ship he instructed himself on how to distance himself from Kattran once he got home. He thought to himself, _I will make my master proud_. _I must._

* * *

"I'm going to bake him a cake!" exclaimed Kattran, who was practically beaming with joy. "I'll make a chocolate cake with white icing! I'll gather some mint leaves from the garden to decorate the top!" She began to whirl around the kitchen picking up pots and pans. "Ooh! And I could write _Welcome Home Kylo Ren_ on the face of it! I'll have to make the coloring for it out of those dark elderberries. That would look wonderful, I think! Don't you agree, Mrs. Bruno?"

The round little lady laughed as she watched her young friend gather up the ingredients. "Certainly, dear." she chuckled, helping her with a bag of flour. "But, I can't decide whether you're making the cake for your husband, or for you!"

Kattran stopped for a moment to laugh, placing a hand on her round belly. "I suppose I have been craving chocolate quite a bit lately, haven't I?" She wiggled her nose cheekily. "But, who doesn't like a chocolate cake, hm? He's been on that icebox for a long time! I'd say that he could eat just about anything that isn't frozen by now."

Mrs. Bruno went to the refrigerator and brought out a bottle of milk and a few sticks of butter. She went just outside to the back patio for a carton of freshly laid eggs. "You must be bustin' at the seams at seein' him again. It does my heart good to see you smilin' like that, miss." She looked over to her and grinned. "Is there anything special that you'd like made for supper? How 'bout somethin' good'n hearty? I can fix up a roast!"

"That sounds breathtaking, Mrs. Bruno." she replied, looking through a book for the right cake recipe. "You always go above and beyond when it comes to these things. Your food is always so delicious!"

The cook cooed nostalgically. "Everything's delicious when you're 7 months pregnant, my lovely."

The pair worked away in the kitchen for the rest of the morning, whiling away the hours until their lord's return. Kattran could hardly contain herself she was so excited, and when the cake was in the oven, she paced around the house, stopping occasionally to straighten something on a shelf or rearrange some flowers in a vase. When she'd received the transmission that her husband would be returning today, she had nearly fainted from disbelief. Moti and Gi had fanned her for a while in her chair until she finally sprang back up, ready to see him again.

Her heart was beating out of her chest, and if she stopped to rest too long then her whole body would start to shake. Wishing that 7 o'clock would come a little sooner, Kattran could hardly stand still. The entire house was happy. Seeing their lady dancing through the halls to her mind's own music was rejuvenating to them, and as if all the horrible memories of their lord had been erased by her joy, were excited to welcome him home again, too.

Around 2 in the afternoon, a group of boys from the school she had rebuilt with help from the villagers paid her a visit. They came on two Eopie's that Kattran had given them from the estate, each one carrying two boys in its saddle. They brought a small gift for their patron's husband, as well as a letter from Brother Nicholas about the week's progress. She welcomed them inside with big hugs.

She brought them into the grand dining room and set them in chairs. "Let me get you all a bite to eat and something to drink for bringing me this thoughtful present for Lord Ren. I think I have just the thing." she said, walking into the kitchen and returning with a platter of milk and cookies. She placed them on the table and laughed as the boys each grabbed a handful.

"Thank you, Auntie K." said the oldest, the boy whom she had given her cloak.

She smiled at him. "You're very welcome, Tahga."

After they'd swallowed their bites of cookie, the three other boys said their thanks as well, then took a drink from their milk glasses. The smallest one, a tan boy with black hair by the name of Meelo, looked up at her and asked, "Auntie K, do you live in this castle all by yourself?"

Kattran took a napkin and wiped his chin. "No, I live here with many other people. My Aunt Moti and Granny Gi, for example. And I have a chef and a lady's maid, too. Castello del Montagna is a very busy place."

"But where's that man?" asked Meelo. "Why isn't he already here?"

"He went off to fight," she replied, grinning. "He'll be back today, though. Perhaps you boys can meet him sometime."

Tahga seemed to get excited by this. "You mean, I could meet a jedi? Will he have his lightsaber with him?"

Kattran frowned a bit, but understood why the boy was excited. "I'm sure he will. When I go into the village next week, I'll just see if he won't want to tag along."

When the boys had all finished their snack, they left on their Eopies talking of grand adventures and swordfights, the name Kylo Ren leaving their lips every so often. Kattran waved goodbye to them and entered the house, taking a look at the Brother's letter. It read:

 _Lady Denon,_

 _Things are going very well here in Speranza. The village council has agreed to allow the expansion of the school building. It is amazing the progress we have made since you came to us, my good woman, and I continue to send up my praises for you. However, several of the children are still being stopped by Order police. One of the children, Prisha, has been missing from our care for several days now. The boys tell me that a group of stormtroopers were interrogating her family about hiding a young Primean woman in their home. My heart is heavy, and I fear that she will not return to us. Anyone who is considered a Primean sympathizer is shunned. Some have even been killed. I will keep you updated, and if I hear anything more, I will be quick to write._

 _Blessings of the Spirit,_

 _Brother Nicholas_

Kattran grasped the letter tightly in her hands as her fear for the girl grew. It reminded her of the incident with poor Cayman two months before; about how she had been treated by Okafor for allowing him to work in the pasture. She folded the letter back up into its envelope and took it to her writing desk upstairs. Putting it in a drawer with the others, she sat down in her chair and pondered over her options.

When she had first gone in front of the council after her confrontation with Okafor, she'd come across serious troubles when the subject came to the Primeans. Although establishing a school wasn't exactly easy, when she posed the question of allowing Primean children to come and learn as well, they practically all laughed at her. It was as if she were talking about a people that no longer existed, and soon she realized that she would never be able to convince them otherwise. It took her a long time to find a way to rebuild, and she knew that it would take even longer to rebuild the lives of the Primeans, wherever they might be.

For the rest of the afternoon she decided that she would go out and pick the blackberries from the bushes around the courtyard. Perhaps there she could find a little solace while she waited for her husband to return.

* * *

The shuttle had arrived a few hours ahead of schedule. The intimidating metal bird made its landing in the hangar of the estate, and as Kylo Ren stood up to exit the ship, he felt his heart beating like mad in his chest. He tried to tell himself to keep a level head. Stand strong in the darkness. But soon, the cool wind of autumn rushed into him, and his thoughts were clear. His wife was waiting for him.

He marched down the ramp, his black helmet tucked up under his arm as he yearned for the feeling of a relaxing fall day. He felt the golden sun on his face, and as his frigid heart became exposed to the magnificence of his home, he lost all restraint and threw down his helmet, beginning to run. He ran past his gifted speeders and impressive ships. He ran past the painstakingly groomed gardens. He ran up the carved marble steps of his home and through the front doors like a lightning bolt, the energy radiating off of him in ways now unusual to him. He paused in the entranceway and gazed up at the luminous chandelier. He looked around and walked into his sitting room, the elegant white furnishings and massive shelves of books powerful to him. From there he entered the kitchen, where a soul stood there looking at him.

It was the cook.

"Where is my wife?" he asked, eyes on fire. "Where's Kattran?"

Without saying a word, the woman pointed to the little wooden door that led to the garden, and like a flash he was gone. He walked by the okra and the tomato plants that Kattran had mentioned in her letters, and with the smell of damp earth he saw a vision unlike any he had seen before. There, in the distance, was his wife. His lovely, good wife. He watched her from the garden, his heart and mind unprepared for these feelings of awe. She was in a violet colored dress picking berries, and undeniably pregnant. She practically glowed to him.

Everything that he had told himself during his meditations left his mind, as if the self-inflicted bruises had appeared on his body by magic. He forgot everything that he had pounded into himself about being reserved and distant, replacing it with an unbelievable desire to hold the very woman he needed to keep away from. For the first time in many years, his heart was filled with nothing but love.

A massive smile spread across his face as a shaking hand moved to cover it, tears beginning to come to him as he gazed at her purity. Slowly, he began to will his legs to move towards her, moving past the garden and up the hill in her direction. He took his hand away and wiped his eyes, bringing determination to the forefront of his mind.

A bird singing made Kattran turn to look over at the house, and when she saw him, she could not move. It was as if time had stopped when she saw her dark love approaching her, his eyes locked onto her like a vice. She couldn't breathe, as suddenly everything she had ever wanted came closer and closer to her. Kattran couldn't contain herself any longer, and losing control of her senses dropped her basket of blackberries onto the hill as she ran towards him. She grabbed a handful of her dress to hold it up, running at him as fast as her legs could take her.

"Kylo!" she shouted, tears already falling. "Kylo, you're here!"

He caught her as she embraced him, her arms wrapping around his back with a strength that would never let go. He held her against him as he pressed his face against hers, smelling the lavender scent of her long black hair. As she cried into him he wrapped around her even tighter, closing his eyes at the feeling of finding his missing piece. She was trembling with emotion. He began kissing her forehead, the feeling of it causing her heart to burst from his newfound affections. She felt whole as his lips dragged across her skin, and before she died of happiness, she hooked her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she had.

Her soft lips felt like home to him, and as they kissed for the very first time, it somehow felt irreplaceable to him, as if he couldn't live without her loving touch. He could feel her love radiating into him, transforming his icy heart into one that could manage a beat. He felt alive as he held onto his wife, and for this he returned her kisses with whatever was left of him. She ran her hands through his hair, unable to get enough of her husband. She pulled away and placed kisses on his cheeks, so grateful to have him home with her.

She gasped for breath through her tears and examined his bruises and cuts. Holding his face in her hands she asked him, "Who did this to you? Where have you been all this time, my love?" Sobbing, she smiled at him and said, "I've missed you so much."

He was rattled by her kind heart, and kissed her on the forehead in thanks. When he looked at her again, he wiped away her tears with his gloved hands and whispered, "I did this to myself, Kattran. I did this because I've grown too fond of you, and the darkness inside of me knows it." He closed his eyes and sighed. "My feelings have betrayed me just as I'd predicted."

Kattran looked up at him, sad for her husband. "No," she whispered, stroking his cheek. "My love for you comes from the depths of my soul. How could it betray you? I was meant to be your wife; I know that now."

He kissed her again, everything about her causing a great pressure on his chest. He stood back and looked at her enormous belly, where his son was waiting to be born. He took his hands and felt of her stomach through her soft purple dress, the sensation of young life unmistakable. The power of the Light surrounded him in it's warm glow, and in it he found comfort. He could see his son as clear as day, and the vision that it provided him was one of pure joy. He smiled, looking back up at the child's mother.

His eyes softened, and he asked, "Why didn't you tell me about the child, Kattran?"

She frowned at him, taking his hand and kissing the tips of his fingers sweetly. She looked at him earnestly and whispered. "Because... I knew that I didn't have to." She placed his hand back onto her stomach. "Do you not feel it? That tiny little presence over your shoulder? ...That's our son, Kylo. You're going to be a father."

He furrowed his brow and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "If only I weren't." he whispered drearily. "You and the baby could have had a chance at a normal life if we'd never married. It wasn't even for the right reason, this union. It's like I was shoved into you," he paused, his depressing thoughts making it hard for him to focus on anything else. "I knocked you out of orbit."

She placed her hands on his chest, eyeing him. "I have a life here now, thanks to you." she said, trying to convince him otherwise. "If I'd stayed with my mother I never would have amounted to anything. Now I'm so many things; a wife, a mother, a teacher. My life is being put to use. I've found meaning."

Kylo Ren peered deeply into his wife's green eyes, marveling at what he found there. She seemed to be so happy here, and yet Ren and his master had denied her so much. They'd taken her life away from her and made it their own, keeping her in this gilded cage as if she weren't even human. He hated himself for ever hurting her, despite Snoke reminding him that he shouldn't. He backed away from her, his eyes fixed on the ground, unable to look at her anymore. He stood at a distance, his long black cloak fluttering in a sudden breeze.

Something inside of him shifted.

Kattran watched her shadow. His pale, bruised face seemed empty of all emotion, as if he had managed to somehow switch off these wonderfully passionate feelings of his. Her heart dropped in her chest as a sickening thought popped into her head.

"Please don't leave," she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"I shouldn't be here." he stated, staring blankly at the grass. "I should leave... I..."

"No."

"If I stay... I'll lose everything I've worked towards."

"Kylo, please!"

His eyes were shrouded in shadow as he began to walk back towards the house. "No. I shouldn't listen to you."

Kattran ran up to him and forcefully flung him back around by his shoulder. "Oh yes you should!" she shouted, eyes wide at the possibility of losing him again. "I am your wife. I am carrying your son. You will listen to what I have to say."

Kylo blinked at her, her ferocity on the matter surprising. He shook it off and talked back at her. "It's against everything I've ever stood for to love you Kattran Denon. You're right. You're my wife, and you're carrying my child, but that's all it can ever be! Don't you understand?"

Not willing to take that for an answer, Kattran took her hand and slapped it across his face. Uncontrollable tears spewed forth, drenching her pink cheeks. Once he was good and dazed, she pointed at him, desperate for any sort of a breakthrough, and said, "Don't _you_ understand? Can you not see how deeply- how _inexplicably_ -I _love_ you? You're a murderer and a madman, and God _Damn it_ if I'm not one myself for falling for you." She pointed at herself, trying to manage a smile through the emotion. "Look at me! Look at what's happened to the little half breed whore! The Imperial Mutt! Now I can add _insane_ to the list! Isn't it wonderful? I let you beat me, knock me out and have your way with me, fry a piece of my brain, lock me up in a house that's more like a prison, and yet, my little heart swoons at the mention of... of the word _husband_..."

She sobbed, looking right at him. "Because my husband is _you_."

Silence fell between them, the only noise the sound of Kattran crying. Jedi Killer looked at her, the compassion he felt for her undeniable. He stepped up to her and wiped her tears away, his touch a comfort to her. She wrapped her arms around him like a child, and he stroked her hair, unsure of what to say.

Finally, understanding that her spirit would never leave him, he whispered, "Forgive me."

She spoke into his chest, "You know I always will."

* * *

Kattran put down a thick slice of chocolate cake in front of her husband before returning to her seat at the end of the table. He looked up at her as if she were mad, and asked, "You made me a cake?"

She smiled at him weakly, her heart still worn around the edges, and nodded her head. "I thought that you could use something good to eat after living on rations for two months." She picked up her fork and stabbed her slice, putting a bite into her mouth. After a bit of chewing, she let out a frustrated sigh and dropped her fork back onto the table. "What am I doing? Of course I can't even taste it." She swallowed and picked up her sad little fork again, twirling it around in her fingers. She took out another chunk with a big gob of icing in the middle. "Fucking pitiful."

Kylo watched her eat from the opposite end of the dining room table before trying a bite for himself. He couldn't believe how delicious it was, and before he knew it he'd eaten every last morsel. He got up to cut himself another piece, but stopped to read what she'd written on the top of it. In dark blue icing it read, _Welcome home Kylo Ren!_ He looked over at his wife, who was drearily chewing another bite.

"Thank you," he said, his deep voice echoing in the quiet, empty room.

Her eyes darted to a chair. "You're welcome," she whispered. The rims of her eyes were bright red from crying, and it seemed like her head had started hurting as well. She rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes, placing a hand on her stomach.

Kylo returned to his seat, but before he ate his second piece, he asked, "Are you alright?"

She glared at him. "What do you think?"

"You just seem like you're hurting." He cleared his throat, hesitant to damage her any farther. "Do you need something?"

Kattran's face turned to one of complete, biter sadness. "Yes, I do." She blinked away fresh tears. "But apparently I can't have it."

Kylo adjusted himself in his seat, looking anywhere but at her. "It's not that I don't have affections for you." he started, biting his lip. He peered up at Kattran, who looked as if she were about to shatter. "It's just that I'm not supposed to."

She let out a shaky breath, wringing her hands nervously. "Is that supposed to make me feel better about the situation?" She shook her head dramatically. "It's because I'm fat, isn't it? A-and I'm annoying, aren't I? My God, just look at me. I must look disgusting."

"Kattran, no," said Kylo. "You aren't any of those things. In fact..."

He stopped, clenching his fists as he caught himself adding to the fire.

"In fact, what?" she asked, shaking.

His eyes shifted to hers. "I think you're... very... pretty." He cleared his throat. "And... nice."

With that she let out a loud sob, but quickly covered her mouth with both hands, as if she would be able to keep the sound from escaping. Kylo shifted in his chair and watched from afar, not wanting to commit the sin of physical contact yet again, but silently suffering just as much as she was, if not more.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Kattran," he explained, his voice booming as he tried to make things as right as they possibly could be. "If I become too attached to you and lose my focus, the Supreme Leader could have you killed after the baby's born. It's a very real possibility."

She let out a laugh of pure disbelief. Wiping away her tears with her dress sleeves, she mumbled, "But why then? Why in the world would he force you to marry someone if he won't let you love them?"

Kylo crossed his arms, her question fair. "To test my emotional fortitude." He closed his eyes as the sound of his own voice somehow became an irritant to him. "So far I've failed that test."

Not being able to bare any more of his babbling, Kattran stood up to leave. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing. He thought that their marriage was a test? She stormed out of the dining room, her face a bubbling mess.

" _Damn you_."

 **Hello! Thanks so much for checking out my story, "Ghosts Handmade"! It's such an amazing feeling to know that my story is being read, and that I even have a few fans out there! Thank you for supporting me and leaving such sweet reviews! Every time that I'm feeling down or get stuck in a rut, I just go read those lovely reviews to perk me up! You're all so great, and the fact that you are leaving me constructive criticism and positive input is really so helpful for me. I hope that you're enjoying my tale so far! Please let me know what you thought of their little reunion! I was so excited to start writing this part of the story that I stayed up all night to finish it. Love you all!**

 **\- Molly**


	20. Ch 20: Secret Horrors

Hux was dying. It was a fact. His body had wasted away into a skeleton, his pale skin clinging to it like the disease itself. His Gamorthia had poisoned his blood, contorting it into his own personal poison. Each case was different; that's why two months of searching for a cure had resulted in nothing but failure. It wasn't him who was searching, either. His wife, Careolein, had written to every doctor in the Order, even to a man stationed on one of the asteroids in the Unknown Regions, an outpost she had heard about on the news once. None of them were able to help her husband, and words of sincerest apology were all that she'd ever received in return.

Hux simply couldn't be bothered by the lack of help. He always hated focusing on his weaknesses, and this was certainly one of them. Instead of being angry at his doctors, he was annoyed by their constant, unending efforts to keep him alive. "To keep him comfortable," they told him. He rolled his eyes every morning when they made the trek up to his room to inject him with something and bring him his pills. They would get on to him when they would see the dozens of empty wine bottles on the floor, but he'd never listen. He took too much of his Hypnocane, too, resulting in him passing out every night in his chair and slurring his speech like a drunkard. In the mornings he'd blame it on being too tired to move to his bed and the injections of blood thinner they kept him on, but his wife and team of doctors knew he was lying to them.

One reason that he drank too much and ate too little was the fact that he had not seen hide nor hair of Kylo Ren for several months now. When he hallucinated on the Hypnocane, he would always conjure up his haunting image as if to torture himself, reminding himself of how distant they had become. In his dreams he would come and visit him, but soon it would turn into the same recurring nightmare. The day that Ren had beaten him to a bloody pulp on the deck of _Finalizer_ was a day that he would never, ever forget. He could still feel the force behind his knuckles and the crack of his jaw like it was yesterday.

He dug around in his brain for any possible way for him to win Kylo now, but as he stewed in his own sickly juices, he knew that it was over. Any chance that he had had with the man was gone; Gamorthia and Ren's new wife had made sure of that. He boiled at the mere mention of Kattran's name, and blamed her for everything that was wrong in his life. Somehow, someway, it always came back to Kattran. It was her fault for his disease. It was her fault for stealing Kylo Ren. It was her fault for everything.

On the days where he felt most angry, he would come up with ways to kill her, and whichever design felt the most rewarding to him, he actually wrote down and kept in a little black binder in his desk. He had dozens of them now; little schemes to murder her in the most elaborate and drawn out ways. One of his plans even involved killing her child in front of her before lobbing off her head. He _especially_ found pleasure in that one, and in one of his drug fueled episodes had given it the nickname "Rockabye Baby".

Being confined to House Inganno gave him plenty of time to dwell on things he shouldn't, turning him hard and scaly. His level of remorse was practically nonexistent, and his desire for unwavering dominance had driven him mad. His brain had finally overrun with evil, and there was nothing left in the world for him but pain. He had shriveled into a bag of furiously shaking bones, whose eyes were like windows into Hell.

Most days he kept to his quarters, cut off from the rest of the house, propped up in a chair with a pile of blankets on top of him. He'd had a makeshift command center set up in the middle of the room, so that he could always keep tabs on his precious regime. He received news on his stormtroopers; how well the training was going, how the academy was holding up. He stayed in touch with Phasma, too, never wanting to miss a beat. _I'm still their general_ , he thought to himself every few minutes. _I am in control._

Deep down in his soul he was terrified of being dismissed. Already he'd missed over 3 months of action; had they found someone to replace him? Was he still valuable to the Order? It shook him to his core to imagine a day when his service would end, but at this point it was seemingly inevitable. He tried to contribute as much as he could, but as a dying man, how far could that contribution go? He stayed hard at work, desperate to find something else to focus on.

One day Careolein brought his lunch up to him, but didn't leave immediately as she usually did. Finding her presence irksome, Hux glared up at her with his sunken eyes and asked her what she was doing.

She looked exhausted; she always did now that she was constantly worried about keeping her husband alive. Careolein let out a tired breath and said, "Darling, I was hoping that I could possibly invite my friend Kattran over for a late lunch. We haven't seen each other since Spring, and I would like to see how she's holding up. Is that acceptable?"

Typing something and too busy to maintain eye contact with her, Hux responded curtly with, "You know how I feel about that whore." He cleared his throat. "Why don't you invite someone respectable over for once?"

Careolein blinked, frustrated with him but not wanting to show it. After a few seconds pause she asked, "Then how about I go pay _her_ a visit then? Castello del Montagna is a lovely place."

Hux let out a sigh, the light of the monitor reflecting in his bloodshot eyes. "No."

"Oh, Armitage, whyever not?" She clenched her fists. "I'm tired of gossiping with old ladies!"

"That girl is an abomination, and I will not have you seen with her." He commanded, staring her down from his chair. "Now leave me, and stop entertaining the idea."

Careolein rubbed her tired eyes and mumbled, "At least come and watch the boys this afternoon. They've started riding lessons, and I know that they'd love it if you came."

He threw his head back dramatically and whined, "You know I'm busy."

"You're always busy."

Hux looked at her. "Precisely. Now, please, _leave_."

* * *

For the next two days, Kylo Ren did not leave his room. He closed the curtains, turned off the lights, and meditated in the bedroom's cool darkness. Over the past few years the man had grown quite skilled in sealing himself off from the rest of the world, and knew when it needed to be done. Lately he had become so _emotional_ , so _passionate_. It wasn't anything like the ideal image he had for himself at all. Far from it.

On the third day, when he had calmed himself enough to speak with him, he contacted his master for advice and to brief him on his situation. When his hologram projected itself onto the monitor, he let out a sigh of relief, the confidence he had in his master unwavering. Snoke noticed his apprentice's desperate eyes and spoke first.

"The girl is giving you quite a bit of trouble, isn't she, Knight of Ren?" He asked, his deep voice booming through the audio receiver. He had obviously had premonitions about his troubles, for he did not sound the least bit surprised. "The power of the Light is not to be underestimated. I see that it still remains a threat to you, despite your training."

Kylo held out his hands in a pleading motion and said, "Your training was thorough, my master. It is I who has failed, not your teachings." He looked to the ground. "You are much stronger than I could ever hope to be in this moment. I drastically misjudged my ability to handle my own emotions, and now I ask for your guidance."

The blue hologram shook, and Snoke's strange voice boomed, "What is it that you are guilty of, boy? Tell me how you have failed me yet again."

Swallowing, Kylo snapped his eyes back up at him and muttered, "I made physical contact with her when it was not necessary. I admit that I did this of my own will, but being at the base on Ilum for so long without a woman helped to stir up those desires, master."

Snoke shifted in his chair. "How far did you go down this path?"

Slightly uncomfortable about having to discuss this with his teacher, he cleared his throat and replied, "I kissed her, but nothing more than that. I was able to distance myself from her before things escalated any further." He put his hands behind his back and tilted his head. "In all honesty, I believe that the Light itself blinded me to my intentions. I think that Kattran possesses more strength in the Force than is to be believed."

The Supreme Leader stopped him there. "For once I agree with you." He narrowed his eyes and said, "I doubt that she realizes that though. She knows nothing of the Force, and it's best you keep it that way. Even the smallest spark could illuminate the power of the Light in her mind. She has the potential to be a very powerful oracle."

"Yes," mumbled Ren, nodding his head. He looked to the ground in thought and said, "She's had multiple visions about the child she carries. She knew that it was a boy on the night of its conception, as if the Force allowed his spirit to visit her. I have felt him as well. He clings to her, as if the Force placed him there to taunt me."

Snoke grumbled, "Then the child is strong, then. That is good to hear. His training will go very well if the Force continues to surround him. Sure, he will be born a force user without question, but there are only a special few whom the Dark Side truly blesses."

Kylo managed a nod, but a small knot began to form in his stomach. "We can only hope, my master."

The hologram shivered again as Snoke propped a fist under his chin. He frowned and said, "As for you, my frivolous apprentice, I suggest you distance yourself from the girl as much as possible. Distraction is not in the cards for you, boy. Meditate. Remind yourself of who you are. You will find your center once more."

"Yes, master," mumbled Ren, bowing.

Snoke continued, "You will start this business in the camps soon, yes? I want you to keep an eye on that Okafor brat. I need those mines operating at full capacity." He let out a sudden cough, deep and guttural. Letting in a deep, wheezing breath, he added, "We could have the space station fully operational within the year if the iron ore remains abundant. It seems that the planet is full of it."

He dropped his hands to his side. "Yes, master. I'll be visiting the camp this morning. Apparently the general is having an opening ceremony for the newest mining tunnel, though I suspect that the men will simply turn it into another drinking contest from their newfound fortune. Many representatives of the Order will be there."

The Supreme Leader straightened himself up and growled, "Indeed. Our treasury has amassed quite the war chest." He cracked his knuckles and glared down at Kylo Ren. "But don't let this prosperity blind you. We still have much work left to do before the galaxy is restored to its rightful state."

Kylo nodded. "Yes, master." Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. "Whatever happened to General Hux? Should I be expecting his smelly carcass at the camps this afternoon, or has he finally returned to _Finalizer_?"

The Supreme Leader let out a horrid cackle and commented, "Hux? That man is dead to me. I have no further use for him. I might as well put him out of his misery."

"What do you mean by that, master?" asked Ren, eyes wide at the glorious possibility of getting to kill Hux.

"I mean that he should have thought twice about who he was sharing a bed with." he hollered, his laughter more like a howl. "I'm kicking him off of my payroll by the end of the month. What use is an army brat when he's as good as dead? Gamorthia will finish him off by years end, you just wait and see."

"You're dismissing him?"

"Yes. The little pansy caused me more trouble than he was worth."

Kylo let himself smile a bit. "So he really is a homosexual?"

Suddenly, Snoke seemed to relax himself a bit, looking around in thought. "Oh, yes." he grumbled, stroking his chin. Like a flash his black eyes were on his apprentice, and his face went solid. "I suppose I can tell you now how infatuated he was with you. You drove him mad, I must say."

Kylo blinked at his master. "Infatuated with me? No! He had that boy, Alyosha." He threw his hands up to dismiss the disgusting idea.

Snoke propped himself up on his elbow and closed his eyes. "Yes, he was. He was the reason why you and Kattran are married. His father-in-law, General Veers, had accused him of being a homosexual, and of being in love with you. He saved himself by saying that you and Kattran were engaged to be married, and that he was the one who had recommended her to you."

His eyes shot wide open, shocked at what he was hearing. He shook his head in disbelief and shouted, "What? He was the one who started all this?"

The Supreme Leader laid back in his chair, as if he were exhausted. He groaned, "Indeed, Ren. I saved his skin by forcing you to go through with it. At the time, I thought that he might be valuable." He looked down at him, noticing the bewildered expression on his face. "So yes, the reason you are married to that girl is all because of Hux. I entertained the idea for my own personal interests. It's quite the test, isn't it? It was the perfect trial run of your new skills. How could I resist?"

Kylo Ren backed away from the projector, furious. All of this trouble was caused by his master listening to that little weasel's schemes? His head hurt from the sheer amount of anger he harboured towards them both in that moment, and as if he were about to explode, he grabbed his head and screamed. He couldn't believe that he and his wife had gone through all of this pain simply because of his master defending a useless, pathetic liar. He had considered Hux to be so valuable as to alter his apprentice's life beyond recognition? He glared up at him, unsure of what to think anymore.

He pointed his gloved finger up at his hologram accusingly and shouted, "Just what am I to you, master?" He gritted his teeth and shook his head, his black hair tossing back and forth wildly. "You told me that I was the key. A man destined to rule the galaxy! I have the blood of Vader coursing through my veins! And yet, you play this _trick_ on me, all to amuse some _worm_? Hux is nothing compared to me! _I_ am your apprentice! _I_ am the captain of the Knights of Ren! I am the _protector_ of the Order!"

The giant hologram buzzed, the blue light causing his dark bedroom to adopt its coloring. Snoke leaned down in his chair and waved him away. "And for those reasons, I am testing you. Your devotion to me should be fierce; unwavering. Instead you criticise my actions." He narrowed his eyes at him and shouted, "How dare you question me, boy!"

Using his immense strength in the Force, the Supreme Leader picked Ren up and slammed him into the floor, knocking the breath out of him. He snarled, "Don't make me remind you who is in charge here, my undeserving apprentice!"

Kylo propped himself up with both hands and gazed up at his master, his chest stinging. He panted, "I'm sorry, Supreme Leader. I-I was out of line." He stood up and hung his head. "It won't happen again."

The misshapen thing glared down on him and commanded, "We will discuss this further when you return from Camp Eisen. Report back to me as soon as you return to House Montagna." Without another word, he turned off his hologram, leaving Kylo Ren alone in the darkness of his room.

He stood there, clenching his fists and trying his best not to scream.

* * *

As Kylo Ren prepared to leave for Camp Eisen, he noticed that Kattran was nowhere to be seen. It was nine in the morning, and breakfast was being served; where could she be but at the dinner table? Sure, he hadn't shown his face for three days, but that shouldn't mean that Kattran would do the same, would it? He sat in front of his plate of eggs and toast and wondered where everyone had gone. There wasn't a soul in the place but him and the cook, so when she returned, he took it upon himself to ask her.

She was obviously incredibly nervous around him, and when he shouted for her to come back and speak with him, it was as if her face had turned as white as a sheet. He asked, "Where is my wife? Will she not come down for breakfast?"

Mrs. Bruno blinked at him, unsure of what to say. Not wanting to set him off, she slowly said, "Miss Kattran's already et this mornin', sir. Eggs and toast, same as you." When she saw the confused look on his face she added, "She came down around 6 this mornin', sir. Went to milk the bantha and slop the pigs."

He furrowed his brows in utter bewilderment. "To feed the pigs? Why in the world would Kattran be feeding pigs at 6 in the morning?"

The chubby woman began wringing her hands in her apron. Looking around everywhere but at him, she responded, "Miss Kattran always likes to go workin' on the farm real early like. She doesn't like to stay idle for long. After that she goes and takes a walk on the hillside over there. Real pretty land, sir, 'specially since it's autumn time."

"She's 7 months pregnant," he blurted, a stern expression on his face. "She doesn't need to be doing those things. She could hurt herself or the baby."

Mrs. Bruno grinned a bit. "Oh, no, sir. Miss Kattran is a tough young lady. And besides, I've known women that'll have the baby in the morning and be out in the field by afternoon. I suspect she's the same."

He blinked at the cook and asked, "Well is she out there now? Where is she?"

"Miss Kattran left for the school a few minutes ago, sir." she exclaimed, a smile spreading across her face. "Does my heart good to see someone so excited about things a that sort. A blessing she is, sir. Done much for the community, truly."

Thinking about how hard his wife had worked for the village, Kylo threw his napkin into his lap and sighed. He stared at his food with a glazed over look, catching the eye of Mrs. Bruno. She stepped up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter, sir?" she asked.

He turned his head to face her. His eyes were full of concern as he mumbled, "Did she seem happy?"

Mrs. Bruno took her hand away and thought for a moment. "Well, I would say so, yes. But, a few days ago she did seem rather down."

Kylo closed his eyes. He rubbed his forehead and asked, "Was she smiling?"

"Oh yes. Miss Kattran is always smiling, sir." replied the cook, laughing a bit. "I've never met a brighter spirit."

He looked down at his food and nodded. "That's good, then." He picked up his fork and began picking at his eggs. "That's all I needed to know."

* * *

Kattran made her way down the hallway of the newly constructed school building, sifting through a few sheets of blueprints. Finding the one that she wanted to discuss first, she unfolded it with her fingers, putting the rest back in the round cardboard storage tube. She kicked up dust as she walked across the paved stone on the floor, and seeing as how the windows had not yet arrived, she could feel the cool breeze of autumn coming through the long rectangular openings. She looked around her and smiled, happy that she had decided to choose the Farriglian sandstone for the building's walls, its insulation keeping them cool in the summer and warm in the winter. Abruptly she turned on her heel and entered Brother Nicholas's study, where the two representatives from the Village Council had come to view her progress.

The two men were dressed in the standard First Order black, their collars high and starched. She had met the two of them before at different parties and gatherings, but only recently learned their names. In one of the small wooden chairs sat retired Vice Admiral Kozlov, a globby fat man with excellently groomed mutton chops. Standing by the bookcase was Representative Pajari, an older man with a dramatically skeletal face, his cheekbones sharp enough to kill. Both of the men seemed to have a look of disdain permanently smeared across their faces, but when they noticed that Kattran had returned they both managed a polite grin, acting as interested in what the half-breed had to say as possible.

"Here are the school's finished blueprints, gentlemen," she explained, handing the dark blue spread to Kozlov. "As you can see, we still have a long way to go until the building is complete, but with the number of children we have under our care now, they should be more than comfortable here until the other wing is built. After the harvest season, we should expect quite a few more, but as of this moment we have roughly 60 boys and girls at the school, 43 of which are also permanent residents."

Taking out his spectacles to get a better look at the design plan, Kozlov's heavy breathing was interrupted when he asked, "You're speaking of the orphans, correct? Those with nowhere else to go?"

Kattran grinned sadly. "Yes, sir."

Pajari placed his hand on the desk to steady himself as he leaned over his pudgy friend, looking quite like a bird as he peered down his large nose at the paper. He glanced up at her briefly and mumbled in his low voice, "The design is nice, Lady Denon, but where do you plan on acquiring all of this money to finish it? Certainly you do not expect the Council to provide for you." He stood up and backed away, glaring back over at the book shelf. "If you ask me, this is plenty enough room for them already. We could be using this land for something much more important."

Repeating what his partner said, Kozlov nodded his fat head and exclaimed, "Yes, much more important."

Kattran, not wishing to stir up trouble by sharing her thoughts on the matter, simply told them, "Well, I'm paying for the construction myself. I'm not going to ask the council for anything, except for their permission, of course." She sat down in the Brother's chair and rested a hand on her round belly. "You see, I'm trying to uphold the values of the First Order. Every single one of its citizens is worthy of an education, just as it says in our codex."

The two of them nodded in agreement. "Indeed, Lady Denon." spoke the Vice Admiral, stuffing his round glasses back into his jacket pocket. "But are you and your husband sure that you want to invest so much of your money into a project like this? The Farriglian people are not to be trusted, madam, and the same goes for these children." He paused to catch his breath. "Who knows what these little hoodlums might be planning."

Brushing her massive curls up and out of her face, she laughed and said, "But these little _hoodlums_ are still children, sir. The mind of a child is a beautiful thing to waste." Subconsciously stroking her stomach, Kattran sat up a little straighter and pointed to the window, where several of them could be seen outside playing. "Here we can teach them to read and write, mathematics, the histories... We can turn them into productive citizens. In that notion I find good reason to invest here."

Pajari gazed out the window and said, "I suppose you're right. Now that most of their parents are dead, they've no one else to listen to besides you and this Nicholas fellow." Putting his arms behind his back, he walked back over to the desk and commented, "The Order has enough enemies for the time being. Show these children our strength and prosperity, and maybe they will come to their senses. We are always on the lookout for prospective Stormtroopers."

"Yes, Mr. Pajari," agreed Kattran aloud, but disagreeing in her heart. She rose from her seat and stuck out her hand for him to shake it. "Thank you for stopping by, gentlemen. Please tell the other Council members just how thankful I am to have their blessing in this matter."

The two older men shook her hand. Kozlov put on his black leather military coat and took his impressive looking hat from the hook nearby. He huffed, "Certainly, madam. Send my regards to Lord Ren, and best of luck with the baby."

Instead of saying goodbye, Pajari simply bowed his head and walked out the door, his fat friend close behind him. After they had gone out of sight, Kattran let out a sigh of relief and began packing up the blueprints once again. A few seconds later, the sound of a child stifling a cry came into earshot. She put down the storage cylinder and went to the doorway, seeing the two Council members at the far end opening the door to leave. As she turned her head the other way, she saw Brother Nicholas approaching, holding the hand of a small girl. His long white beard flowed in the wind, and his rough brown habit covered the child as he brought her into his study. Kattran stepped out of their way to let them inside and closed the door behind them.

Without saying a word, Nicholas sat her down in the same chair that Kozlov had sat in, and began wiping off her face with a handkerchief. He turned around briefly to glance at Kattran, and explained, "This is the little girl who went missing all those days ago. She just walked up to me as I was watching the children play. It's as if she's been hiding in the woods."

Shocked, Kattran quickly took the other chair and put it down beside the girl. Sitting down, she took a closer look at her dirty face and ratty hair, which was full of little bits of brush and leaves. Picking them out of her hair, she asked, "You're Prisha?" She stopped and touched her shoulder. "Where have you been, little one? We've been so very worried about you."

The little girl said nothing and continued to cry. Only about 6 years old, she probably had no idea how to explain herself. Brother Nicholas looked up at Kattran and mumbled, "I heard from some of the townsfolk that her family was taken by the First Order. They were hiding a young Primean woman in their cellar." He stared back at Prisha and said, "I don't know how she managed to escape, but her mother and father were both taken. The gods have watched over her! This we know for certain."

Kattran brushed the little girls hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her tiny ears. Gazing down at her sympathetically, Kattran asked in a whisper, "Are you alright, Prisha? Do you need something?" She looked around the room. "A glass of water, perhaps?"

Slowly, Prisha nodded her head as she rubbed her balled fists into her eyes to combat her tears. Kattran stood up and grabbed the jug of water Brother Nicholas kept by his desk to pour some out into a clear cup. When she brought it to Prisha the little girl took it with both hands and drank greedily. After she had finished the cup, she gave it back to her and sobbed, "They took Mama and Papa! They took Miss Tawni, too! They took'um out of the house and went away!"

Pressing her face against her chest to calm her down, Kattran pat her head and let her have a good cry. She asked, "Who took your parents, Prisha? Do you know where they went?"

She shook her head, grinding it into Kattran's chest. "The men in white took'um away! I don't know where to find dem!"

"The stormtroopers, Prisha?"

"Yes!" she shouted, grabbing Kattran's dress collar. "They says they were goin' to camp, but I don't know a camp!" Suddenly she pulled away from her, her eyes wide. "Do you know where a camp is Miss Kattran? Where's the camp with my Mama and Papa?"

Sad that she couldn't help her, she frowned and admitted, "No, I don't know." She turned her head to get a better look at Brother Nicholas. "Do you know anything about a camp, Brother?"

Looking down at the ground, he stuffed his handkerchief back into his pocket and sighed, wringing his hands. "There's been talk of where they've been taking our Primean friends, but I'm not sure if it's reliable. Supposedly a mine has been opened up in the forest to the north of here, where people have seen them being kept. However, we've been told that the Primeans have been taken to some sort of satellite for relocation." He cleared his throat and mumbled, "I don't really know what to believe."

Kattran's eyes were wide with fear for them, and she quickly turned to the girl to comfort her. Stroking her hair she whispered, "Don't worry, my dear. I know in my heart that you will see them again."

* * *

As Kylo Ren's shuttle opened its bay doors, gunshots could be heard ringing out from the general's villa. Dozens of luxurious speeders were parked in the muddy driveway of the camp, and marked the beginning of the cleared area of thick pine woods surrounding them. Massive pine trees with trunks as thick as a bantha rose from the forest floor and up into the grey autumn sky, their years uncountable and their wisdom evident. They were dripping with rain water, the storm just passing, and as the chill of the wet earth met his nose, he took a deep breath of the clean smell. He knew that it would be his last until he left this evening.

Marching towards the wonderfully carved marble steps that led to Okafor's home away from home, he couldn't help but look into the gate of the camp. Above the chain link and barbed wire fencing was a metal sign that read, "Work Sets You Free". Kylo looked down the pathway that led inside and saw the Primeans, all of whom were drenched from the rain. They continued working, all of them wearing an emotionless, pale face. Some of them seemed to be running from something, their buckets and wheelbarrows flung out of the way to clear their path. Within a few seconds, Kylo Ren understood why. He watched as one woman's forehead was blown apart by a bullet, the shot echoing later. Her body collapsed onto the muddy ground, perfectly still.

When he saw this he stopped walking and looked up at the balcony through his mask, watching three men up top take turns firing some sort of gun. If he had not seen her death, he would have thought that they were playing a game. They were having too much fun for it to be anything so serious as murder. When some of the men up at the house saw him, they waved at him to join them, too drunk to register that it was Jedi Killer whom they were inviting to the party.

He made his way up the steps of the villa and into the garden, where drinks were being served and a meal had just been set inside. Passing by the drunken soldiers, he made his way into the house, where a large group of men were huddled together shouting a drinking song. As they swayed back in forth, champagne bottles in hand, Kylo navigated around them and up the stairs, where he soon found Okafor kicked back in a lounge chair, a cigar between his lips.

When the general in white saw the black warrior approaching, he shot up like an arrow and walked over to him, sticking out his hand in welcome. When Kylo Ren simply looked at it and refused to shake it, he offered him a drink instead. "Why don't we crack open my little stash of brandy, Lord Ren? After all, we're business partners now, aren't we?"

He walked him off of the balcony and into a room that seemed to be his office, the three rich soldier boys had stripped down to their shirt fronts as they continued to take turns shooting the rifle. Ren glared at them as the door closed, separating himself and Okafor from the rabble. He hesitantly took of his mask, setting it down on the desk in the middle of the room. He stood, despite Okafor's invitation to sit, and watched as the plastic-like man turned to pour them each a glass of brandy. The rich brown coloring reminded him of the mud outside, but when he drank it, the superior flavor pushed the thought out of his mind. The warmth of it ran down the back of his throat, smooth and fine.

"This is excellent, yes?" asked Okafor, tipping his cup in cheers. After he downed it all he exclaimed, "Well, it should be! The stuff cost me 40,000 credits, not counting what it cost to ship it here over from Naboo. I think this brand is an Alderaanian vintage."

Taking another sip of it, Ren mumbled, "Alderaan had superior vineyards." He cleared his throat, not really wanting to make conversation with him. "Or so I've been told."

Okafor sensed the uneasiness in him and laughed. "How about we quit the small talk. I'm ready to discuss business if you are." He put down his glass. "This way we can get you home to the missus before supper."

Kylo glared at him for reminding him of their little incident, but sat down anyway, wanting to get this over with. He asked, "How's production coming? Are the Primeans working well?"

The general shifted in his seat and said, "Very well. Of course, occasionally they must be reminded of who they're working for." His snakelike eyes peered over to the balcony, where the boys were still shooting. "Other than that they're generally an easy species to work with. Much better than the Mizx on Randorn 2. And they're much more timid than the Rodians on Belkadan. Although, they're quite bothersome to look at, if you ask me. Their females have scales on their breasts when they're not breeding. When the bitch is pregnant, they fall off! Who knew! Of course, you can still fuck them just the same. If you can look past that little detail, that is."

Listening to him talk about the Primeans like they were animals, Kylo needed another glass of brandy to keep him from betraying his thoughts. Sure, the man was right, but when he heard him speak, he couldn't help but feel like it was wrong. After he got through swallowing another bit, he put down his glass and sat there stone faced, the silence in the room interrupted occasionally with more gunshots. He mumbled, "Why do you let these men shoot so many of your workers?" He pointed to the door. "It's obnoxious."

Okafor chuckled and replied, "Because the boys need a little fun every once in awhile. Being out here in the backwoods drives a man wild if he can't let these feelings out every so often. That's why I planned this party. It gives them something to look forward to, because really anything is better than watching a beast haul around iron ore all day."

Kylo nodded his head as if he understood and sat back in his chair. "How much have you retrieved from the mountain? I'm under the impression that this place is practically endless."

The general stood up and motioned for him to step back onto the balcony with him. When they passed through the door he yelled at the men to stop firing for a moment, and waved over to Ren to join him. Kylo was shocked at what he saw. For miles, the entire mountain side had been seemingly split open, the silver gash that was left behind crawling with little black figures, no doubt the Primeans that they had assigned to the mine. Carts and aircraft were going all over the place, carrying the ore to the depository to be smelted. In disbelief at the size of it, he stood there for several minutes just watching, immense progress happening before his very eyes.

Going back to host his party, Okafor left him there on the balcony of his villa, the bodies of his workers painting the ground red below.

* * *

When he returned home that evening, Kattran was there at the dinner table waiting for him, hearing from the cook about his presence there that morning. He rounded the corner and found her there, sitting at the end of the table with a hot plate of food. Her bright green eyes flew open joyously at his arrival, and soon she was out of her chair and beside him, smiling. She threw her arms around him in a hug, and as much as he wanted to break away from her, he hugged her back, resting his chin on her head. The feeling of her belly pressed against him made him close his eyes, and for a split second a tiny grin spread across his face. After a brief embrace, she let go of him and tucked his hair behind his big ears playfully.

"My husband is alive!" she exclaimed, giggling. "For a second there I thought that I was going to have to call the coroner."

She went back to her seat and sat down carefully. Rubbing her belly she said, "Sorry, but I started without you. It seems like I just _stay_ hungry these days." She grinned. "And before you ask, I don't know if it tastes good or not. The texture was nice, so I just kind of went with it. You'll just have to see for yourself if the potatoes are up to par."

Placing his helmet on the table, he stood there for a second to admire her, thankful that she still had the power to make him happy. Despite how he badly he had obviously hurt her when he came home that night, she didn't even act like it had happened at all. _She is too good to me_ , he thought to himself, shaking his head a bit. After what he had seen at the camps, he was more than grateful for her company, and quickly sat down with her. He took off his gloves and grabbed his silverware, taking a large bite out of his boiled potato. Chewing it, he tried to think of things to say to her, but watching her sitting there beaming at him made him feel to good to interrupt it.

After finishing her meal she put down her fork and asked, "How are you liking it here? Castello del Montagna is a magnificent place, isn't it?"

He swallowed and took a sip of water. "Um, yes," he mumbled. "I think it's a fine place."

She straightened up in her chair. "It took me awhile to adapt to the house, honestly. I think I was just in disbelief that it was really mine." She propped her head under her fist and stared off into space. Dreamily she asked, "How was your day? What did you do?"

Thinking back on the horrors of the camp, he decided not to tell her the truth. He took another bite of his potato and spoke as he chewed. He mumbled, "Nothing much."

She gave him a funny look and commented, "Well surely you must have done _something_ , dulhaa."

"You wouldn't find it very interesting." he replied, thinking of something that sounded reasonable. He came up with, "I had to make my rounds and check on the people in charge. Make sure everything's in order."

" _Hmm_ ," she purred, playing with her long dark curls. "Was it at least a good day? Everyone deserves one good day every once in awhile, you know."

Blandly he agreed. "I suppose so."

She rolled her eyes at him and smiled, but as silence passed between them, she began to remember that her day might not have been a good one either. Prisha, the little girl that had escaped from the Order, was ingrained in her mind, the image of her dirty face a reminder of the secret horrors of the village. Her face dropped. She drifted off, thinking of ways to help.

Noticing that she wasn't talking, Kylo looked at her and asked, "Are you alright?"

She flipped towards him and blinked, returning to reality. "No, not really, darling." she said through her fingers. Taking her hand away to run it through her hair she explained, "There's just been a few problems at the school. A child who had been missing for the past few days suddenly came running up to us out of the brush. She was distraught; her mother and father were taken by a group of stormtroopers without warning."

Kylo finished the last of his food and looked at his wife, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "What do you mean, 'they were taken'? Were they Primean?"

She shook her head. "No, it was a Farriglian family. Apparently they were sent away for hiding a Primean in their cellar." She gazed at him with worried eyes. "Another child made an orphan, and all for what? I simply don't understand, dulhaa."

Not wishing to talk about Primeans any longer, he quickly changed the subject to something else. "What is this _dulhaa_ you keep calling me? Haven't you given me enough pet names?"

Kattran grinned and said, "It means husband in Prthveean. When I was a little girl my mother would call father that, but overtime their love faded." She shook her head. "Anyway, I always liked the sound of it. It's better than the others, isn't it?"

"The others?" asked Kylo, smiling at what he might hear.

"Oh, you know! Angel Face, Baby Cakes, BooBear..."

"Oh no."

"...Cuddly Bunch, Cutie Pants, Doll Face..."

"No way."

"...Funny Bunny, Good Lookin', Gumdrop, Jellybean..."

Starting to laugh, Kylo shouted, "No! Good god, stop!"

"...Love Muffin, Sunshine, Pookie Bear..."

Laughing harder than he had in years, Kylo listened to her in comical disbelief. "These are _real_?"

"...Sexy Pants, Snoochie Boochie..."

"Ok, now you're just making this up!"

"...Sweetie Pie, Teddy Bear, Toots McGee..."

Kylo walked over to her and covered her mouth with his hand, making them both laugh. "That's enough out of you, _Love Muffin_!" he shouted, hysterical. "Alright, dulhaa it is! Just don't put me through that again!"

Kattran smacked his hand away playfully and giggled, "But I wasn't finished!"

"Well you are now!" he said, kissing her without thinking about it. Once he had done it, their faces dropped and their laughter died. A tension entered the room that was so thick you could cut it with a knife. He watched as his wife's eyes searched his lips for more, and without being able to stop, he gave it to her. He pulled her up out of her chair and cupped her face in his hands, planting another passionate kiss on her mouth. Pulling away, they looked into eachothers eyes for what seemed like an eternity, until finally the shadowy man made his leave, bounding up the stairs as if nothing had happened at all.

 **Hey everybody! So, what did you think of the longest chapter yet? It took me awhile! Especially since I just started my freshman year of collage! I hope that you're enjoying the story! PLEASE leave a review so that I can know how you feel about it, what you think about the direction that the story is going in, and if you had an overall positive or negative experience reading it! Let me know what I need to work on! Tell me what you might be looking forward to, or how big of a loser you think my oc is! (JK Kattran is kool don't hate L0l) Yippee! Time to go work on one of my millions of other projects! Expect the next chapter soon! LOVE YA!**

 **\- Molly**


	21. Ch 21: Beautiful Nightmare

In the weeks that followed, Kattran and Kylo Ren would remain somewhat distant. It was as if they were both holding out for something; waiting for something to end so that their love could begin. Kattran tried her best to be patient with him, and was always his private joy at the end of the day. Every evening they would dine together, chit-chatting about anything and everything. Although he would never admit it, Kattran had grown quite precious to him, and throughout the days he spent at the dreadful mining camp, he would be able to clear his mind with thoughts of her smiling face. He was fascinated by how cheerful she always seemed. He never saw her with a frown, but always with her signature grin, soft and pink like the little aura that surrounded her. Her kindness towards him was the kindling to the strange fire that was building in his soul, the same fire which now caused him to question everything in his life.

When he would retire to his bedroom for the evening, he could rarely ever sleep, keeping himself awake with his soul searching. Nothing was as it should be anymore, and as much as he tried to regain his sense of self, he couldn't. _Who am I?_ He would ask, sprawled across his bed in anguish. _What am I doing?_ When he finally did drift off to sleep in the wee hours of the morning, he had these questions waiting for him the next night, forever unanswered.

However, Kylo Ren wasn't the only one in the house who had trouble sleeping, and as the baby's due date came closer, Kattran's dreams slowly became more and more vivid. Each night brought new visions, a strange mixture of both terrible and lovely things. She would dream of her baby, but soon the pleasant thoughts of her son would turn to horrible possibilities regarding his birth. She began to worry about the day she would have him; she was only a few weeks away from delivery. What if something happened to her during labor? Or worse; what if something happened to the baby? Ever since the night she was told that she was pregnant with him, she had learned to take these dreams more seriously. One dream in particular bothered her so much that she woke up crying, her mind racing from the visions she did not yet have the ability to understand.

She sat up on the edge of her bed in a cold sweat, her room frigid from the fall weather. Kattran's hands shot to her round belly, proving to herself that the boy was still there. She breathed a sigh of relief, and as she looked around in the dark, she couldn't stand the creeping feeling of loneliness any longer, and went like a child to her husband's room down the hall. She wrapped her robe around her, wiping away her tears as she gently walked across the carpeted floors of the hallway. Without hesitating, she slowly opened his door and stepped inside, the light of the moon illuminating his sleeping body. She closed the door and walked towards him, sniveling and afraid to wake him.

Sensing her presence, he woke up and turned over in his bed to look at her. Worried, he quickly turned on the small lamp that sat on his bedside table and asked, "Kattran, what's wrong?"

Holding herself and looking at the floor, she whispered through her tears, "Can I sleep with you? I just had a horrible dream."

Thinking of what his master had told him, he paused. He answered her in the darkness with, "You know that we shouldn't do-"

" _Please_ ," she blurted, her voice trembling. Wringing the ties of her robe in her hands she said, "Just this once. I can sleep in your chair if you don't want me too close."

The pitiful tone of her voice caused something in his heart to ache, and he quickly abandoned the idea of making her leave. Propping himself up on his arm he motioned for her to join him. "Don't be ridiculous. Come get under the covers. You must be cold." He flipped up his blankets and watched as she took off her robe, draping it over a chair nearby. Her nightgown was thin, and the orange light from his table lamp exposed her heavily pregnant body underneath. He watched as she carefully laid down on the bed and covered herself, her belly and breasts like mounds underneath his blanket.

"Thank you, dulhaa," she whispered, wiping her face with her hands. "I just didn't want to be alone in that room anymore. And it's much warmer here with you."

He turned off the light and laid back down in the bed, staring at the ceiling. "You're welcome." he replied, turning on his side to face her.

She turned her head and looked him in the eye, her dark curls fanned out across her pillow like vines. Suddenly her eyes widened at the sensation of her son kicking her, and she quickly pressed her hands against him with a grin. Noticing the confused look on Kylo's face, she breathed, "He's kicking. Put your hand here and you'll feel it."

Doing as she said, he placed his large hand on the lower part of her stomach. Sure enough Kylo could feel the little movements that she had mentioned, and he smiled, his excitement sneaking past his defenses. "Does that hurt?"

"No. It's a little strange though, especially if I'm in the tub and I can see him." She put her hand on top of her husband's. "It reminds you that there's a baby in there. That you didn't just swallow a Wk'ou melon."

"It certainly looks like you did."

She laughed quietly through her nose. "Only 2 or 3 more weeks of this, and then he'll be here. Maybe then I won't feel like a walking circus tent." She rubbed her tired eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "The doctor said that he might come early. He's a big baby."

He gazed at her and murmured, "I feel horrible for never having asked you this but, have you thought of a name?"

Glancing around the room as she went through her mental rolodex of names, she bit her lip and said, "Well, this is going to sound quite silly, but, the name that I like the most is from a dream that I had once. It happened just a few days after I'd left _Finalizer_ , and I haven't forgotten it since. It was the dream that told me I was carrying a boy."

"What is it?" he asked.

She smiled at him and said, simply, " _Ben._ "

As the name echoed through him, Kylo Ren took his hand away from her and forcibly whispered, "What? What did you just say?" He skittishly sat up in the bed, his brown eyes wide in disbelief. "Kattran, no."

She furrowed her brows and replied, "What? Do you not like the name Ben?"

Rather loudly he asked, "Who told you that name? Who told you my name?"

She sat up, confused as to what he was talking about. "I told you, it came to me in a dream that his name was Ben! No one _told me_ anything, dulhaa. What's the matter?"

His eyes widened even more at what she had told him, and he had to restrain himself to not examine her. If she was telling the truth, the Force had produced a vision within her to purposely trigger a response from him, and as he sat there staring at her, he couldn't believe that the Light would pick Kattran as its vessel. It had used her to get to him; to try and wake him up. She had the potential to be strong in the Force, and it was a miracle that she was still in the dark about it. The Supreme Leader was right: he never should have underestimated the power of the Light. His wife was more of a threat than he had ever realized.

He grabbed her shoulders as his emotions tore around inside him. The Light had never been more obvious, and the idea that it could focus so much time and energy on him was terrifying. Didn't it know that he had gone too far? Didn't it know about the horrible things he had done? It would never leave him alone, it seemed, even after the lengths he had gone to to rid himself of his original identity and his previous ties to the Light. Ben Solo was dead, and yet the Light was still searching for him. Why did it want him so badly?

Trembling, Kylo Ren looked deep into her eyes and asked, "You promise me that you're telling the truth? No one told you about that name?"

Repeating herself, she nodded her head and told him, "No, nobody recommended that name to me. I dreamed about it." She nervously brushed her hair out of her face and covered her belly with her hands protectively. "You're scaring me. Is something wrong?"

He blinked at her, the word still bouncing around in his skull. "It's just that... That name was once incredibly important to me." He took his hands off of her and left the bed, beginning to pace around the room. "The fact that you dreamt about it... It's a sign. I know it is, but... I can't let it phase me. I can't listen to it."

"A sign?" she asked, watching him worriedly. "Does this endanger our son? Please, we can just keep it between ourselves. I can name him something else; nothing's set in stone!"

He flipped around to face her and waved his hands dismissively. "No. The child is safe." He quickly sat back down beside his wife to comfort her. "Ben is my son, and I won't let anything happen to him. It's just..."

Eyeing him desperately, she asked, "It's just _what_ , dulhaa?" She grabbed his hand and held it in her lap. "Please tell me."

His brown eyes stared her down as he explained, "In another life that name belonged to me." He ran his fingers through hers as his memories resurfaced. "Before I joined the Knights of Ren, that was my name. I abandoned it long ago to become the man that I am now. I swore to myself to lock it away and throw away the key, but, somehow you were able to find it."

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes, Kattran. Your dreams- your _visions_ \- are much more powerful than you realize. I can't tell you any more than that for your own well being, but please know that in this way you are _strong_." He tucked her hair behind her ear and said, "It would be wise not to tell anyone that I said that. I want to keep you and Ben under the radar. The last thing I want is for this to become a spectacle."

She took his hand and kissed his fingers, mist in her green eyes. "So Ben it is then? It's alright?"

He grinned a bit and muttered, "Yes, Ben is a fine name." Feeling her stomach he added, "Hopefully he'll like it better than I did."

Suddenly something clicked in her head, and as she examined her mysterious husband's face, the sounds of a laughing boy returned to the forefront of her mind. A song even started to play, and suddenly she found herself back on _Finalizer_. Throwing her finger in the air in a eureka moment, she loudly concurred, "You're that little boy on the audio recording, aren't you!"

He blinked at her. "Audio recording?"

"Yes!" she chirped. "It was a recording of you, your father, and something called a Wookiee! The one where you're singing along to-"

" _-Farewell to Taibi?_ " he asked, finishing the sentence for her. "You listened to that?"

Kattran nodded her head sweetly. "Yes, remember? It was our wedding night, and you left me locked up in that black hole of a room. I was listening to it when the Knights of Ren said hello."

Shaking his head at how she still managed to call that nightmare of an evening their wedding night, Kylo couldn't possibly forget the security footage he'd been sent of her dancing like a maniac in his bedroom. He'd saved the video to his hard drive without telling anyone. He glanced back up at her and grinned. "I remember."

She held his head in her hands as if she were searching for something in his face. "Well, was it you, or not?" She pinched his sculpted nose playfully, but yanked her hand away before he could touch her.

He let out a singular laugh before shaking his head 'yes'. "That was me."

"With your father?"

"With my father."

"And the Wookiee?"

"And the Wookiee."

She paused to mull it over. She was trying to line up the image of the boy she'd created in her head with the image of the scarred, shadowy man in front of her. "Hm." she sounded, tapping a finger against her cheek.

Kylo crossed his arms in front of himself as he watched her thinking. "What? Don't believe me?"

"No, I'm just trying to picture you as a child," she replied, placing a hand on her belly. "Based on what my dreams have told me, Ben will have your big ears and that handsome nose of yours. Probably your eyes, too." She grinned at him. "Brown is a dominate color."

Kylo's smile spread across his face like a zipper, starting on one side and ending on the other. He laughed excitedly, "You think so?"

"I know so," she whispered, grabbing a hold of his hand. As she ran her fingers through his the wonder faded from her eyes, and was replaced with the all too familiar hint of sadness. She gazed at him and sighed. "Dulhaa, will I ever truly know who my husband is? Appearance is one thing, sure, but it seems to me as if I know little to nothing about _you_." She paused to think. "I don't even know your favorite color, let alone why your closest companion was once a Wookiee growling acapella."

With a sly smile, Kylo replied, "Don't cut yourself short! You probably know more about me than you think. I know quite a few things about you, really. I definitely know your favorite color."

Crossing her arms, Kattran excitedly asked, "You do? How?"

"Practically all of those letters you sent me came in green envelopes. I'm saying it's green."

She smiled fondly as she thought back on her correspondence with him. "My letters," she whispered dreamily, "you paid that much attention to them?"

"I did," he admitted, scratching his head. Noticing the beyond ecstatic look on her face, he asked, "Is that so surprising to you? The woman you're apparently married to is sending you letters left and right; you're at least going to glance at them, aren't you?"

Kattran frowned. "Then why didn't you ever respond?"

"Because I never had anything to say," he told her blandly. "I kept my distance from you for a reason, remember? Those letters made me feel things that I hadn't felt in years. If I'd written one myself the Supreme Leader might as well have had me executed then and there."

"What did my letters make you feel, dulhaa?" she asked, her green eyes bright once more. "I mean, I knew that you read at least some of them, but this is all news to me."

He looked at her for a second and cursed himself, knowing that he'd already said too much. He went on anyway and answered honestly, "They made me feel like I had a friend." He frowned as he thought of his wife's kind actions and whispered, "I should thank you for that, Kattran. You're too good to me. I'm the scum of the galaxy and yet you still took the time to show me that you cared. You're an impossibly kind girl. I couldn't convince myself otherwise even if I wanted to."

In the silence that followed, Kattran reached out her hand and touched his shoulder, gazing up at him sweetly. She whispered, "Thank you. It makes me happy to know that you feel that way." She moved her hand down to squeeze his bicep reassuredly before saying, "My design was to make you feel welcome. From what I saw during my time on _Finalizer_ , I thought that you could use some positivity; some color, if you will. If I can make someone happy, I try my best to do it. I hate to see people so down."

"So down?" he asked.

She nodded her head, "Yes. The only emotions that I experienced on that ship were cold and grey. I could only assume that you felt the same way, especially since you were there day in and day out." Kattran bit her lip as she was reminded of the stress of the situation. "It worried me so much that I had dreams about your suffering. I still do, to be honest, dulhaa," she whispered, her voice trailing off as she looked at his chest.

Kylo tilted his head to get a glimpse at his wife's worried expression. He took his fingers and raised up her head so that he might look her directly in the eye when he said, "You don't need to worry about me, Kattran. Think of yourself for once, and focus on our son. Don't trouble yourself with me, alright?"

"But my dreams are so vivid," she exclaimed, grabbing a hold of his wrist passionately. "They torment me, and sleep has evaded me. I can't stop thinking that something bad is going to happen to you, or worse," she paused, taking in a sharp breath, "to the baby." She wrapped herself around him in an embrace and cried, "Oh, Kylo, what if something terrible happens? What if something goes wrong? I could lose him!"

Concerned, Kylo comforted her. Stroking her hair, he asked, "What have your dreams been showing you, Kattran? Perhaps they are only nightmares." After he had said this, he closed his eyes, hoping that he was right. Although her power was immense, he didn't know how truly accurate it was. He was hoping that the Force was only showing her things that might be, if it was the Force at all. If he was correct, then they were only normal nightmares, however distressing they may be. But if he was wrong, then a horrible fate might await the child. He listened to her intently.

She spoke into his chest, crying hard. "I keep seeing myself falling," she said, her eyes glazed over in harsh recollection. "And I always land _hard_. So hard that it hurts the baby." She pulled away from him and cried, "There's always so much blood! And I just know that he's dead! Oh god, the feeling crushes me like nothing I've ever felt before!"

His heart dropped as he heard this. He pushed her back against him and whispered into her hair as he held her there. "Kattran, no, that couldn't possibly be true." Horrifyingly uncertain, his eyes widened as he tried to discern the cryptic dream. He muttered nervously, "I would never let anything like that happen to you. Ben is safe, I swear it."

"But you told me that my dreams are more than what they seem, and I know you speak the truth!" she sobbed, wrapping herself around his neck. "My vision will come true! I can just feel it in my bones like a wave of dread. As if he were here now to kill me." she whispered cryptically.

Startled, Kylo looked down at her and asked, "Who, Kattran? Who is here to kill you?"

She stared at him and said, "Hux. Hux wants to kill me and the baby." She wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her nightgown. "He's the one that makes me fall."

* * *

When morning came, Kylo Ren awoke to find Kattran standing by his window, watching the sun rise. Her mane of black curls had frizzed and jumbled themselves after her crying spell the night before, and as she stood there twirling a piece of it between her fingers, he marveled at the sight of the sun as it outlined her thick frame. She was obviously lost in thought, and as Kylo got out of bed he brought her her robe, the girl too busy with her mind to worry about the temperature. He draped it over her shoulders, causing her to stir. She brought it in closer and smiled at him gratefully.

Her green eyes had dark bags under them, and despite her cheerful grin, she was obviously not feeling well. She was exhausted, and one of her infamous headaches had arrived in the middle of the night, causing her to feel even worse. Noticing her color, Kylo stared at her and said, "Go back to bed, Kattran. You look like you've been trampled by a bantha."

Ignoring his statement, Kattran turned towards him and mumbled, "I've given it some thought and I don't think I can make it to the school today. I'm simply in too much pain; my head is pounding from this bloody headache." She closed her eyes slowly as another wave washed over her. She rubbed her temples and whispered, "I told the children that today would be the last day I could visit them until the baby came, and that I wouldn't see them for some time. I feel like a monster for lying to them."

Kylo responded, a little too loudly, "You're not a monster!" When Kattran shut her eyes even more tightly at his noise, he returned to a soft whisper. He touched her shoulder gently and said, "And you didn't lie to them. You didn't know that you would get sick."

She looked at him. "Kylo, may I ask another favor of you before you leave?" she asked, holding on to her robe with trembling hands. "If you have time, could you please visit the school for me, just to let them know what has happened? I've been wanting you to see it anyway, and the children are dying to meet you."

Kylo blinked at her. "No."

"But dulhaa, I-"

"No," he repeated, preparing himself for the day. As he opened his closet doors he stated, "The school is your business, not mine. I don't have time to waste on cherub-faced little Farriglian orphans."

She turned around slowly to watch him as he put on his clothes. Frowning, she mumbled, "Please, Kylo. Just for a moment." She swallowed and winced, the sensation painful on her dry throat. Kattran sighed, "I just want you to see all of the good that we're doing. Brother Nicholas can show you around. He's always telling me about wanting to shake your hand for what you've done for the village children."

"What _I've_ done? Kattran, you're the one who's leading the crusade, not me." He began untying his sleeping pants. "I don't need to get involved. _Humanitarian_ isn't exactly something that people call me."

Watching him hold on to his pants, Kattran began to giggle, which at the moment was more of a series of thin sounds. Trying to lighten the mood, she moved her finger from under her robe and pointed it at him weakly. "If you drop those drawers you'll be helping this little lady out, you cantankerous old goon." She held her aching head and continued to laugh raspily.

He smiled at her suggestive comment and chuckled, letting his pants hit the floor and entirely expose himself. He laughed and asked, "You call this philanthropic?"

She covered her mouth with her hands as she got an eyeful of her husband's genitalia. Her cheeks reddening, she muttered, "I'd call it something! Oh goodness!" She lowered her arms and shook her head with a smirk, her eyes examining every intoxicating inch of him. Despite her headache, she was incredibly happy to see him this way again, and her heart soared. She loved his body, and just catching a glimpse of it had sent her sky high. She tilted her head admiringly and whispered dreamily, "You're so handsome, dulhaa."

Standing there for a moment to soak in her compliment, Kylo Ren put his hands on his hips and smiled. Then, a few seconds later, when he remembered that he was completely naked, he put on his underwear and pants, slinging them over his legs quickly. Blushing a bit, he reached for his tunic and put his arms through the sleeves. He mumbled, "You're just trying to butter me up aren't you? Well, I'll go down there, but just for a minute." He pulled his head through the collar and ran his hands through his hair before sliding on his gloves. "I'm not going to talk to the snot noses down there. Just Brother Nicholas. No one else."

"No one else," she repeated, biting her lip with happiness.

Kylo wrapped his cloak around himself and grabbed his helmet from the table behind him, holding it under his arm. Before he walked out the door, he pointed to her and said, "And I'm not going to show him my dick. That was a one time thing."

* * *

Two medical droids lifted the gurney onto the shuttle, Hux's body jolting against the thick black straps. He was completely unconscious; his eyes had rolled white into the back of his head, and occasionally if he seized hard enough you could see them. The foam that had erupted from his blue lips matched the emptiness of his eyes, and as it dripped down his pale skin it mixed in with the blood that poured from his nose endlessly. His skeleton frame was almost too thin to strap onto the gurney, and he rattled beneath his bonds relentlessly. He was choking on his vomit, and as his body tried to react his limbs spasmed uncontrollably.

Careolein watched from the front door as the medical team took her husband away. She'd locked the boys in their bedroom to keep them from witnessing their father's overdose come to a conclusion, but as she stood there blankly staring at the man she remembered that the windows by their beds looked down on the driveway. Her thin face looked on, emotionless. She knew that it was too late to run up and cover their eyes now. She would just have to be there to comfort them when she went back up the stairs. They would forget about it eventually, wouldn't they? They were only 4 years old.

They were only 4.

As soon as his half-dead body was on the medical shuttle, the bay doors closed in a flash, the engines already raring to go. In the blink of an eye her husband was gone, leaving behind only the dust from the driveway and a glint of sunlight that shone off of the hull. She covered her eyes as she walked down the steps to watch them fly away, letting her robe expose her knit pink pajamas. They had been a wedding present from Hux. She wore them every night, but she didn't know why. It wasn't like she'd ever had a husband in the first place.

She stood there and gazed up at the sky. It was a beautiful day, and as she lowered her head she took in a deep breath of it, hoping that it would calm her down. Eyes closed and heart shattered, she allowed herself to cry. A few drops ran down her sunken cheeks, but she wasn't stirred. She held herself and existed there for a moment, not even making a sound.

A deep, metallic voice startled her out of her funk. She turned around violently and searched for its owner, quickly finding the shadowy figure standing not too far from her. It was Kylo Ren, and he was with his military escort. He had asked her a question, but she had been too distraught to have heard him. She swallowed nervously and asked him to repeat himself.

He asked, louder this time, "Is he dead?"

Careolein shuddered at the intimidating sound of his voice and gazed at the mask with wide eyes. She replied, "Not yet, Lord Ren. He's on the way to the capitol to be hospitalized. I don't know if-"

"What happened to him?"

Careolein paused. "He had an overdose on Hypnocane. He took almost... almost half the bottle." She slammed her eyes shut at the threat of tears, but regained herself. She raised her head again to look at him and added, "His body just couldn't handle any more of the abuse."

After this registered with him, Kylo Ren stepped towards Careolein, prompting her to close her robe. He waited for her to tie it before he commanded, "Tell me about him. How sure are you that he will live?" Kattran's haunting dreams were at the forefront of his mind as he asked this. If the man was going to die, then his son would live. "I need to know." he blurted.

She winced at the harsh sound of his voice. "I don't think his chances are very strong, my lord, but he's been handling his Gamorthia better than the doctor's presumed. He might live, and he might not. I honestly don't know what to tell you. Why do you ask me this now?"

He tore his eyes away from her and looked up at their home, examining the strange minimalist facade. It was so much different from the elegance of his own, and he couldn't help but hate it. There were too few windows, and the blocky design disagreed with the easygoing Farriglian landscape. It was more like a prison than a home, and as he looked back down on its prisoner, he sighed. He admitted, "When I was on my way to meet with General Okafor I noticed the medical shuttle." He glared at her. "If there was any chance that the man was dead, I wanted to be the first to know. I stopped to see for myself."

Taken aback by his obvious hatred of her husband, she blinked at him. Considering that this masked man was all that her husband ever babbled about, she had assumed that they were on friendly terms. She thought of her friend Kattran and wondered how she could stand living with him. She wanted to say something, but before she could protest, Kylo Ren had already turned his back to her. As he was walking back to his shuttle he shouted, "Good day, Mrs. Hux."

He left as quickly as he came, leaving the disheveled blonde woman alone to mourn. She went back to her sons and cried with them. They had seen their father dying after all.

* * *

At the camps, news of Hux's overdose spread like wildfire through the gossip hungry officers of the Order. As Kylo slammed the door closed to Okafor's office, he looked at him expectantly, hoping to hear the truth of the developments since he'd left House Inganno. The plastic-like general was adjusting his spotless white suit as he held conference with the Supreme Leader over the monitor at his desk. He was updating him on everything that involved the scoundrel, and as he did so Kylo sat down in a chair and listened.

He could hear the other officers running around outside, still trying to uphold the mines while getting the latest scoop on Hux. He focused on Okafor's strange mouth and leaned forward in his chair to hear him better. Okafor paused to take a sip of scotch before saying, "After he read the information about his ordered retirement, he simply couldn't handle it. The bastard grabbed the pills closest to him and swallowed handfuls of the damn things. No wonder they're having such a hard time stabilizing him."

The Supreme Leader chuckled and leaned back in his chair, causing the projection to shiver. He growled, "So the First Order really was his only reason for living. Admirable, but foolish. He deserves everything that's coming to him."

Okafor flashed a slimy smile and added, "You know, Supreme Leader, I've heard that the man's house is like a pharmacy. Anything you want- he's got it."

Kylo interrupted. "I stopped at the house this morning on my way to the camps. I saw him being loaded onto a medical shuttle as we flew over and told them to stop." He looked at the Supreme Leader. "If he was going to die I wanted to watch."

Taking note of his apprentice, Snoke grumbled to himself and told Okafor to leave the room. "Okafor, I need to speak with Kylo Ren. Leave us until I call for you again. We still need to discuss those plans for the expansion of the mines."

Standing up and saluting, Okafor left the room without delay, but glared at Ren before he left. Kylo walked towards the monitor and cleared his throat, the thoughts weighing on his mind obvious to his master. He said, "Master, I must talk with you about Kattran. Her visions are becoming more frequent and I don't know what to do." He paused, trying to hide the fact that he had slept beside Kattran from him. He quietly drew up a blind, and threw everything he didn't want his master to see under it. "She tells me of dreams involving the death of the child. She says that Hux is to blame. I don't know whether to believe what the Force is telling her or not, given the circumstances."

Snoke tilted his head and glared at him. "You should know better than to doubt her, my young apprentice. Anyone who is strong enough in the Force to experience spirit visitation is as strong as most trained jedi. The fact that the boy's spirit could be seen by her should be proof enough." The misshapen man adjusted himself in his massive throne and wheezed. He muttered, "The child will die."

Kylo's heart sank in his chest. Passionately he asked him, "What do you mean? That can't be right!"

Irritated by his questioning, Snoke growled, "If the girl says that the boy she carries will die, then it will die. Never question the Force, Ren, let alone my good word."

"But she never said that it was the boy!" replied Kylo, eyes wide. "She just said _a baby_. And besides, Hux is on the verge of death! Her vision can not possibly come true. It's too vague."

Snoke said, "Kylo Ren, do not worry yourself with the girl. If the child dies then you will have another. Life goes on."

Thinking of his sweet wife, Kylo closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. If the Supreme Leader was right, he needed to be strong for her. However, in the pit of his stomach his sense of doubt remained strong. This couldn't happen to his son. They'd both had visions of the boy living in the house, playing in the garden, and sleeping by his mother's side. Did those count for nothing now? Kylo gazed up at his master defiantly. He would never let this happen, no matter how hard the Force fought back against him.

 **Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to post a new chapter! I've just started my first year of college, and I'm trying to focus on academics right now. I'll work on the story whenever I find the time, but my updates might be a little farther apart. Also, thank you all so much for over 10,000 views! That's so amazing to me! I really hope that you all are still enjoying the story! PLEASE leave a review, so that I can know what I'm doing right, what I'm doing wrong, and what you're enjoying the most about Ghosts Handmade! I love to hear back from you, and everytime I see a new review I literally jump for joy! Anyway, I hope that everybody's doing great! Shout out to all those OG followers out there, as well as all of those new readers! Love ya, mean it! WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB!**

 **\- Molly**


End file.
